Celestinos de otro mundo
by mickyMe
Summary: VxB ¿Creyeron que Goku y Piccolo se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados después del notición que les dio Trunks del futuro? En esta seguidilla de oneshots, veremos que ambos no escatiman energía en hacer florecer este imposible amor...
1. Palabras Iniciales e Intro

**__**La historia que se presenta a continuación ha sido diseñada de manera serial, por lo que cada capítulo puede ser leído independientemente uno del otro. Es decir, pueden leerlo de manera aleatoria y no modificará los sucesos.

El surgimiento de esta serie de one-shots nació a raíz de un capítulo de una historia jamás acabada que recibió entusiastas comentarios, proseguir con aquel estilo es lo que intenté.

* * *

*****PALABRAS INICIALES*****

**de qué trata este fic**

_Mmm... no señoritas... ¿Ustedes pensaron que con semejante notición de aquel muchacho del futuro Piccolo y Goku se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados?_

_¿Con lo entrometido y poco disimulado que es Goku?_

_¿Con lo calculador e inteligente que es Piccolo?_

_¿Con lo muy solidarios que son los dos en intentar ayudar a los demás?_

_En esta seguidilla de oneshots voy a narrar los enredos de ambos intentando provocar que el amor fluya entre la pareja, intentaré hacerlo cómico así que es muy posible que los personajes actúen más por impulso que con sus pensamientos, pero me atendré a las personalidades para no hacer que Piccolo haga cosas que jamás haría y que Goku piense cosas que... bueno, que piense cosas razonables (no se ofendan, pero es muy distraído)_

_T.N.T. hará falta para derribar la barrera que ellos piensan se interponen entre el orgulloso príncipe saiyajin y la mujer "más bella e inteligente" de la Tierra._

_Aunque sus esfuerzos serán como los de intentar mojar el agua. Todo está pasando como tendría que pasar pero ellos lo ignoran y harán su mayor esfuerzo gastando muchas más energías al servicio del amor que en su mismo entrenamiento._

_Que pasen un buen rato leyendo el relato es mi deseo..._

* * *

**Introducción:**

**REMORDIMIENTO**

_En las alejadas montañas Paoz…_

Un hombre alto y de cabellos rebeldes se batía a duelo con un namekiano, la batalla no tenía límite, era titánica, y ante la mirada atenta de un niño los golpes de estos dos eternos adversarios sacudían la tierra.

Pronto el cansancio se apoderó de ellos y decidieron descansar.

-Tus poderes son impresionantes Goku- confesó el extraterrestre entre jadeos- Se nota que eres un super saiyajin.

-No seas modesto, Piccolo, tu fuerza también ha aumentado desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo él recostándose contra un árbol.- Gohan, será mejor que vayas a la casa para ayudar a tu mamá con las compras… Así no se molestará tanto porque no estás estudiando.

-Sí, papá… Adiós Señor Piccolo- saludó el niño mientras que despegaba y se alejaba por los cielos. Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre los cuales ambos guerreros recuperaban el aliento.

-Sabes Piccolo, he estado pensando…- dijo el hombre a lo que Piccolo lo observó seriamente (entiéndase que esto no ocurría muy a menudo)- Trunks me dijo que nacería dentro de dos años cuando nos vimos…

-¿Y?- preguntó su contraparte sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Me preguntaba si deberíamos ir a ver… si… tú sabes… -le dijo en un gesto cómplice a lo que el namek lo observó seriamente.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo sin captar la indirecta.

-Pues si… tenemos que corroborar que las cosas vayan por buen puerto… entre Vegeta y Bulma, ella tiene que quedar embarazada dentro de poco.-¿De qué te ríes?- pre guntó Goku sin comprender la risa descontrolada de Piccolo.

-No imagino la cara de Vegeta cuando sepa que será padre… -murmuró riendo malignamente.

-Sí… El caso es que tengo curiosidad… No quisiera que ese niño dejara de nacer, cambiamos un poco los acontecimientos cuando informamos sobre los androides, quizás esto ponga en riesgo su futuro...

-Se veía que era un joven muy noble, no entiendo como pudo ser el hijo de Vegeta.- comentó el namek notablemente intrigado, muy en el fondo Piccolo también sentía cierta curiosidad por ver el comportamiento de esta pareja una vez siendo pareja.

-¿Entonces vamos? ¿Quieres ir a ver cómo va todo?

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo ya hemos terminado de entrenar por hoy…

* * *

_Ahora a leer!_


	2. Cena Romántica

-¿Y si le mandamos flores a Bulma de parte de Vegeta con una nota

-¿Y si le mandamos flores a Bulma de parte de Vegeta con una nota?- preguntó Goku, Piccolo volvió a negar.

Llevaban así por lo menos una hora, comentando ideas de como terminar por unir a la pareja, faltaba muy poco para que Trunks tuviese que ser concebido y aquellos dos aún seguían sin poder verse a la cara.

-No creo que funcione, Vegeta lo negaría... Además sería imposible que él hiciera algo así- protestó Piccolo- No tendríamos que haberles dicho lo de los androides a ellos, quizás Vegeta pasa mucho tiempo en su cámara de gravedad.

-Tienes razón- centenció Goku sintiéndose apenado- Pero si te pones a pensarlo no todo está perdido, Bulma siempre se comportó muy bien con Vegeta, yo creo que sí hay algo. Quizás no deberíamos forzarlo.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Viste como discuten? Hay que hacer algo para reparar nuestro error- dijo el Namek- Yo no entiendo de cuestiones terrícolas, dime Goku ¿tú y Milk como se... ejem... enamoraron?

-¿Eh? Cómo nos enamoramos... - el saiya se rascó la cabeza pensativamente- Pues no sé, nos casamos y ya jajajaja Todo ocurrió luego sin pensarlo.

-Mh... -eso no sería de mucha ayuda.

-¡Ah, pero ya sé! Milk siempre quería hacer cosas románticas... como cenar a la luz de las velas y eso- comentó Goku con entusiasmo.

-¡Eso es! Si funcionó contigo tiene que funcionar con aquel presumido de Vegeta- Piccolo se sonrió poniéndose de pie.

-Pero... ahora que lo pienso... Vegeta y yo somos muy distintos y...

-Eso es seguro, pero no podemos escatimar en ideas, hay que reparar nuestro error y unirlos finalmente!! jejeje- Piccolo reía muy divertido, quién sabe y hasta lograba ver un beso entre ellos jajaja...

**UNA CENA ROMÁNTICA**

Eran las seis de la tarde, una especial tarde de primavera.

En la Corporación Cápsula todo marchaba como siempre, el príncipe Vegeta entrenando y la dueña de la empresa diseñando nuevos prototipos para revolucionar a la humanidad. No sospecharían ni en mil años que el destino entre ambos estaba signado... y mucho menos que recibirían ayuda extra para que todo saliera con los planes de Kami.

Como sea...

El namekiano tenía la firme idea de hacer que ambos cenaran románticamente como le había explicado Goku con Milk... y desconfiando un poco de su relato, fue él mismo quien se encargó de observar como actuaban las parejas en un restaurante. Aunque sería una pérdida de tiempo invitar a Vegeta y Bulma a un restaurante (sabiendo de ante mano que Vegeta odiaba cualquier contacto humano) decidieron que la cena sería en la misma Corporación.

Y ambos estaban escabullidos, con su ki desaparecido como siempre observando sigilosamente como hacer que la cosa funcione.

Bulma salió de su laboratorio fregándose los ojos cansada de estar tanto tiempo frente al monitor. Miró el reloj...

-Este saiyajin pronto vendrá a devorarse todo- protestó frotándose las sienes, Piccolo y Goku que observaban desde una ventana agradecían que la mujer (y todo el mundo Z) pensara en voz alta. Se sentó en una banqueta de la cocina reposando su cabeza en una mano- Estoy demasiado cansada para cocinar...

No había rastros ni del señor ni de la señora Briefs como solía ocurrir.

-Pediré comida- sentenció de pronto poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba el teléfono.

Goku abrió los ojos espantado y su compañero no tardó en divisar su reacción.

-¿Qué ocurre?- murmuró Piccolo volteando hacia el saiya.

-No funciona así, Milk siempre prepara la cocina ella misma cuando quiere tener una cena romántica- ahora que lo pensaba comer pizza no era algo muy insinuante. Apenas dijo estas palabras observó como el teléfono estallaba en el oído de Bulma provocando un leve grito en ella y el humo comenzó a llenar la cocina.

-Piccolo... ¡tampoco funciona si uno de los dos cena en el hospital!- bramó Goku ofendido, pero Piccolo chistó. Goku pudo ver para su alivio que Bulma estaba bien, solo un pequeño raspón en su mejilla.

-Qué extraño... -fue lo único que dijo ella mirando pensativamente los restos del aparato y como si tuviera un sexto sentido miraba alrededor como esperando ver el origen de aquella explosión- Bien... no tengo más remedio que cocinar para esa bestia.

Las palabras sonaron desalentadoras para Goku y Piccolo, porque claro que ninguno vio la sonrisa tierna que se dibujó en los labios de Bulma al decirlas.

-Ahora que lo pienso yo también tengo hambre- protestó Goku tomando su estómago.

-Pues te tendrás que aguantar, primero tenemos que ver que ellos dos cenen- acertó el namek muy expectante, Goku se lo quedó viendo... juraría que jamás en su vida lo había visto tan concentrado.- Shhh... -lo calló luego de unos minutos (como si a Goku se le ocurriese abrir la boca en el momento inoportuno) En ese instante en el que Bulma metía una asadera al horno cierto personaje hacía una pequeña visita a la cocina.

-Vegeta se ha vuelto muy fuerte- observó Goku sintiendo el maravilloso ki de su acérrimo rival, en respuesta recibió un codazo leve en las costillas y otro chistéo de Piccolo.

Bulma aún no se había percatado de su presencia y el saiya divertido con la idea de sorprenderla o asustarla entró con el mayor sigilo posible en la habitación, vestía apenas esos pantaloncillos ajustados (Bulma no es tonta comprando su ropa!) y un calzado deportivo, traía por supuesto el torso desnudo algo magullado y completamente sudado.

Mientras la mujer seguía de espaldas a Vegeta cortando unos vegetales, este se cruzó de brazos apoyándose contra la mesa mientras la observaba silenciosamente.

Una sonrisa malévola curvó sus labios.

"¿Le hará daño?" pensó Goku observando la escena sin comprender.

Abrió la boca, sí... el príncipe separó sus labios murmurando algo... haciendo que la mujer saltara en su sitio y se volteara a verlo sonrosada.

-¿Qué le dijo, qué le dijo?- le urgió saber a Goku mientras veía a ambos observándose profundamente. Él no había conseguido escuchar porque el saiya había dicho las palabras casi silenciosamente, pero estaba seguro que el namek sí porque tuvo que ahogar una carcajada, el extraterrestre volteó a ver al saiya.

-Le confesó que la ama- dijo, Goku sintió que su quijada se desplomaba mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos, pero Piccolo comenzó a reír a carcajadas.- Claro que no, le dijo que qué comida pensaba quemar ahora.

Goku se relajó algo dubitativo pero cuando los gritos de Bulma retumbaron ya no hizo falta tanta explicación.

-Oye, tú... Si no te gusta mi comida nosé porqué demonios la devoras siempre.- protestó la mujer con manos en caderas.

-Con hambre todo es comestible- objetó el saiyajin aún en su postura, disfrutando con una sonrisa del enojo de la mujer.

-¿Ah, sí?- la discusión iba a continuar, ella dio dos amenazadores pasos hacia delante abriendo la boca para protestar, el saiya se incorporó de su relajada posición para hacerle frente pero sus movimientos fallaron y su mano sujetó fuertemetne el abdomen del lado izquierdo haciendo un gesto de dolor.- ¿Te duele, Vegeta?- preguntó la mujer mucho más relajada que ya estaba inclinada sobre él poniendo su mano sobre la misma que el saiya sujetaba contra su herida. Piccolo y Goku ni siquiera respiraban.

-No es nada- protestó él rechazando su agarre mientras se daba media vuelta para retirarse.

-¿Cómo que no es nada?- exigió ella cortándole el paso, otra vez volvieron a murmurarse palabras de ira y desprecio... o al menos eso parecia por el rostro de pocos amigos que traía Vegeta, Bulma sin embargo insistia e insistía... ¿en qué? Finalmente el príncipe saiya resopló dejándose caer en una silla mascullando maldiciones entre dientes mientras la mujer desaparecía de la cocina.

-Con que a esto se refería Yamcha...

-Parece que tenía razón, Vegeta la obedece después de todo- resolvió Piccolo más y más interesado. Miró a su alrededor, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Cuando la mujer volvió tuvieron una vista privilegiada de cómo era la parte noble entre ellos, la muchacha tomó asiento junto a él dejando el botiquín en la mesa. el saiya parecía molesto y perturbado con su curación pero ya no protestaba.

-Parece que está arreglando uno de sus experimentos.- dijo Goku viéndola tan concentrada, de vez en cuando ella levantaba la mirada hacia él dirigiéndole una sonrisa tímida, él la miraba extrañado... relajando el ceño, y a veces él mismo la miraba como si fuera un experimento muy extraño que necesitaba su supervisión.

Mientras ella lo vendaba hubo un momento en el que Vegeta se ruborizó, ella se había inclinado sobre él y el vendaje quedaba rozando su pantaloncillo, evidentemente demasiado íntimo para él.

-Creo que podemos irnos... - susurró Goku, pero al decir estas palabras Bulma saltó como un rayo de su asiento corriendo a apagar el horno y las cacerolas.

-Vege... ¿por qué no subes a bañarte? te llevaré la cena arriba.- dijo la mujer mientras abría la ventana para sacar el humo, Goku y Piccolo aguantaron la respiración. El saiya asentía mientras tanto tomando su camino hacia el cuarto.

-Maldición... -protestó Goku asomándose nuevamente para ver que Bulma comenzaba a poner todo en una bandeja- Si cenan separados tendrá que cancelarse...

-Grrr... tendrán que cenar juntos- dijo Piccolo mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia el interior de la casa seguido por Goku que no entendía mucho.

--

El príncipe salía de su baño muy pensativo y se tumbó en la cama demasiado cansado con el entrenamiento.

-Hola... -se tapó la cabeza con una almohada al oír la escandalosa voz de la mujer.- Aquí te traje la comida ¿no me digas que ibas a dormir?

-Deja la comida y lárgate, no estoy de humor para tus tonterias- le advirtió Vegeta tomando asiento en la cama mientras recibía la comida. Bulma lo miró con desprecio.

-¿Y cuándo estás de humor?- ironizó ella dándose la vuelta para retirarse- Eres un mono malagradecido- dijo finalmente mientras tomaba el picaporte... intentó, tiró y tiró pero la puerta no cedía. Se había trabado.- ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto o no?

--

Del otro lado Goku sostenía la puerta con fuerza para que no se abriera, al principio fue fácil pero cuando Vegeta comenzó a forzar el picaporte abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Piccolo, no me dijiste... que Vegeta también... lo intentaría... -exigía Goku mientras apoyaba todo su peso contra la puerta que era ahora azotada con embistes del príncipe.

-Era lógico, sólo resiste ya se aburrirá. Encuéntrame en el balcón cuando eso ocurra.

--

-La haré pedazos- advirtió Vegeta extendiendo su brazo al frente, Bulma se interpuso.

-No... no hará falta... llamaré a un cerrajero- comentó la joven sacando el teléfono móvil de su pantalón, el príncipe la miró por un segundo pero luego relajó su brazo y continuó con su comida. Ella confirmó la cita del cerrajero y se sentó en un sofá que había en el cuarto- Viene en camino, solo queda esperar...

Y sería mucho lo que tendrían que esperar, pues tanto Goku como Piccolo estaban listos para quitar cualquier estorbo.

-Si me dejaras hacerla pedazos no tendría que soportar a otro tonto humano- dijo él limpiándose los labios con una servilleta, Bulma se sonrió meneando la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio, verdad...

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia él sentándose a su lado en la cama, para sorpresa de Goku y Piccolo el príncipe la miraba algo perturbado mientras se corría lo más lejos posible de ella.

-Déjame un poco, yo también tengo hambre.

Con estas simples palabras comenzó una pelea por la comida, Vegeta sostenía la bandeja sobre su cabeza y la alejaba lo más posible de la mujer. Parecían dos niños luchando por un dulce, de pronto vieron la sonrisa salir entre los labios del saiyajin.

-Con que está jugando- murmuró Goku sonriendo con alegría.

-De ninguna manera entiendo a los humanos- pensó en voz alta Piccolo frunciendo el ceño. En un momento de la "pelea" Bulma logró pinchar en un tenedor una salchicha y se sonrió triunfante mientras la comía, Vegeta gruñó molesto.

La comida continuó en silencio. Ella se incorporó levemente sentándose con un poco más de comodidad frente a Vegeta, justo cuando iba a pedir más comida vio la bandeja vacía.

-Eres un desconsiderado- protestó Bulma con fastidio, el príncipe le sonrió.

-Era mi comida, no tengo porqué dártela.

-No tiene caso- dijo ella mirando por la ventana, se sentía observaba y ya era tiempo de que el cerrajero pisara la casa- Oye ¿aún te duele?- preguntó ella levantando la camiseta negra de Vegeta el hombre se tiró hacia atrás ante su invasión pero al segundo volvió a relajarse- ¿No sería mejor que entrenaras con más suavidad? Goku no llega herido a su casa luego de entrenar...

-Porque es un miserable clase baja, no me compares con él... ¡Ey!- le gritó sintiendo dolor cuando Bulma aplicó presión sobre su herida.

-Lo sospechaba...

--

-Ya terminaron de comer... y no ha sido muy romántico que digamos- dijo Goku viendo como Bulma volvía con una pomada para pasar sobre la herida de Vegeta. Estaban tan absortos en lo suyo ambos celestinos que no se daban cuenta de las especiales miradas que ambos se esquivaban durante ese momento.

-Ya lo tengo- dijo Piccolo- Sobra la luz...

--

Bulma dio por terminada su tarea volviendo a erguirse, se encontró con los ojos de Vegeta observándola en detalle con aquella mirada que contadas veces había en él: tranquilidad.

-Te lastimaste- dijo él de repente.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Bulma que seguía hipnotizada con su mirada volviendo a la normalidad, el príncipe se movió un poco para estar a la altura de la mujer, no contestó simplemente alzó una mano hacia ella. Bulma tembló un poco cuando la mano de Vegeta se acercó a su rostro pero el príncipe pareció pensárselo mejor y extendió su dedo señalando la mejilla derecha de la mujer.

-Tienes algo ahí- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla, su expresión libre de gestos, Bulma posó su mano donde estaba el rasguño que se había hecho con la explosión del teléfono.

-Ah... sí, me lastimé pero no es nada...- se apresuró a decir sin quitar sus ojos de los de Vegeta.

No podía dejar de mirarla, no podía dejar de contemplar absorto la bellaza de la mujer y lo hubiese hecho para siempre, porque no podía retirar sus ojos de aquella faz.

--

-Cúrala, dile que la curarás...-alentaba Goku desde un árbol justo a Piccolo- ¿Se miran muy raro, no crees? ¿Intentarán leerse la mente?

Piccolo no contestó, con un simple pestañeo hizo que la lámpara de la habitación volara en mil pedazos alarmando a la pareja que se giró para ver que estaban en penumbras.

-Jajaja... eso es... ahora sólo hay que esperar, Trunks será creado hoy- advirtió Piccolo frotándose las manos con ansiedad, aún la luz de la luna golpeaba contra la pareja reflejando que no se habían movido de sus posiciones.

--

Y justo cuando parecía que no se conformarían solo con el contacto visual algo cortó la magia. Escucharon la explosión, el príncipe saiya volteó su cabeza para ver los cristales volando sobre su cabeza, dejando la habitación en penumbras, volvió rápidamente la vista a Bulma que se encontraba también absorta con la imagen.

-Parece que la casa está maldita- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la mujer cuando volvió sus ojos hacia los azabaches de él acompañando el movimiento con una cálida sonrisa.

-... -Vegeta no supo que decir al respecto pero sobra decir que no le hizo gracia su chiste ¿la mujer se quedaría con él? ¿Encerrados? ¿a oscuras?

-Y el cerrajero no responde el móvil... -al oír estas palabras Piccolo volteó la vista atrás viendo a un pobre cerrajero inconsciente en el suelo a varios metros del jardín. "Situaciones desesperadas requieren acciones desesperadas" se consoló el namek sabiendo que el sujeto en cuestión despertaría tarde o temprano.

El muy orgulloso saiya desvió su mirada de la insistencia de Bulma, esta situación comenzaba a ponerlo incómodo. Sin embargo mientras alejaba su mente pensando en otras cosas sintió el tacto de Bulma bajo su camiseta nuevamente terminando de vendar sobre la crema que le había puesto para aliviar el dolor, esta vez al tomarlo por sorpresa no pudo evitar la reacción natural de él, que se erizó sentándose un poco más rigidamente en la cama.

Buscó sus ojos.

--

Goku abrió los ojos lo más que pudo para no perderse detalle mientras que Piccolo aguantaba la respiración, Bulma se había acercado un poco más a Vegeta ahora provocando en él el movimiento opuesto, pero para sopresa general Vegeta avanzó los centímetros perdidos aumentándolos al doble.

-¿Tienen miedo?- preguntó Goku frunciendo el ceño como si eso lo ayudara a ver mejor, Piccolo abrió los ojos con ingenuidad no sabiendo que responder. Príncipe y científica se miraban como si temieran enormemente hacer cualquier movimiento, entreabieron los labios... se podían ver confundidos en sus gestos pero los ojos de ambos continuaban clavados en los ojos del contrario.

Los gestos de ambos de pronto se relajaron... y comenzaron a avanzar en cámara lenta hacia delante, por instantes se detenían pero todo indicaba un choque inminente.

"... lo sabía..." se felicitó Piccolo listo para abandonar la misión concretada, pero no quería moverse de su sitio, tanto él como Goku mantenían el aliento dentro de sus bocas y los ojos muy abiertos mirando atentamente. Esto era mucho más épico que ver a Sheng Long salir por primera vez de las esferas!! Esto era...!!

"Debí traer la cámara" se lamentó Goku, si conseguía una foto así podría extorcionar al príncipe saiyajin para que no destruyera la Tierra incluso.

Pero todo pensamiento se nubló cuando sólo dos milímetros separaban a la anunciada pareja, ambos ya habían entreabierto levemente los labios y sus cabezas se habían inclinado de forma imperceptible listos para el primer beso.

--

Era irresistible.

Ya era demasiado... Tanto él como ella no podían seguir finjiendo en ese momento.

Estaba ansioso por probar los labios y el cuerpo de la mujer.

Estaba loca por sentir el calor del frío guerrero.

Y cuando al fin todos sus deseos podrían tener un desencadenante...

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... un estrepitoso rugido de estómago tronó con fuerza viniendo de afuera.

--

Goku se tomó el estómago alarmado recibiendo una mirada de furia por parte de su compañero.

Vegeta giró la cabeza hacia la ventana bruscamente y una mirada de decepción se dibujó en los ojos de Bulma, cuando ambos furiosos, tanto el príncipe como la mujer, salieron al balcón a descubrir el origen de semejante ruido Goku tomó a Piccolo del hombro e hicieron la teletransportación.

-¡Eres un idiota, Goku! ¡Acabas de arruinar toda una tarde de esfuerzos!- bramó Piccolo sacado de sí mismo.

-Lo siento... ya te dije que tenía hambre- dijo el saiya también muy frustrado dejándose caer sobre una roca en medio de un valle.

-Con un demonio... era mejor que Trunks le hubiera contado la verdad a Gohan y no a tí, él hubiera sido de mejor ayuda- protestó Piccolo con una vena saltándole en la frente.

-No digas eso... además ya los vistes... Están cerca, no nos necesitan.

-¡Claro que nos necesitan! Si no hubiera sido por nosotros hubieran comido pizzas en la sala y luego cada cual a su cuarto... ¡Jamás están juntos! ¡Nos necesitan!

-Lo lamento enserio Piccolo, pero no pude controlarlo... Iré a comer con Milk que ya debe estar muy molesta, lamento haber arruinado tu plan- dijo el héroe llevando sus dedos a la frente- Ah... Si le pregunto a Milk como nos enamoramos quizás ella me de ideas para juntarlos.

-Eres un idiota- repitió Piccolo, todo iba bien, era perfecto... bueno "casi" pero aún así estuvo muy cerca y el idiota de Goku lo había arruinado y pasaría otra noche sin que Trunks fuese concebido. Maldita sea!!

* * *

_Bueno, este es el fin... de esta parte jajaja... ya les expliqué que esta historia continuará eternamente quizás, siempre que me sienta inspirada a escribirla, como no es algo dramático y es más bien para recrearse con una sonrisa los capítulos serán cortos siempre y ninguno tiene relación con otro. Por eso lo pondré como TERMINADO pero continuará hasta que se me gasten las ideas de las locuras que Piccolo y Goku podrían haber hecho... obviamente no creo que esto pudo haber pasado nunca, yo creo que Goku y Piccolo entrenaron con cuidado dejando que todo fluyera naturalmente pero es divertido para mí imaginar una alternativa jajaja_

_Los capítulos tomarán más cuerpo y gracia, he aquí el aperitivo..._


	3. Vegeta Solitario

Piccolo y Goku volvieron a tomar un recreo en su entrenamiento

Piccolo y Goku volvieron a tomar un recreo en su entrenamiento.

-Sabes Piccolo, Milk no me dijo que Bulma le haya contado nada nuevo sobre su vida... creo que sigue sin Vegeta- informó Goku de repente limpiándose el sudor del rostro con su mano.

-Pues claro, tú siempre echas todo a perder- le reprochó el otro mientras volvía a colocarse su capa.

-¡Oye! No seas injusto conmigo- el reclamo de Goku sonó bastante ofendido para tratarse de él- Además yo no sé mucho de estas cosas... Pero se me ocurrió una idea...

-¿Y ahora?

-¿Si hablamos con Bulma?

-¿Cómo? Trunks dijo claramente que sus padres no debían enterarse de nada!!- gritó Piccolo a punto de golpearlo.

-No me refiero a eso ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Trunks? Que ella se fijó en Vegeta porque lo vio muy solitario y comenzó a acercarse a él...

-Ah... -Piccolo sonrió de lado tal y como lo hacía el príncipe cuando una idea cruzaba por su mente- ¿Te refieres a acelerar el proceso?

-Eso mismo.

**VEGETA ESTÁ TAN SOLO...**

Mientras Bulma tomaba sol en el patio delantero para lucir un bronceado perfecto antes del verano un viejo amigo aterrizó frente a ella.

-¡Goku!- exclamó escandalizada saltando de su silla mientras tomaba una bata y se cubría. Goku frunció el ceño confundido... no es que él fuese a mirarla más que con ojos de amigo, pero si Bulma pensaba que era indecoroso estar en bikini frente a un hombre ¿por qué tomaba sol frente a la cámara de gravedad?

-Hola Bulma.

-¿Qué... qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó ella mientras enfilaba hacia la casa bastante molesta e incómoda, Goku la seguía extrañado por su frío recibimiento.

-Solo vine a visitarte... pero si te molesta

-No, para nada, disculpa... ¿Puedes sentir el ki de Vegeta?- preguntó Bulma de repente. Goku asintió- ¿Está débil? ¿Está lastimado?

"¿Por qué hace tantas preguntas? Si seguimos así se me va a olvidar el discurso que preparé!" pensaba Goku obviando el rostro de preocupación de la muchacha.

-Está bien...y ya que hablamos de Vegeta- dijo el saiya como quien no quiere la cosa- Dime ¿lo has visto acompañado últimamente?

-Eh... no ¿por qué?- el rostro de Bulma parecía dubitativo pero de repente empalideció y miró al héroe con algo de temor- ¿Lo has visto con alguien?

-No- Goku no comprendía el cambio estado de la mujer, pero verla tranqulizarse ante su negación lo perturbó un poco ¿quería que Vegeta estuviese solo? ¡Debería empezar a acompañarlo!- Creo que Vegeta siempre está muy solo, no como nosotros...

-...

-Nosotros nos tenemos dentro de la familia, con los amigos... jajaja, bueno yo no, pero tú tienes tu trabajo, tus compañeros en la empresa, hasta tus vecinos y... a alguien tan importante como Yamcha- Bulma frunció el ceño, no comprendía a donde quería llegar la conversación ¿acaso Yamcha había mandado a su amigo a hablar con ella para convencerla de volver?

-Goku, si crees que voy a acercarme a él estás muy equivocado- exigió Bulma cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pero... ¡Pero por qué!- se apresuró Goku viendo todas sus esperanzas perdidas- Él no es lo que parece...

-¿No es lo que parece? ¡Pero si se la pasa de cama en cama!- forzó, sin embargo no lloraba, hacía mucho que ya no lo hacía. No le importaba Yamcha.

-¿Qué? ¿De cama en cama?- Goku quedó como suspendido en el aire y le dirigió una incrédula mirada a la cámara de gravedad.- Vaya, vaya, vaya...

-¿Qué te extraña? Salieron todos de la misma escuela, la de aquel pervertido...- dijo con rencor la muchacha recordando la humillación que le había hecho pasar el maestro Roshi en cierta ocación.

-... -Goku abrió los ojos y frunció los labios extrañado por sus comentarios ¿hasta Bulma se había dado cuenta? Krillin le había comentado que Freezer lucía algo afemeinado pero él no pensaba lo mismo.

-Pero bueno, no viene al caso...- reflexionó la muchacha.

-No entiendo ¿por qué te molesta que esté con alguien? Tu y él no tienen ningún compromiso- insinuó Goku esperando que eso revelara los celos de Bulma por Vegeta, y su inminente sentimiento de "amor"

-¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que no me importa- le dijo ella con firmeza- Pero no soporto que defiendas lo indefendible.

-...- Goku se vio en apuros... Bulma no parecía nada de acuerdo, la historia de Trunks fue mentira??- Pero... Vegeta está tan solo- insistió, no habiendo preparado otro diálogo.

-Sólo porque él quiere- respondió Bulma de la nada comenzando a sacar algunos refrigerios de la heladera.

Goku se llevó las manos a la cintura y suspiró confundido.

-Vegeta... no conoce lo que es tener amigos o familia... o...

-Goku, hace unos minutos dijiste lo mismo- forzó Bulma mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro, el saiya se rascó la cabeza.

-Es que... bueno, en fin... me apena que ande siempre solo- reclamó. Bulma se volteó a verlo con algo de tristeza en los ojos.- ¿A ti... no te apena?

-... -Bulma bajó sus ojos al suelo, no sabía que responder.- Si viniste a acompañarlo creo que te pateará el trasero- resolvió Bulma sonriéndose nuevamente.

-Jajaja... no, yo no vine a acompañarlo, creo que ya tiene la compañía ideal aquí- dijo Goku apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Bulma, la chica sintió como la piel se le erizaba y volteó a verlo algo sorprendida.

-¿Él...?- Bulma negó con la cabeza, era imposible que Vegeta hubiese hablado con Goku y menos que menos hablando de ella.- Olvídalo.

-Él jamás tuvo a nadie, Bulma... lo quitaron de su planeta cuando tenía cinco años... fue esclavo toda su vida...

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes, pero parece que se acostumbró demasiado a esa vida- dijo Bulma al fin- Y yo estoy acostumbrada a la mía, Goku... Ni siquiera Sheng Long haría que él... -la chica miró a su amigo a los ojos que esperaba impasiente la continuación, pero no le vio el caso. Todos la llamaría loca si llegaba a revelar lo que le estaba sucediendo dentro de su corazón.

"¿que él que? ¿que él estuviese acompañado? tan imposible parecía??" Goku suspiró mirando por la ventana nuevamente la cámara de gravedad.

-Tu lo curas...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

-Tu madre me dijo que no debía preouparme por Vegeta un día que vine a dejar aquí a Gohan ¿recuerdas? Me dijo que tú lo curabas cuando se hería...- dijo él, Bulma asintió con certeza- Pues... Creo que sabes que los soldados de Freezer se atendían a sí mismos excepto cuando quedaban inconscientes- le dijo el hombre recordando su estadía en la cámara de regeneración- Vegeta es perfectamente capaz de vendar sus heridas... pero aún así permite que tu lo hagas... Y... -Goku abrió los ojos- ¡Rayos!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bulma que seguía atentamente sus palabras- ¿Qué pasa?

-Jejejeje... -el héroe reía como niño- Es que... me olvidé lo que seguía.

-¿Cómo que te olvidaste?- preguntó Bulma confundida.

-Bulma... tú solo piensa en eso...

-Bien...- Goku no dijo más, se llevó los dedos a la frente y desapareció de su presencia. Bulma se quedó pensativa en la cocina.

--

-Eres un idiota, casi la convences- le reprochó Piccolo cuando terminó de oír su relato.

-Creo que entendió el mensaje- objetó Goku caminando hacia su casa.

-Grrr... iré a arreglarlo.

--

Piccolo entró sigilosamente en la casa de la terrícola e inspeccionó cada rincón tomando todo lo que encontrara útil. Si había que sugestionar a la humana para que se diera cuenta de que Vegeta necesitaba su compañía, pues lo haría.

Luego de revisar lo suficiente se ocultó en el exterior siguiendo los movimientos de ella. Vegeta aún permanecía en su cámara de gravedad.

-Muy bien... que empiece el espectáculo- dijo con su profunda voz, en ese momento el equipo de audio se encendió a volumen medio haciendo que la muchacha que pasaba por la sala retrocediera extrañada. Se acercó a intentar apagarla pero... esa canción en especial... le hacía recordar tanto a él así que en vez de eso subió el volumen aturdiendo a un pobre Piccolo que tenía el oído mucho más desarrollado (me preguntó cómo sobrevivió a los lloriqueos de Gohan?)

-No me ameeees... porque estoiiiiii perdido, porque... -seguía haciendo karaoke la muchacha con su estruendosa voz, con suerte y él oyera la canción... dejó de cantar cuando lo pensó mejor.

-¿Qué es ese escándalo? ¿Y la comida?- protestó el príncipe saiyajin sentándose a la mesa mientras tapaba sus oídos con una dolorosa expresión, Bulma fue hasta el equipo y bajó el volumen a un susurro.

-Lo siento...

-¿Y la comida?- preguntó bruscamente, la muchacha enseguida le dispuso un arsenal de platos con una variada comida.

-Vegeta...

-Hm...

-No, nada...

--

-Rayos... a este paso Trunks no nacerá- bramó Piccolo- Muchacha miedosa ¿Por qué no se lo dices de una vez?

Para su sorpresa Bulma se retiró de la cocina dejando solo a Vegeta y volvió a la sala a apagar la música mientras se sentaba en el sillón, entonces Piccolo se sonrió muy confiado.

La chica cambiaba de canal hasta que encontró algo que le gustara y se acomodó cansada a ver el programa. Entonces Piccolo tomó su TV guía entre manos sonriendo malévolamente.

Tenía que ser el pequeño Gohan quien le recomendara películas de amor, porque el muy estúpido de Goku no solía ver la tele y Milk... era mejor esquivarla sino empezaba a insinuar que él estaba de noviazgo con alguna terrícola.

En fin... Gohan le recomendó algunas... claro que Piccolo no sabía que había una diferencia abismal entre programación para niños y para adultos. Sin embargo buscó la película que Gohan le había indicado en la guía de cable de Bulma y cambió de canal.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó Bulma extrañada al ver que su canal cambió abruptamente, quiso regresarlo al anterior, pero volvió a ese... otra vez precionó el botón, y otra vez la pantalla volvió al nuevo canal- Qué demonios pasa...

PUM!! El control remoto hizo cortocircuito y una pequeña hilera de humo se escapaba entre los botones.

Bulma miró incrédulamente el control y lo arrojó a la alfombra, lista para ponerse de pie y cambiar el canal manualmente... lo hizo.

Piccolo le dio tiempo de volver a acomodarse y que la chica estuviera lo suficientemente cómoda para volver a cambiar el canal.

-Ug!!- Bulma se iba a volver a incorporar, pero le pareció que tenía la batalla perdida y se dejó recostar en el sillón- Lo único que me faltaba... un príncipe convertido en Bestia... como si no tuviera suficiente en casa- dijo con sarcazmo viendo los dibujos animados con poco entusiasmo.

Después de ver a la vela parlanchina armar todo un musical junto con aquel reloj gruñón comenzó a sonreírse, la película era para niños... ok, pero no dejaba de ser entretenida por eso mismo.

"-¡Si te quedaras quieto, no te dolería!- gritaba la protagonista mientras intentaba curar a aquella Bestia, Bulma no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera de sus labios viéndose muy identificada en esa escena.

Del otro lado de la pared Piccolo buscaba desesperadamente una buena película que no fuesen caricaturas para poder convencer a la humana, ojeaba con desesperación la guía leyendo argumentos que no llegaban a convencerlo.

Vegeta en esos momentos hizo su aparición por la sala y Bulma se incorporó.

-¿Vuelves a entrenar?- él no respondió, seguía su paso decidido.- Vegeta...

-Deja de fastidiarme- dijo él, no con su tono de voz normal sino uno más suave y calmado, como si se lo estuviera pidiendo más que ordenando.

-Sabes que no quiero hacerlo- dijo ella tomándolo del brazo para darlo vuelta, vio algunos pequeños cortes en su cuerpo y tan solo con encontrar sus ojos con los suyos el príncipe tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos- Ya traigo todo.

-No tiene caso, volveré a entrenar y a lastimarme.

-Es mejor no hacer más profundas las heridas- recalcó ella.

Aunque todo el primer año él había intentado curarse a sí mismo, no podía evitar las intromiciones de la mujer y últimamente él no se ponía ningún vendaje, dejaba que ella hiciera su trabajo, parecía ser una necesidad. Mientras la aguardaba sus ojos se posaron en la pantalla y arrancaron en él una sonrisa burlona. Bueno... si el rey de la Tierra era un zorro... aquellas imágenes de la Bestia arrojando bolas de nieve mientras la tetera cantaba quizás tuviese sentido...

Ella volvió.

--

-Maldita sea... no encuentro nada apropiado... ¡Nada de enamorarse de un extraterrestre! Empezaré a buscar por científica rica y aventurarera...

--

-¿Has encotrado tu escena también?- dijo la muchacha sonriente atrapándolo con la mirada en la pantalla, Vegeta la miró con el ceño fruncido como si ella le hubiese hablado en otro idioma.- Deja... no es nada.

Comenzó a curarlo nuevamente, como las heridas eran pocas no tardarían mucho tiempo.

Y todo iba bien hasta que la situación se puso un poco incómoda con la canción de fondo... todo el ambiente parecía estar empujándolos uno contra el otro, esquivaron la mirada mientras guardaban silencio y ella seguía en su tarea.

-Los humanos desarrollarían más su tecnología sino perdieran el tiempo creando esas tonterías- dijo Vegeta repentinamente refiriéndose a la tele, Bulma sonrió.

-Es bueno que creen "esas tonterias" de vez en cuando- afirmó ella- Si no lo hicieran ¿qué te distraería de tener a un extraterrestre sanguinario entrenando en tu casa?- preguntó ella con ironía dejando escapar una risita.

-Yo no te estorbo- replicó Vegeta sabiendo que él no andaba como ella revoloteando para fastidiar.

-No, jamás me estorbarías... - se escapó entre sus labios.- Una se acostumbra a esto... hasta podría llegar a extrañarlo cuando se acabe- dijo refiriéndose a la estadía del extraterrestre en su planeta.

-Lo dudo- admitió él con pesadez. Bulma entonces vio la soledad admitida en el alma del guerrero y no pudo evitar que todas las palabras de Goku volviesen a su mente, sintió a su corazón conmoverse.

-Vegeta... hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte- dijo la muchacha, Vegeta fijó sus ojos en ella y ambos enrojecieron ante el contacto de sus miradas y aquella renovada cercanía.

--

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó Piccolo, apuntó hacia la pantalla de la tele y...

--

A todo volumen una banda de rock era el fondo musical de una comedia romántica que recién comenzaba, Vegeta saltó en su sitio siendo tan sensible a los sonidos y Bulma se puso de pie para apagar la pantalla, pero cuando se dio la vuelta... Vegeta ya no estaba.

--

Piccolo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dio unos pasos hacia atrás... vio que nadie más lo veía... y se alejó volando mientras destrozaba la tv guía en el camino.

_Bue... Piccolo, Piccolo, Piccolo... espero que tengas una buena excusa para decirle a Goku lo que has hecho!!_

_Por si no lo notaron la peli que Gohan recomendó como romántica era La Bella y la Bestia, jajaja... no se me ocurría otra infantil que al niño se le pudiese cruzar por la mente para decirle a Piccolo que era indicada._

_Bueno, ya estoy a mitad del proximo capitulo así que volveré pronto por aquí... _


	4. Sexy Bulma

Milk se encontraba hablando muy plácidamente en la sala con Bulma, Goku y Piccolo se habían callado por completo e incluso Goku había dejado de comer rápidamente para no perder detalle de la comunicación

Milk se encontraba hablando muy plácidamente en la sala con Bulma, Goku y Piccolo se habían callado por completo e incluso Goku había dejado de comer rápidamente para no perder detalle de la comunicación.

-¡Ahh...! ¡Si, yo también!- gritaba entusiasmada Milk, Gohan se puso de pie en la mesa mirando la cara de su maestro y su padre viendo atentamente a su madre y se alejó hacia su propio cuarto para realizar sus deberes antes de que ella se lo ordenara.

-Pregúntale por Vegeta- exigió Goku clavando los ojos en su mujer que parecía no escucharlo pero meció la cabeza para hacerle entender que ya lo había oído.

-Goku quiere saber si aquel demonio de Vegeta no te hizo nada.

--

-¡No! ¡Por enésima vez... VEGETA NO ME HIZO NADA!- bramó Bulma, cualquiera diría que le molestaba más su respuesta que la pregunta.

--

-Está bien, Goku- dijo Milk alejándose un poco del aparato.

-¿Sólo bien?- insistió Goku, Milk asintió y el héroe volvió junto a Piccolo.-Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba, Bulma no está embarazada ni nada aún... demonios...

-¿Qué tanto necesitan los humanos para reproducirse?- preguntó Piccolo.

-Bueno... pues... los dos tienen que estar atraídos y... luego en el cuarto...

-¡No, idiota! ¡Ya lo sé!- le gritó ruborizándose.- Me refiero a qué tanto necesita Bulma para finalmente estar con Vegeta...

-Milk dice que para las mujeres es más dificil, que los hombres son como animales en ese aspecto- dijo Goku señalándolo con el dedo- Aunque la primera vez ella fue quien...

-¡No me interesan tus cosas!

-Bueno, el caso es que ella opina que el hombre tiene que dar el primer paso...

-¿Y qué tanto necesita entonces Vegeta para ir por ella?

-Quizás no se sienta atraído... Vegeta solo piensa en convertirse en SSJ, no le hace caso a esas cosas- dijo Goku.

-Pues habrá que hacérselas pensar!

**SEXY BULMA...**

¿Donde buscarían al príncipe saiyajin primero? En su cámara de gravedad, obviamente... ahí estaba el hombre sudando mientras una y otra vez probaba su resistencia luchando con la nada.

Goku se había quedado en su casa, Piccolo le dijo que sería una pena marcharse ya que Milk le había preparado una deliciosa sorpresa, por supuesto que Goku se quedó y el Namek tuvo vía libre para hacer de las suyas.

Bien... si quería ayudar a aquel noble muchacho de Trunks a nacer, tenía que hacer que Vegeta estuviera dispuesto a seguir sus instintos... tuvo que hacer una breve parada en el Kame House para ello.

_--Primer paso: estimulación indirecta_

Vegeta sintió que golpeaban a su cámara, pensó que sería la fastidiosa de Bulma así que con su mejor postura varonil abrió la puerta listo para insultarla pero... no había nada... salvo un paquete misterioso en el suelo. Era una caja de cartón de tamaño medio, cerrada, miró a ambos lados para ver quien la había dejado: nada. Buscó el ki de la mujer... nada, demasiado lejos. Los viejos no estaban así que... por curiosidad siquiera entró la caja luego de mirarla por varios segundos.

Una vez dentro la apoyó sobre el asiento de mando y la abrió.

-¿ ¿ ... ? ?- No pudo más que sorprenderse cuando sacó la primer revista con una mujer completamente desnuda en la tapa, su primer reacción fue soltar la revista como si quemara a fuego... con tanta mala suerte que cayó abierta, con fotos aún más íntimas. Las mejillas del saiya se sonrojaron no sabiendo que hacer.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía a una mujer, eso no era importante para él... pero su cuerpo tenía necesidades que su mente no podía dejar pasar.

Se agachó y tomó la revista en su mano simulando no verla, como si alguien más pudiese verlo y juzgarlo, y la volvió a poner en la caja... Estiró su mano para mandar la caja a volar pero... Decidió revisar a ver si además de esa tonta revista no había algo importante o quizás interesante, y con esa bella excusa empezó a urgar.

Ya para estas alturas su mente comenzó a divagar, había dejado de buscar "algo importante o interesante" y comenzó a mirar las imágenes sin cuidado. Hacía realmente mucho tiempo que no poseía a una mujer... quizás... necesitara a una después de todo.

"No" pensó de repente cuando metía todo el material en la caja y encendía la gravedad "soy un príncipe saiyajin, debo superar a Kakarotto, no necesito distracciones" se dijo a sí mismo.

En eso tocaron la puerta de la cámara otra vez, y ahora sí que no tardó ni un segundo en abrirla con cara de pocos amigos mientras apretaba los puños.

-Hola- le dijo seriamente el Namek detrás de la puerta explorándolo con una mirada de arriba a abajo, asombrado por aquel asalto a su cuerpo el saiya se enervó molesto.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- preguntó de una sola vez listo para lanzarle un Final Flash.

-¿Está Bulma?- preguntó mirando al saiya con la misma seriedad incial.

-¿Bulma...?- repitió Vegeta- Búscala por su ki... -protestó intentando cerrar la puerta.

-Es muy débil para identificarla- respondió el namek evitando que se fuera- ¿No está contigo?- Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido por la insensatez de la pregunta.

-Claro que no, por si no te diste cuenta aquí es donde entreno. No tengo idea que es de aquella mujer vulgar- respondió.

-¿Podrías entregarle esto cuando llegue?- Vegeta se sorprendió aún más ¿quién pensaba que era? Piccolo le extendió una caja enorme- Son algunas cosas de Bulma que tenía Yamcha.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?

-Solo entrégaselo- dijo el namek soltando la caja en los brazos de Vegeta y alzando vuelo, el saiya sintió como una vena saltaba en su frente y gruñendo con la caja a cuestas entró en la cámara.

-De seguro esa sabandija fue la que dejó estas revistas grrrr... aunque dudo que sean de Bulma- dijo pensándoselo mejor, además las cajas eran distintas. No importaba, le dio igual y encendió la gravedad, continuó con el entranamiento.

No sabía porqué, pero las últimas imágenes que había visto en las revistas comenzaron a fundirse en su cabeza con Bulma.

-¡Maldito nameku!- protestó Vegeta deteniendo su entrenamiento. Era curioso que ni la gravedad pudiese detener su "reacción". -¡Suficiente!- bramó apagando la gravedad, tomó la caja que tenía las revistas y con un rayo de ki las hizo volar en mil pedazos. Y ahora sí... volvió a entrenar... pero... aún no conseguía concentrarse, su mente vagaba en imaginar una Bulma con tantas prendas como las chicas de la revistas, se resbaló con su propio sudor y cayó de cara al suelo.

_--Segundo paso: estimulación directa_

Bulma regresó sonriente de su paseo por el centro comercial con sus amigas y su primer paso fue la ducha.

¡Ay, si supiera que cierto celestino había entrado ya a su cuarto se lo hubiera pensado dos veces!

Pero entró bastante confiada, se quitó la ropa y entró para darse un baño relajante. Y todo funcionó bien, hasta que ya fue suficiente, se quitó la toalla y comenzó a buscar su propia ropa.

Ok, sobra decir su reacción cuando encontró todo el armario y las gavetas vacías.

Solo un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje rojo (parece que Piccolo sí sabe qué les gusta a los terrícolas... o lo habrá ojeado en una revista de Roshi)

-¿Y mi ropa?- preguntó intentando mantener el control y no desmayarse- ¿ladrones?

--

Mientras Bulma se ponía la única prenda disponible Piccolo tomó en sus manos un pequeñísimo frasco en el cual se podía leer la palabra AFRODISÍACO, no estaba muy seguro de sus efectos pero había oído al pasar que ayudaba a la reproducción humana... o al proceso de.

Así que tomó la jarra con el jugo frío que estaba dentro el refrigerador, estaba seguro que luego de un arduo entrenamiento Vegeta tendría sed.

-Con solo tres gotas por litro usted tendrá... -leía Piccolo el prospecto sin genuino interés, tomó el gotero volteando hacia un lado y el otro para asegurarse de que nadie lo viese, supuso que la mujer estaría muy ocupada buscando su ropa y que Vegeta estaría en la cámara intentando entrenar si las revistas se lo permitían- Una, dos... - contaba Piccolo en un murmullo mientras presionaba el gotero pero sus ojos se abrieron como fantasma cuando la tapa cayó dentro de la jarra y todo el contenido cayó en el refresco.- ¡Demonios!

-Grrr... ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ MI ROPA?!- gritó a mil voces Bulma, Piccolo podía oír como bajaba las escaleras e intentó fugarse pero reparó en que aún tenía la jarra entre manos, la agitó intentando disolver el líquido marrón en la naranjada y rápidamente lo dejó dentro del refrigerador saltando cuerpo a tierra por la ventana cuando una voz asaltó la cocina.

-¡LA COMIDA, MUJER!- Piccolo asomó sus ojos por la ventana con una gota de sudor en el rostro, pudo sentir de inmediato como Bulma también se asustaba con la ronca voz del príncipe y volvió sus pasos sobre las escaleras.

-Mujer tonta- protestaba Piccolo- Si te averguenzas de que te vea con poca ropa jamás pasará nada!!

Pero siguió atento la reacción del príncipe, como él esperaba lo primero que hizo Vegeta fue sumergirse en la heladera, una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en el rostro del namek que presionaba con emoción el frasco vacío en su mano. Si con tres gotas era suficiente... con todo el frasco debía hacer algún efecto.

"Hay que emplearse el todo por el todo" meditó Piccolo.

Desgraciadamente para cuando Vegeta cerró la puerta blanca Piccolo vio claramente que el saiya no tenía en sus manos la jarra de jugo, sino un refresco a modo de bebida energética en lata. La abrió y comenzó a tomar con ganas mientras Piccolo se lamentaba de su suerte.

--

-¡MUJER LA... comida...- Vegeta para desgracia de sus desgracias tuvo que ver a la humana entrar a la cocina con una pequeña toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Comida?- protestó ella cruzándose de brazos frente a él- ¿Qué demonios pasó con mi ropa?

-...

-¿No vas a contestar? ¡Todas mis gavetas están vacías!- exclamó saliéndose de quicio- No cocinaré hasta no tener ropa- dijo de pronto tomándose la cabeza. Vegeta sin embargo seguía sin emitir ningún sonido.- ¿Ya ni la comida te importa? ¿No vas a decirme si alguien entró? ¿No vas a...?

Cuando Bulma se volteó a mirarlo para seguir con su griterío vio que el saiya permanecía tieso como roca en su sitio con una mirada de alerta calmada... y las ideas divagando quién sabe en qué. La muchacha frunció el ceño frente a él, Vegeta le devolvió la mirada.

"¡Lo único que faltaba!" pensaba Bulma "Ahora se le ocurre ponerse en tonto... o no es que... un momento..."

-Piccolo.

-¿Eh, qué?- preguntó Bulma recuperando la noción.

-Piccolo estuvo aquí. Lo envió el insecto de Yamcha- comentó Vegeta con la misma actitud indiferente de siempre mientras sorbía la bebida mirando hacia otra parte, Bulma lo miró incrédula.

-¿Piccolo? ¿Y que lo envió Yamcha?

-¿Estás sorda, mujer?- arremetió el príncipe sintiéndose ya bastante incómodo.

-Ese maldito... seguro que vino aquí y vació mi guardaropas... es un...

Mientras Bulma seguía maldiciendo a Yamcha las ideas se unieron en la cabeza de Vegeta, entendió que aquella enorme caja tenía la ropa de Bulma... pero pensándolo bien... ella no tenía porqué enterarse. Dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran por el cuerpo femenino mientras su mente fantaseaba con la idea de que la toalla cayera al suelo.

--

-Maldito Vegeta, tendrías que haber tomado el jugo...-protestaba el namek del otro lado viendo que el saiya estaba levemente interesado en la hembra por su forma de mirarla pero que sin embargo parecía rehusarse a hacer cualquier movimiento.

-Hola- le dijo una voz de repente, Piccolo saltó hacia un costado sorprendido cuando vio que Goku lo observaba sonriente.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- lo interrogó el namek mientras que con una mano lo jalaba hacia el suelo. Goku alzó las cejas con inocencia.

-Quería ver si Vegeta ya se interesa en ella... como eres tan listo supuse que ya estaba todo...

-¡Callate!- bramó de repente mirando hacia el interior de la casa. El saiya acompañó su mirada.

--

Bulma frotó sus sienes intentando pensar mientras que Vegeta la veía a los ojos con esa cara de "callate antes de que te liquide", la muchacha tomó aire para intentar serenarse, estiró la mano en una gaveta de la cocina y sacó un pastillero.

Ya no soportaba el dolor de cabeza, mientras se llevaba la pastilla a la boca abrió la puerta de la nevera sacando la jarra, el corazón de Piccolo tembló de entusiasmo.

La mujer apuró el vaso de un sorbo y apoyó ambas manos en la mesada mientras largaba un suspiro de frustración de espaldas a Vegeta.

El saiya permaneció en su posición mirándola ahora con desinterés ¿qué demonios comería si no le decía donde estaba su ropa?

--

Bulma abrió los ojos luego del suspiro, sintió calor de repente y extrañada se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a Vegeta nuevamente sobre Piccolo, Yamcha y su ropa. Pero no lo consiguió...

"WOW!" era la única frase que empujaba su mente, la mujer sin rastros de pudor miró de arriba abajo al príncipe saiya y luego hizo el mismo recorrido en el sentido inverso... pero mucho más lentamente.

Para empezar... Vegeta vestía sus botas de mercenario, lo que siguió su visión fueron las poderosas piernas llegando sus muslos a ajustarse a los pantaloncillos negros que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación... siguiendo por sus abdominales y su pecho, cincelados por el mismísimo Dios, marcados de cicatrices por las duras batallas, unas gotas de sudor deslizándose por su pecho, aquella vista complementada con sus fuertes brazos que se mantenían relajados a ambos lados del cuerpo, sus guantes... Siguió hasta cruzarse con su rostro.

--

-Conozco esa mirada...- dijo Goku sonriendo- ¿Pero... dónde está la comida que mira con tantas ganas?

-No seas tonto, no tiene ganas de comer... "comida"- aclaró el namek con una sonrisa mordaz.

--

Vegeta dio un paso hacia atrás, manteniendo su mirada de extrañeza completa ¿Se había perdido de algo?

De pronto al fin los ojos se enfrentaron a los dos zafiros de Bulma, una sonrisa muy distinta se dibujó en los labios de la mujer.

-Vegeta... -dijo ella como si finalmente lo hubiera "descubierto"- Vaya... -la mujer caminaba hacia él lentamente acentuando el movimiento de sus caderas mientras seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, el saiya titubeó un

¿Uh? mientras daba otro paso hacia atrás chocando con la mesa. -Yo me preocupo tanto por mi ropa y tu vistes tan poca... -le dijo ella desviando su mirada hacia el sexo de Vegeta, el príncipe se puso de todos los colores no sabiendo bien cómo actuar, no tenía previstos estos casos.

-Eh... iré a cambiarme- anunció el saiya a respuesta de su comentario.

-No, por favor- insistió ella interponiéndose en su paso mientras lo empujaba de nuevo a su lugar con las manos sobre sus hombros.- No me molesta.- otra vez esa sonrisa.- Es más... me gusta.

--

-Pobre Vegeta... parece que Bulma no piensa cocinar... -se compadeció Goku de su rival con profunda empatía.

-¿¡Quieres callarte!?

--

-¿Y la comida?- preguntó Vegeta recobrando su postura, no tenía idea de qué demonios hacía a la humana cambiar tan pronto de opinión y sobretodo de actitud. Pero la deseaba, en ese momento cómo la deseaba, pero su orgullo jamás le permitiría rebajarse a la seducción sin sentido de una vulgar humana.

-Cierto... -Bulma se alejó de él pensativa, parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad y el saiya relajó su cuerpo mientras la observaba con preocupación- Qué descortez...- y volvió su vista hacia la cocina mientras tomaba sus caderas y parecía pensar- Dime Vegeta, no te pregunté... -interrumpió ella de repente dándose la vuelta de nuevo con la mirada seria, pero nuevamente una sonrisa suave curvó sus labios mientras una pícara mirada se clavó en los ojos oscuros del saiyajin- ¿Qué se te antoja?

--

-Ayudaré un poco aquí- dijo Piccolo llevando una mano al frente.

Una débil ráfaga de ki hizo que la toalla cediera a la vestizca y se deslizara hacia abajo dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de la mujer.

--

Vegeta dejó entreabrir los labios cuando la vio, ella se inclinó a recoger la toalla con lentitud como si no le importara en lo absoluto que él la viese en ropa interior. Muchas veces había tenido la oportunidad de verla así, la piscina quedaba cerca de la cámara y daba justo a la vista con la ventana de su habitación. Pero esta vez era distinto, la tenía enfrente con aquel traje de encaje rojo dejándola lucir sus bien proporcionadas curvas.

En un acto reflejo de "caballerosidad" Vegeta se agachó junto a ella tomando la toalla y entregándosela mientras sus ojos negros penetraban los de ella. Bulma tomó la toalla y aún sin que ninguno de los dos se pusiera de pie en vez de amarrarla contra su cuerpo tocó con ella el pecho de Vegeta comenzando a limpiar su sudor con absoluta lentitud mientras recorría con la mirada su cuerpo.

-Mujer... ¿qué quieres?- preguntó él con voz ronca tomando la mano de Bulma para que frenase en su tarea- ¿qué te ocurre?

-¿No es obvio?- le insistió ella con seriedad, el príncipe lucía urgente, enfadado, desesperado...

-Detén tu juego- dijo él con desprecio mientras retiraba su mano de su cuerpo y se ponía de pie.

-¿Y quién está jugando?- insistió ella tomando la mano del saiyajin en la suya, volvieron a enfrentar sus miradas- Te mostraré... -Bulma llevó la mano del saiyajin a su pecho en un intento de que tocara la piel que cubría el espacio sobre su corazón. Vegeta hubiese preferido guiar su propia mano y tomar sus senos, pero se dejó llevar sintiendo a través de su guante una agitada vibración, Bulma soltó su mano sin obligarlo a retirarse mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.- ¿sabes cuántas noches he imaginado como sería estar contigo?- susurró Bulma en el oído del saiyajin mientras se acercaba más a él, sin embargo el saiya aún no la rozaba.

Suficiente para el pobre príncipe saiyajin, sentirla tan cerca con aquel aroma a suavidad y calor, el impacto de aquella ropa resaltando sus curvas y aquellas palabras... ¿ella había fantaseado con él? Vegeta se encrespó vigorizado.

-¡VAMOS! ¡POR TRUNKS!

--

-Vegeta tiene razón, eres un imbécil- protestó Piccolo mientras volaba a toda velocidad.

-Lo siento, no pude contener la emoción- se excusó Goku rascando su cabeza mientras aumentaba más la fuerza de vuelo.

-¡Nos salvamos por un pelo, idiota! ¿Lo oíste? ¡Reconoció tu voz!- Piccolo lo empujó para descargar un poco de furia.

-De todos modos no hubiera pasado nada, los padres de Bulma llegaron en ese mismo momento a la casa.

-¡Para nada! ¡Estuvo muy cerca!- objetó Piccolo tomándose la cabeza- Seguiremos intentando...

_Les dije que iba a ser rápido, aunque me quedó más largo de lo esperado jajaja... espero que se hayan sentidos incómodas leyendo jajaja mientras sonreían. Vamos por más. Como dice Piccolo, las ideas para unir a estos son muchas y hay que probarlas todas._


	5. ¿Goku adivino?

Piccolo tomó las flores en sus manos, eran rosas compradas por Goku, claro, pero después de debatir quién debía ir a la casa en un peleadísimo papel o tijeras, fue el namek quien salió con la complicada misión.

Espió por el patio delantero, estaba seguro que podías sentir el ki de la mujer del otro lado, tomó las rosas viéndolas fijamente.

-Esta idea de Goku fue muy estúpida...- pensaba Piccoro en voz alta- No creo que Bulma crea que sean de él... quizás piense que se las envía Yamcha- protestó el señor de color ecológico mientras ocultaba el ramo a sus espaldas al abrirse repentinamente la puerta frente a él.

-¡Oh, pero si eres tú Piccoro!- lo sorprendió la chillona voz de la señora Briefs que se tomaba las mejillas en señal de sorpresa.-¿Qué haces por aquí?- el namek empalideció practicamente- El joven Vegeta está entrenando en las montañas... y Bulma está en... ¿qué es eso? ¡FLORES! ¡Me has traído flores, Piccoro! Pero ven, ya no las ocultes que van a marchitarse... Ay... que muchacho tan tierno y vergonzoso, te pusiste todo rojo... pero vamos, que no te de pena... ven, siéntete como en tu casa... -insistía la señora Briefs empujando al namek hacia el interior de la vivienda mientras el extraterrestre balbuceaba una explicación.

Varios minutos después...

El namek salio de la casa con la peor cara de verguenza y enojo que podría haber en el mundo, y se encontró con Goku.

-Sabes algo... Bulma estaba en la empresa ahora y...

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Cállate de una vez!- protestó el nameku cruzándose brazos- Su madre está loca- dijo estremeciéndose ligeramente con un escalofríos.

-Jejeje, es muy agradable pero... ¿y las flores que te compré?

-Tuve que dárselas, creyó que eran para ella... ¡y me citó para una cena el jueves!

-¿QUÉ?

-No hay problema, le expliqué que yo no ceno...

-Ah... pero bueno ¿y ahora que hacemos con Bulma?

-Esto de los planes ya ha tocado fondo- dijo Piccoro un poco traumado por el encuentro que tuvo con la mujer rubia.- Quiero ir a decirles que lo hagan de una vez porque está destinado que...

-¡ESO ES!

-¿Qué? ¿qué cosa?

-¡Eres un genio, Piccoro! ¡Les diremos que ya está destinado! ¡Y no podrán reusarse a su destino!

-¿Pero eres tonto? Trunks dijo específicamente que no se dijera una sola palabra sobre su nacimiento...

-No se lo diremos "directamente".

**GOKU ADIVINA EL FUTURO**

Fuera de la Cápsule Corporation, el gran edificio de oficinas que tocaba el cielo sobre el centro de la capital oeste, entre tantos rascacielos y lugares de negocios se situaba, justo a la entrada del estacionamiento, una pequeña carpa de color violeta. cerrada completamente, con la misma fachada que una tienda de mercachifles de cualquier feria. Dentro Goku y Piccolo si apenas entraban y no podían moverse muy a gusto.

Este plan era quizás el más desorbitado de todos.

Goku se puso un turbante, unos aretes... una peluca de pelo cano y unos lentes que hacían ver muy pequeños sus ojos, una barba postiza y un manto terminaron con el disfraz perfecto.

-¡Vaya, es espectacular! ¿Qué opinas Piccoro?- preguntó con el mismo entusiasmo infantil de siempre. El namek lo miró un poco pensativos mientras empalidecía- Con esto ni Bulma ni nadie me reconocerán.

-No puedo creer que tú hayas salvado a la Tierra tantas veces- fue lo único que murmuró Piccoro antes de abrir la parte delantera de la carpa para que entrara un poco de luz, el saiya tomó la bola de cristal que le pidió de favor a Uranai Baba (entiéndase: que tomó prestado) y se sentó pasientemente.

-Pon el cartel, por favor, Piccoro.- el namek salió y puso a la orden el cartel que Goku había pintado "Predigo el futuro GRATIS" para llamar la atención de todos y hacer que incluso la seria dueña de la Corporación Capsula aceptara la invitación.

Después de esto el maestro de Gohan se movió escondiéndose en un doble fondo dentro de la carpa, que lo separaba tras unas cortinas de goku para murmurarle TODO lo que tenía que decir, ya que habían llegado a la conclusión (después de ensayar muchas veces su "predicción" para Bulma) que él no tenía madera para improvisar.

Goku abrió los ojos alterado cuando vio que rápidamente una fila de señoritas y caballeros se formaba ante él.

-Psss... Psss... Piccolo, está lleno de gente, así Bulma jamás...

-¡Hola señor! Mi nombre es Angela, nací el 8 de marzo del año 745 y quería saber qué siente Luis por mí... ¿me corresponde? Él es de Acuario y...

-¿Eh? Ah... ¡Claro! ¡El que sigue!- la echó Goku enfocando sus ojos en el señor de atrás que dio un paso al frente con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Dígame la verdad! ¡Digame la verdad! ¿Roxana me engaña, cierto? ¿Cierto? ¡LO SABIA! ¡LO SABÍA... ESA...!- protestaba el señor que había hecho su propia predicción mientras se salía de la fila dejando a Goku atónito.

-Eh... ¡El que sigue!

-Sigue así Goku, cuando sienta el ki de Bulma salir del edificio los sacaré de aquí- lo tranquilizó la voz de Piccolo. Fue así que luego de dos horas de decirle a la gente lo que quería escuchar llegaron a la resolución de que hubiese sido mejor consultar con la señora Briefs los horarios de trabajo de Bulma; y cuando todo parecía perdido y Goku se limitaba a asentir aburrido a lo que la gente le contaba de pronto los vio a todos ser expulsados por el aire por la fuerza del ki de Piccolo.

-¡BRUJERÍAS, BRUJERÍAS!- gritaban todos mientras salían despavoridos, entonces comenzó el show. Piccolo encendió unas barras de incienso y el humo comenzó a salir por la carpa que ahora cerró nuevamente sus cortinas, mientras Goku tocía intentando acostumbrarse al viciado aire la elegante dueña de la empresa salía en búsqueda de su vehículo.

Este show tenía una costosa producción.

--

-Bulma Briefs... ¿eres tú, cierto?- la llamaron desde el interior de la carpa con una voz profunda y misteriosa, la joven se volteó a ver la tienda con algo de curiosidad y se fijó si había alguna cámara de video pero no ¿cómo la habían reconocido con las cortinas cerradas?- Ven con noso... eh, ven conmigo y te diré tu fortuna.

-No creo en esas cosas- afirmó la heredera dubitativamente enraizada en el suelo, pero un atisbo de curiosidad la impulsaba a entrar.

-No tienes que creer, solo escuchar, no tomará tiempo y puedo ver que tu destino te repara cosas que jamás soñarías...-le repuso la voz, esto pudo con su genio femenino y sigilosamente abrió la cortina que la separa del interior encontrándose con una tenue luz de velas y un viejo bastante extraño con las manos posadas sobre una vola de cristal.- Hola, Bulma...

-Hola. -dijo ella mirándolo con insistencia, era increíble pero su voz tenía algo familiar si no fuera porque sonaba tan profunda y seria.

-Hace poco terminaste con tu novio ¿verdad?

-ajá...

-¿Quieres saber como te irá en el amor?- aquí Bulma dudó un momento y sus instintos no hicieron más que ponerse a la defensiva.

-Sé que no volveré con Yamcha ¿verdad?- preguntó con algo de inseguridad, el brujo del otro lado cerró los ojos para concentrarse mientras movía las manos alrededor de la esfera.

-Ehm... veo que Yamcha no merece tu corazón, y no volverá a entrar en él- dijo el hombre finalmente.- ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres saber?- preguntó con un tono más pícaro mirándola por sobre los lentes.

-¿Ves... algo más?- preguntó ella con anhelo asomándose a la bola de cristal como si ella también pudiese así espiar su futuro.

-¿Algo? ¿O a alguien? -la cuestinó el adivino cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que sea... ¿qué más ves?- quiso saber ella restándole importancia mientras su corazón palpitaba con bríos.

-Veo... veo... ¡un hombre!- dijo al momento frunciendo el ceño- Si me dijeras su nombre sería más sencillo de adivinar...

-No sé de quién puede tratarse- volvió a decir ella sonriéndose ligeramente- Además el adivino eres tú.

-Mmm... pues... veo que es un hombre que... viene de muy lejos ¿es posible?- la muchacha asintió esta vez tomando asiento muy interesada.- ¿a tí te interesa? Eso no lo veo con claridad...

-Es que aún no sé de quién hablas- dijo levantando la vista muy interesada en el brujo.

-Veo que... es... ¿cómo? ¡ah, sí...! Es un hombre muy fuerte ¿es posible?

-¿Qué siente él por mí?- lo instó rápidamente, Goku comenzó a sudar frío.

-Aquí... el tema principal es ¿qué sientes tú por él? No puedo penetrar en sus emociones hasta no saber su nombre y lo que significa para tí.- dijo el adivino rápidamente.

-Bueno, entonces me retiro- dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-¡Espera!- Bulma volteó, no fue por el pedido sino porque su tono esta vez le resultó bastante familiar- Tienes que quedarte, ocurrirán grandes cosas con este sujeto.

Bulma volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó asiento nuevamente frente al brujo que miraba con insistencia la bola de cristal y esperó a que siguiera hablando.

-Él y tu están destinos a acabar juntos- le dijo de repente, Bulma lo miró con seriedad sin querer perderse palabra.- No puedo entender qué es lo que sienten el uno por el otro, pero lo sienten.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Ajá... quizás él sea el que esperabas cuando buscabas las esferas del dragón- le dijo, Bulma se crispó nerviosa. Nadie en el mundo más que sus amigos sabían de su antigua aventura- Hasta me aventuraría a decir que es un prín... tú príncipe azul.

-¿De... de verdad lo crees?

-Así es. Tú y él se corresponden en pasión y muy pronto tendrán la oportunidad de estar juntos.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Yo... yo creía que él no sentía nada por mí.- la emoción en ella ya no era para nada disimulable y tanto Goku como Piccolo se felicitaban internamente por tan acertado plan, ahora si Bulma (quien era obvio sería la primera en avanzar) tenía alguna duda para al fin concretar las cosas con él por temor a sus sentimientos, ya no sería atacada por el temor y las dudas.

-Su amor dará frutos- dijo nuevamente, era la metáfora que mejor encontró Piccoro para decir que tenía que embarazarse de una buena vez.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-No lo sé ¡Auch, dolió! A que... estem... eso tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes.- dijo con mistisismo mientras continuaba girando las manos alrededor de la bola.

-Mh... ¿eso crees?- el brujo asintió- ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceré con él? Digamos... luego de que pasen un par de años... -preguntó temiendo que él partiese luego de los androides o que por el contrario cayera en la batalla.

-Eso es impredecible.

-¿Cómo?

-Puedo saber que lo que ambos sienten los unirá... pero dependerá de ustedes lo que ocurra luego.

-Bueno... -suspiró Bulma entre satisfecha y pensativa- Pero aún no estoy segura de si hablamos del mismo hombre.

-El hombre del que yo hablo no es común como los demás, es como si... como si no fuera de este planeta!- esta vez Piccoro estuvo flojito con las metáforas- Es... su orgullo sobrepasa cualquier altura, sobretodo la suya jaja ¿ah, eso no tenía que decirlo?

Bulma frunció el ceño ante el brujo que parecía hablar con los espíritus o algo similar luego de su risa claramente finjida.

-Es un hombre... dificil- intentó continuar Goku luego del exhabrupto, no podía decir que era un hombre "bueno" o que en el fondo lo era, no lo sabía, no quería mentir (más).

-Esa es la palabra, DIFICIL- asintió la muchacha poniéndose de pie mientras sacaba su cartera- ¿Cuánto le debo?

-No es nada... solo ten valor para comenzar tu relación con él, y hazlo lo más pronto posible.- Bulma frunció el entrecejo confundida pero al fin y al cabo salió de la tienda dando las gracias y al fin logrando respirar aire puro.

--

Vegeta continuaba volando bastante frustrado de regreso a las montañas.

-Soy un tonto... ¡Un débil, un idiota!- se reprendía a sí mismo mientras apretaba los puños con frustración.

Por qué, se preguntarán. Pues ahí les va la respuesta...

Había entrenado arduamente, y lo había hecho fuera de casa porque había algo que no lo dejaba concentrarse, sin embargo la molestia lo siguió hasta las montañas... He aquí que la molestia no estaba en la casa, sino dentro de su pecho.

Decidió acabar con eso de una buena vez, voló hasta la casa... ella no estaba, así que fue al próximo lugar donde sabía que la encontraría. La Corporación.

Se dijo a sí mismo que ya estaba harto y las cosas tendrian que terminarse de una buena vez, y con esto esperó con impaciencia a que ella saliera, la esperó junto a su vehículo. Ella tendría que llegar, y al verlo ya las palabras sobrarían, él no tendría que decir que no lo dejaba entrenar, ella no tendría que decir que le correspondía. Al verlo allí, esperándola todo estaría dicho. Todo terminaría.

O más bien... todo comenzaría.

Conocía sus horarios, la sintió salir y la adrenalina trepó por su cuerpo ¿y si no? ¿y si ese era el comportamiento de un débil? ¿y si ella no reaccionaba como él esperaba? ¿y si todo se complicaba aún más? Decidió esperar e ignorar a las voces que lo instaban a retroceder, que le decían que perdería esta batalla si ella saltaba a sus brazos como él deseaba. Que eso era de débiles...

Tanto tardó la humana en ir hasta él... solo fueron unos pocos minutos, pero en ellos Vegeta ya no pudo soportar sus temores y sus dudas, y la valentía que lo había llevado hasta allí desapareció y se convirtió en el orgullo que lo hizo desplegar vuelo dando gracias al cielo por haberle dado tiempo de reflexionar y no cometer la estupidez más grande de su vida.

--

Las cortinas cayeron y Goku saltó en su sitio.

-¡Si, al fin!- gritó con entusiasmo- ¡Bulma ya no tendrá dudas de él!

-Bien hecho Goku- lo felicitó Piccoro saliendo a su encuentro.

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que esta vez no lo arruinaríamos!

* * *

_Algunas notas aclaratorias:_

_Obviamente que Vegeta y Bulma no sospechan NADA sobre Piccoro y Goku, porque este fic no es "secuencial" o sea, el cap 1 no pasó antes que el cap 3, son pequeñas anécdotas, sencillamente eso. No es que sean acosados constantemente y menos en este orden._

_Bueno, a este capítulo no le puse tanta confusión como los anteriores (por lo tanto menos comedia) porque los celestinos se han enfocado en Bulma y no la pareja. Le resté tensión._

_Y sí, si no fuera por Goku y Piccoro todo ocurriría de una vez por todas, pero no se enojen con ellos solo hacen lo que creen mejor para ayudar!!_

_Bye, nos vemos en el siguiente chapter._


	6. Soltero codiciado

_tarde pero seguro, como les anticipaba el final de la obra no está concluido hasta que oigan la mágica palabra "FIN" que estará narrado en un capítulo especial en el que Trunks sea concebido o algo por el estilo, cosa que diga que los celestinos ya no tienen trabajo que hacer... así que mi serial continúa._

_Qué bueno que les haya gustado, por eso les regalo más y más:_

* * *

-Piccolo, no quiero admitirlo, pero ya hemos intentado de todo, es mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su curso- Goku se sentó con pesadez en una roca muy cerca de su casa admirando el cielo nocturno, Gohan estudiaba dentro de la casa que humeaba de la comida que Milk estaba haciendo tan esforzadamente. El namekiano observó de soslayo a su compañero.

-Debe haber algo que estamos olvidando.- se esforzó por pensar.

-Sí, deberíamos darles tiempo a solas, si es destino...

-¡Deja de hablar del destino! El destino no está trazado para nadie- Piccolo se sentó a su lado- Aquella terrícola, Bulma, no presta atención a todo lo que hacemos, ni siquiera te escuchó cuando hablaste con ella.

-No, prefiere prestarle atención a...

-¡Eso es!

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Goku viendo a su amigo que parecía tener más que resuelta la cuestión.

-¡Eres un hombre!

-¿Y... qué hay con eso?- Goku se rascó la cabeza sin comprender el asunto cuando los ojos de Piccolo lo observaron con malicia.

-Quizás necesite oír la opinión de una mujer- dijo finalmente riéndose como desquiciado, Goku que no entendía la broma mantuvo su mirada con seriedad.

-¿Crees que Milk necesite saber de esto? Ella jamás aprobaría una relación entre Bulma y Vegeta, además...

-No hablo de Milk.

....a la mañana siguiente.....

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- el grito de Goku retumbó hasta en la más lejana montaña del bosque en el que vivía, Piccolo a su lado le tapó la boca mientras su amigo forcejeaba sus vestiduras nuevas.

-¿Goku estás bien?- preguntó la voz que Milk desde la cocina, Goku comenzó a serenarse tras la mirada asesina del namek que le destapó la boca para dejarlo decir una simple frase:

-Sí, Milk, lo que pasa es que me golpeé con la puerta, no es nada.

-Ay, Goku, a veces no pareciera que eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo ¡Gohaaaan! ¡Ven a desayunar!- la atención volvió a irse, y en su habitación mirándose al espejo cuidadosamente Goku se sentía sumamente extraño.

-Piccolo, no tenías que ser tan estricto con el maquillaje- dijo volteándose hacia él- ¡Y mira mi peinado!

-¡Cállate! No te quejes, es lo más que pude hacer contigo moviéndote hacia todos lados- protestó el namekiano, Goku observó su kimono, sus labios rojos, sus largas pestañas y los palitos chinos en la cabeza, sosteniéndole el rebelde cabello en un rodete.

-¡¿Y por qué no eres tú la mujer?!

-Me descubrirían, por el color de la piel, en cambio tú luces bien así jajajaja- Goku se miró al espejo con un poco más de cariño, no estaba tan mal.- Ahora practica tu voz, hazla más suave... -Goku carraspeó hasta que una fingida voz dulce salió melodiosa por sus labios carmesí.- ¡Eso es! ¡Ahora, tienes que ir por Bulma!

-¿Y qué se supone que le diga?

-Hazle saber que tiene un buen partido entre manos.

**EL SOLTERO MÁS CODICIADO**

-¡Te derrotaré Kakarotto!- el grito de aliento a sí mismo se oyó incluso en la sala de la corporación cápsula, Bulma sonrió entre un sorbo de té.

-Parece que sigue pensando en derrotar a Goku- afirmó mirando hacia la ventana para contemplar las primeras luces de la mañana aparecer sobre los destellos rojizos que salían por las ventanillas de la cámara de gravedad estacionada en su patio trasero.

-Sí, el joven Vegeta es un hombre muy persistente- la secundó la señora Briefs que con sus ojos cerrados parecía ver mejor que nadie en toda la casa, quién diría que ella sería de seria ayuda para el pobre Goku en un nuevo y descabellado plan.- Deberías ver lo sexy que se ve cuando entrena enojado.

-¡Mamá!- protestó la hija como escandalizada por sus palabras, se puso roja mientras su madre le quitaba importancia al asunto.

-Sólo te lo digo para que cuando llegue el día en el que una linda chica como tú venga y se lleve a Vegeta no me digas que "no te lo dije"- apresuró perdiéndose entre los pasillos, su hija la observó con los brazos cruzados.

-Vamos mamá ¿quién se fijaría en ese... ese...?

-Vegeta es guapo y tiene un carácter que lo hace ver...

-Sí, mamá "varonil" ¿no tienes más que decir de él?

-Creo que le gustas- remató cerrando la puerta de calle tras ella, Bulma se quedó paralizada allí mirando con duda. Una parte de ella moría por ir a preguntar, pero otra sabía que si preguntaba de nuevo su madre comenzaría a pensar mal. Y nadie quiere a su madre pensando mal cuando ya escogió a su yerno. Después de aproximadamente 5 minutos se decidió a salir a preguntarle, porque después de todo le importaba un demonio qué pensara su despistada madre, lo malo es que en la mente de Bulma esos cinco minutos fueron dos segundos.

Cuando abrió no vio a su madre pero tuvo que ahogar un grito de espanto al ver a una mujer bastante alta que parecía tan asustada como ella.

-Ho... Hola- saludó Bulma.

-Eh, hola...- contestó la extraña, Bulma prestó más atención detrás de ella un séquito de al menos diez mujeres aguardaba con bastante expectativa.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó la mujer poniendo una mano sobre su cadera.

-¡Sí, querida! Soy... soy... Emmy, prima de tu vecina que se mudó hace un tiempo y pues... estas son mis amigas- contestó la extraña con una voz sumamente aguda y molesta, Bulma seguía palabra a palabra lo que decía- Les prometí a las chicas que podrían sacar una foto de el chico más lindo de la Capital del Oeste.- ante estas palabras el grupo de chicas chilló de la emoción y varias dispararon sus flashes contra Bulma, obligándola a retroceder- Gracias, querida...

...................

Piccolo reía como loco disfrutando del espectáculo mientras se ocultaba tras los ventanales para ver más de cerca mientras sus delicados oídos oían palabra a palabra a su amigo Goku siguiendo al pie de la letra su plan, no había sido fácil convencer a las jovencitas universitarias que se unieran al desopilante plan, pero con la promesa de echar un vistazo en el famoso laboratorio de la Corporación Cápsula, hizo que Goku pudiera convencer a las más bellas estudiantes de ingeniería industrial de que le hicieran un pequeño favor.

De paso alguna esperaba que el hombre en cuestión fuera realmente guapo.

....................

-¿Eh... eh pero qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Bulma cerrando la puerta tras de si mientras veía a todo un grupo de mujeres recorrer con sus flashes la casa, la más alta de todas, la mujer de la voz chillona se acercó a ella nuevamente.

-Como te dije linda, solo le tomaremos un par de fotos y nos iremos.

-¿Pero foto? ¿Foto a quién?

-¡Al guapísimo hombre que tienes aquí!- chilló una, muy comprometida con su papel actoral, todo el resto la acompañó en un griterío que obligó incluso a la ruidosa Bulma a taparse los oídos.

-Sí, queremos verlo, queremos hablar con él, queremos que...

-Un momento ¿buscan a Yamcha? él y yo ya no...- intentó excusarse pensando que eran esas fanáticas del béisbol local.

-¿Yamcha? ¡Yamcha es basura comparado con aquel bombón!- Bulma torció el gesto muy confundida, su mente no lograba ligar los comentarios de las chicas con el artífice de semejante pasión.

-¿No pensabas que ibas a esconderlo mucho tiempo, verdad?- terció otra vez la más alta mientras alzaba pícaramente las cejas- no te preocupes, la prensa no sabrá nada de tu nuevo novio.

-¿Novio? Yo no tengo ningún novio, y no sé de quién están hablando, si me hacen el favor hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer y...

-¡CHICAS, AHÍ ESTÁ!

-¡AHÍ SALE!

-¡QUÉ LINDO!

-¡QUÉ GUAPO!

-¡ES INCREIBLE!

-¡sE VE TAN SEXY!

-¡VOY A DESMAYARME!

Bulma tuvo que asomarse al ventanal en el que todas habían pegado la nariz para ver de quién hablaban.

.......................

-¡Basta! ¿Qué demonios es ese griterío?- bramó apagando la gravedad, estaba cansado de oír tanto chillido femenino, ahora mismo iría a reclamarle a la mujer que callara a sus tontas amigas, jamás se esperó que al abrir la cámara y salir apenas de ella varios pares de ojos lo estuvieran acosando tras el ventanal.

Féminas, al menos una docena completa de ellas mirándolo depravadamente, el príncipe se mantuvo impasible pocos segundos cuando pensó que estaba alucinando, pero al dar el primer paso sintió la ola de griterío que le siguió, aclamándolo, luces que lo cegaron de todas partes y él buscando con desespero la mirada de Bulma mientras caminaba hacia la parte contraria de la casa.

La masa de muchachas no se hizo esperar, y en menos de un suspiro lo rodearon de diestra a siniestra, algunas incluso lo tocaron, el príncipe no podía estar más confundido ¿esto era bueno o malo? ¿Sueño, pesadilla o realidad?

-¡EY!- gritó dándose la vuelta cuando sintió una palmada en el trasero.

-Lo siento, fui yo- contestó Bulma- ¡Quítate!- protestaba mientras lo empujaba para llegar delante de él y alejarlo de la multitud. El guerrero se quedó mirándola mientras la mujer se ofrecía como escudo humano entre él y la que parecía ser una multitud.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntó Vegeta bastante urgido, jamás en ninguna misión había tenido que lidiar con una parvada de mujeres desesperadas por llegar a él, vamos ¡era asesino no el rockero de moda!

-¡BASTA TODAS USTEDES! ¿Quienes piensan que son para molestar a mí... mí invitado?- preguntó la voz de la mujer, todas las chicas callaron dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Oh... Bulma, Bulma... solo quisiéramos hacerle una pregunta al señor- peticionó la más alta de todas otra vez, Vegeta enfocó su mirada en ella y la mujer se cubrió con un abanico ventilándose en fingida vergüenza- Jejeje... -rió nerviosamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó una pelirroja entre todas, "Emmy" se sorprendió viendo que le quitaban las palabras de la boca. Vegeta no lucía ni siquiera de lejos con ganas de responder a la pregunta, su cara de pocos amigos había dejado atrás su sorpresa y horror.

-¿Este es el hombre del que quieren fotos?- preguntó entonces Bulma con extrañeza, todas asintieron con las cámaras en alto.

-¡No te atrevas, mujer!- le murmuraron en el oído, Bulma entonces giró un poco la cabeza para que Vegeta pudiera ver su sonrisa y se salió del camino. Los flashes le dispararon sin piedad mientras él se cubría el rostro por reflejo, y viendo que ya no sería defendido por Bulma él mismo alzó su mano sacando una bola de energía que estalló sobre su cabeza, haciendo que todas ahora se vieran afectadas por su luz, aprovechó la distracción para volar hasta su balcón y desaparecer.

Bulma lo vio desaparecer y las muchachas parecían bastante confundidas.

-¿Ustedes querían ver a Vegeta?- volvió a preguntarles, todas asintieron preguntando a donde se había ido.- Pero Vegeta es... ¡Vamos, que no es para tanto!- dijo vacilando un poco, las chicas la observaron con malicia.

-Tú lo dices para que no le prestemos atención, lo quieres todo para ti- dijo una con firmeza, la tal "Emmy". Bulma la inspeccionó con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo.

-Jejeje... ya hablas como Yamcha- dijo bastante divertida la mujer- Vengan, lo más probable es que lo hayan espantado, tardará un tiempo en volver a aparecerse.

Así todas las chicas fueron a la sala a tomarse unas limonadas mientras aguardaban el nuevo arribo del hombre.

-Y... díganme, por curiosidad ¿pensaron en ir a revisarse la visión?- preguntó para hacerlas entrar en razón.

-Ay... Bulma- dijo la alta, que carraspeó intentando acomodar su voz- Vegeta es un galán, no sé como no te das cuenta. Cuando lo vi por primera vez pensé "vaya, es realmente fuerte" es decir... no, lo que pensé fue...

- Sí, tiene buen cuerpo- acompañó la dueña de la corporación- Pero deberías lidiar un día con su carácter.

-¡Mira quién lo dice!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- arremetió Bulma, Emmy se tiró hacia atrás en su asiento a punto de caer.

-No, jajaja, nada, lo que pasa es que Vegeta se ve TAN atractivo, tu siempre has querido un hombre así ¿recuerdas?

-Oye... ¿yo no te conozco de otra parte?- la cuestionó la chica de ojos celestes acercándose a inspeccionar a su invitada que de inmediato interpuso su abanico entre su rostro y los ojos inspeccionantes de ellas.- ¿Cómo sabes lo que yo quiero o no de un hombre?

-Bueno es que... jejeje...

-¡Es lo que todas queremos, señorita Bulma!- saltó otra al rescate, Bulma entonces tomó distancia.

-Es cierto ¿quién no quiere un hombre guapo para presumir a su lado?

-Si eso fuera suficiente, yo me habría quedado con Yamcha- objetó la científica revolviendo su limonada.

-Vegeta también tiene una actitud muy protectora- fingió "Emmy" leyendo en su abanico las frases que Piccolo le había preparado- Me imagino que debe nadie debe sentirse más protegida que a su lado...

-En eso estamos desacuerdo. Verás... Vegeta es el peligro, nadie está más desprotegido que a su lado- decidió la muchacha- Nunca se sabe cómo pueda reaccionar.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Te ha lastimado?- preguntó una chica del grupo interesada en la historia.

-No... Él no... Él jamás me ha hecho daño- reflexionó de la nada mirando hacia la ventana la cámara de gravedad- Pero a mis amigos sí, y en cualquier momento él podría disgustarse conmigo y

-Bulma ¿él te ha hecho daño?- volvió a cuestionarla Emmy seriamente, Bulma negó.

-Es algo tonto lo que voy a decir ¿saben?- Bulma se abría al grupo ya que no tenía muchas amigas y jamás había tenido oportunidad de hablar de Vegeta con alguien, porque su amigos de la pandilla Z se escandalizarían con su simple mención- A pesar de que es muy peligroso y que les ha hecho daño a todos, y él es muy violento, a veces... a veces creo que sería incapaz de lastimarme.

-Es tan romántico- suspiró una chica mientras que Emmy sonreía satisfecha.

-Oí que es un hombre muy inteligente también- dijo la chica, Bulma asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Desgraciadamente es un condenado genio estratégico- y luego agregó más para sí misma- Es lo que le faltaba a nuestro grupo, si se nos uniera...

........................

-Malditas brujas ¿de dónde salieron todas? ¡Y esa mujer cómo se le ocurre permitir que me molesten!- protestaba Vegeta ahora sobre el techo de la Corporación mirando hacia abajo cuando el grupo de mujeres entraba en la casa.

-Hola- lo saludó una penetrante voz sobre él, Vegeta alzó la vista para encontrarse con la capa de Piccolo flameando a metros de él, una sonrisa maligna ensombreció sus fracciones mientras se ponía de pie enfrentando al namek.

-¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿Acaso buscas un duelo? No estoy interesado en pelear con basura- soltó cínicamente.

-Solo disfrutaba la ironía- Piccolo se acercó levitando hacia su rival que arrugó más el entrecejo- No todos los días ves al orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajins escondiéndose de unas débiles muchachas.

Vegeta se sonrojó y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho mientras daba vuelta el rostro para despreciar su comentario.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Viniste a provocarme?

Piccolo rió de oreja a oreja dejando perplejo al príncipe saiyajin.

-¡¡¡VEGETA ESTÁ EN EL TECHO!!!- gritó a mil voces el namek haciendo que el príncipe abriera los ojos desorbitados al oír un chillido de emoción y como una estampida los pasos de las muchachas que subían en carrera las escaleras, cuando se dio media vuelta para huir algunas ya habían subido la azotea.

-¡ES CIERTO, AQUÍ ESTÁ!!! ¡VENGAN, DEPRISA!

-VAMOS POR ÉL.

Vegeta buscó con la mirada donde esconderse, aquellas situaciones que lo desconcertaban no lograban que él pudiese pensar fríamente como guerrero, se sentía uno más del montón y sin intención de matarlas pero sí desesperado por deshacerse de la manada dio un gran salto sin perder la calma y aterrizó en el jardín, intentó abrir desesperadamente un ventanal cuando alguien lo jaló por el hombro y lo obligó a entrar por una puerta que jamás había visto. Emmy, que precedía la cacería al sentir el ki de ambos juntos encarriló a sus chicas por el camino opuesto, obligándolas a cambiar el rumbo.

-¿Qué caraj...

-Shhh, aquí estarás bien- escuchar la voz de Bulma lo tranquilizó aunque estaba de espaldas a ella podía sentir sus senos tocando su espalda y eso lo obligó a correrse más adelante para chocar su frente con la puerta.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo tocando y pisando mil artefactos en un reducido espacio que ni siquiera le permitía voltear.

-Es un armario, genio, mi mamá guarda aquí las herramientas de jardín- explicó- Descuida, en un momento se cansarán de buscarte y podremos salir.

-¿Quienes son esas locas?- dijo él por fin logrando darse la vuelta para quedar frente a frente a Bulma, la cercanía los puso un poco tensos.

-No lo sé, de repente entraron preguntando por el hombre que guardaba en mi casa, pidiendo desesperadamente por ti, Vegeta- explicó la mujer con un tono insinuante- No podía saber que intentarían cazarte como si luego quisieran devorarte jajaja...

-No es divertido- la calló él- Yo no puedo esconderme aquí debería estar entrenando- se quejó prestando atención a los ruidos del exterior, el grupo parecía caminar junto a la puerta una y otra vez- ¿Por qué me ayudas?- preguntó susurrante para que no se lo oyera afuera, Bulma se ruborizó y aún en la escasa luz del armario pudo darse cuenta.- ¿O... es a ti a quien ayudas?

-Vegeta deja tus juegos de palabras en este momento...

-Aquí no entran los juegos mujer- agregó él- Diría que estamos demasiado apretados.

-Je... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tómalo como quieras- dijo él descansado su cuerpo de su siempre rígida posición, balanceándolo hacia delante ligeramente acortando más el espacio de la mujer.

-Vegeta, basta.- se asustó ella al sentir las manos enguantadas de él rozando las suyas.

-Shh... No grites mujer, nos descubrirán- le dijo él sonriéndole con picardía, Bulma cerró los labios y miró al suelo o eso intentó.- Cualquiera de las que está allí afuera mataría por estar en tu lugar.

Otra vez tembló del miedo o del deseo, pero enfrentó la mirada con la de Vegeta que no se movía un milímetro y parecía muy divertido por la situación.

-Tienes razón, pero yo no soy ninguna de ellas.

-Lo sé, por eso me intriga saber qué harías tú- antes que ser un maldito mercenario, despiadado príncipe y sanguinario enemigo, Vegeta era un hombre. Mucho tiempo ha pasado sin "nada" este hombre y la situación se le presentó tan oportuna e incitante que no pudo hacerse el desentendido. Normalmente estos encuentros ocurrían seguido con Bulma, un momento de soledad entre ambos era riesgoso, a veces la que jugaba con esa cercanía y los nervios era Bulma, a veces era el mismo Vegeta... como hoy.

-¿Quieres ponerme nerviosa, cierto?- lo enfrentó- Pues ahora tendrás que tragarte tus palabras- sugirió deslizando sus manos sobre el pecho de Vegeta y empujándolo brutalmente hacia atrás, dándose tiempo para abrir la puerta. Ambos cayeron nuevamente en el jardín y la luz del sol pegó en ambos alumbrándolos para que las chicas se echaran encima de la pareja llevándose a un lado a su trofeo y abusando de las baterías de sus cámaras fotográficas.

......................

-Lamento lo de Vegeta, chicas, les dije que él es un poco violento- se apenó Bulma en la puerta de su casa con el malhumorado grupo de señoritas con Emmy a la cabeza- Oye, Emmy, me sorprendió mucho tu habilidad y tu fuerza para esquivar ese... esa cosa, y llevarte a las chicas lejos ¿estudiaste artes marciales o algo así?

Emmy se llevó la mano a la cabeza y rió nerviosamente mientras las chicas se retiraban de mala gana.

-Bulma, no quisiera seguir incomodándote pero la verdad es que no almorcé nada y...

-Mmm... Lo imagino, ven pasa ¿tus amigas no querrán comer?

-No, espero que no se enfaden con el pobre de Picc...

-¿Eh?

-Eh, nada nada...

-Ahora que estamos solas, quiero pedirte por favor que ya no ocurran estas cosas, Vegeta no es fácil de controlar y nunca se sabe lo que... -hablaba Bulma mientras servía la comida para ambas, Goku se decepcionó al ver su ensalada de tomates y lechuga- ¿Entiendes? No quiero sentirme culpable de ningún incidente

-No, el error fue todo mío, debí consultarte sobre él, no sabía que se enojaría tanto por un par de fotos.

-Convengamos que no solo fueron fotos ¡hicieron jirones su ropa! ¿Y dónde demonios compran un lápiz labial tan barato? Jajaja, pobre Vegeta... en el fondo me da pena, si hasta he llegado a pensar que es tímido.- se explicó Bulma entre bocado y bocado, Emmy abrió los ojos sorprendida por la declaración- Parece que va a atacar y cuando lo enfrentas ¡zas! se vuelve hacia atrás confundido... Jamás pensé que un hombre tan fuerte fuera tan...

-Sí, Bulma ¿me pasas la mayonesa?

-... tan esquivo ¿sabes? A veces cuando hablo con él para jugar un poco, tú sabes, todo muy inocente. jajaja, a veces él...

-Bulma ejem ¿podrías pasar la mayonesa?

-... pero por otro lado, si quiere algo lo toma, por eso me confunde. Digamos, si él quisiera esta mayonesa, por ejemplo

-Sí, Bulma ¡Eso, la mayonesa!

- Él la tomaría aunque yo la tuviera en mi mano, es decir que si no la toma no es que esté esperando que yo le diga ¿oye, Vegeta, se te ofrece un poco de mayonesa?

-¿Me la pasas?

-Eso es lo que me confunde Emmy ¿Quiere la mayonesa o tengo que ofrecérsela?- dijo Bulma pensativamente mirando el frasco, Emmy la miró a los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas? si Vegeta no está comiendo aquí- se exasperó la pobre Emmy, Bulma rió con ganas pasándole el frasco mientras volvía a su comida y sus cavilaciones.- ¿A tí te gusta, verdad?

Bulma casi se atraganta y comenzó a toser mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Cómo crees? ¡Tengo buen gusto! Jamás podría fijarme en alguien como él, es imposible sentirse segura con él y simplemente me usaría, es despreciable, no veo la hora de tenerlo lejos de casa...

.......................

-... simplemente lo detesto.- sentenció la voz de la mujer, Vegeta recostado contra el pasillo del comedor dejaba que sus oídos se llenaran con sus declaraciones mientras apretaba los puños con furia contenida. Había bajado buscando algo para comer luego de un largo baño y se encontraba con eso, él que pensaba que la mujer lo defendía. No es que necesitara alguna defensa, claro. Vegeta dio un respingo y volvió escaleras arriba como niño caprichoso, dispuesto a quedarse encerrado en su cuarto y salir solo para entrenar.

........................

-¿Es cierto lo que dices? porque la verdad no lo parece, yo creo que tú lo aprecias mucho- aclaró Emmy poniéndose de pie para retirarse, Bulma la siguió.

-Tienes razón, pero lo más sensato sería que yo sintiera esas cosas por él en vez de...

-¿En vez de qué?- insistió la muchacha, Bulma se negó de contestar y entonces la señorita alta de rodete a punto de estallar tomó su abanico y lo abrió para leer una de las últimas frases- Yo creo que Vegeta actúa igual.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Por lo poco que vi, Vegeta también cree que debería actuar distinto a lo que siente contigo, y por eso es como es.

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Pues... no sé, él es tan...

-Confía en mí, predigo que juntos traerán algo bueno al mundo.

-Algo bueno- Bulma meditó sobre sus palabras.

-¡Claro! Podría ser tan bueno que nos salvara a todos nosotros.- Bulma frunció el ceño, esto ya entraba en la esfera psicológica y miró a Emmy de modo extraño. La chica se dio cuenta y sin más se despidió de ella.

........................

-¡Oiga, señor! Nos prometieron que veríamos el laboratorio de los Briefs y usted solo...

-¡Cállense mocosas! ¡Ya les dije que se arreglaran con aquella señora!- dijo Piccolo perdiendo la paciencia señalando dentro de la casa- ¡Es ella la que les hizo esa promesa, no yo!

-¡Pero usted tiene tanta culpa como ella!

-¡Silencio! ¡Ya no las soporto! ¡NO LAS SOPORTO!- gritó Piccolo tapándose los oídos, no veía la hora de que Goku saliera para preguntarle como había salido todo pero viendo que su compañero tardaba estaba a punto de irse.

-¡Ese hombre casi nos mata! ¡QUEREMOS VER EL LABORATORIO!

-¡SÍ, LO PROMETIERON!

-¡Goku, ahí estás!- saltó el namek a su encuentro viendo que el héroe de la tierra se deshacía de su kimono y su rodete, dejando muy confundidas a las muchachas.

-¡OIGA SEÑOR, NOS PROMETIÓ VER EL LABORATORIO!- todas corrieron hacia él, el saiya se espantó y su primer reacción fue llevar su mano a la frente para desaparecer.

-¡GOKU, NO HUYAS!- gritó Piccolo viéndose ahora él como blanco de las muchachas- ¡GOKUUUU!

-¡Queremos ver el laboratorio, señor!

-Usted lo prometió.

-Hágalo o le decimos a la señorita Bulma todo lo que ustedes planearon.

-¡Sí, déjenos entrar!

-¡Queremos entrar!

-Maldito cobarde, ahora sé porqué Vegeta te odia- se lamentó Piccolo rodeado por la multitud de chicas histéricas dispuestas a salirse con la suya o morir en el intento.- Espero que haya valido la pena, estoy cansado de estas cosas. Soy un guerrero, no un Cupido barato ¡Y USTEDES CÁLLENSE, Y TOMEN COMO PAGO LAS FOTOS QUE LE SACARON A ESE HOMBRE!- gritó el namek levantando vuelo, las chicas se asustaron.

-¡Pero si a nosotras no nos gustaba!- gritó una del grupo, Piccolo le sonrió.

-¿Eso lo dices tú? ¡Ja! ¡Pero si el labial violáceo que tiene el hombre por todo su rostro se parece mucho al tuyo!

-Sí, Tifanny, es cierto- lo secundó otra que andaba ahí.

-¡USTED NOS PIDIÓ QUE FINGIÉRAMOS!- gritó exasperada para defenderse mientras una ola de rubor coloreaba su rostro.

-Los besos jamás fueron parte del trato, conténtese con las fotos ¡ADIOS!- se despidió ladino Piccolo mientras desaparecía dejando al grupo bastante desconcertado.

-Bueno... -se consoló una viendo las fotos que había sacado una y otra vez- ... tampoco está tan mal...

* * *

_Ok, no es capítulo largo, de eso no hay duda. Pero ¡cuán difícil es tirar ideas nuevas! Enserio, los planes para ridiculizar a Vegeta están por todas las historias y atenerme a su personalidad es sumamente difícil si quiero que no pulverice las molestias a su paso. Por eso las confusiones no pueden durar mucho si son contra el príncipe de los saiyajins. Intentar hacer algo original que recree a los guerreros Z está un poco lejos del alcance, hay que permitirles ser un poco flexibles en sus papeles._

_Si alguna de ustedes vio el "especial" de Dragon Ball, la nueva OVA que el maestro Tori lanzó este mismo año (y si no, como siempre por youtube OVA GOKU Y SUS AMIGOS REGRESAN) ahí Vegeta está ¿haciendo una reverencia? Sí Toriyama mismo permite que el príncipe saiyajin se reverencie automáticamente creo que yo puedo hacer que no mate a un par de chicas obsesionadas con él jejeje..._

_Como verán, sigo con la obra, espero que les guste este y el resto de mi material. Siempre que tenga un capítulo acabado volveré por aquí. _

_Espero que les haya caído simpático, es para que se entretengan un rato ;)_


	7. Soy mejor que él

_Niñas… aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, me salió algo largo pero bueno, quise que tuvieran una sonrisa perenne en el rostro. Este capítulo lo tenía hasta ¼ hecho hace más de tres meses y salió primero el capítulo anterior jaja, qué se le puede hacer. _

* * *

Piccoro y Goku se miraron de soslayo, no hizo falta palabra.

-Gohan, ve a ver si tu madre necesita algo- dijo Goku seriamente, el niño partió sin protestar saludando a su padre y su maestro y luego, namek y SSJ se volvieron a mirar con seriedad.

-¿Sientes el ki?- durante unos minutos de concentración al fin Goku bajó la mirada decepcionado- ¿Qué tanto están haciendo? Tendremos que aceptar que ese muchacho solo nacerá en su tiempo...

-Bulma ya ha dejado a Yamcha... según lo que dijo Trunks tiene que haberse fijado en Vegeta.

-Claro, pero olvidas un detalle...

-¿Cuál? - preguntó Goku con las manos en la cintura mirando el cielo con preocupación.

-Él también debe fijarse en ella.

**SOY MEJOR QUE YAMCHA**

En la Capsule Corp solían hacerse presuntuosas reuniones de negocios, y demás eventos, pero esta vez la fiesta sería un poco menos pomposa. Goku le había rogado a Bulma que hiciera una fiesta en honor al día que invocaron por primera vez a Shen Long, por supuesto que la idea a Bulma no le pareció mal, pero le sorprendía que Goku la tuviera y sobretodo que recordara la fecha.

Aunque ya estaba alejada de Yamcha no le quedó más remedio que invitarlo, a él y a toda la pandilla Z que alguna vez formó parte de la aventura por las esferas del Dragon. También invitó a Vegeta, él respondió con un portazo cerrando la cámara de gravedad mientras la miraba como si fuese la peor molestia del mundo.

En fin... la música y los bocadillos estaban en la pista y sus amigos comenzaron a llegar.

-¡Oh, Piccolo! No esperaba verte aquí.- se sorprendió Bulma al ver entrar al Namek junto con Gohan y Goku, Milk venía muy molesta al frente del grupo y pasó de largo llamando a Bulma aparte.

-¡Es que a Piccolo le fascina tu comida, Bulma!- respondió Goku con entusiasmo, era cierto que Piccolo aún no familiarizaba con todo el elenco Z, sobretodo con el único miembro femenino.

-Pensé que los Nameks no comían.

-Es cierto, papá, el señor Piccolo sólo toma agua- asintió Gohan observando a su padre que reía nerviosamente.

-Ah, pues claro pero... ¿Y Vegeta, Bulma?- preguntó el saiya mientras codeaba al namekusei que permanecía en silencio.

-¿Dónde más? Es su cámara de gravedad lastimándose.- se enfadó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Cualquiera diría que te importa ese mono- interrumpió una voz familiar, era Yamcha que venía con cara de pocos amigos- ¡Qué raro no verte corriendo con los vendajes tras Vegeta!- exclamó con mucha ironía, Goku y Piccolo se miraron de reojo.

-¡Hola Yamcha!- Goku estrechó la mano de su amigo con una gran sonrisa- ¿Así que Bulma cuida bien de Vegeta eh?

-Demasiado- protestó Yamcha dirigiéndole una mirada de profundo rencor a Bulma, Piccolo acercó su rostro al oído del saiya.

-¿Crees que Trunks haya oído bien? ¿No serán al revés las cosas del engaño?- preguntó el namek murmurando.

-¡Por Kami ojalá sea cierto!- exclamó Goku alzando sus brazos al cielo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Cállate Yamcha! No sabes de lo que hablas- contestó la mujer con nerviosismo- Sólo estás celoso.

-Cómo si no...

-Muchachos, muchachos... ustedes dos hacen una hermosa pareja ¿no les parece que es tiempo de olvidar las diferencias?- se acercaba Milk con una bandeja de comida que de inmediato Goku arrebató de sus manos.

-¡NO!- contestaron al unísono Yamcha y Bulma.

-Pero si son la pareja perfecta y mantienen un noviazgo desde hace tanto que...!

-¡No Milk!- cortó Goku la charla en seco- ¡Ellos no son compatibles!

-¿Compatibles? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Krillin que comenzó a acercarse interesado al griterío.

-Pues... no lo sé, pero Milk dijo que nosotros éramos muy compatibles, por eso estamos juntos- el silencio y las sonrisas ocultas fueron protagonistas ante sus palabras. Luego la conversación siguió tomando otro rumbo más relajado en donde Milk comenzó a contar sus anécdotas de mujer casada, Goku sintió de repente que lo jalaban de la camiseta, era Piccoro que lo arrinconó contra uno de los pasillos vacíos.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo haremos que Vegeta se interese en Bulma?- preguntó el saiya confundido con el plan que llevarían a cabo- Siento que sigue en la cámara de gravedad, quizás ni lo veamos.

-Iremos a hacerle una visita y a provocar lo mismo que él provoca en Yamcha.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Celos.

--------------------

Goku y Piccolo decidieron ir a la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta para como quién no quiere la cosa, hablarle sobre Bulma, la muchacha excepcional que tenía bajo sus narices, y que podría serle arrebatada por Yamcha, el ex que quería regresar con una mujer que era bonita-inteligente-valiente... etc.

Pero mientras iban en camino vieron que Bulma se les había adelantado llevando en sus manos una enorme bandeja con comida hacia la cámara.

Goku usó su tele trasportación y se le puso en medio del camino sin dejarla avanzar y provocando en ella un exabrupto.

-¡Maldito Goku! ¡Debe dejar a Vegeta y Bulma solos y en vez los interrumpe!- protestó Piccolo tras un árbol viendo la escena.

-Hola, Bulma ¿Le llevas eso a Vegeta?- preguntó él, la muchacha asintió intentando pasar.

-Sí, están sirviendo tu comida favorita si no te apresuras te quedarás sin nada- pronunció ella intentando avanzar.

-Ah, pero todas las comidas son mis favoritas, ve tú eres la anfitriona, yo le llevo esto a Vegeta- aconsejó Goku tironeando de la bandeja. En su mente, si ella iba él ya no podría ir con Vegeta a... a hablarle de ella.

-No, por favor, deja Goku, es mi huésped, voy yo.

-¡No, yo!

-¡Goku, dame eso acá, yo lo haré, no te molestes!- exigió la chica tironeando hacia ella la bandeja.

-Yo humillé a Vegeta, merezco servirle...

-Pero yo lo invité a mi casa, ve a divertirte Goku!

-Me divierto más viendo a Vegeta- dijo él dudando absolutamente de sus palabras- Piccolo me dijo que él tenía buen sentido del humor.

-Para nada. Odia que lo interrumpan, no quiero que se pelee contigo, yo ya estoy acostumbrada. Yo me encargo.

-Pero no Bulma, trabajas tanto todo el día para él, una vez que yo vaya...

-¡Te digo que no hace falta!

-Claro que hace falta, hay que darle una mano a los amigos. Dame la bandeja que pesa.

-¡No Goku, es mi huésped!

-¿Quién demonios grita tanto?- la fría voz áspera hizo que ambos soltaran la bandeja que cayó al suelo.

-Ah... ¡Hola Vegeta!- saludó Goku viendo el desastre a sus pies- Se cayó tu comida... pero ahora mismo Bulma va a buscar algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Que no querías ir tu?- protestó Bulma con las manos en los bolsillos- Yo limpio esto y tú trae otra bandeja.

-No, yo limpio y tú trae la bandeja.

-No Goku, yo me quedo aquí y tu...

-¡Ve, Bulma!

-Grrr... Insectos... -protestó Vegeta moviéndose para caminar hacia el interior de la cámara bastante molesto- ¿Llenas la casa de insectos, mujer?

-¡Es una fiesta, Vegeta! ¡Y es mi casa!- Goku vio que Bulma no estaba dispuesta a retirarse, sino que más bien parecía decidida a seguir a Vegeta hasta la cámara lo que solo podía significar una discusión mucho más fuerte entre ellos.

Vegeta medio volteó su rostro mientras avanzaba, consciente de la futura intromisión y esgrimió una sonrisa mientras seguía paso.

Bulma, por extraño que pareciera, tembló en el umbral y no se atrevió a dar un paso adentro. Un instante después giró sobre sus talones y volvía a la mesa mientras le echaba a Goku y a la bandeja del suelo, una atroz mirada de reproche.

El saiya suspiró tranquilo, y teniendo el camino despejado observó a Piccolo.

-Ay... este Piccolo parece que quiere matarme ¿pero acaso no fue su idea esta loca fiesta?- pensó Goku en voz alta mientra se aproximaba a la cámara gravitacional. La puerta continuaba entreabierta y espió por la abertura mientras abría para asegurarse que Vegeta no le lanzaría un ataque accidentalmente mientras practicaba.

Lo vio muy tranquilo de espaldas a él estirando las piernas, la gravedad estaba apagada y lanzó una carcajada al oír el primer paso de Goku sobre la cámara:

-Cierra la puerta- ordenó sin darse la vuelta, Goku obedeció cerrando cuidadosamente pero dudó un instante- Descuida- animó el príncipe, a lo que Goku terminó por trabar la puerta aún algo extrañado por el tono casi cínico de Vegeta ¿planearía matarlo ahí? ¡Mejor se excusaba!

Vegeta, que seguía en sus ejercicios se sonrió mordazmente mientras se extrañaba de no oír réplica.

-¿Te quedaste sin habla?- interrogó con arrogancia haciendo que Goku alzara los hombros sin decidir por donde comenzar- No me digas que te dejo sin aliento...

El súper saiyajin levantó la vista entonces bastante extrañado hacia Vegeta y su tono "seductor", él carcajeó ante su silencio y decidió continuar:

-¿Y ahora... qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué interrumpes mi entrenamiento?- todo esto dicho sin una pizca de prepotencia ni enojo, sonaba bastante divertido e incluso ansioso por hacer parecer su voz más suave y perversa que nunca. Le empezó a dar miedo. -No te quedes callada justo ahora que estamos... ¡eh! ¡Kakarotto! ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ, INSECTO!?

Su rostro que volteó tan condescendiente ahora se crispó en ira apenas encontró a su Némesis de frente, Vegeta adquirió un rubor que le carcomió toda la cara, cuyos gestos oscilaban entre el desconcierto y la humillación.

-Eh... bueno jeje ¿cómo estás, Vegeta?

-¡Kakarotto! ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?- preguntó intentando mantener la calma, el héroe lo observó un poco dubitativo.

-¿Pero por qué esa pregunta? ¡Ahhhh.... ya lo tengo!- Goku chocó fuertemente su puño con una mano mientras miraba al príncipe con rostro convencido, Vegeta dio un paso hacia atrás empalideciendo.

-¡No sé lo que quieres decir Kakarotto!- se apresuró apretando los puños, Goku seguía sonriendo frente a él.

-¿Me has confundido con alguien más, no es cierto?

-¡LARGO DE MI CÁMARA, AHORAAAAA!

-Pero tranquilo, Vegeta... Yo sé que el señor Briefs te hace enojar porque jamás tiene los robots a tiempo ¿pero qué ibas a hacerle al pobre? Sonaba como que quisieras torturarlo o algo así...

¿? Vegeta reposó sus gestos y abrió la boca para sacar a su Tonto contrincante de su error cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no era conveniente.

-Vaya, tienes algo de cerebro después de todo- volvió a resonar su voz como siempre mientras le sonreía con gallardía y recuperaba su habitual frialdad.

-Descuida, yo no diré nada, pero no tienes que ser tan duro con el señor Briefs.

-Yo haré lo que me plazca- rugió agazapándose como de costumbre- ¿Y qué estás haciendo tu aquí?

-¡Ah! Cierto, pues... yo vine a ver si... ya viste al descarado de Yamcha ¿lo viste cierto?- preguntó en plan vieja chismosa, Vegeta ajustó la mirada con recelo y volvió despreocupado a sus ejercicios.

-Largo de aquí Kakarotto, si buscas cualquier motivo para desconcentrarme estás perdiendo el tiempo- volteó a mirarlo con sobrada soberbia- Sabes que estoy teniendo grandes avances ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero Yamcha está intentando robart... estem... ¡quiere volver con Bulma!

-No me interesa lo que haga esa sabandija- resolvió sin cuidado Vegeta dándole la espalda, Goku se quedó en su sitio intentando encontrar algún buen argumento- ¿por qué supones eso?- interrogó después de un momento la voz del príncipe, Goku que estaba muy compenetrado en lo suyo levantó el rostro con gravedad hacia él.

-Además Bulma es una de las mujeres más envidiadas de la Tierra ¿lo sabías?- preguntó de repente, Vegeta apretó los dientes en señal de fastidio, primero por no ser escuchado, segundo porque aquel insecto insistía en interrumpir su entrenamiento- ¡Ella no es digna de cualquiera!

-Ja- fue su simple respuesta, decidió continuar.

-Bulma puede elegir entre todos los hombres de la Tierra, y créeme, que ella solo se fijaría en el mejor... y si se fija en Yamcha es porque no hay nadie mejor que él. Nadie es mejor que él- resolvió el héroe, Vegeta se dio la vuelta sonriéndole con petulancia.

-Esa sabandija no vale ni diez centavos en ningún mercado- dijo- Entonces debo suponer que el resto de los terrícolas son aún más insignificantes.

-No solo de los terrícolas.- Goku alzó los ojos al cielo raso de la cámara haciéndose el distraído, Vegeta volvió a apretar los dientes ante su silencio.- Si Bulma viese algo que valiese la pena aunque sea... "de otro mundo" pues no lo dejaría pasar.

"Fíjate en Zarbon, ella se fijó en él frente a todos. Bulma solo quiere lo mejor y si no fija en alguien es porque... no debe valer mucho...

Vegeta arrugó el ceño.

-Y si se sigue fijando en Yamcha aún teniendo... bueno, si sigue fijándose en Yamcha frente a todos es porque AQUÍ, en ESTA casa, no hay nadie mejor que él- Goku se sintió feliz de haber podido recordar todo lo ensayado con Piccolo y sin más intentó retirarse.

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Kakarotto? Ninguna mujer puede medir el valor de un hombre- alcanzó a decir el príncipe en una muestra absoluta de machismo.

-Si no me crees, mira esto- Goku le arrojó a Vegeta la última revista femenina que Milk siempre leía y que hacía tiempo él llevaba entre los pliegues de su ropa, por si alguna vez en medio de algún plan de Piccolo era necesaria, hoy lo fue.

Vegeta vio claramente en la portada la foto de Bulma "Bulma Briefs soltera, dice sí o no a los galanes del momento" la nota se trataba más que nada de un quizz femenino en donde la heredera podía descalificar y adular a los actores de Hollywood con la excusa de ser una mujer muy cotizada. El príncipe arrugó con una mano la revista.

-Es lo que te digo, Vegeta... Bulma solo elige lo mejor... y bien, supongo que Yamcha es el mejor.

-Eso quiere decir- intentó seguir el príncipe el hilo de la charla- Que Yamcha es mejor que tú, porque ella no te ha mirado- era un plan, ese tonto plan de usar a otro para llegar a uno mismo cuando se interroga.

-¡Je! ¡Pero no todos contamos! Yo estoy casado, Piccolo digamos que es Piccolo, Oulong tampoco porque es un cerdito y bueno, pero los rechazados verdaderos en esta casa son: Krillin, Roshi, Tenshinhan y... tú.- la palabra se deslizó con debilidad con respecto a las demás y observó muy bien la reacción que provocaría en el guerrero que lo miró amenazante.

-Ella no se atrevería, sabe que no tiene oportunidad- admitió él arrogante cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, dando el motivo perfecto.

-Eso es lo que intento decirte, para Bulma todos los hombres son posibles, ella es bellísima, inteligente y tiene ese...

-Vegeeeetaaa- lo llamaron melodiosamente del otro lado de la cámara, era la voz de Bulma, Goku sonrió y Vegeta se tensó en su lugar mientras que la mujer abría la puerta.

-Bien, me voy con Yamcha ya que Bulma lo dejó en paz un momento, no se le ha despegado un segundo- Vegeta sintió como una mueca en tic nervioso se le contraía sobre el labio pero eso mermó al ver entrar a Bulma con una bandeja.

-¿Estás aquí Goku? ¡Vegeta, yo le advertí que no te interrumpiera! ¡Goku, tú si que amas los problemas!- rezongó ella entrando con la bandeja mientras que Goku le decía que quería hablar con Yamcha antes de que se pegaran de nuevo, ella asintió molesta y Vegeta apretó más los puños.

-¡Dame eso!- bramó quitando la bandeja de sus manos en sopresa, la muchacha no comprendió.

-¡Oye! Ya te dije que le advertí a Goku que no entrara, no fue mi culpa- se excusó ella.

-Sí, claro, seguro que querías deshacerte de las molestias y lo enviaste conmigo.- se enfadó él viendo en donde posar la bandeja.

-Goku no es una molestia para mí- le aclaró la muchacha- Vegeta, sé que te molestan mis amigos pero no puedo deshacer mi vida anterior antes de conocerte.

-Sí, sobretodo no puedes deshacerte de "cierta parte" de tu vida Anterior- sostuvo él irritado, Bulma no comprendía el mensaje.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Largo de aquí, quiero entrenar- se ofuscó él dando la vuelta.

-Sé que primero tienes que comer- Bulma mordió sus labios intentando comprender al guerrero que de repente arrojó la bandeja a un lado con brutalidad, la muchacha saltó en su sitio.

-¡YO DIRÉ SI QUIERO COMER O ENTRENAR! ¡LARGO!- repitió encrespado, Bulma vio la segunda tanda de platos esparcidos por el suelo en añicos.

-Vegeta... -murmuró con amargura, el príncipe volteó hacia ella.

-Vete de aquí- le contestó más suavemente, Bulma lo observó. Definitivamente no sabía qué había hecho que Vegeta estuviera tan furioso pero se notaba arrepentido de su comportamiento animal, así que conociéndolo lo poco o mucho que lo conocía sabía que tenía que invitar a ese arrepentimiento a ser aceptado sin que él sintiera que estaba pidiendo disculpas.

-Escucha, yo me voy pero tú no puedes seguir entrenando sin comer nada. Si quieres venir a la cocina tienes toda la comida de la fiesta a tu disposición y no tienes que cruzarte con mis amigos- él la observaba atentamente.

-¡No!- se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un lado, señal inequívoca de niño caprichoso que pretendía escuchar ruegos. Bulma suspiró algo cansada, algo enternecida.

-Oh, vamos Vegeta. No es para tanto... -la mujer se acercó a él que de inmediato le dio la espalda, se frustró: si él no la miraba ¿cómo iba a usar su mirada que convencería incluso a Freezer de bailar salsa? Maldito Vegeta, ya conocía sus artilugios. Siguió camino, con una mano tomó por el hombro a Vegeta- Vamos Vegeta, no podrás lograr grandes resultados entrenando con el estómago vacío ¿no es verdad?

-Hm- ¿era esa una contestación? ¿un ronroneo? El príncipe de los saiyajins quería más y más ruego.

-Anda, ven conmigo- la mano se soltó de su hombro y se deslizó por su espalda, el saiya permaneció inmutable- ¿Vienes, verdad?

Vegeta hubiera estado una vida entera en su postura "inamovible" que solo la terrícola sabía que podía "mover", sobretodo cuando comenzaba a prometerle recompensas a cambio, como nuevos robots o mejorar la cámara, incluso ahora mismo hubiese conseguido una "recompensa" de no tener de nuevo a sus amigos en casa por un largo periodo de tiempo. Le encantaba cuando le insistía, lo hacía sentirse omnipotente y le gustaba doblegarse a sus pedidos si sacaba premios importantes y sobretodo después de que el contacto físico comenzara a aparecer, como la mano que ahora le acariciaba la espalda.

Sí, hubiese estado una vida así... viendo qué tan altas recompensas recibía y qué tanto más podría avanzar en eso del contacto físico, pero de repente la voz molesta de Kakarotto retumbó en sus oídos "Yamcha es el mejor".

Vegeta gruñó y Bulma retiró su mano dando un paso hacia atrás, como si se tratara de un perro que podría morderla.

El príncipe dio la vuelta para mirarla como si pensara su propuesta con innegable interés. Por un lado él estaba convencido de que era mucho-mucho-mucho mejor que Yamcha, mucho, y en cualquier aspecto y en su cabeza Bulma no le daba atención a ese gusano, al menos jamás en su presencia, incluso cuando eran pareja.

A Vegeta le gustaba escuchar las discusiones que eran producidas por él durante los primeros meses, Yamcha siempre le reclamaba por él. Cuando comenzó a ser consciente de que la sabandija de Yamcha tenía "celos", lo primero que hizo fue sentir que era algo "natural" y lo segundo, fue comenzar a avivar esos celos provocando que Bulma tuviera que ocuparse de él delante de los ojos de Yamcha, o discutir con él, o temblar cuando él se le acercaba y cosas así.

Era imposible eso que decía Kakarotto, de que Yamcha sería capaz de reconquistar a Bulma, porque si Bulma nada más podía fijarse en "lo mejor" naturalmente su mirada se hubiera corrido de Yamcha para fijarse en él.

Claro! Porque él era el magnífico príncipe de los saiyajins.

-Bien, vamos- dijo sencillamente mientras caminaba fuera de la cámara, ahora mismo le mostraría a Kakarotto que no sólo Bulma NO consideraba a Yamcha mejor que él, sino que la terrícola estaba por completo a su disposición. Él lo vería y todos los demás gusanos, y no le importaba si Yamcha moría de celos en la mesa. Incluso esa era una feliz consecuencia.

Se sonrió con maldad.

---------------------------------------------

Bulma iba a seguir camino a la cocina para servirle comida aparte a Vegeta, pero el príncipe se detuvo y cambió su rumbo hacia donde estaba todo el grupo y con ellos, la mesa con la comida. Lo siguió.

Todo el mundo hizo silencio ante la repentina aparición, Goku sonrió confiado y Piccolo se mantuvo escéptico. Yamcha observó con desdén al príncipe que estiraba una mano para tomar algún bocadillo y por detrás a Bulma que estaba sumamente extraña.

-¡Siéntate Vegeta, no vas a comer parado!- exclamó Goku, el guerrero lo miró de soslayo y se sonrió pícaramente.

-Por supuesto que no- agregó Bulma que volvía sobre sus pasos y traía con ella una silla de la cocina, la colocó a la cabecera.

-Ja- fue la única frase que salió sin duda con bastante ironía de la boca de Yamcha, Vegeta lo miró y su sonrisa se acentuó aún más. Piccolo miró a Goku un momento.

-¿No estarás celoso, verdad, Yamcha?- preguntó el super saiyajin- Además tú ya no sales con Bulma.

(silencio, el más profundo de los silencios)

-Es que ustedes los hombres no entienden nada- Bulma se cruzó de brazos ¿cómo no iba a traerle SU silla? Ya era raro que Vegeta quisiera compartir la comida con sus amigos, si ellos usaran un poco la cabeza guardarían silencio. Al fin y al cabo necesitaban a Vegeta de su lado ¿o no?

-Perdón Bulma, solo molestaba un poco a Yamcha. Ya sabemos que tu JAMÁS podrías fijarte en Vegeta- el príncipe toció ahogado con un trozo de carne mientras que Piccolo pisaba a Goku por debajo de la mesa.

-¡aaah ay ayyyy...!- Goku sobaba su pie adolorido con esa mueca de dolor en el rostro que todos conocemos.

-¿Uh, te pasa algo Goku?- preguntó Bulma.

-No, estoy bien...

-¿Seguro Goku?- preguntó Puar mirándolo con genuino interés.

-Claro que está bien, Goku es el hombre más fuerte de la Tierra, y por sus palabras veo que también el más sensato- acompañó Yamcha tomando con tranquilidad su lata de cerveza.

-Lo que Goku dijo, lo dijo para no tener que ver tu cara de tonto, Yamcha- apresuró Piccolo con la frialdad habitual.

-¡Hm!- asintió Vegeta bastante de acuerdo.

El maestro Roshi sonrió incrédulo con lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Piccolo? ¿Acaso crees que Bulma podría llegar a fijarse en cierto...? -los ojos se Yamcha rotaron a Vegeta para señalárselo a Piccolo sin tener que mencionarlo, el príncipe por supuesto que seguía sus palabras con interés y miró con desesperación a Goku, él alzó los hombros hacia el príncipe mostrando su ignorancia. Los ojos de Bulma rotaron entre todos los presentes. -Anda, dilo con confianza Piccolo.

El namek se puso nervioso habiendo tenido que soltar la frase para desembarrar las palabras de Goku, querían darle confianza a Vegeta no tirársela por el suelo con la mujer.

-¡A mí no me interesa el comportamiento de los humanos!- se enfadó el namek cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Hola muchachos!- Milk, la madre de Bulma y Gohan se sumaban a la mesa del jardín completamente ajenos a los que estaba ocurriendo. La esposa de Goku empalideció al ver a Vegeta en la cabecera de la mesa, Gohan lo pasó por alto tomando asiento entre Gohan y el "señor" Piccolo, la madre de Bulma...

-¡Oh, el joven Vegeta ha decido acompañarnos! ¡Tú sí que mueves montañas, hija!- Vegeta enfocó la vista a su plato avergonzado. Los demás (menos Yamcha y Gohan) rieron.

-¡Mamá!- protestó Bulma con una sonrisa adornando vanidosamente su rostro.

-Ah, sí... olvidé que Yamcha estaba aquí- se excusó la señora, otra ola de sonrisas en la mesa.

-Yamcha está aquí y estará por mucho tiempo, cuando Bulma recupere la razón- apoyó Milk con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Hacen una linda pareja.

-Sí, Yamcha es muy guapo pero Veg...

-¡MAMÁ!

-Ya hija, será nuestro secreto- la blonda continuó en lo suyo mientras que ahora era Bulma la que enrojecía, Vegeta entonces alzó la mirada triunfante a Goku, que no le prestó atención porque seguía engullendo como bestia.

Piccolo miró a Goku y murmuró siendo audible únicamente por Gohan que estaba en medio.

----------------------

-¿qué le dijiste? ¿ya quiere fijarse en ella?

-Lo hará, aunque sea por orgullo.

-Pero ¿lo harán o no?

-Aguarda un momento Piccolo... pensaré en algo.

---------------------

Entonces Goku tomó su estómago con ambas manos satisfecho mientras continuaba pensando.

Él sabía por completo el proceso de reproducción, cuando la cigueña y kami estuvieran de acuerdo un hijo se engendraría en el jardín de Bulma y saldría en un hermoso repollo!!!

No, eso creyó con Gohan pero Milk hacía poco había pedido por otro hijo. Él repitió que kami y la cigueña pero entonces ella tuvo que revelarle la verdad de qué era lo que realmente provocaba niños. Goku se sorprendió bastante, pensaba que "eso" era sólo para diversión.

Así que si "eso" tenía que ser lo único y necesario para que el noble Trunks naciera... pues bien, no quedaba mucho tiempo para provocar sentimientos en medio. Además Vegeta era medio animal y Bulma... ni hablar.

-¡Vaya, parece que Vegeta es insaciable!- exclamó Goku viendo que era el único que seguía comiendo con desesperación en la mesa. La nota sexual voló en el aire, Milk miró extrañada a su marido (¿cruzó la acera?), Bulma sonrió por lo bajo.

-Los "pequeños" deben ponerle más empeño a todo- objetó Yamcha cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A quién llamas pequeño?

-Muchachos... muchachos...

-A tí -Yamcha parecía con ánimos de querer morir lenta y dolorosamente, pero el grupo lo justificó por su cerveza.

-El tamaño no importa- prosiguió Oulong, el maestro Roshi asintió bastante convencido. Vegeta aún mantenía la mirada clavada en Yamcha y el ladrón lo miraba con la misma intensidad, algunos temblaron pensando que en cualquier momento Vegeta le daba un nuevo pase a Yamcha para el otro mundo.

Sin embargo el príncipe tomó a todos por sorpresa cuando comenzó a reír estruendosamente, tanto que algunas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Yamcha estaba más y más molesto y aunque Puar lo instaba a ignorar a Vegeta él quería una explicación. Nadie se burlaba así en su cara.

-Ya quisieras que yo fuera "pequeño"- murmuró Vegeta cuando consiguió tranquilizarse, tomó un trago de agua para apaciguar su risa. Yamcha gruñó, Vegeta era petulante y solía presumir cosas inexistentes (ej: "soy más fuerte que Kakarotto") así que no lo tomó muy enserio.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Gohan extrañado.

-No tengo idea- la respuesta sincera de Piccolo no le explicó nada. Goku se sonrió, si sólo por orgullo Vegeta era capaz de auto inmolarse, solo por orgullo se rebajaría a los niveles más profundos de su instinto.

-¿Milk, es cierto eso de que el mejor hombre es aquel que mejor...?

-¡Goku!- la mujer se escandalizó.

-Pues yo he sido y siempre seré el mejor- se apresuró Yamcha golpeando la mesa con un puño.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuántas pueden afirmarlo?- Vegeta cruzó sus brazos presumido.

-Pues... ¡MUCHAS!

-¡Yamcha!- se enojó Bulma ¿no que ella era la única?

Vegeta sonrió aún más petulante, sabía que el idiota de la sabandija caería en la trampa, a Bulma parecía molestarle su comentario más por honor que por sentimiento, lo echó de la casa y la fiesta ya fue en picada.

Por el atardecer Goku fue el último en despedirse junto con su familia.

Bulma cerró la puerta y cuando dio la vuelta vio que Vegeta volvía a pasar por la sala, tomaba otro descanso de su entrenamiento por lo visto y se encaminaba a la cocina, pero levantó sus ojos a Bulma y paró la marcha.

-¿Ya se largaron?- preguntó bruscamente mientras caminaba hasta ella.

-Sí, ya... ¿Vegeta qué...? -el príncipe la acorraló contra la puerta de entrada y le sonrió mordazmente.

-Vengo a probarlo- dijo él manteniendo sus ojos en los de ella, Bulma tembló un poco cuando el príncipe posó ambas manos a los lados de su cintura, apoyando todo su peso en la puerta.

-¿A probar... qué?- los latidos de su corazón no la dejaban escuchar ni su propia voz.

-Que soy el mejor- murmuró él en su oído, inclinó su cuerpo sobre el de ella y doblando una rodilla separó las piernas de la mujer que cerró los ojos (demasiada intensidad de sentidos!) Vegeta se sintió complacido, sabía que ella lo deseaba, sabía que no iba a resistirse a ningún avance pero... algo lo había amarrado estúpidamente a no concretar sus deseos: su orgullo. Sin embargo era ese mismo vicio el que ahora mismo lo había agitado hasta ella.- Soy el mejor... y lo sentirás- murmuró nuevamente ya encaminándose a sus labios, también cerró los ojos sabiendo de memoria el camino que recorría en sus sueños.

-¡Disculpa yo...!- la puerta se deslizó hacia arriba abruptamente provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo del lado del jardín uno sobre otro, Vegeta pronto se puso de pie y Bulma consiguió medio incorporarse cuando los ojos de ambos encontraron a Goku.- Eh... yo, lo siento yo... olvidé mis llaves ¿me las pasarías?- pálido e incrédulo, jamás habían visto a Goku tan temeroso y viendo la fúrica mirada de Vegeta lograba entenderse por qué.

-----------------

Media hora después Piccolo observaba desde unas montañas un duelo descomunal aunque "amistoso" entre el frustrado y colérico príncipe de los saiyajins y el desesperado e ingenuo Goku que intentaba explicar de una y mil maneras que no podía irse volando porque Milk insistía en que debían comportarse como gente normal.

-Pobre Trunks... - suspiró el Namek esquivando un ataque.

* * *

_Espero no tardar tanto en tirar más caps para ustedes, me alegra que haya gustado la idea de los celestinos jajaja, intentaré ser más prolongada en todos los capítulos como este para que la espera entre cada nueva entrega se haga se haga más satisfactoria. Pero como decía, este fic es para esperar las otras obras que llevo en progreso. Todas sobre esta pareja, la favorita mía y de varias de ustedes :P_

_Ojalá hayan disfrutado._


	8. Cambio de habito

_Jejeje Hola tanto tiempo, a pedido del público xD otro capítulo de Celestinos, me quedó más largo de lo que yo quería. … que lo disfruten…_

* * *

-Demonios- protestó Goku resoplando después de su último y fallido intento de unir a la pareja, Piccolo a su lado tampoco consolaba sino que continuaba acusándolo por ser el causante principal del fallo del plan. El siempre brillante plan de Piccolo.

-Tendremos que resignarnos- dijo el namek finalmente con su voz profunda y seria, miraba el horizonte sin muchos ánimos- Trunks no nacerá en este tiempo, quizás no sea tan malo que sea así…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero estás bromeando Piccolo? ¡Él vino a salvarnos la vida y nosotros acabamos con la suya! Aún antes de ser creada…

-No sé qué tan cierto sea lo que contó el muchacho, después de todo son como dos… irreconciliables…

-Vegeta es muy terco, ya lo dejó claro que no quiere saber nada con los terrícolas.

-Él sería incapaz de torcer su palabra, le costaría mucho a su orgullo.- protestaba Piccolo- De tantos padres, Trunks tenía que nacer hijo del más reacio.

-Sí, sería más fácil convencerlo si fuera como yo- dijo de repente Goku llamando la atención de Piccolo- Milk a mí me dijo que nos casaríamos y yo pensé que…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que Milk me dijo que nos casaríamos pero que yo pensé que era…

-No, no… antes- dijo Piccolo entusiasmado apretando los puños, Goku se rascó la cabeza.

-Ah… jaja, no recuerdo.

-Idiota, dijiste que si Vegeta fuera como tú sería más simple convencerlo.

-Ah, bueno… entonces eso dije.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡Esa es la solución!- a Piccolo le brillaron los ojos perversamente y Goku retrocedió unos pasos nervioso.

-Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo Piccolo? ¿Cómo haremos que Vegeta se parezca a mí?

-No se parecerá ¡Serás tu!

-¡¿Qué?!

**CAMBIO DE HÁBITO**

-No sé porqué tenemos que ir a esa estúpida comida ¿no podemos comer en el casa, Mujer?- rezongó Vegeta cruzándose de brazos en la aeronave.

-Ya llevamos dos horas con el mismo tema, estamos por llegar- resolvió Bulma ya ardiéndole la cabeza de los quejidos del saiyajin. No tenía idea porque Milk había invitado a un almuerzo de amigos y por insistencia de Goku… Vegeta como invitado. Es que ya había sido difícil convencerlo de salir de la cámara de gravedad, luego hacerlo vestir con ropa casual –que aceptó a medias pues lo único que no traía era la armadura-.

-Si yo volara llegaría en menos de un minuto- escuchó nuevamente, Bulma ajustó su mirada en el horizonte. Vegeta a veces podía ser tan pero tan irritante.- ¿Cuánto más falta?

-¡CUANDO LLEGUEMOS, LLEGAREMOS!- gritó ella de repente enardecida, Vegeta se silenció un segundo contemplando sorprendido su reacción.

-Terrícola insolente… -murmuró entre dientes. Bulma resopló, si ya había sido menos que soportable en un viaje de dos horas a un rumbo desconocido ¿qué tanto alboroto haría Vegeta cuando supiera quiénes eran sus anfitriones?

Por dentro suyo Vegeta no sabía porqué demonios había accedido a realizar el viaje, pero ya le gruñía el estómago y lo único que quería era comer. Cerró los ojos para hacer más llevadero el viaje mientras entrenaba mentalmente las técnicas de batalla, al menos así no sentía que venía perdiendo medio día.

De repente la nave aterrizó.

-Llegamos, Alteza -fue el grosero anuncio que se escuchó antes de un golpazo en la puerta de la aeronave, Vegeta abrió los ojos perezosamente, la mujer había bajado así que no hizo sino imitarla.

Cuando bajó una voz resonó a sus espaldas.

-¡Bienvenido Vegeta!- sus ojos enrojecieron y una vena comenzó a latirle en la frente, se dio la media vuelta para corroborar si era…

-Kakarotto qué demonios…

-Hola- dijo alzando la mano para saludarlo, Milk también estaba ahí. Bulma conversaba con ella.

-¿Qué hacés aquí?- preguntó Vegeta sonando bastante irritado, Goku lo observó extrañado.

-Ah… por supuesto, tu nunca habías venido… Pues yo vivo aquí- explicó con sencillez el muchacho.

-¡Me voy!- bramó el príncipe intentando alzar vuelo pero Goku se inclinó rápidamente hacia él y lo tomó del brazo.

-Espera Vegeta, solo tomará un minuto- rogó Goku, el hombre lo miró con intensa rabia.

-¡Mujer eres una embustera!- quiso escupir el guerrero antes de despegar definitivamente llevándose a Goku colgado del brazo- ¡Suéltate Kakarotto!- bramaba mientras sacudía desesperadamente el brazo para zafarse del parásito que viajaba tras él.- ¡Que te sueltes, insecto!

-¡Es solo un segundo!- rogó Goku pero Vegeta continuaba en su accionar, entonces el héroe se tomó con fuerza con ambas manos.

-¡Ahhh… quítame tus sucias manos de encima!

--

-No sé porqué Goku insistió tanto- protestó Bulma viendo el espectáculo en el cielo.

-Yo tampoco tengo la menor idea, pero ya sabes como es Goku- Milk tomó a su amiga del hombro conduciéndola dentro de la casa- Ven, vamos a tomar unos aperitivos mientras ellos resuelven sus asuntos.

-Estás muy relajada Milk- se sorprendió Bulma entrando en la casa, cuando vio a Gohan con sus libros en la mesa del comedor inclinado mientras escribía algo.

-Hola Bulma- sonrió de oreja a oreja corriendo hacia ella para saludarla.

-Su padre será un maniático de las luchas, pero al menos mi Gohan es estudioso y dedicado… - contestaba la mujer- Una mujer debe conformarse a veces…

-Tienes toda la razón Milk, pero no crees que es mucha tarea para su edad…

-¡Gohan debe ser un gran investigador!- se crispó la mujer- Ahora ven, vamos a la cocina a tomar algo- invitó nuevamente agradable, Bulma avanzó con temor detrás de ella esperando que no hubiese un nuevo cambio de humor.

--

-¡Que me sueltes!- gritó furioso cuando un golpe a sus espaldas le nubló los ojos. Sintió todo oscurecer y comenzó a caer pesadamente, Goku atajó su cuerpo.

-Ay, Piccolo, no teníamos que ser tan drásticos.

-Vamos rápido, no tenemos tiempo que perder- sostuvo el namek, los dos alzaron vuelo llevando al inconsciente mercenario consigo hasta un lugar alejado en el bosque, en donde depositaron su cuerpo, Piccolo acomodó las esferas en el césped.

-Oye Piccolo, ¿estás seguro que debemos molestar a Sheng Long con este deseo?

-Claro que sí, deprisa… despertará en unos minutos- frunció Piccolo, entonces Goku tragó saliva poniéndose de espaldas a Piccolo.-Te aviso que dolerá mucho- sostuvo el namek, Goku asintió valientemente cuando un fuerte golpazo lo derribó.- Bien…

Sintiéndose solo el namek alzó sus manos sobre las esferas.

-¡Sal de ahí Sheng Long!- ordenó- ¡Y cumple mi deseo!- el cielo oscureció y una serpiente dorada se enroscaba destellantes hasta que finalmente cobró la imagen de un dragón que miró a quien lo había despertado.

-¿Cuáles son tus deseos? Puedo concederte cualquier deseo, pero solo serán tres- aclaró la bestia.

-Sólo necesitaré un deseo- anunciaba el namek.- Quiero que intercambias las almas de estos hombres de sus cuerpos, hasta que termine el día.

-Es un deseo muy fácil de cumplir- los ojos del dragón se iluminaron y luego volvieron al namek- ¿No tienes más deseos?

-Cierto… quiero que Vegeta no recuerde nada a partir de ahora hasta el momento que despierte. Y ya es suficiente.- dijo el alienígena, el dragón entonces destelló perdiéndose junto a las siete esferas del dragón.

El cielo otra vez aclarado, Piccolo observó críticamente a los dos hombres que yacían el suelo hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a quejarse. Hizo una paso hacia atrás, pues era Vegeta.

Vegeta comenzó a ponerse de pie dificultosamente, arrugó el ceño frotándose en donde había recibido el golpe y volteó urgente al namek.

Piccolo volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás empalideciendo si le fuera posible, si Vegeta llevaba a enterarse, si no había salido bien…

De repente el príncipe comenzó a auto examinarse y no satisfecho volvió sus ojos críticamente al namek.

-¡Bien funcionó!- aplaudió festejando, todos sus gestos se relajaron por completo. Era su cuerpo y su voz, pero… era Goku.- Oye Piccolo, qué alto te ves…

-Bueno, ya no tenemos tiempo que perder, carga a Vegeta- ordenó, a simple vista el príncipe saiyajin obedecía al namek, pero solo en apariencia. Ambos despegaron en el aire y llegaron sigilosamente hasta la casa, entraron por una ventana sin hacer ruido y depositaron al cuerpo de Goku en su cama matrimonial.

-Vaya… se ve serio hasta durmiendo- repuso el otro saiyajin que observaba su cuerpo fuera de sí- Se me harán arrugas y Milk me va a regañar…

-Ya no pienses en eso Goku, escúchame… tienes todo en claro ¿verdad?

-Sí, soy buena persona con Bulma y… hago que esté conmigo a las doce de la noche- dijo claramente.

-Tenemos doce horas hasta ese momento, tienes que comportarte como Vegeta.- aclaró Piccolo.

-Pero entonces ¿para qué cambiamos los cuerpos?

-…

-Porque si cambiamos es para que sea distinto…

-¡Ya! Pero me refiero a que seas como Vegeta en… lo general.

-Ah… bueno, bueno- sostuvo Goku sin entender por completo la idea.

-Yo vigilaré que Vegeta no despierte.

--

Al cabo de unos minutos alguien golpeó en la casa, Milk fue a abrir y se encontró con Vegeta.

-Pasa- dijo sin mucha delicadeza mientras observaba el horizonte.- ¿Y Goku?

-Entró antes- contestó la voz del mercenario saliendo por sus mismos labios.- Hola Bulma- sonrió relajadamente.

-Eh… Hola- pero ella no le sonrió, lo observó pasar con intriga- ¿No le hiciste nada a Goku cierto?

-No- contestó abriendo los ojos en búsqueda de inocencia, impropio de él por absoluto pero no fue notorio. Milk receló un momento y se dirigió al cuarto llamando a Goku. Ellos quedaron en la sala con Gohan.

-Pensé que te irías- dijo ella para romper el silencio. Gohan miró a un lado y otro algo incómodo.

-Sólo me quedé porque tu me lo pediste- le respondió, Gohan se inclinó más en su hoja de texto buscando desaparecer- ¿Tienes calor?

-Eh… no, no ¿Por qué?

-Te pusiste toda roja- observó él bastante sorprendido por el fenómeno- ¿A qué se puso roja, Goh… enano?- codeó Vegeta al niño que lo miró extrañado -¿Verdad? –preguntó con un tono que no sonaba rudo y que parecía al mismo que usó en Namekusei antes de darle un rodillazo en el estómago. Vegeta podía fingir indulgencia pero era un demonio.

-Ehm… Si está un poco roja- contestó débilmente el muchacho haciendo que Bulma se pusiera más roja.

-Bueno, sí tengo algo de calor- admitió ella para desviar el tema, fue entonces que llegó su heroína por el umbral para rescatarla.

-Goku está durmiendo, no lo pude despertar- informó Milk encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Antes de comer?- preguntó Gohan algo sorprendido por el fenómeno.- Debe estar cansado, estuvo entrenando toda la mañana con el Señor Piccolo.

-¿Lo ves Gohan? por eso no quiero que entrenes tanto, luego distorsionas tus horarios de comida y tu metabolismo deja de asimilar…

-No seas tan estricta Milk- pidió Vegeta llamando la atención, él mismo pareció darse cuenta porque se sentó recto como soldado arrugando esforzadamente el ceño.

-Ya es hora de comer- cortó Bulma intentando salir del asombro.

-Sí, veo que si los saiyajins no comen puntual algo deja de funcionar- comentó la mujer sirviendo fuentes y fuentes de comida. Todo mundo comía complaciente.

-¡Ey, no te lleves todo!- prorrumpió Vegeta con la boca llena escupiendo comida mientras arrebataba el plato que Gohan intentaba tomar.

-¡Vegeta!- lo codeó Bulma extrañada por sus malos modales.

-¡Pero tengo hambre! ¡Y es el último!- se justificó dolido en sus gestos por la injusticia.

-¿Te estás sintiendo bien Vegeta?

-Veo que a la hora de comer todos los saiyajins son iguales- sonrió Milk ampliamente- Déjale eso a Vegeta, Gohan, te daré lo que le quedó a Goku.

-¿Pero Milk no crees que cuando Goku despierte tendrá hambre?- preguntó Bulma a lo que Milk se volteó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pues lo hubiese meditado antes de irse a entrenar por ahí!- contestó, Vegeta tragó duramente su comida.

-Qué mujer cruel… -observó sintiendo lástima por sí mismo, cuando volviera a su cuerpo pasaría mucha hambre.

-Descuida Milk, que Gohan coma su comida, yo mejor me voy.- dijo tomando a Vegeta del brazo y alejándolo de la mesa, el saiya la siguió algo perturbado porque aún tenía hambre pero recordaba la charla con Piccolo y sabía que él tenía que actuar complaciente con Bulma.

-Pero no es necesario Bulma…

-Sí lo es, fue Goku quien pidió ver a Vegeta y está durmiendo, luego yo tengo que soportar los gritos del entrenamiento perdido- comentó la muchacha saliendo por el umbral.

-Pero Bulma…

-Sí, Bulma, aún tengo hambre- se quejó el saiyajin, pero un tirón lo obligó a seguirla.

Finalmente la puerta se cerró. Milk se sentó nuevamente a la mesa mirando a Gohan extrañada.

-Pensé que Vegeta sería más desagradable- comentó ella a su hijo, Gohan alzó los ojos a su madre.

-Creo que a Vegeta le gusta Bulma- confesó el muchacho, Milk se largó en carcajadas ruidosas pareciéndole la idea absolutamente graciosa.

--

Ya en la nave Vegeta luchaba por ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, Bulma lo observaba interesada.

-No recuerdo…

-Es porque tú nunca lo usarías ¿recuerdas?- le preguntó, entonces Vegeta se puso serio y volvió a perder su mirada en la ventanilla olvidando su lucha.- Estás raro Vegeta ¿seguro que te sientes bien?- lo cuestionó algo preocupada, Vegeta parecía nervioso mirando aún más compenetrado el horizonte.

-Sé Vegeta en general… -murmuró el hombre intentando concentrarse.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Qué ya nos larguemos, insecta!

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oíste… gusana.

-¡Escúchame bien, tú a mí no me insultas maldito mono del demonio!- rugió ella despegando su nave brutalmente obligando a Vegeta a chocar con el parabrisas.

El cinturón parecía importante.

--

-Vegeta… Vegeta… -le murmuraban desde el subconsciente- … ¡Vegeta!- el hombre abrió los ojos abruptamente- Ya llegamos, Vegeta.

-¿Me hablas a mi? –preguntó fregándose los ojos mientras miraba a un lado y el otro del vehículo y limpiaba un poco de saliva de la barbilla.

-¿Acaso hay algún otro Vegeta en la nave o el mundo?- le respondió ella bajando de la nave, entonces las ideas volvieron rápidamente a Goku.

-Llegamos muy pronto- se asombró él.

-Tardamos las mismas dos horas que de ida- la mujer estaba extrañada ciertamente- Salvo que estas las pasaste roncando.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, no sé que es peor- dijo ella sonriendo burlona- tus quejidos o tus ronquidos.

-Perdón, no me di cuenta- respondió él desperezándose mientras estiraba los brazos hacia atrás arqueando su espalda.

Bulma lo miró con un gesto dubitativo, entonces Goku se volvió rápidamente cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Supongo que ahora irás a entrenar.

-Ah, sí… -dijo él ya entrados en la sala y miró a todos lados buscando la salida al patio de atrás, sería genial entrenar en la cámara de gravedad y… "pasa tiempo con ella" le había ordenado Piccolo- Pero mejor no.

-¿No?- preguntó ella.

-No ¿Tú qué harás?- dijo él sentándose relajadamente en la cabecera de un sofá, Bulma ahora fue la que se puso algo nerviosa.

-Nada…

-Entonces podemos pasar tiempo juntos- sugirió él, Bulma inspeccionó sus gestos buscando una trampa o una burla encubierta, pero solo hallaba inocencia pura en su mirada- Porque nosotros no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos… ¿verdad?

-No… no mucho- acordó ella que continuaba mirándolo demasiado sorprendida.

"está funcionando…" se felicitaba Goku mentalmente viendo la que había tomado con la guardia baja a su amiga.

Entonces se sentó en el sofá señalándole a Bulma para que se sentara a su lado, ambos estaban allí en silencio, Bulma largó un apretado respiro sonriendo.

-No puedo creerlo… -murmuró extrañada con la situación, Goku sabía que tendría que hablar o hacer algo más… Piccolo no lo había dicho en precisión qué hacer y él no sabía mucho de mujeres.- ¿Entonces, qué quieres hacer?

-Bueno… - se cruzó de brazos mirando al techo- Ya que tu ya no estás con Yamcha y yo no tengo nada que hacer… ¿porqué no tenemos un hijo?

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Pero no… no… no digo que sea ya mismo- aclaró él agitando las manos en negación imponiendo una distancia entre ella y él- Después de media noche me parece perfecto…

La quijada de Bulma se desplomó incrédula y los tonos en su rostro variaron en toda combinación posible.

Vegeta la miraba sin entender su reacción cuando percibió que alguien le hacía señas desde un ventanal a espaldas de Bulma. Era Piccolo que agitadamente pasaba una mano por su garganta, señalando que lo mataría.

-Ahhh jajajaja- reía Vegeta malignamente llamando la atención de Bulma- ¡Era una broma!

-No fue graciosa- respondió ella poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda mientras marchaba lejos de él, entonces Vegeta se puso de pie y corrió en puntillas hacia el ventanal procurando no hacer ruido.

-Parece que no le gusto… -confesó.

-Eres un tremendo… ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan directo?- Piccolo lo sacudió por los hombros molesto- ¡Tienes que actuar como actuaría Vegeta!

-Pero Piccolo por eso mismo ahora no tienen a Trunks- murmuró el hombre no falto de razón.

-Me refiero a que… la trates de otra manera, como si intentaras ocultar que estás interesada en ella pero demostrándolo.

-Es un poco confuso lo que me dices…

-¡Con un demonio!

-Oye, si tu sabes tan bien como se comporta Vegeta tendríamos que haber intercambiado tu cuerpo con el suyo- comprobó Goku de mal humor.

-Ahora sí te pareces al gruñón de Vegeta- confesó Piccolo- Si yo no hice eso es porque es muy ridículo para mí tratar con humanas, sería como si no hiciéramos nada.

-Pero no entiendo, tengo que ser como yo pero ser como Vegeta- Goku se tomó la cabeza, quizás era la primera vez que estaba tan confundido en toda su vida. Esa y cuando Raditz le contó que era extraterrestre.

-Tú solo… sé "lindo" con ella ¿de acuerdo? Tenla a tu lado a oscuras a las doce de la noche y Vegeta deberá hacer el resto, se supone que Bulma debe quedar tan complacida contigo que… ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que hablamos toda la semana?

-Bueno, sí… ya… - contestó Goku- ¿Oye, y tú no deberías estar vigilando a Vegeta?

-Quedó bastante dormido, quería ver como marchaba todo y veo que llegué justo a tiempo- dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¡Ve por ella!

-Bien, bien…¿pero estás seguro que Vegeta…?

-No despertará, te golpeé muy fuerte.

--

Pero si algo tenía el cuerpo de Goku, era resistencia.

Abrió los ojos frotándose la sien mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

"Qué demonios pasó"

Se tronó el cuello mientras se ponía de pie en aquella extraña habitación, recordaba discutir con Kakarotto y un golpe por la espalda ¿pero cómo?

Instintivamente salió a la sala de la casa, Milk estaba de espaldas a la cocina y Gohan continuaba sus deberes. Parecía que nada había cambiado a excepción de que por las ventanas el cielo enrojecía. Había pasado el tiempo.

Carraspeó intentando llamar la atención, fue Gohan quien levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Mamá te guardó un poco de comida- dijo el chiquillo.

-Qué mal semblante tienes, has de estar muriendo de hambre- acompañó la mujer que lo observaba críticamente- No frunzas tanto la mirada, pareces más viejo.

El guerrero abrió los ojos asombrado por la crítica.

-¿Más viejo que tu?- preguntó sarcásticamente, en respuesta una bandeja chocó en su cabeza y la comida se esparció por su ropa.- ¡Mujer loca!

-¡Yo no soy ninguna vieja!

-Mamá… -intentó controlarla Gohan.

Enardecido con la mujer no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras con sus manos intentaba quitarse el exceso de su ropa, pero Milk se abalanzó contra él esgrimiendo una mirada de temer.

-¡Disculpate!

-Me largo de aquí- dijo al instante, su voz sonando más jovial que lo normal pero no le hizo caso -¿Dónde está la mujer?- quiso saber, pero nadie le contestó, así que viendo en vano su intento él mismo salió fuera de la casa y alzó vuelo para llegar a la Corporación Cápsula y allí sí poder reclamar un poco de comida.

Mientras viajaba esta vez sí se limpió la ropa pero sus manos se sintieron extrañas… porque sintieron. Y sus manos no sentían porque siempre estaban enguantadas. Así que se miró.

No solo no tenía sus guantes, tampoco tenía sus manos.

Paró el vuelo inmediatamente observándose con horror.

-No puede ser… -inspeccionó el resto de su atuendo cuando observó las muñequeras azules, el gi naranja de Kakarotto… las botas de Kakarotto… voló como un torpedo hacia el espejo de agua más cercano y a su orilla acercó la cara para mirarse.- ¡NOO! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?

--

Goku gastó sus próximas horas entrenando en la cámara de gravedad pero aproximadamente a las seis horas de entrenamiento recordó que estaba en una misión. Apagó la cámara.

-Vaya, este cuerpo es mucho más ligero que el mío- dijo satisfecho- Rayos, todo lo que entrené fue para Vegeta… -recordó de repente cuando fue cortado en su paso por Bulma.- Hola Bulma.

-Hola… -contestó ella nuevamente extrañada- Nunca me saludas y hoy ya van dos veces en un día.

-Perdón, sé que soy rudo a veces contigo- contestó él- Porque lo soy ¿cierto?

-Ciertamente… -resopló ella.

-Y disculpa la broma de esta tarde si es que te cayó pesada- continuó él buscando por todo el refrigerador algo para tomar, Bulma asomó su cabeza sacando un refresco de la puerta y acercándoselo.

-Ten…

-Gracias.

"¿Qué le pasa a este hombre?" se preguntó ella extrañada mientras lo observaba tomar la bebida.

-¿Lo ves que no soy tan malo?- preguntó de repente el saiyajin mirándola directo a los ojos con una sonrisa que era muy distinta a la suya. Bulma soltó una carcajada.

-No sé bien lo que estás tramando, pero lo averiguaré- le contestó la mujer apuntándolo con su dedo acusador.

-¿Lo averiguarás?- preguntó él abriendo los ojos horrorizado "rayos, Bulma es muy inteligente, si ella llega a investigar qué ocurrió lo sabrá y va a matarnos a mí y a Piccolo" se espantó- ¡No Bulma, no lo averigües!

La mujer carcajeó.

-¿Sabes? Debería traer mi cámara- dijo ella - Algo me dice que esto es memorable…

-Puede ser más memorable.- interrumpió él de repente esquivando la mirada. Sintió el silencio expectante de la mujer.- ¿Yo te caigo bien?- la interrogó luego de un sugerente tiempo sin palabras.

-Pues… si no fuera así…

-Tú también a mí –dijo él sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Vaya- dijo Bulma arqueando sus cejas sorprendida.- Ya no sé cómo tratar contigo…

-Debe ser la primera vez que soy tan bueno, pero siempre soy así, muy bueno, podría ser muy buen padre, piénsalo- le aclaró, Bulma volvió a reír con ganas.

-No, Vegeta… es la primera vez que estás tan raro, es verdad- dijo ella claramente- Pero sueles tener buenos gestos, al menos conmigo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó asombrado.

-Claro ¿no recuerdas?

-Pensé que yo era malo contigo todo el tiempo, eso me dijo Piccolo- dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras reía-. Yo siempre le digo que tenemos que dejar todo como está… pero él insiste…

-¿De qué hablas? Tu y Piccolo jamás se ven.

-Ehm… no, pero sí en mi mente… -resolvió a responder rápidamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Que en mi mente cuando medito y entreno… ¿has visto que Piccolo entrena así? Bueno… entonces entrenamos juntos cuando coincidimos los horarios…

-Vegeta ¿estás inventando todo, verdad?

-Si- contestó sencillamente.- Pero bien… entonces ¿todo está bien entre Vegeta y tu?

-¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona?- lo cuestionó, Vegeta se inclinó hacia atrás tomándose la cabeza- Oye, mejor ve a descansar…

-Si, pero… antes… Bulma- se acercó a ella- Quiero que cuando den las doce vayas a despertarme para cenar.

-Está bien pero… ¿por qué a esa hora?

-Porque es especial- dijo él volteándose hacia ella- Y quizás… quiera decirte algo especial…

-…De acuerdo…- respondió ella bastante anonadada y su corazón golpeándole el pecho agitadamente, cuando finalmente Vegeta desapareció de su vista se cuestionó a sí misma -¿Será otra broma?

--

Piccolo volvió pesadamente espiando por la ventana del cuarto de la casa Son. Nada.

Abrió los ojos horrorizado, y viendo que aún así no había nadie se dirigió hacia la ventana de la cocina. Sabiendo que Milk le tenía prohibida la entrada llamó a Gohan.

-¿Qué pasa, señor Piccolo? ¿Mi papá no está con usted?

-Tu papá… ¿Dónde está? ¿Tú lo has visto?

-Sí, se levantó, protestó y discutió con mamá- dijo haciendo que Piccolo se sorprendiera- Pero ya se fue.

-¿Hace mucho?

-Sí, hace un rato ¿Pasó algo señor Piccolo?- preguntó el muchacho notando la perturbación.

-No, tranquilo Gohan. Iré a traerlo a casa… dentro de unas horas- dijo mientras despegaba.

--

Entró como si nada a la casa intentando contenerse, estaba nervioso y confuso y la única persona en la que podía confiar era en Bulma. Maldita terrícola.

La vio en la cocina hablando cordialmente… ¡CON ÉL! Cuando el extraño salió de la habitación él le cortó el paso, viendo la cara de horror en su propio rostro.

Lo tomó por el cuello.

-¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ HACES AHÍ?- preguntó iracundo.

-Tranquilo Vegeta… -le murmuró su voz. Esto iba a volverlo loco, tomándolo por el hombro intentó conducirlo escaleras arriba pero el hombre se sacudió.- Te contaré arriba.

-¡Me contarás aquí o te mataré, insecto!- Goku se sorprendió, era tan extraño escucharse y verse así.

-Yo se lo advertí a Piccolo, pero él jamás me hace caso- dijo él con las manos en la nuca, Goku le dio una bofetada para evitar el gesto.- Auch, luego te dolerá a ti…

-¿Eres tú, Kakarotto?

-Vamos a tu alcoba, de paso me la muestras porque no la conozco- Goku no tuvo más que aceptar la propuesta de Vegeta… o al revés.

Ya en su habitación comenzó una acalorada discusión que duró al menos dos horas con Vegeta bramando por todo y Goku intentando que callara.

Bulma que estaba en su laboratorio subió a hacer la cena aún muy intrigada por la "cita" que tenía esa noche, pero el ruido le llamó la atención y subió las escaleras dominada por la curiosidad.

--

-… y para colmo tengo ganas de ir al baño.- terminó finalmente el monólogo de la voz de Goku mientras los ojos del príncipe saiyajin inspeccionaban con curiosidad el cuarto.

-Pues ve al baño.- aconsejó con simplicidad su compañero, el hombre de gi naranja se exacerbó en su lugar.

-¡Explícame qué demonios hacemos con los cuerpos cambiados!- protestó iracundo- Además no quiero tocar tu sucio cuerpo. Prefiero aguantar.

-Pues yo ya fui como seis veces hoy- contestó con más simpleza su contraparte haciendo que los ojos de Goku se irritaran- Descuida, cerré los ojos.

-¡Te mataré!

-¿Prefieres que eso o tener los riñones arruinados? Milk dice que no es sano aguantar…

-¡TE MATARÉ!

-Piccolo ya se está tardando mucho –murmuró Vegeta para sí mismo- Oye esto Vegeta, te juro que es por tu propio bien lo que está pasando.

-¿Por mí bien?

-Claro.

-¡Pues por tu bien sal de mi cuerpo antes de que te rompa las costillas!

-Pero no podemos hacer eso- dijo él. A Goku volvieron a crispárseles las venas.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos a quedar así para siempre?

-No, solo hasta las doce.

-¿Pero cómo ocurrió y porqué?

-Descuida… -dijo él rascándose la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡NO TOQUES MI CABELLO!

-De acuerdo… no es tan grave- dijo él sencillamente llevándose las manos a la espalda.

Vegeta iracundo protestó.

-¡Con un demonio! ¡YA NO SOPORTO ESTAR DENTRO TUYO!

-Entiéndelo, hasta que el día acabe este cuerpo me pertenece.- resolvió él haciéndole frente.-¡TU CUERPO ES MÍO!- gritó para aclarar su idea a un aturdido Vegeta.

Fue entonces cuando encontró la mirada suya… pero es decir… la de Vegeta en otro lado, volteó viendo que la puerta se había abierto sin que lo notaran y Bulma observaba la conversación algo contrariada y… asqueada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Goku? ¿Cómo entraste?

-Es verdad Kakarotto… ¿cómo entraste?

-¡Entre por la ventana!- bramó enardecido- ¡Vine a buscar lo que me pertenece!- dijo nuevamente apuntando a Vegeta que le hacía gestos a Bulma señalándole que su compañero estaba loco.- ¡Y no me llames así!

-Yo sé que quieres tu revancha, te la dará más tarde cuando se me de la gana.

-¡Ah, sabandija!

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué demonios estaban haciendo aquí?

-¿¡Qué hago aquí!?- gritó la voz de Goku exacerbado- ¡Yo duermo aquí todas las noches!- volvió a exclamar, haciendo que Bulma diera un paso hacia atrás sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡Bulma, no lo escuches, no sabe lo que dice! ¡Hoy lo golpeé muy fuerte, está delirando!- se defendía Vegeta con el cerebro trabajándole a mil por hora.

-¡Qué! ¡Ya deja de mentir y dile la verdad a la mujer!

-Muchachos… -Bulma estaba pálida y se apoyó contra el umbral de la puerta.- Díganme que no es lo que estoy pensando.

-¡Es lo que es! ¡No sé cómo pero esta sabandija me ha poseído!- ya no podía más consigo, Bulma tampoco, sentía que iba a vomitar.

-Ay… Kakarotto, ya deja de delirar por favor… - aconsejó Vegeta tomándolo por los hombros mientras intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, pero recibió en cambio un fuerte puñetazo que lo derribó en el suelo.

-Bulma, mujer… tienes que entenderme- dijo él acercándose a ella mientras Vegeta intentaba levantarse de la tontera en la que lo sumió el golpe.

-No hay nada que entender- dijo una voz a las espaldas que derribó a Goku de algún modo, cuando cayó al suelo atinando a estrellarse contra Bulma alguien lo sujetó por la casaca. Era Piccolo.

-Piccolo ¿tu sabes qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-Esta mañana cuando Vegeta intentaba irse Goku se interpuso…

-Si, lo recuerdo- dijo ella apurando el hecho.

-Y Vegeta lo golpeó muy fuerte, es por eso que estaba tan dormido- Bulma asintió siguiendo sus relatos- Ahora tiene alguna crisis de identidad, cree que es… Vegeta. Pero el doctor dijo que mañana ya estará bien.

-Vaya, qué inteligente eres… -lo codeó Vegeta relajado- ¿Ya ves Bulma? Estaba loco.

-Cielos- suspiró ella aliviada -¿Entonces era por eso?

-Sí, está algo perturbado, lo llevaré con su familia- dijo el namek cargando el cuerpo de Goku en su hombro mientras le echaba una mirada de reproche a Vegeta que lo observaba sonriente y luego se enderezó ajustando el rostro con severidad.

Finalmente el namek desapareció.

-Estaba fuera de control- comentó Bulma.- Por un minuto en sus ojos… no sentí que fuera él…

-Es porque el golpe fue realmente muy fuerte- comentó Vegeta.- Bueno, voy a descansar ya… esto es muy agotador.- remarcó él dejándose reposar- Veme a las doce, como acordamos.

-Sí- aseguró Bulma con dudas cerrando la puerta de la alcoba.

-¿Debería darme un baño? No… Vegeta me mataría… -pensó el saiya acostándose finalmente.

--

-Demonios, demonios… nada salió bien… - se enfadó Piccolo- Y el plan era tan brillante… pero tan… ¡Maldito Vegeta, no puedes con tu genio!- Piccolo pateó el cuerpo a sus pies en el claro del bosque arrepintiéndose al instante pues era el cuerpo de Goku.

Escuchó un quejido y los ojos del hombre se abrieron.

-Auch… rayos, me duele todo- comentó Goku poniéndose de pie mientras movía todo su cuerpo- Oh… ya es la hora, debí quedarme dormido… ¿Crees que resulte?

--

Dieron las doce.

Vegeta abrió los ojos despertándose abruptamente, Bulma estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó entre fastidiado y sorprendido.

-Son las doce- dijo ella simplemente.

-No pregunté la hora, pregunté qué haces aquí.- ella bufó- Y ya es de noche ¿cuándo volvimos?

-Vegeta qué…

Se tomó la cabeza adolorido.

-No recuerdo… no recuerdo nada… nada…

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- dudó ella.

-¿Qué pasó hoy?

-¿Olvidaste todo, Vegeta?- preguntó ella nuevamente, él asintió pesado.

-Sólo recuerdo un golpe en la cabeza cuando intentaba irme de la estúpida casa de Kakarotto y…

-Mmh… vaya, los dos con el mismo problema, ahora entiendo porqué estabas tan raro hoy…

-¿Raro?

-Sí… pero no "raro"- Bulma movió las manos delicadamente para ilustrar su idea, pero el saiya se confundió más- sólo extraño.

-Es igual- dijo él- ¿Qué hice?

-Nada, sólo estuviste más relajado que de costumbre, pero nada más… nada más extraordinario- dijo sonriéndole- Ya te veo normal.

Vegeta se dejó reposar sobre el respaldar de la cama.

-Odio no recordar lo que hice o dije… o…

-¿Temes haber dicho algo que no deberías?- cuestionó ella queriendo sonar de lo más casual, él miró hacia otro lado.- ¿Acaso te reprimes o algo?

-Claro que no –deslizó sin problemas cruzándose de brazos.

-Me citaste esta noche a esta hora, dijiste que quizás… tenías algo que decirme- dijo ella acariciándose el brazo para aligerar los nervios. Vegeta la miró claramente ignorante de los hechos- Vaya, qué golpe tan fuerte fue ese… en ambos…

-¿Ambos?

-Goku estuvo aquí… también tenía algo pero… Bueno, no te marearé.

-Si te cité ¿por qué viniste?- preguntó nuevamente el hombre, ella dudó un poco.

-No lo sé… quizás yo también golpeé mi cabeza hoy- dijo Bulma levantándose mientras se iba del cuarto.

--

-¿Que si creo que resulte? ¡¿Que si creo que resulte?!- se exasperó Piccolo.

-Oye Piccolo.

-¿Qué?

-¡PERO AÚN NOS QUEDA UN DESEO! ¿Y si pedimos que…?

* * *

**N.A.:**_ Respecto a la idea básica del cambio de cuerpos no es original mía, obviamente que el contexto, diálogos e historia es sí me pertenecen. Estaba en blanco para este fic pero es divertido hacerlo. Espero que un poco de risa les haya causado, a mi me divirtió plasmarlo jaja_


	9. Con estos amigos

_Tanto tieeempo! Empezar muchas historias tiene sus desventajas pero bueno, atiendo tarde pero intentaré ser más asidua... tiren ideas en los reviews para nuevos capis xD Estoy falta de inspiración con este fic. Este nuevo capítulo lo tenía en un 70% hace un año ya jajaj pero se me dio por darle punto final hace unas noches. Disfruten ;)_

* * *

-KAMEEEE….

-Ja ¿Crees que podrás hacerme algo con ese poder, Goku?

-HAMEEEE…

-¡Lo esquivaré sin problemas!

-HAAAAAA…..!

Piccolo dio un paso más sobre el césped mirando hacia el cielo de donde provenía el ataque con el que su compañero le daría fin a la primera parte de su entrenamiento matutino.

"Será muy fácil" pensó Piccolo llevando las manos al frente para contrarrestar el poder sin problemas.

_-¿Señor Piccolo ha visto mi dragón?_

_-¡Gokuuuu, la comida!_

Dos segundos después la pequeña casa de la familia Son estaba en ruinas, Piccolo yacía entre los cimientos y Goku miraba todo desde arriba con el rostro horrorizado mientras Milk era cargada por Gohan a unos metros.

-¡GOKU!

-Milk ¿Por qué me distraes…?

-¡Goku, te dije que no jugaran cerca de la casa! ¡Ustedes solo son unos rebeldes! ¿Qué ejemplo le das a nuestro hijo? ¡Y ahora a donde vamos a vivir! ¡Tu no sabes ni colocar un clavo y…!

-¡Tranquila Milk! Ya la arreglaremos…

-¡Arregla esto!- se apresuró Piccolo, cuando un ataque chocó contra Goku chamuscándole el rostro.

-¡Eso no es justo!- gritó el héroe hacia el namek.

-¿¡Justo! ¡Te diré qué NO ES JUSTO!- gritaba Milk mientras se retorcía en los brazos de Gohan en un intento por ir hacia su marido, con la mirada fúrica y los gestos contraídos.- ¡Suéltame Gohan!

-Pero si te suelto caerás al suelo, mamá…

-Tranquila Milk… lo arreglaré…

-Sí mamá, si le decimos a Bulma que ponga unos robots a trabajar seguro tendremos la casa para mañana…

-¡Qué! ¿Y mientras tanto acampamos aquí como salvajes? ¿Es eso lo que quieres enseñarle a tu hijo, Goku?

-Milk… no seas tan exigente, por favor… Además ¡YA LO TENGO! Podemos quedarnos en la casa de Bulma, su casa es muy grande.- Goku tronó sus dedos y sonrió como si fuera la idea más genial en la Tierra.

-¡No podemos abusar de Bulma, Goku! Tu siempre solucionas todo tan…

-Pero Milk, le dará gusto, Bulma es nuestra amiga ¿o no?

**¿PARA QUÉ QUIERES ENEMIGOS?**

-Ok… Muy bien… Vegeta, tenemos que hablar… No, muy tonto.- Bulma frunció el labio mirando hacia el techo- ¡Lo tengo! Vegeta, últimamente… no, me dirá que hable rápido… Vegeta, ¿no has notado…?

-¡Ey! ¡Hola!- saludaban desde la ventana de su habitación, Bulma abrió los ojos espantada, se cubrió con la bata y caminó rápidamente hacia su balcón.

-Goku ¡¿Qué demonios?

-¿Cómo estás Bulma? Oye ¿te molesta si pasamos un día aquí? Es que tuvimos un accidente practicando Piccolo y yo… y…. –Goku se rascaba la cabeza dubitativo.

Vegeta escuchó las pisadas en el jardín mientras meditaba en la cámara, sintió el ki de su enemigo y sonriendo arrogancia salió a su encuentro.

Pero no lo encontró a él, sino a la mujer de Kakarotto, al namek y al niño.

-… - apretó los dientes bastante molesto, viendo que todos miraban hacia arriba un Goku que se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación de la mujer.

-Vegeta ¿sigues entrenando?- preguntó el namekusei percatándose de su presencia, Gohan y Milk voltearon a verlo.

-Por supuesto que si o acaso crees que…

-¡QUE HORROR!- gritó Milk cubriéndose los ojos histéricamente- ¡Qué desvergonzado! ¿Cómo puedes andar desnudo frente a una dama decente como yo?

-¡Hm!- se avergonzó el saiyajin amarrándose la toalla a la cintura aunque de por sí llevara los pantaloncillos que siempre usaba para entrenar. -¡Humana estúpida, no deberían estar aquí!

-¿Y aún así? ¡Acaso Bulma no vive aquí! ¡Eres un salvaje desvergonzado!- gritaba Milk dándole la espalda y agitando dramáticamente los brazos mientras aún se tapaba los ojos escandalizada.

Piccolo se sonrió mordazmente recordando cierta predicción.

-¿Oiga, señor Piccolo, entonces lo veré mañana en las montañas Paoz? Señor Piccolo… ¡SEÑOR PICCOLO!

-¿Qué?… ¡No grites, mocoso, más respeto a tu maestro!

Goku miraba a todos lados en la habitación pasando por alto la presencia de Bulma.

-¿Qué buscas?

-¿Vegeta no estaba por aquí?- preguntó el saiyajin guiñándole un ojo, Bulma se alteró.- ¿Qué, no hablabas con él?

-¡Qué! No…

-¡Claro que sí! Yo te oí… ¡Ey, Vegeta, no tienes que esconderte! ¡Se podía presentir!

-¿De qué demonios hablas Goku?

-Hacen una pareja excelente, si tienen un niño quizás podrías ponerle… ¿o acaso ya estás embarazada? A ver… -Goku se agachó para apoyar su oído en el vientre de Bulma pero la mujer retrocedió escandalizada.

-¡Gokuuu! De qué hablas

-Oye, soy tu amigo ¿o no? Aunque si no quieres contarme yo… haré como si no… - Goku alzó las cejas pícaramente y una carcajada no evitó salir de él- Me alegro mucho, Piccolo no tenía mucha fe… pero yo estaba seguro de qué…

-Mira, estás delirando ¿qué quieres aquí?

-Vaya, qué humor… ya te dije, necesitamos quedarnos aquí hoy.

-¡¿HOY?

-Sí… es que hoy nos quedamos sin casa, ya te dije.

-Pero… Goku…

-¿Acaso tienes algo que hacer?

"¿Así que este era la absurda _comida especial_ que preparaba la terrícola?" Vegeta azotó la puerta del refrigerador molesto mientras tomaba de la botella algo de agua para refrescarse. "Ja… y yo aceptando perder mi tiempo para estas basuras, solo quiere convencerme de que no los mate… ¡Es una embustera!"

Pensó frustrado mientras caminaba escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, para suerte de sus suertes se cruzó con la señora Briefs.

-Hija, no entiendo porqué queríamos que nos fuéramos con tu padre si traes a todos tus amigos, así jamás podrás… ¡Vegeta!- la señora Briefs lo tomó de los hombres, Vegeta se frotó la sien intentando no perder la calma- ¿Cómo estás joven Vegeta?

-De mal humor- cerró caminando rápidamente hacia el cuarto de la mujer, a la puerta sus ojos se entornaron hacia… -¡Kakarotto! ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí! ¡Yo no voy a perdonar sus vidas!

-Calma… además yo estoy casado…

-¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver, idiota?

-Jajaja, que no tienes que ponerte celoso por mí.- Goku le palmeó el hombro y siguió camino hacia la planta baja, Vegeta lo vigiló con una mirada enardecida y una vez que desapareció encaró hacia el cuarto de la mujer.

-¡Celoso, ja!- refunfuñó abriendo la puerta.

-¡Vegeta, con un demonio! ¡Me estoy cambiando!- el hombre al fin tenía un accidente feliz, la imagen de la mujer en ropa interior siguió en su retina hasta después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación aturdido.

-¡Es tu culpa, mujer escandalosa! ¿Por qué no le pones seguro?

-¿Por qué no golpeas?

-¿Por qué invitas a sabandijas a la casa?

-¡Es mí casa y no son sabandijas! ¡Son mis amigos!

-¿Estás seguro que somos bienvenidos, Yamcha?- preguntó Krillin en la puerta de la Corporación.

-Claro Krillin, si vengo solo no me dejará entrar a buscar mis cosas- aclaró el guapo beisbolista sonriendo con confianza.

-¿Pero qué cosas? Si su madre ya te dijo que Bulma armó una pira en el patio de la casa y prendió fuego tus pertenencias y tus regalos, y tus…

-¡Callate Krillin!- Yamcha le dio un golpe en la cabeza para lograr cumplir su orden, mientras Krillin se acariciaba el golpe para bajar el dolor, el ex de la muchacha continuó- Además ya sabes que es una excusa, mientras yo busco las cosas tú hablarás con ella y…

- Y le diré que es un error perder a alguien como tu, correcto- cedió Krillin con las manos tras la nuca mirando aún la puerta -¿Oye, y sabes a qué hora nos abren?

-Ya verás que Bulma va a aceptarme de regreso, no perdería tantos años así ¿verdad?

-No sé tu Yamcha, pero si yo tuviera una chica jamás la traicionaría.

-Tampoco tendrías la oportunidad…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Eh, nada qué… necesitaba un celestino como tu para interceder con Bulma.

-¡MUCHACHOS!- saludó Goku agitando una mano con una pata de cerdo en ella, Yamcha abrió los ojos apesadumbrado.

-¡Hola Goku!- lo saludó jovialmente Krillin.

-Qué tal muchachos, pasen… estamos de fiesta ¡Bulma tendrá un bebé!

-¿¡QUÉ!- ardió Yamcha.

-Pero señor Piccolo ¿usted está seguro?

-¡Claro! ¡Ve y hazlo!

-¿Pero para qué? ¿Acaso usted está enamorado de…?

-¡CLARO QUE NO ENANO! ¡A MI NO ME INTERESAN ESAS COSAS!- gruñó el namek -¡Haz lo que te digo y sal de aquí!

El pobre mestizo salió camino a la planta superior mientras que Piccolo buscaba a Goku por la cocina. A estas alturas del partido la casa de Bulma era como la palma de sus manos para los guerreros Z.

-Goku… ven aquí… -le murmuro.

-¡Ahhh… Piccolo… discufjah es qhe!

-Traga y luego habla.- lo retó acorralándolo contra la pared.

-Ah, sí. Perdón Piccolo, te decía que pensaba que ya te habrías ido.

-¿Recuerdas lo del bebé? ¿lo de unirlos?

-Claro que sí, pero creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer- comentó Goku bastante tranquilo.

-Goku ¿Me quieres explicar…? Hola Piccolo- saludó Yamcha con pesadumbre- ¿Qué dijiste de… "eso"?

-¿No lo sabías?

-Es que es imposible, ella y yo… no, es imposible ¿qué pasó?

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si ya llegó la sabandija principal- comentó Vegeta que entraba en la cocina de brazos cruzados mirando socarronamente a Yamcha, luego sus ojos rotaron a Goku- ¡Qué haces comiendo eso! ¡Es mío!

-Vegeta, debeffs aprender a compajftir-

-¡Verás como comparto mi puño en tu cara!- rugió él abalanzándose hacia su Némesis, pero Bulma venía tras él, y ante su amague lo tomó del brazo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Hay suficiente para todos! ¿Qué haces aquí Yamcha?

Krillin se rascó la barbilla en su lugar viendo el pie para comenzar.

-Bulma, deberías ser más amable con el hombre dueño de tu corazón.

-Hmp!

-¡¿Qué dices Krillin?- saltó Bulma colérica hacia él.

-Shhh… Krillin, mejor resérvalo para después- murmuró Yamcha también algo perturbado.

-¡SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO!- gritaron de repente, era Milk que luego de un silbido atronador consiguió la atención de todos- Esto parece un loquero.

"_Se debe sentir como en casa…" _pensó Piccolo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bulma, tu y yo haremos la comida mientras te explico en detalle qué ocurrió, seguro el distraído de mi esposo no supo explicarte- hablaba catedráticamente, resaltando que era maestra por vocación. –Los hombres saldrán al patio a descargar su testosterona ¡y si llegan a dañar esta casa también se la verán conmigo! ¿Está claro Goku?

-Sí, sí Milk- asintió el guerrero meciendo la cabeza, Vegeta bufó molesto con la actitud cobarde del super saiyajin.

-¡Vamos, todos afuera!

De a poco todos fueron moviéndose hacia el exterior del patio donde Vegeta tenía su cámara de gravedad.

-¿Quieres que vaya a la cocina con ellas, Yamcha?

-No Krillin ¿qué no oíste a Goku? Está embarazada.

-¡Pues qué mejor!

-No sería mi hijo…- respondió murmurante y amargado Yamcha mientras veía a todos a lo lejos.

-¿Cómo?- se asombró Krillin abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo- ¿y de quién más podría ser?

-¡Felicidades, Vegeta!- una fuerte palmada lo golpeó con dureza en la espalda, el saiyajin rotó sus ojos violentamente viéndolo.

-¿Quieres morir, Kakarotto?

-¿Aún no te ha dicho?

-¿Quién? ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el saiyajin algo curioso.

-Bulma… ¿quién más?- murmuró Goku apartándolo a un lado, Vegeta hizo un gesto como de no comprender- ¿Entonces no sabes nada?

-¿Saber qué? ¡AHORA HABLA!

-Ya mandé los constructores con los robots Milk, espero que encuentren la casa- meditó Bulma con el teléfono en la mano apoyándolo en la mesada de la cocina mientras Milk cortaba unas verduras.

-No te preocupes por eso, la casa aún debe estar humeando. No les costará encontrarla.

-Ajam…

-Bulma ¿te molesta que estemos aquí?

-No, no… ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos… -suspiró ella mirando por la ventana, captando los ojos de Yamcha clavarse en ella desde afuera.

-¿Tenías una cena con Yamcha o algo así?

-No… no sé qué demonios hace Yamcha aquí- meditó la muchacha volviendo la vista a su amiga.

-Pues si te digo algo, los hombres actúan muy extraño, ya varias veces he visto a Goku y Piccolo murmurar por los pasillos, siento que me están ocultando algo. Que no te parezca raro que de pronto Yamcha y ellos estén planeando algo para unirlos.

-Jajaja ¡no Milk! Ni aunque lo intentaran, es más… Goku hoy insinuó que yo… y… ¡es decir! ¡IMPOSIBLE!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Por eso digo que quizás Yamcha le haya dicho algo…

-Bulma…

-Porque entre nosotros, es como decir "vaya, la Tierra es más grande que el Sol" ¿Entiendes?

-Ehmm… ya está lista esta tanda de comida ¿te parece si la llevamos?

-Lleva esas, al arroz le falta un poco… - aseguró Bulma, Milk asintió retirándose extrañada de la cocina. – Debí sospechar de mi buena suerte… -masculló una vez sola, bastante irritada.

-¿Tienes valor de quejarte de tu suerte?- la sorprendió la voz de Vegeta entrando por la cocina a sus espaldas, ella se volteó seriamente- Deberías agradecer que aún sigues con vida "por favor Vegeta", "es importante Vegeta"

-Yo no planeé esto.

-¡Claro que no! Tu… ¡manipulas todo!- reprochó él golpeando la mesa junto a ella, Bulma tembló asustada por el sonido- ¡Lo mezclas todo!

-No mezclo nada, yo no los traje aquí, hubo un accidente- se apresuró a contestar.

-Muy conveniente… - reprochó Vegeta ardido en sus gestos- Debí haberme ido a entrenar al espacio esta mañana, sin prestarte atención…

-¡Ya te dije que no fue mi intención!

-¿Y quién te cree a ti, terrícola?

-Gohan… ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Bulma viendo al niño que se había quedado quieto en el umbral de la cocina.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Bulma?- preguntó sin quitarle su mirada valerosa a Vegeta, como advirtiéndole que si llegaba a tocar a la mujer las pagaría.

-No, estoy bien ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi mamá pregunta si ya está listo el arroz, para comenzar.

-Dile que ya voy, Gohan- lo apresuró Bulma viendo la mirada de ambos saiyajines apuñalarse.

-¿No escuchaste, mocoso?

Gohan apretó los puños y salió de la cocina.

-Todo esto es estúpido y ridículo…

-Lo pospondremos para mañana- ella tomó su mano, Vegeta la miró extrañado y la quitó. Pero su gesto ya se había emblandecido y su mirada había perdido firmeza.

-Ahora voy a comer- sentenció saliendo. Bulma sonrió tras él, se mordió los labios y tomó la vaporera con los guantes para llevarla a la mesa.

Al llegar Goku la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-… como te decía Yamcha, Bulma fue muy gentil en dejarnos quedar… -continuó Milk guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

-¡NI HABLAR!- gritó Yamcha, para llamar la atención de todos- Bulma es una persona muy hospitalaria ¿verdad, Vegeta?- preguntó con completo cinismo.

Vegeta comía levantando la mirada fijamente hacia él.

-En fin ¿y cómo se llamará el bebé? ¿ya escogieron nombre?

-¿De qué carajo hablas, Yamcha?- preguntó Bulma frunciendo el ceño.

-Es una pregunta, si aún tienen que pensarlo está bien… tienen tiempo- dijo tomando un vaso de jugo. Toda la mesa quedó congelada, Vegeta estaba rojo de la ira.- Eso sí Milk, si Goku llega a lastimarse, tendrás que hacerle un espacio en la cama a Bulma ¿no sabías que ella duerme con sus huéspedes heridos?

-¿Me pasas el puré Yamcha?- preguntó Goku completamente desentendido de la contienda.

-Si hubiese querido a tu terrícola, ya la habría tomado y lo notarías en su cara, sabandija- escupió Vegeta arrojando una servilleta sobre la mesa de mala manera. Bulma sonrió de manera extraña y luego de menear la cabeza negativamente se levantó de la mesa y se perdió por el umbral.

-Ella no está embarazada.- dijo de repente Piccolo desde un rincón- Si sintieran su ki lo notarías fácilmente Yamcha.

-¿Eh? Yo… yo…

-Yamcha, te dejas llevar muy fácilmente por tus emociones, así jamás la convencerás de volver- apasiguó Krillin tomando del brazo a su compañero- No deberías estar celoso.

-Y menos de Vegeta- aseguró Milk que continuaba en su comida- Ha sido poco cortes de tu parte, Yamcha, ya veremos qué pasa.

-Dejame- protestó Vegeta caminando hacia la cocina con ella detrás, sacó algo de comida del refrigerar y comenzó a servirse para comer a solas.

-No sé qué idea se le metió a Goku…

-Estoy cansado de ellos, de todos- aseguró mirándola.- No debí quedarme para tener que soportar su irritante presencia.

-Pero te quedaste- adjudicó ella mirando hacia la pared para evitar sus ojos- ¿Es verdad lo que dices o lo que haces?

-¿Eh?- Vegeta la observó dudoso.

-Me dolió lo que dijiste en la mesa- le devolvió ella mirándolo apenas con los ojos vidriosos, pero sonrió- No te preocupes, prepararé todo para que te vayas mañana.

Vegeta se quedó parado mirándola volver con los demás, golpeó con un puñetazo la mesa de la cocina y resopló molesto consigo mismo.

-Oye Bulma, disculpa lo que dije, no fue mi intención- confesó Goku mientras Milk lo codeaba bajo la mesa- Ah, y ya me disculpé con Yamcha, me disculparé con Vegeta luego…

-No te preocupes Goku, no tienes la culpa de su mal genio…

-¡Pero tener un bebé sigue siendo una excelente idea!- todos en la mesa rieron, Goku le guiñó un ojo a Piccolo que gruñó molesto viendo de soslayo la sombra de Vegeta tras los cristales del piso superior.

"¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que lo arruinamos otra vez?" pensó el namek para sus adentros.

* * *

_**N.A.:** Espero que les haya gustado, tras la demora y el tiempo entiendo que no tenga el mismo sabor que los anteriores, pero allí fue :P_


	10. La Señora Briefs

_Hola! Recuerdo por los comentarios que **este fic no tiene final, es eterno** (siempre y cuando yo siga con vida y se me ocurra alguna idea xD ) siempre habrá un shot para poner, por si alguien me vuelve a preguntar si este es el final o cuántos caps faltan. _

_Esto es solo una participación especial n_n de uno de mis personajes favoritos en cuanto a intromisiones chistosas xD Sin embargo creo que me quedó mejor Goku jajaja al menos me reí más con él (sí, si ustedes se pensaban locas por reír en su cuarto ante la mirada de los que pasaban por allí, imaginenme a mí riendo mientras escribo jajaja) ¡Qué lo disfruten (dentro de todo XD)!_

* * *

-Ya me estoy aburriendo, Piccolo ¿por qué mejor no vamos a entrenar?

-Porque no debemos rendirnos ante el mínimo obstáculo- se irguió el namek caminando junto al saiyajin por una calle de locales comerciales- ¿Qué le regalarías a Milk?- preguntó Piccolo nuevamente enfrentando las vidrieras de todos los locales. Los transeúntes iban tan ensimismados que no notaban el rostro verde del sujeto. De todos modos había gente muy rara en las grandes ciudades.

-No lo sé… la última vez le compré una torta de chocolate.- comentó el saiya satisfecho- Es uno de los mejores regalos que alguien…

-¡Eres un zopenco! No debes pensar qué te gustaría a ti, sino qué le gustaría a ella…

- Ni siquiera fue mi idea, me lo recomendó Gohan… -se excusó el saiya para esuivar la reprimenda.

-No tiene caso- resopló el namekiano con ambas manos en la cintura, algo impaciente- Entre tú que eres un… un descuidado… y ese terco de Vegeta, jamás nacerá Trunks… y ¡todo será tu culpa!

-¿Qué? ¿Y mía por qué?- se ofendió Goku mirándolo con confusión.

-Buenas tardes, muchachos… ¡Qué guapos están hoy! ¿Pasean por el centro?- ambos terminaron su discusión mirando a sus espaldas, la señora Briefs se acercaba coquetamente hacia ellos, con su cabello rubio atado en un rodete muy prolijo y con un clásico vestido para comenzar la primavera.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos en la su casa, señora?- preguntó Goku con la misma animosidad de la primera vez que visitó la casa Briefs, de pequeño.

-Pues muy bien todos, mi esposo trabajando… también mi pequeña Bulma y el joven Vegeta entrena- suspiró la señora Briefs algo resignada.- La casa está muy quieta a veces y nadie quiere probar los pastelillos que llevo.

-Oiga, señora… ¿y por casualidad Bulma no estará embarazada?- preguntó el saiya haciendo que Piccolo empalideciera abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-No, aún no se digna a darme nietitos… no sé qué edad cree que tiene… - Piccolo miró con mala cara a Goku y lo codeó mientras la señora hablaba- yo siempre le digo que debería aprovechar y cautivar al joven Vegeta ¡es tan guapo! Y, no van a creerme, pero lo escuché decir que es ¡un príncipe!

-Pues sí, lo es… ¡lo de príncipe, claro!- aclaró Goku sobre la marcha. Piccolo miró con seriedad a la señora Briefs.

-Yo he oído que a Vegeta le gusta su hija- dijo Piccolo como quien comenta que el día está soleado y volvió su vista a la vidriera para hacerse el misterioso y observar por el reflejo la reacción de la mujer, pero sus ojos se encontraron con una bragas de encaje rojo y bastante ropa interior de mujer… estaban frente a dicho negocio. Se volteó carraspeando algo sonrojado.

-¿En serio, Piccolo? Tu siempre dices que… -Goku no pudo continuar, el namek le tapó la boca.

-Es lo que yo le digo a Bulma, que vaya con él antes de que se aburra.- suspiró la señora Briefs.

Piccolo miró por el rabillo del ojo a Goku, que se tranquilizó entendiendo su idea. Después de todo no existía mejor celestina que una suegra dispuesta a todo por tener nietos.

**LA SEÑORA BRIEFS**

-Mamá ¿porqué tardaste…? Hola Goku… ¿Goku?- preguntó Bulma viendo a quien se acercaba con su madre. Bulma soltó la herramienta que traía en su mano y limpió sus manos en el overol que traía puesto.

-¿Qué tal, Bulma?

-¿Qué, no deberías estar entrenando para los androides?

-Hija ¿qué modales son esos? ¡Ve y traele algo para tomar al guapo de tu amigo!- exclamó la señora Briefs, a la que era imposible ver a alguien como no agraciado… quizás por sus ojos eternamente cerrados.

-¡De naranja para mí estará bien!- sostuvo Goku con alegría por el ofrecimiento -¿Ah, y tendrás algo para comer?

-Tu jamás cambias, eh Goku- se rió Bulma. Pronto estuvo en la mesa junto a ellos- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Ah, el joven Goku ya se iba… se ofreció a traer mis compras- exclamó la señora Briefs con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Sabe Milk?

-Hija, no seas aguafiestas. Además de seguro Milk es una esposa muy feliz –decretó la madre de la científica juntando ambas manos- ¿Hace cuánto que estás juntos?- le preguntó de repente al saiya.

-Hmm… pues… -Goku comenzó a contar con los dedos de la mano.

-Hace mucho, mamá- simplificó Bulma viendo que la cuenta tardaría más de la cuenta (¡)

-Sí, bastante… aunque para mí el tiempo es menos, contando el rato que estuve en el otro mundo.- simplificó Goku con su sencillez natural.

-Y volverás pronto- afirmó una voz.

-¡Buenas tardes, Vegeta!- lo saludó entusiasmado el super saiyajin, ignorando por completo las palabras del príncipe y haciéndolo irritar más.

-Al fin tomas un descanso, Vegeta… -confirmó la madre de Bulma mientras bebía el refresco de Goku. –Ven, siéntate junto a mi hija… ¡lucen tan bien juntos!

"Vaya, esta mujer actúa con más evidencia que nosotros en la unión… ¿será que Trunks también le contó a ella?" pensó Goku mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pues, ya que estoy aquí, quisiera hablar unas cosas con Vegeta sobre los androides…

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó el saiya sin ánimos de una charla privada.

-Bueno… tu hi… el muchacho del futuro regresó ayer…

-¿Ah, sí?- se intrigó Bulma.

-Sí, vino ayer por la casa… Milk no lo vio porque… estaba en el baño.

-¿Qué dijo?- apuró Vegeta con impaciencia, Goku comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-Pues que… los androides cambiaron la agenda para el día de la llegada.

-¿Qué? ¿y qué día es? ¿en qué año?

-No te preocupes Bulma, aún falta mucho… tú quédate aquí con tu madre, yo aclaro el asunto con Vegeta y luego te lo cuento. –Bulma aceptó de mala gana. Mientras a su lado la señora Briefs sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Los hombres desaparecieron por los pasillos y la sonrisa de la señora Briefs se volvió más amplia. Bulma la miró de soslayo algo perturbada ya.

-Bueno, mamá… voy a seguir con mis investigaciones.

-Le gustas a Vegeta- dijo sin intermediación la madre haciendo que Bulma se diera la vuelta.

-Otra vez con lo mismo…-protestó la muchacha- ¿Cuántas veces más vas a…?

-¡Me lo dijo Piccolo!- afirmó la madre dando un aplauso en el aire al juntar con entusiasmo sus manos.

-¿Qué?- Bulma se sintió algo intrigada y tomó asiento a su lado.

2

-Entonces… cuándo es la fecha del arribo de esas chatarras…- volvió a apurar el príncipe frente a la puerta de su cámara de gravedad.

-Pues… -Goku hurgó entre su ropa hasta que sacó un pequeño papel y lo mantuvo frente a los ojos de Vegeta- Es la nueva fecha.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Esa es la misma fecha que nos dio el mocoso la primera vez!- prorrumpió el saiya, Goku abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

-Lo recuerdo, es un día que espero con ansias… -dijo perversamente el príncipe.

-¿Más que el día de tener un hijo, por ejemplo?- Vegeta se giró a verlo con fastidio.- Un hijo es muy importante en la vida de un hombre… ¿sabes quién sería buena madre? ¡BULMA!

-Kakarotto, a veces creo que eres más estúpido de lo que imaginaba- soltó el príncipe sin ganas de seguir hablando.- Tu hijo quedará huérfano dentro de poco.- anunció queriendo seguir con el tono amenazante de siempre.

-Pues ya debe estar acostumbrado…

-¡Eres un imbécil!- le gritó Vegeta, frustrado por no poder irritarlo para provocar un combate. Lo estresaba que el super saiyajin se tomase todo tan a la ligera.

-Piénsalo, Vegeta… -le recomendó Gokú palmeándole el hombro, el príncipe se hizo a un lado molesto.

-Estás muy insistente con la Mujer- presumió el guerrero mirándolo con suspicacia- ¿Acaso te gusta?

-¡Ay, Vegeta! Yo estoy casado y muy feliz con mi familia y de TENER UN HI-JO… ¿has pensado que así podrías expandir tu linaje?

3

-Que sí, lo juro, me lo dijo esta mañana junto con Goku…

-¿Pero qué palabras exactas usó?- quiso saber Bulma inclinándose hacia su madre, con sumo interés.

-"A Vegeta le gusta Bulma"- resumió la madre- Y me lo dijo como si nada.

-Ay, mamá… pero es improbable… Si fuera cierto no creo que Vegeta anduviese hablando con Goku y Piccolo de sus sentimientos…- negó Bulma queriendo que la refutaran.

-No es necesario que hablen, los namekianos tienen un oído muy desarrollado, pueden escuchar decibeles más sensibles que cualquier humano- explicó la señora Briefs llamando poderosamente la atención de su hija- Ve tú a saber si cuando pasabas por algún pasillo Vegeta te lanzó algún piropo, pensando que no lo oías y Piccolo escuchó…

-¿Tu crees? –preguntó Bulma sonrojándose- No veo a Vegeta actuando así.

-Hija, los hombres son iguales aquí y en la luna… y también en ese planeta… del que viene el joven Vegeta- redondeó la madre de la muchacha para completar su idea.- Goku me dijo que Vegeta quería prolongar su especie…

-¿Tener hijos?

-Hija, intento contarte las cosas tal cual sucedieron, si estás interrumpiéndome con sorpresa cada vez que digo algo será complicado- habló con autoridad la señora.- Lo que digo es que esta noche debes atrapar a Vegeta.

-¿¡Atrapar!

-Bulma, ya no interrumpas- repitió la madre haciendo que la muchacha se callara algo resignada.- Te gusta, le gustas… no hay que pensar. Él no va a acercarse ¡debes entenderlo! Vegeta es un joven muy tímido- sonrió complaciente la madre haciendo que Bulma se relajara y acompañara su gesto.

-¿Sabes algo? En el fondo tienes razón, mamá. –Bulma se puso de pie llena de nuevos bríos.- De esta noche no pasará, estoy decidida…

4

-Sé que intentas hacer que me distraiga de mi objetivo, pero mi entrenamiento avanza muy bien, Kakarotto, y no voy a tomar distracciones, si es lo que quieres.

-¡Pero no! ¡No es una distracción! Es más, creo que tu no te transformas en supersaiyajin porque no tienes hijos…

-¿¡Qué tiene que ver! ¿Estás burlándote de mí!- respondió prepotente el saiya irguiéndose frente a su rival.

-Bueno, piénsalo… Raditz no tuvo hijos y no fue supersaiyajin, Nappa no tuvo hijos y ¿era super saiyajin?

-Kakarotto… eres un imbécil de primera. –dedujo Vegeta viendo las premisas débiles que su contraparte usaba para llegar a un conclusión tan ridícula.- Además no mezclaría mi sangre con la de humanos… ¿Qué crees que saldría de ello? Un engendro que ni siquiera luciría ni actuaría como saiyajin… aunque lo fuera… como ese malcriado mocoso del futuro que… -Vegeta se quedó pensativo y arrugó el ceño como si llegara a una conclusión. Goku tragó saliva y desesperadamente hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

5

-¡Qué demonios…!- Bulma se cubrió cuando una onda expansiva sacudió la casa. Una columna de humo avanzaba por el patio trasero y se apresuró a salir corriendo temiendo por algo terrible. Tener como amigos a un grupo de titánicos guerreros la habían preparado para todo.

Cuando llegó vio a Vegeta tendido en el suelo, sus ropa hecha jirones y magullado en su rostro y cuerpo. Frente a él Goku estaba congelado.

-¿Qué pasó?- gritó Bulma intentando ver el estado de Vegeta de cerca, Goku se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que parece… hablábamos amistosamente con Vegeta y estalló la cámara de gravedad- explicó el saiya señalando las ruinas de la nave que se había encargado de volar.

6

-El muchacho está bien, necesita mucho descanso, no sé explicar el impacto que recibió… fue tremendo…

-Pasa cuando explotan naves cerca.- intentó justificar Goku frente al doctor. Bulma lo miró con suspicacia. La señora Briefs se lamentaba viendo en la habitación a un Vegeta yaciendo nuevamente en la cama.

-Estará en cama por una semana, mínimo… aunque con una explosión así es raro que siga vivo…

-¿Cree que haya perdido la memoria, doctor?- se interesó Goku llamando la atención del académico.- Yo vi que la mayor parte de la explosión fue sobre su cabeza…

-Bueno…-el doctor se limpió las gafas extrañdo por comentario- Cuando un traumatismo así ocurre es normal perder unos minutos de lo último que ocurrió.

-Bien por eso… -aprobó Goku sintiéndose observado- ¡Así no recordará el dolor!

-Yo me retiro, estos son los medicamentos- enseñó el doctor, Bulma los tomó y acto seguido se dirigió al cuarto para atender al dormido Vegeta, fuera Goku y la señora Briefs observaban.

-Qué desgracia… -meditó la madre de Bulma negando con la cabeza- Justo cuando había convencido a mi hija de ir por él…

-Es lo que ocurre a veces… nada sale como lo planeado- comentó Goku.- Ojalá Piccolo lo comprendiera.- temió el saiya.

-A este paso, jamás nacerá el muchacho del futuro…-Goku se giró asombrado observando a la señora Briefs, anonadado con su comentario.

-Pero… ¿qué sabe usted de él?- se perturbó el guerrero empalideciendo ¿acaso toda su misión había dado por el suelo? ¿Había arruinado el futuro? ¿La madre de Bulma sería indiscreta y se lo contaría? Pensó en Piccolo, que le había ordenado muy concretamente que sólo convenciera de camino a al casa a la madre de Bulma de que había algo entre la futura pareja para que ella actuara sola, como suegra celestina voluntaria. ¿Había arruinado todo?

-Muchacho, cuando tu hija viene a casa diciendo que apareció un chico del futuro con una chaqueta de la Capsule Corp, que tiene su mismo color de ojos y cabello y que es un super saiyajin… habría que ser muy distraído para no darse cuenta. Hace mucho tiempo que colaboro con aquel futuro ¡ansío mucho a mi nietecito!

Goku cayó desplomado en el suelo liberado de tanta presión.

* * *

**N.A.**:_ Cortito ¿no? Quizás me faltaba Piccolo. Intento lanzar algo más de material para este fic que me quedó tan pero tan atascado. Me agradezco a mí misma la idea de haberlo hecho en forma de one-shots así no me odian por la tardanza de la continuación jajaj Me gusta la señora Briefs, debería tener una serie para ella misma, si supiera su nombre sería mucho más sencillo escribirla, pero bueno... Me gusta cuando se menosprecia ciertas características de un personaje y este termina sorprendiendo con su lucidez. Un paso clásico de comedia? jajaj Espero al menos haber curvado alguna vez sus labios en sonrisa, si es así me siento bien... prometo carcajadas más adelante, cuando la inspiración CELESTINOS me encuentre escribiendo jajaj ¡Saludos y gracias siempre por pasarse!_


	11. Loca loca

_Hola! vengo muy contenta a traerles este capítulo, porque hace mucho que no disfrutaba tanto escribiendo y no me reía así releyendo... ah! apenas publiqué el flojito cap pasado se me ocurrió este. Y acá está ¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!_

_Me quedó algo largo, sorry._

* * *

En el KameHouse, después de bastantes meses, el grupo se encontraba al fin reunido. Estaban Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Oulong, Krillin, Maron, Tenshinhan y Lunch (también las mascotas Puar y Chaoz) y por supuesto el maestro Roshi.

Todos comían y bebían en la playa contando anécdotas y riéndose un buen rato, hasta que comenzó a anochecer y el mar comenzó a agitarse con brisas demasiado frescas. Entraron al Kame House, Piccolo esperaba austero en un rincón, por algún motivo se dejó convencer por Gohan de ir a la reunión.

Adentro se formaron pequeños grupos que hablaban entre sí, Yamcha hurgaba por los rincones de un estante buscando el control remoto del añejo televisor de Roshi, no estaba acostumbrado a pararse a cada segundo para cambiar el canal.

Hasta que Piccolo notó como sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente, apoyó el vaso con el refresco que estaba tomando y sacó como un tesoro una revista. Comenzó a hojearla sonriendo socarronamente.

-Oiga, Maestro Roshi, no sabía que le gustaban estas cosas- murmuró sin llamar mucho la atención.

-¿A qué te refieres, Yamcha?- preguntó Ten Shin Han acercándose a él y haciendo que todos levantaran la vista al beisbolista.

-¡A ESTO!- exclamó triunfante el muchacho mientras exhibía la revista, llena de hombres musculosos mirándose entre ellos más que tiernamente.

-¡AH, MAESTRO ROSHI… ACASO USTED…?- se exasperó Krillin mientras su mandíbula se desplomaba del desconcierto.

Roshi se sonrojó mientras fruncía el ceño y le arrebató a Yamcha el artículo de las manos.

-¡Esta revista es un error!- explicó el anciano. Unigame, la tortuga, no hacía muchos esfuerzos por contener su risa.

-Ay, ya Maestro Roshi, no tiene que ocultarlo… estamos en una sociedad moderna- se mofaba Yamcha haciendo que todos se rieran.

-¿De qué hablan, papá?- preguntó Gohan que no había llegado a ver el contenido de la revista que Roshi sostenía posesivamente; Goku en esos momentos se encontraba muy ajeno a la situación atragantándose con los restos de la comida de ese mediodía. Por primera vez volteó a ver qué pasaba con la boca llena y un plato de fideos en la mano.

-¡No tengo nada que ocultar!

-Qué extraño, pensar que nos bañábamos juntos con Goku y el Maestro… -sostuvo Krillin nervioso.

-¡Que no soy… no soy…! Cuando estuve en la gran ciudad y pedí mis revistas habituales, traje una caja completa, así no debo viajar tanto… y cuando abrí el paquete descubrí la revista equivocada.

-Ah, no me diga, Maestro… ¿y porqué no la devolvió?- cuestionó Ten Shin Han sintiéndose algo intimidado. Piccolo disfrutaba la charla desde la distancia, tenía sus ventajas ser asexuado.

Todos volvieron a reír.

-El viejito resultó ser muy liberal- sonrió Maron con un tono infantil, las risas continuaron haciendo que Roshi se saliera de quicio.

-Pues resulta que no, soy muy clásico. Me gustan mucho las niñas bonitas como tú, Maron, si no tienes problemas… o tú, Lunch, puedo mostrarles frente a todos qué es lo que me gusta hacer con las mujeres jeje- sonrió el maestro con los ojos brillantes y un gesto lascivo al que todos ya estaban acostumbrados, mientras se acercaba a las mujeres moviendo sus manos como si quisiera tocar cierta parte de ellas.

-¡Lárguese, viejo depravado!- interrumpió Lunch que de pronto sacó su rifle y comenzó a disparar a mansalva, todos se tiraron rápidamente cuerpo a tierra. Debajo de la mesa, Goku se lamentaba del bowl de fideos destrozado por una bala.

Ten Shin Han y Yamcha se encargaron de tranquilizar a Luch.

-Vaya, sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, Maestro Roshi- se quejó Oulong- Y esta casa sigue siendo un refugio de locos.

-Tú no hables, Oulong, eres igual o peor que yo.

-Bueno, eso es cierto- se resignó sonriendo el viejo compañero de aventuras mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía tímidamente.

Detrás de Goku, Piccolo lo alzó de la camiseta sacándolo de su refugio mientras todo el mundo ordenaba nuevamente la casa.

-¿Has visto lo que ocurrió con la revista?

Goku le echó un vistazo a la revista que estaba a sus pies, pasando las hojas sin interés.

-Vaya, estos tipo tienen mejores cuerpos que nosotros ¿dónde crees que entrenen?

-¡No eso, Goku! ¡La reacción de Roshi al ser acusado de que le gustaban los hombres!

-¿Enfadarse?

-Luego de enfadarse…

-Pues no sé, me distraje con los disparos…

-Que intentó mostrar su virilidad con la primer mujer que encontrase para desmentirlo!- se enfadó Piccolo, intentando no gritar para no ser escuchados.

-Ah… ¿y qué hay con eso?

-Puede sernos útil…

-¿Para qué? Yo tengo mujer e hijo, nadie duda de mí… - se excusó el saiya sin prestar mucho interés a las palabras del namekiano.

-¡NO PARA TI!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Que Vegeta debe ser homosexual!

-¡¿Qué? Pues ahora que lo dices… siempre anda solo… y antes andaba muy apegado a Nappa…

-¡QUÉ NO! Si lo fuera no hubiese tenido a Trunks…

-Ahhh, es cierto. Pero entonces ¿por qué dices que debe ser gay?

-Para que intente demostrar lo contrario…

**LOCA-LOCA**

-¡MUJER!- retumbó por los pasillo de la Cápsule Corp, Bulma salió de debajo de un nuevo motor que estaba diseñando.

-¡ME LLAMO BULMA!- respondió en igual tono -¡Y SI QUIERES ALGO TEN LA DECENCIA DE VENIR A PEDIRLO COMO UN CIVILIZADO… MALDITO SALVAJE!

-¡SALVAJE! ¡PUES AL MENOS NO ESTÁBAMOS CURÁNDONOS CON TROZOS DE TELA, TERRÍCOLA PRIMITIVA!

-¡CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA, MAL AGRADECIDO, ADEMÁS QUE ME ENCARGO DE CUIDARTE DE TUS SALVAJES ATAQUES SUICIDAS, RECRIMINAS NUESTRA TECNOLOGÍA!- bramó la mujer- ¡TE RECUERDO QUE ENTRENAS EN UNA CÁMARA DE GRAVEDAD TERRÍCOLA CON ROBOTS TERRÍCOLAS!

-Ah… el amor- suspiró la Señora Briefs mientras le servía un café a su marido que hojeaba el diario sin prestarle mayor interés a los gritos que se habían hecho habituales.

-Si ese es amor… cómo será el odio- respondió el hombre sorbiendo un poco de la bebida. En eso el timbre resonó haciendo que la señora Briefs se dirigiera a atender, ella era amante de las relaciones sociales.

-¡Oh, Goku! ¡Un placer volver a verte! Ven, pasa, pasa…

-Gracias, busco a Bulma.

-Oh, ella está muy ocupada trabajando en el taller ahora.

-Debe tomarse un descanso, su hija trabaja mucho, Señora Briefs.

-Pues sí, aunque yo le digo que toda engrasada no llamará la atención de los hombres- insistió la madre conduciendo al muchacho hacia la cocina.

-Hablando de eso… ¿sabe si Bulma ya tiene nuevo novio?

-¡Hola, Goku! Es un placer verte ¿tu también necesitas otra cámara espacial? Por favor, dime que la Tierra no está amenazada otra vez.

-¡Ah, no es eso, Señor Briefs!- se excusó el joven sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento. –Vengo a hablar con Bulma nada más, sobre… hacer una fiesta.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Hace tiempo no hacemos una fiesta! ¿Cuándo será?

-Pues… estaba pensando en hoy.

-¡Genial! ¿Qué dices querido?

-Por mí está bien, de todos modos tengo que ir a la empresa- concluyó el profesor Briefs agradeciendo que no estaría allí para ver a su casa hecha un desastre.

-Entonces ven, Goku… te llevaré de inmediato para que lo hables con Bulma, debo pensar en los preparativos.

El guerrero se lamentó de ver perder la oportunidad de tomar un doble desayuno. En la puerta del taller la madre de Bulma lo despidió y él bajó hasta encontrase con una Bulma muy irritada.

-¡Te has dignado a bajar! ¡Ahora tendrás que oírme!- se volteó ella con una llave de mecánico en la mano dispuesta a estamparla en la cabeza del guerrero… del otro guerrero. Goku esquivó el sorpresivo ataque.

-¡Tranquila, oye…! Lo siento, no sabía que estabas tan ocupada.

-¡Goku! Lo lamento… es que… tú no pasas muy seguido por aquí. Estaba discutiendo con tu compatriota de la cámara de gravedad.

-Ah ¿Vegeta? Pues… pobre hombre… déjalo, tiene bastante con cargar con su secreto.- comentó Goku haciéndose el misterioso- Vamos a hacer una fiesta esta noche, planeamos hacerla en tu casa… es como una reunión de todo el grupo ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, genial… ¿pero qué secreto es ese?

1

Piccolo entró a hurtadillas en el cuarto que supuso el correcto, tomó la revista que le habían prometido eliminar al Maestro Roshi y la ocultó según el plan revisando con cuidado los rincones de la habitación. Acto seguido, sacó una bolsa de tela, de allí extrajo una toalla y la dejó a la vista; tomó el arsenal de toallas y se dirigió a la habitación contigua para hacer el cambio.

Se sonrió con malicia.

-Solo un hombre muy seguro usaría esta ropa.

2

-Bueno, Bulma… no deberías enterarte por mí, sino por él.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó la mujer con suma curiosidad, le pidió a Goku que tomara asiento.

-No es nada… es un asunto personal.

-¡Goku o me cuentas o te obligo a contarme!- le advirtió ella blandiendo nuevamente la llave mecánica en su mano con tono amenzante. El saiya se hizo hacia atrás algo preocupado.

-¡Bien, tranquila! Es sólo que… pongámoslo así… ¿Has visto a Vegeta últimamente con alguna mujer?

-No, él solo entrena.

-Bien… es porque a Vegeta no le gustan las mujeres!

-¡¿qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?- se exaltó Bulma negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos, Bulma… eres una mujer inteligente…

-No creo lo que dices.- se puso de pie para dar terminada la charla.

-… no tienes que creerme. Sólo te digo que esa actitud tan de… hombre malo, oculta un…

-¿Y tú que sabes, Goku? ¡Por favor, deja de decir tonterías!

-Está bien, solo son conjeturas… ¿entonces la fiesta será a eso de las seis?

-Sí… y tú ¿desde cuándo sacas conjeturas?

-Ah, es por Piccolo… es decir, estoy mucho tiempo con él, se me pegan sus cosas- dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras reía.

-¡MUJER! ¡No tengo ropa!- rugió la voz del príncipe saiya en la puerta del taller, Goku vio la cara pasmada de Bulma y se volteó a ver a Vegeta que bajaba con una tierna toalla rosa de corazones rojos las escaleras. Goku intentó no reír y se puso de pie, Vegeta percibió su presencia por primera vez, quedándose estático en un escalón.

-Bien ya me voy… Nos vemos a las seis- sonrió el supersaiyajin mientras se retiraba, pasó junto a Vegeta.- ¿Todo bien, Vegeta?

-Mejor que tu- dijo el saiya mirándolo fieramente mientras se retiraba. Cuando al fin se fue volteó hacia Bulma- ¿Qué quería esta sabandija?

-¿Qué haces vestido así?- preguntó ella, Vegeta se sonrojó algo molesto.

-Por si no te das cuenta, terrícola, no estoy vestido.

-Me refiero a esa toalla ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-Tú la dejaste en mi habitación, no había ninguna más.

3

Goku se encontró con Piccolo en el aire.

-Oye, Piccolo… exageraste un poco con esa cosa rosa… Sentí algo de pena por él.

-Es mejor así, queremos que todo mundo sospeche de él en la fiesta- se sonrió malévolamente.

-Ah, hablando de eso… Me tomé la molestia de hablar con Bulma, y decirle que Vegeta es gay.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y porqué hiciste eso?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? No pongas esa cara, Piccolo… ¿no era parte del plan? ¿Qué todos sospecharan de que no le gustan las mujeres?

-¡Todos, excepto Bulma!- Goku se quedó confundido- ¿Qué mujer en el mundo se acercaría a alguien con quien no tiene oportunidad? ¡No lo considerará, eres un estúpido!

-Calma, Piccolo… tampoco seas tan fatalista… además las mujeres piensan distinto, quizás quiera cambiarlo.

-Soquete…

4

-De acuerdo… ¿y respecto a tu ropa?

-Que no tengo. No hay nada excepto esa estúpida camisa que me diste el primer día. No pienso volver a ponérmela.

-¿Y andarás desnudo?- sugirió ella con el mismo tono desafiante.

-Bueno, ya estamos en confianza- apresuró él tomando el nudo que amarraba la toalla con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Al final, todos son iguales- se alivió ella mientras lo miraba con algo de fastidio- Iré a buscarte algo. Espera por aquí.

Bulma caminaba escaleras arriba, la intervención de Goku aquella mañana había sido tan ridícula… es decir, era Vegeta de quien hablaba. Si el hombre era… sencillamente imposible, un tipo duro como él, acostumbrado a la aspereza de la guerra constante…

Fue al armario de blanco, sacó unas cuantas toallas blancas para reponer en el baño del saiyajin. "Mamá tuvo que haberse confundido con las toallas" pensó mientras transportaba todo hacia el cuarto de Vegeta.

Revisó su baño viendo solo otra toalla rosa doblada prolijamente en el estante, se sonrió pensando un ladino "pobre Vegeta" mientras reafirmaba la idea de que su madre había confundido ambas habitaciones. Al momento tomó la toalla para retirarla y mientras lo hacía, una revista se deslizó cayendo al suelo.

Tomó la revista viendo a hombres bonitos muy cariñosos entre ellos en varias fotos. Bulma sintió sus mejillas quemar mientras un escalofríos la recorrió.

-No puede ser… -se negó ante la evidencia. Soltó la revista, la puso en su lugar. Tomó con ambas manos su rostro, tapando su boca por el asombro, caminó por el pequeño espacio del baño intentando pensar.-Goku tenía razón… -exclamó sin dudarlo mientras un sudor frío le empapaba el rostro por la consternación.

5

-Te busqué en el taller- comentó Bulma fríamente viendo a Vegeta en la cocina, como siempre sumergido en el refrigerador en busca de algo.

-Esperé demasiado, tu madre me consiguió esto- dijo él sin mirarla. Vegeta ya no tenía su toalla sino esos pantaloncillos que usaba para entrenar.

-¿No te incomoda estar así por la casa?- protestó ella sintiéndose aún alterada por el episodio reciente.

-Yo no digo nada cuando andas en ropa interior por el patio- comentó él tomando asiento ante una bandeja de comida.

-No es ropa interior… es mi traje de baño.

-Lo que sea- interrumpió él dispuesto a comer, la miró de soslayo cuando la mujer tomó asiento a su lado.

-Y no dices nada porque no tendría que incomodarte… aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás te espante verme así- el saiya arrugó el entrecejo mientras seguía comiendo.

-Tu rostro de bruja me espanta. Zabon en su transformación lucía mejor que tú.- quiso pelear como siempre, recordando la reacción desilusionada y espantada de Bulma en Namek al ver su "hombre guapo" convertido en un sapo gigante.

Ella no escuchó la parte de la pelea, solo la declaración de que un hombre (el soldado Zabon) le parecía más atractivo que ella.

-Supongo que convivías rodeado de guerreros guapos- sostuvo ella, queriendo tirar más del hilo para ver qué podía sacar.

-Mujeres… -chistó el príncipe siguiendo con su comida.

-¿Qué pasa, Vegeta? ¿No te agradan las mujeres?- preguntó directamente, pero el hombre ni siquiera se inmutó, volteó hacia ella.

-No sirven para los combates, son menos resistentes… y en tu caso: vulgares y gritonas.

-¿no te parecen atractivas?- preguntó ella para ver finalmente destrozada su imagen idealizada de Vegeta. El hombre se sonrojó volviendo a su plato mientras tocía para quitarse el trozo de pollo con el que se había ahogado al oír sus palabras. Bulma no esperó que se recuperara, dio la charla como finalizada y caminó lo más lejos posible de él: ya no podía verlo igual, necesitaría acostumbrarse al nuevo parecer sexual Vegeta.

6

-¡Qué mal te ves hija! Parece que viste a un fantasma…

-Bueno, algo así, mamá… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Preparando los adornos para la fiesta, hace tiempo no recibimos gente en esta casa más que al adorable de Vegeta.

-Deja, te ayudo- se ofreció la muchacha subiendo a una escalera para colgar un par de adornos del techo.- Oye mamá… ¿cómo puedes saber si un hombre es gay?

-Bueno, porque no le gustan las mujeres- comentó la mujer sencillamente mientras le alcanzaba un nuevo adorno.

-Ya lo sé, mamá… pero… algo que puedas saber sin hablar con él.

-No sé… hablan moviendo mucho las manos, usan una voz impostada… cuidan mucho su imagen…

-Ese es un estereotipo.

-Claro, no me dejas terminar… luego está la clase de homosexual que se ve como cualquier hombre heterosexual…

-Ay mamá…

-… ¡no me dejas terminar! Y luego, tienes a los que se hacen un papel de super macho para ocultar su homosexualidad… ¡No sé ni porqué se molestan! En estos tiempos que vivimos… En fin, si los ves en un bar gay o una disco gay… hay un 90% de posibilidades de que sean gay.

-Eres muy simple mamá…

-¿Y a ti porqué te interesa este tema ahora?

-No lo sé… creo que…

-¡Te gusta un gay!- Bulma empalideció.

-¡No, no! Es que tengo un amigo y no sé si…

-Si es tu amigo ¿cuál es el problema? Son personas como cualquier otra, Bulma, no tienes que actuar como una homofóbica.

-No es eso… no lo discrimino es sólo que… no puedo aceptar que sea así.

-Bulma, tienes muchos amigos gay en las oficinas de tu padre ¿qué es lo que no puedes aceptar?

-Bueno, quizás sí… con este es distinto…

-Te gusta- canturreó la señora Briefs, Bulma bajó de la escalera apresurada.

-¡QUE NO!

Sonó el timbre nuevamente, la Señora Briefs se apresuró en ser quien abriera la puerta, Yamcha y Krillin estaban del otro lado cargando unas cajas.

-Buenas tardes, vinimos a ayudarlas con los preparativos… Ojalá no las hayamos interrumpido- se disculpó por anticipado Yamcha.

-No, para nada, sólo debatíamos sobre los gay.

-Ah ¿en serio? Es curioso, el otro día pasó algo muy gracioso en la casa del Maestro Roshi… -Krillin estaba dispuesto a continuar pero Yamcha lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo estás, Bulma? Te ves un poco alterada…

-Nada es solo que no podía colgar estos adornos ¿podrías ayudar?- le pidió la mujer sabiendo que la caballerosidad de Yamcha era infinita.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Vegeta que entraba en la sala mientras comía de postre una banana. Krillin evitó reír al verlo con su pantaloncillo.

-Una fiesta.- respondió Yamcha con firmeza mientras evitaba dirigirle la mirada.

-La mujer no tiene tiempo para esto, tienes que arreglar lo que te pedí- le dijo dirigiéndose a Bulma.

-Pues, debes entender que no estás de príncipe en mi casa, Vegeta. Lo haré más tarde.- respondió la muchacha haciendo que el saiya se enojara.- Si quieres, estás invitado a la fiesta.

Él no podía soportar un desplante frente a todos.

-No me interesa, estas cosas son para perder el tiempo… ¡y tú tienes cosas que hacer!- objetó él más rudo que de costumbre para reafirmar su don de mando frente a todas las sabandijas que lo observaban.

-Tranquilo, Vegeta… Bulma… porque no vas un momento a ver qué es lo que necesita mientras nosotros seguimos aquí?- preguntó Krillin para alivianar la situación mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Bulma, sabiendo que en menos de tres minutos estaría de vuelta.

7

Al final, por algún extraño motivo, Bulma no volvió a la casa ni Vegeta tampoco. Él estaba entrenando y ella trabajaba en el taller. La heredera no sentía deseos de estar entre los adornos y la comida, le dejaría todo a su madre, después de todo estar en el taller investigando la ayudaba a vaciar sus pensamientos.

Pronto llegó la hora acordada, Bulma fue a darse un baño para cambiarse y estar lista para la reunión, la entrada al baño la hizo recordar inevitablemente su encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con la revista gay.

8

-Yo no sé… pero es cierto que usa trajes muy ajustados… eso es muy "raro"- objetó Ten Shin Han con tranquilidad ante el grupo de varones que se había reunido en el centro de la sala alrededor de Goku.

-¡Un momento! Gohan y yo usamos esos trajes y no somos raros… ¡son muy cómodos para combatir!- se defendió Krillin.

-Bueno, pues ahora que lo dicen a mí no me cabe ninguna duda… ¡Vegeta es una loca!- afirmó Yamcha triunfante con el semblante renovado de optimismo.

Bulma pasó frente a ellos queriendo no escuchar sus palabras pero Oulong la tomó del brazo acercándola al grupo.

-Mejor preguntémosle a Bulma qué opina, ella convive con él, debe haber visto algo.- preguntó el cerdo con un aire científico.

-¿Preguntarme qué? Ahora no tengo tiempo, muchachos, debo ayudar a mi madre con la comida.- Goku tragó saliva viendo a la muchacha presionada y recordó a Piccolo.

-Déjenla en paz… ¡además ya va a servir la comida y yo tengo mucha hambre!- exclamó el saiya tomándose el estómago en una actuación fingida, todos rieron olvidando por un lapsus de tiempo el rumor sobre el príncipe saiyajin.

-¡Hablando de la reina del baile!- exclamó Yamcha mientras por la puerta principal aparecía con su camisa rosa de BAD MAN, todos rieron hasta doblarse de la risa.

Vegeta los observó con irritación.

-¿Quieren morir?- preguntó en el mismo tono de quien ofrece una bebida, sonreía con afabilidad.- Vaya, Kakarotto, eres especialista en rodearte de sabandijas.

-¿Quieres que los dejemos solos?- preguntó Oulong por lo bajo, Goku se puso intranquilo mientras todos dieron otra nueva ola de carcajadas.

-Voy a ayudar a Bulma con la comida, debe extrañar tener a un hombre en la casa además de su padre- inquirió Yamcha guiñando un ojo, Vegeta lo observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras buscaba la posición de Bulma puesto que su intención original era hablar con ella.

-Linda camisa, Vegeta- Krillin quiso, pero no pudo callar su comentario.

-Linda nariz- correspondió el saiyajin haciendo que Krillin se sonrojara con irritación.

-No es nada, pero halagar a un hombre ya lo dice todo- objetó Ten Shin Han haciendo que Goku se concentrara por poner a salvo a sus amigos ante cualquier inminente ataque de Vegeta.

-¿Y quién halaga, tres ojos?

-Déjalo, Vegeta… tienen un mal día.

-Puedo acabar con todos tus días- propuso amagando con formar un poder en su palma, pero de nuevo Goku lo contuvo.

-Oye… tranquilo, lo que ocurre es que está corriendo un rumor.

-Bah, no me interesan sus asuntos…

-Pero es un rumor sobre ti, Vegeta- Goku tembló viendo la gélida mirada del saiyan clavarse en él. Era muy posible que lo que iba a decir le costaría la vida, pero era esencial, según Piccolo, que Vegeta viera cuestionada su sexualidad para que reaccionara como ellos pretendían.

-¿Qué rumor?

-Sí, ¿qué rumor?- quiso saber Piccolo acercándose al grupo, Vegeta lo miró sobre el hombro.

9

-No seas ciega, Bulma, estábamos hablando todos y llegamos a esa conclusión- dijo Yamcha triunfante de nuevo tomando un par de bandejas en la cocina. La muchacha lo miró algo decepcionada.

-¿No crees que sería muy extraño que Vegeta…?

-No… ¿extraño porqué? Tengo compañeros del equipo que no aparentan pero yo los he visto con otros hombres en restaurantes y… bueno… jeje

-Yamcha, no es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no? Lo niegas porque quisieras que no fuera así?- preguntó con más suspicacia.

-Siempre con lo mismo… -rezongó Bulma volviendo a la sala con el hombre tras ella.

-¿Y ese?- preguntó Yamcha viendo a un hombre muy amanerado elogiando las cortinas de la señora Briefs.

10

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- preguntó de repente Ten Shin Han.

-Ah, es el peluquero de Milk… yo lo invité a la fiesta esta mañana- indicó Goku guiñándole un ojo a Piccolo, que lo miró con algo de odio.

-Payasos… -bufó el príncipe saiyajin.- No cambies de tema, Kakarotto ¿cuál es ese rumor?

-Pues… ejem... ¿cómo te lo puedo explicar Vegeta?- Goku se rascaba la cabeza nervioso, entonces fue Oulong quien intervino.

-Que te gustan los hombres- aclaró el cerdo haciendo que Vegeta lo mirase consternado, Oulong se ocultó detrás de una mesa de teléfono.

-¿Qué, insecto?

-Jeje… tranquilo, Vegeta… es sólo que…

-¡SON UNOS INSECTOS!- gritó el saiya más enfurecido.

-Tu camisa ayuda a la hipótesis- agregó Ten Shin Han sonriendo levemente. Vegeta lo miró de manera amenazante.

-No escucho opiniones de la basura como tu… que anda con un muñeco al hombro todo el día.

-¡No soy un muñeco!- se enfadó Chaoz.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, muñeco? ¿Estallarme en la espalda?- preguntó Vegeta riéndose a carcajadas maliciosamente.

-¿Qué te pasa Vegeta? ¿estás cambiando de tema?- lo increpó Ten Shin Han para defender a su amigo.- No te escuché negarlo.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero soy normal.

-¡Vegeta! No seas insensible, los gays también son personas normales! Podrías tener un hijo igual… –aclaró Goku recibiendo una mirada dura del mercenario que lo obligó a callar.

-¿De qué hablan? Oye, Vegeta… ya viste, aquel sujeto usa la misma camisa que tú.- señaló Yamcha uniéndose al grupo. Efectivamente, el peluquero tenía una camisa rosa, pero sin nada escrito en ella.

-Me comienzan a fastidiar ¿por qué no se largan antes de que los elimine? –preguntó el saiya.

-Esta es la casa de Bulma, no nos iremos a menos que ella nos lo pida.

-¡QUÉ SE LARGUEN!- gritó exasperado, todos se voltearon hacia él guardando silencio. Bulma lo miró desaprobándolo y puso música para continuar con todo. Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y los demás comenzaron a alejarse del saiya pero sin intención de irse de la fiesta.

Vegeta los observó satisfecho pero sintió una presencia. Goku y Piccolo seguían allí.

-No te enojes, Vegeta… Está bien si eres…

-¡Que no soy!- gritó enardecido.

-Demuéstralo- interrumpió Piccolo mirándolo fijamente y luego señaló con un movimiento a Bulma. Vegeta lo observó con indecisión.

-No tengo nada que demostrar.- objetó el príncipe cruzándose de brazos con un aire autoritario.

En ese lapso de tiempo el peluquero se acercó a los tres.

-Graciaz por invitarme a la fiezta, Goku… ¿te guzta el peinado que le hize a Milk?

-Pues sí, está muy bonita…

-Todoz tuz amigos son muy guapoz también- inquirió guiñándole un ojo a Vegeta y volviendo al centro de la fiesta. El príncipe saiya estaba exasperado, un rubor carcomió todo su rostro.

-Es la camisa- lo apoyó Goku tomándolo del hombro para consolar al saiyajin.

-¡Ya, suéltame, aprovechado!- se corrió Vegeta sintiéndose en exceso irritado.

-Pues yo no estoy tan seguro que sea sólo la camisa… ¿por qué no nos muestras, Vegeta?

-¿Mostrar qué?- los ojos del saiyajin enfrentaron duramente al namekiano.

-Ya sabes… que te gusta Bulm… ¡las mujeres!

-¡Hmm! Soy un príncipe saiyajin, no tengo nada que demostrar a nadie. Las esclavas de los planetas que conquistábamos pueden dar fe de mí- comentó en un tono más arrogante, característico de él, como si hablara de sus habilidades en el combate.- ¡pedían por mí!

-No exageremos… -pidió Piccolo provocando más irritación en Vegeta, que volvió a mirarlo avergonzado. De acuerdo, quizás Vegeta haya exagerado un poco.- Nosotros no hacemos encuestas espaciales, si quieres que creamos algo, tendremos que verlo aquí y ahora.

-¡Eso! Lo que dijo Piccolo- apoyó Goku. Vegeta se vio en aprietos.

11

-mujer…- sintió que le murmuraban por la espalda, a unos pasos Vegeta la miró y emprendió camino para salir de la sala. Ella comprendió y lo siguió. Piccolo y Goku miraron la escena con brillo en sus ojos.

12

Bajaron al taller. Él cerró la puerta, Bulma esperó cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes que terminar eso- le dijo apuntando hacia el escritorio. Bulma asintió.

-¿Me sacaste de la fiesta para eso? ¿Quién te crees que eres?- se sorprendió la muchacha queriendo regresar a la fiesta, pero él la jaló del brazo fuertemente. Aún no bajaban ni dos peldaños en la escalera, Bulma se detuvo enfrentando su mirada.- Ya entiendo…

-¿Qué?

-¿No son ciertos los rumores, verdad? O eso quieres hacer ver…

-Soy yo el que entiende, tus preguntas de esta mañana.- Vegeta sonrió- Ese Kakarotto parece una vieja chismosa.

-Entonces… ¿eres o no?

-¡SOY NORMAL!- exclamó asqueado por tantas preguntas. Bulma le sonrió aliviada. Vegeta se quitó la camisa rosa que tanto barullo había levantado, quedando con una musculosa blanca.

-¿Normal qué significa?- quiso jugar un poco con él y mientras tanto leer sus gestos.

Él parecía no encontrar las palabras para explayarse en su idea de normalidad varonil. Bulma quiso ayudar.

-¿Quieres decir que no te gustan los hombres?- la expresión consternada de Vegeta lo dijo todo- ¿Quieres decir que te atraen las mujeres? ¿O al revés? No lo sé, Vegeta… jamás te he visto con ninguna mujer…

Vegeta entendió el juego y quiso dejar de ser la presa y pasar a ser el cazador.

-Vivo contigo- correspondió haciendo que Bulma se sintiera algo intimidada.

-No me refiero a verte con una mujer comiendo, hablo de… verte con una mujer más… juntos.

-¿Más?- preguntó él con malicia dando un paso al frente- ¿Es suficiente demostración?- preguntó, su aliento chocaba con el rostro de la muchacha por la cercanía.

Sus nervios le gritaban "sí, es suficiente… aléjate!" pero una parte de ella no estaba tan de acuerdo:

-No hablo de esta cercanía… hablo de…

-¿De…?- cuestionó él, viendo que se quedaba callada al acercarse él otro paso más, sus manos rozaron la cintura de la mujer.

-¡AY, DIZCULPEN!- exclamó el peluquero que había abierto de improviso la puerta del taller.- Penzé que era el baño.

-Es la puerta siguiente- aclaró Bulma.

-De acuerdo… yo no vi nada- guiñó un ojo el hombre alejándose.

-Es mejor que volvamos- aseguró Bulma intentado olvidar lo que pudo haber ocurrido de haberles dado unos minutos más a solas. Bajó la vista, más abajo del abdomen del saiya.- Te creo.- le dijo simplemente- No tienes que probar nada.

-No iba a probar nada. Soy el príncipe de los s…

-¡Sí, ya me conozco el cuento!- avisó Bulma mientras caminaba por los pasillos, vio a Krillin bajar por las escaleras con una revista conocida.

-¡Qué extraño! Mira… es la misma revista que estaba en la casa del Maestro Roshi… Goku se ofreció a tirarla…- le indicó el muchacho a Bulma, la joven comenzó a atar cabos.

-¿Estabas en el baño de Vegeta? –al oír la frase, el saiya prestó atención a la conversación.

-No sé qué baño era… unos pastelillos de tu madre me descompusieron… no encontré el desodorante de ambiente…

-¡Insecto!

13

-¿Tu qué crees? ¿Lo habrán hecho?- le murmuró Goku a Piccolo que observaba a la pareja llegar por separado a la sala nuevamente.

-No sé…

-¡Ah, pero mira, Vegeta no tiene la camisa!

-No lo daría por sentado… fue muy poco tiempo. La próxima vez habrá que espiarlos.

* * *

**N.A.:** _¿entonces? espero no haber molestado a la sensibilidad de nadie con el tema de la homosexualidad, intenté tratarla como lo hace Toriyama xD No discriminar, gente. Siempre es bueno poner a Vegeta en ridículo ) Siento que se me haya ido el teclado, me quedó muy largo el capítulo. Solo espero haberlas hecho sonreír aunque sea! Y ya que me puse sensible... xD ¡las quiero! :P Gracias por gastar su tiempo en mis escritos. Se aprecia mucho._


	12. Strike 3: FUERA, YAMCHA!

_Hola! Espero que estén bien, como saben estos caps son para relajarse-distraerse un poco. Ojalá la pasen bien leyendo!_

* * *

-Espero que te guste la comida, Goku, la hice especialemente para nosotros- Milk le guiñó el ojo. En la casa de la familia Son, tan sólo Goku y su esposa cenaban a la luz de las velas.

-¡Claro que sí, Milk! Tu siempre cocinas de maravilla- acertó Goku con entusiasmo mientras esgrimía los palillos y no se decidía qué fuente atacar primero. Milk le sonrió cariñosamente, sintiéndose halagada.- De postre te preparé tu favorito- dijo ella en tono insinuante sonrojándose un poco y bajando la mirada.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! ¡Tarta de veinte capas con fresas y chocolate!- se maravilló el saiyajin con los ojos iluminados- ¡Gracias Milk! Adoro los aniversarios- comentó mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

-¡No estoy hablando de ese postre, Goku!- protestó ella.

-Uhm... Perdón Milk, la verdad es que estoy distraído, estás muy bonita hoy- porque Goku no es tan torpe como el común de la gente cree y tantos años de convivencia con Milk no fueron en vano.

Ella se llevó las manos a las mejillas sonrojada.

-¿Te diste cuenta?- preguntó ilusionada- Quería verme distinta hoy... después de todo sigo siendo una mujer muy hermosa- se dijo a sí misma con total humildad- Ha sido muy acertado de tu parte enviar a Gohan para que entrene con Piccolo hasta mañana.

-¿Verdad que sí?- asintió el hombre mientras pensaba en la suerte de tener todo el gran banquete para él solo.- Por cierto, Milk... ya sabes que mañana te traeré sin falta tu regalo, es que con esto del entrenamiento y los androides yo...

-No es necesario que te disculpes, Goku- anunció ella con serenidad- Sé que me regalarás algo muy hermoso- se ilusionó ella.

-Claro que sí- aseguró él con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su frente "Espero que Piccolo y Gohan hayan encontrado algo bonito en la ciudad!"

-Además, si no te perdonara esas cosas... no podría ser tu esposa, Goku. -el hombre sonrió con cariño- ¡Aunque si alguna vez llegas a engañarme jamás te lo perdonaré!

-¡Tranquila, Milk!- se sorprendió el hombre acercando más su asiento hacia la mujer- Yo jamás haría eso, lo sabes- le dijo regalándole un abrazo, su esposa lo aceptó con suma dulzura.- Eres una mujer maravillosa y una buena madre- le dijo con la voz tranquila, Milk suspiró reposando sobre el hombro de Goku.

El saiyajin se puso de pie de repente.

-¿Qué pasa, Goku? -el saiya se llevó la mano a la frente para hacer la teletransportación, lucía muy urgido.

-Lo siento, Milk, vuelvo en un segundo- dijo con seriedad- Es un asunto urgente!

-¡¿Qué puede ser tan importante?

**LA INFIDELIDAD DE YAMCHA**

-¡Sí! ¡Sí, damas y caballeros! ¡Yamcha ha vuelto a hacer un HOME RUN! ¡Miren cómo festeja! ¡Sin duda por este muchacho el equipo de la Capital del Oeste ha vuelto a las ligas mayores! ¡Aplausos, de pie!

-Te digo que sí, Piccolo- insistía Goku entre las gradas del estadio en la que el Namek se disimulaba con el gorro violeta que le había quedado de la vez que fue con su compañero a sacar el registro de conducir.- Es lo que nos dijo Trunks ¿Recuerdas?

-Entiendo eso, ¿pero por qué demonios debimos venir a este juego tan aburrido?- protestó el namekiano mirando hacia el estadio.

-Pues es que Yamcha es toda una celebridad, mira sus fans- anunció Goku viendo a las chicas de las plateas gritando histéricamente con pancartas con el nombre del beisbolista.

-Mmh... ya veo porqué decidió dejar las peleas- anunció Piccolo con algo de sorna.

-No seas injusto con él, Yamcha también está entrenando duro. Ven, vamos a obligarlo a serle infiel a Bulma.

-¿¡Estás loco! No voy a meterme en algo tan ridículo- sentenció Piccolo endureciendo sus gestos.

-Oye, pero si siempre eres tú quien diseña los planes para que intercedamos- se quejó Goku y se enfadó más al ver el fin de su paquete de maíz inflado. El namek gruñó algo disconforme.

-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos?- se volteó buscando a su compañero- ¿Goku? ¡Goku!- exclamó para llamarlo al ver al saiya rodeado de las chicas de la platea a las que les hablaba animadamente- Ese granuja...

2

-¿Así que les gusta Yamcha?- preguntó el saiya intrigado entre ellas, las chicas gritaron histéricamente dejándolo aturdido.-¿Y quisieran conocerlo?

-Señor, deje de hacer preguntas tontas. Claro que quisiéramos conocerlo- se exaperó una muchacha bastante joven y atractiva- Es apuesto, un gran deportista y tiene un cuerpazo que...

-Y su cicatriz lo hace ver como un rebelde sin causa- agregó otra abanicándose.

-... pensé que era malo verse como rebelde... -dijo él para sí mismo recordando a Milk- Pues bien, yo puedo hacerles un favor!

En los vestidores los muchachos celebraban, la victoria había sido rotunda.

Yamcha se secaba luego de la ducha, abrió la gaveta de su casillero para ponerse su ropa. Le sonrió tiernamente a la fotografía de él con Bulma.

-¡Hola!- lo saludaron animadamente desde atrás, el hombre volteó viendo a su amigo.

-Goku, pero cómo hiciste para entrar sin que te descubrieran?

-Como ex-campeón del torneo de artes marciales tengo acceso VIP a todos los espectáculos depor... ¿Qué es esa foto?

-Ah, es de nosotros- dijo el hombre sonrojándose pero orgulloso de la imagen en su gaveta.

-¿Jamás te has sentido aburrido de Bulma?- preguntó el saiya con cara de "estoy intentando disimular".

-¿Qué? Tu la conoces bien, es imposible aburrirse de esa mujer, siempre cambia de humor- dijo lastimosamente.

-Sí, somos amigos de toda la vida...- comentó Goku mientras inspeccionaba y hurgaba con curiosidad el casillero casi vacío de Yamcha- ¡He invitado a Krillin para hacerle una gran fiesta de cumpleaños!

Yamcha lo miró desorientado por el cambio de tema.

-Vaya, no le digas que lo había olvidado... ¿y dónde es la fiesta?

-En el KameHouse ¡claro!- se exaltó Goku.

3

-Goku...

-¿Qué tal Piccolo?- lo saludó el hombre como si nada, Goku se encontraba dentro del Kame House viendo como una improvisada y aburrida fiesta transcurría, con Krillin en el medio de la sala y el maestro Roshi ya embriagado hablando de chicas.

El namek no contestó, simplemente lo sacó de la solapa de la camiseta por la ventana y una vez afuera hablaron en un murmullo.

-Me costó mucho encontrarte ¿por qué diablos traes a Yamcha aquí?

-Ah... es parte de mi plan.

-¿Qué plan?

-Es que quizás Roshi y Krillin lo lleven a un lugar con muchas chicas!

Piccolo espió asomándose por la ventana.

-¡Brindemos de nuevo por el cumpleañero!- sugirió Roshi sirviendo otra tanda de alcohol.

-Muchachos, ya les dije que mi cumpleaños es en dos meses... -comentó el joven.

-¿Maestro, compró el pastel?- fue el cuestionamiento de Yamcha mientras aceptaba otra copa y pasaba por alto el comentario de Krillin.

Piccolo volvió a ocultarse, viendo gravemente a Goku que empezó a sentirse intimado.

-¡Es un plan perfecto!- sugirió Goku seriamente.

-Claro que no, es muy simple, no funcionará... ni siquiera sabemos si ese viejo verde* durará una hora más de pie... además, viven alejados en esta isla ¿Ves alguno de esos clubs de chicas por aquí?- preguntó Piccolo con ironía.

-Estás celoso porque todos tus planes siempre fracasan, pues el mío no... -aseguró Goku sonriendo, Piccolo quiso replicar pero escuchó un sonido de campanillas, miró a Goku que se palpaba la chaqueta. Saco un aparto pequeño y plano que vibraba y brillaba. La cara de Goku se vio horrorizada.-¡Es Bulma!- le susurró.

-¿Qué quiere ahora contigo? Dile que estás ocupado- sugirió Piccolo.

-Ah, pero no es conmigo- dijo Goku con algo de picardía- Cuando Yamcha no se dio cuenta, le quité el teléfono móvil del casillero!

-¿Qué?- se sorpredió el namek, anonadado.

-Tendré que ayudar en esto... -aseguró Goku tomando aire mientras el aparato seguía sonando, puso su rostro más serio, como el que ponía en las batallas. Carraspeó para acomodar su voz y presionó el teléfono llevándolo a su oreja- ¿Aló, sí?- preguntó sonriendo plácidamente con una voz de mujer mal fingida, Piccolo se ruborizó al ver al gran super saiyajin actuar así.

4

Se veía hermosa.

-¿Qué haces vestida como un payaso?- preguntó Vegeta aquella noche caminando por los pasillos cuando la vio salir de su alcoba. Bulma lucía un vestido escotado pero elegante.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer con tu vida?- le devolvió ella- Cosas como tu entrenamiento suicida?

-¿Esperas al otro pasayo para ir juntos al circo?- volvió a insistir riendo a carcajadas malignamente.

-Eres insoportable... ¿tan aburrido estás?- Bulma caminó frente a él ganándole el camino abajo en las escaleras, el saiya no se sintió molesto viéndola caminar delante suyo.

-Nada me divierte más ahora- dijo él simplemente dirigiendo su camino hacia la cocina. Tomó algo de la nevera mientras Bulma se sentaba en el sillón de la sala.- ¿Es común en esta raza llegar tarde a todos lados? ¿O acaso tu sabandija personal hace méritos para lograrlo?

-Vegeta, eres un pesado. Yamcha ya debe estar por llegar, no es como tú que está todo el día encerrado sin ninguna ocupación, para que sepas él es un gran beisbolista y ahora mismo acaba de ganar un juego.

-Es a lo único que puede ganar, simples juegos humanos- aseguró él caminando hacia ella y parándose junto al sofá. Él iba como siempre, alguna camiseta y pantaloncillos cortos para entrenar.

-Al menos gana en algo, no como OTROS- sugirió la muchacha cruzando las piernas y mirando hacia un lado en son victorioso. Vegeta gruñó.

-Es basura- dijo él simplemente mientras se retiraba. A veces Vegeta discutía sin argumentar demasiado, los débiles terrícolas no precisaban que él gastara tanta saliva.

-... mono estúpido... -protestó Bulma viéndolo alejarse. Miró el reloj una vez más y telefoneó a Yamcha para ver cuánto se tardaría.

5

-¿Aló, sí?

_-... ¿Quién habla?_- preguntó la voz de Bulma algo extrañada.

-Yamcha no está en estos momentos, querida... -simplificó el saiya apitando la voz.

_-¿Eres tú, Goku?_- le preguntaron del otro lado. El hombre abrió los ojos despavorido, tapó con su mano el aparato para que no lo oyeran.

-Se dio cuenta, por favor, Piccolo, habla tú!- le rogó el saiya acercándole el móvil.

-¡No, estás loco!- se negó el namek, apartó con sus manos el aparato- Es tu perfecto plan, habla tú.

-Por favor, Piccolo, si Bulma piensa que Yamcha está con una mujer romperá con él y se fijará en Vegeta, como dijo Trunks! ¡Por favor, por favor, Piccolo! ¡De aquí en adelante jamás te pediré nada! ¡Por favor!- rogó el saiya agachando la cabeza mientras le ofrecía el aparato.

Piccolo lo tomó con extrañeza.

-¿Sí?- dijo en una voz chillona y dulce que hizo a Goku caer de la risa. Piccolo se sonrojó mientras endurecía sus gestos y fruncía el ceño molesto mirando a su antiguo rival descostillarse de la risa, el namek apretó el aparato tan fuerte que lo hizo trizas.

-¡Aaahhh... Piccolo! ¡Tenía que devolvérselo!- protestó Goku mientras miraba las piezas del aparato.- Además no le has dicho nada...

-¿Muchachos?- preguntó Yamcha de buen humor mientras salía por la puerta de la casa. Goku y Piccolo se pusieron de pie alarmados.- ¿Qué tal, Piccolo? Oigan... -les comentó Yamcha mirando hacia todos lados- Juraría que oí una voz de mujer por aquí.

Goku se aguantó la risa mientras rascaba su cabeza y Piccolo se volvía a ruborizar sin perder su cara de pocos amigos.

-No, Yamcha... ¿ves alguna mujer aquí?- preguntó Goku.

-Bueno, tengo que irme ya- comentó el muchacho intentando subir a su aeronave, Goku lo detuvo.

-Pero ¿por qué Yamcha?- preguntó su amigo.- Tenemos mucho para divertirnos todavía.

-Es tarde, tengo una cita con Bulma, quise llamarla pero no encontré mi móvil... -dijo haciendo que Goku se mordiera los labios.

-Ah, pero Bulma sabe que hay fiesta... la invité y dijo que quizás vendría más tarde- aseguró el saiya sonriéndole con confianza, detrás de ellos Piccolo veía como Yamcha y Goku regresaban repentinamente a la "fiesta" pero mientras su sensible oído escuchó algo más venir de la voz de Oolong:

-Maestro Roshi ¿A qué hora dice que van a llegar esas bailarinas?

-Ahhh, no deben estar tardando- Piccolo observó el firmamento viendo un punto acercarse hacia ellos, una especie de nave... con forma de ¿conejito Play Boy?

-Rayos, este condenado de Goku tenía razón... -gruñó el namek viendo como la nave en cuestión se acercaba a la isla, se mantuvo de brazos cruzados con su capa ondeando mientras vigilaba la situación.

6

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún estás aquí?- preguntó suavemente la voz de Vegeta con malicia, Bulma dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa ratona de la sala y se puso de pie para enfrentarlo.

-Claro que sigo aquí ¿o estás ciego?- respondió ella contrariada por la voz de mujer que acababa de escuchar.

-Yo no, veo muy bien lo horrorosa que eres.- prosiguió como si nada mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando la devolución.

-No veo qué te sorprende, si ves tu rostro cada mañana nada debería horrorizarte tanto- objetó Bulma con tono ruín.- Ah... pero espera... ¿alcanzas al espejo?- la mujer rió sobradamente mientras el saiya gruñía en su lugar.

-No me estoy viendo en esos cristales como los ridículos humanos... yo ejercito mi cuerpo y mi mente en los entrenamientos, la apariencia de un buen guerrero es su poder- explicó él- Además no veo el beneficio de mirarse tanto, si sales toda pintada como un payaso cada vez que estás frente a tus espejos.

-¿Realmente te parezco un payaso? Estoy segura que en tu planeta no había una mujer más hermosa que yo.- planteó la muchacha con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Hermosa tú?- satirizó el saiya viendo hacia otro lado- Qué poca exigencia tienen los machos terrícolas si tu eres considerada así.

-Puede ser... aunque como ves las mujeres terrícolas son mucho más exigentes, por algo nadie te echó el ojo.

-Estúpida humana, hablas idioteces, yo no necesito de que nadie me mire ¡Soy un guerrero de clase alta y...!

-Blablabla... -lo imitó ella apartándose del saiya, el guerrero la siguió tomándola del brazo para darla vuelta y tenerla definitivamente frente a él. -¿Vas a golpearme?- le preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Vegeta traía esa mirada amenazante de siempre, no le contestó, sencillamente la soltó.

-Yo no juego con gusanos- admitió Vegeta sonriendo con arrogancia, viró sus ojos nuevamente a los de ella.

-No soy ningún gusano, tú eres un... un...

-¿Un qué?- insistió Vegeta dando un paso al frente y quedando a centímetros de la mujer. Ambos se observaban con rabia y rencor esperando el próximo movimiento.

7

-¡Pasen, pasen!- el maestro Roshi saludaba a las cinco muchachas que había invitado, todas vestían distintos disfraces cubriendo todos los oficios que se le adjudican como sexy a las mujeres: enfermera, mucama, secretaria, policía y... conejita Play Boy.

-¡Maestro!- se alarmó Krillin al ver el espectáculo, estaba anonadado.

-Tranquilo, Krillin... -secundó Oolong mientras ponía un poco de música- ¡Chicas, este es el del cumpleaños, sean buenas con él!- el cerdo guiñó un ojo pícaramente mientras Krillin se sonrojaba encogiéndose en su asiento mientras las muchachas comenzaron a rodearlo.

-Auch... -se quejó Goku murmurante hablando para sí mismo- ¿Y ahora qué haré con las fanáticas de Yamcha?-meditó tomándose la barbilla y observando el techo de la casa.

-Es que... creo que Goku y yo no deberíamos estar aquí, somos hombres con compromisos... -balbuceó el beisbolista sonriendo tontamente mientras una chica comenzaba a bailar de modo sugerente frente a él y sus ojos se perdieron en sus movimientos.

-¡Es sólo por esta noche! Diviértete un poco Yamcha, Oolong y yo tenemos un dicho... -aseguró el maestro Roshi, el cerdo se acercó limpiándose la baba que le caía por la boca.

-¡Todo lo que ocurre en el Kame House se queda en el Kame House!

8

-¿Qué estás haciendo, tonto?- preguntó el namek viendo a Goku escaparse de la casa, el guerrero volteó hacia él- Este plan está mal diseñado, ahora mismo deberías teletransportar a Yamcha y las muchachas a la casa de Bulma.

-Ya lo hemos hecho a tu manera antes... además eso sería forzar mucho las cosas- razonó el saiya llevándose los dedos a la frente para hacer la teletransportación.

-¿Qué... y entonces a dónde vas? Si esta fiesta ocurre aquí Bulma jamás se enterará y lo que dijo Trunks no va a pasar.

-¡Espera y verás!- sugirió Goku de forma enigmática mientras desaparecía. El namek volteó al cielo viendo otra nave aproximarse, se quitó la capa y se preparó con su gorro.

9

-Pss... Pss... Gohan... ¡Gohan!- murmuraba Goku en la ventana de la habitación de su hijo, el pequeño abrió los ojos perezosamente y volteó a verlo.

-¿Por qué no entras, papá?

-Si lo hago tu mamá va a matarme ¿Ya se durmió?- preguntó en voz baja, su hijo asintió y el saiya se coló por la ventana hacia la alcoba de su hijo.- Necesito tu ayuda, hijo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Aún conservas ese móvil que Bulma te regaló?

-Ya sabes que mamá lo escondió, dice que soy muy pequeño para tener un teléfono.- Goku se puso a meditar recordando el episodio.

-Ah, pues lo escondió en la mesa de noche, dentro de una media... Ve a traerlo...

-¡Pero yo! Papá... si me descubre va a castigarme...

-Escucha Gohan... será peor si me descubre a mí, además yo puedo ser el que vigile que cumplas tu castigo- dijo guiñándole un ojo- ¿Entiendes?

-Claro, así podré entrenar contigo y el señor Piccolo...

-Ve.

-Pero...

-Escucha, Gohan- comentó él seriamente- Tú sabes que entrenamos duro para combatir con esos androides del futuro... y aunque esto te parezca ilógico, si no traes ese aparato... podríamos hacer una cambio drástico del futuro!

-¿En serio?

-Sí, acabo de saludar al muchacho, está esperando ese móvil afuera!

-¿En serio?

-¡Gohan!- exclamó Goku casi en ruego, el muchacho dio un salto saliendo de la cama y tragando saliva se dirigió hasta la habitación de su madre. Goku se dejó caer en la cama de su hijo con las manos tras la nuca examinando el techo. -Vaya... todo esto me está haciendo un mentiroso... Creo que tendré que regalarle a Gohan la nube voladora, no podré volver a subirme en ella.

El niño volvió a aparecer en la habitación con el artículo entre manos.

-¡Lo lograste! ¿te vió?

-No, estaba muy dormida... oye papá y para qué necesita el muchacho este aparato ¡en el futuro deben estar muy avanzados!

10

-Goku no sabe cómo se lleva a cabo un buen plan- observó Piccolo. Un grupo de señoritas descendió de la nave, eran las fanáticas del estadio, aprovechando que la noche no delataba su verdosa piel, Piccolo se acercó a ellas y les habló con total "amabilidad".- Oigan, urracas ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a la fiesta con Yamcha, un amigo suyo nos invitó.- contestó una de mal humor- Nos costó mucho llegar, hágase a un lado por favor...

-¡Espera, Zami! ¿Nos pedirán invitación?

-Qué cool es nuestro Yamcha, tiene fiestas en islas privadas...

Piccolo carraspeó para llamarles la atención.

-Hay una epidemia, la fiesta fue suspendida aquí.- dijo el namek seriamente viendo a las chicas entristecerte- Si buscan a Yamcha, la fiesta está sucediendo en la Coporación Cápsula.

Las muchachas no esperaron más y se fueron sin darle ni las gracias, Piccolo sonrió para sí mismo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y las veía partir.

"Lo más simple es que aquella mujer vea con sus propios ojos que su novio está con muchas mujeres"

-¡Volví!- dijo una voz a su lado haciéndolo dar un respingo.

-¡Hola, señor Piccolo!- lo saludó una voz familiar.

-¿Qué... qué hace aquí Gohan?- preguntó el namek sobresaltado mirando a Goku con rabia.

-Es que... Gohan intentó enseñarme a sacar fotos... pero no logré entenderlo- dijo Goku enseñando el nuevo móvil- Así que, para que sea más simple, lo traje a él.

-¡Mi papá me dijo que era vital para el futuro!- exclamó Gohan, Goku rió nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza mientras Piccolo lo asesinaba con la mirada.

11

-Ja... ¿Quién se habrá creído? Estoy siendo muy blando con ella, debería estrangularla un poco para que entienda... -se quejó Vegeta en el techo de la Corporación, refunfuñando hacía minutos por todos los insultos que la mujer le había propinado y que él respondió a medias mientras ella subía las escaleras y se refugiaba en su habitación, lejos de él.- Bah... tonta terrícola, no aprecia su vida.

En eso, vio una nave descender sobre el patio delantero de la estancia, él se incorporó para espiar mejor. Quizás fuera el sabandija de Yamcha. Vio un grupo de muchachas avanzar, lo que le trajo un mal presentimiento... con una mujer bastaba, si aquella terrícola pensaba hacer alguna otra tonta fiesta pues hoy no. No estaba de humor para soportarlas ni para volar y dormir lejos.

Saltó delante de ellas asustándolas. Las miró con desdén mientras se interponía en su camino a la puerta principal.

-Fuera de aquí- dijo sin más.

-¿Y quién es usted para echarnos? Déjenos pasar, fuimos invitadas por Yamcha.

-No me importa, es mi casa y ahora no quiero más sabandijas- respondió él adueñándose por la claúsula legal de usufructo.

-Qué grosero... ábranos paso, por favor- pidió de mala manera una de las muchachas. Vegeta las miró sin paciencia.

-No voy a repetirlo, la próxima vez las mataré.- dijo con sencillez. Las muchachas se miraron entre sí escandalizadas por las palabras del enano maníaco.

-¡Pues inténtelo!- apresuró otra bastante nerviosa mientras movía su pie haciendo resonar su zapato en el suelo para marcar su impaciencia.

Vegeta no dijo nada, abrió la palma de su mano y una extraña luz comenzó a formarse en ella, de un golpe aumentó su tamaño. Las muchachas temblaron nerviosas pero curiosas por el fenómeno. El saiya se molestó llevando la mano al frente y apuntándolas con la luz, lo que finalmente las hizo correr despavoridas de regreso a su nave.

-Cobardes... terrícolas... -adjetivó el saiya apagando la bola de ki y volviendo hacia la Corporación. Cuando entró a la sala vio que Bulma se inmovilizaba en la escalera viéndolo con desprecio. -Deberías irte a dormir... -sugirió el saiya suavemente antes de estallar en carcajadas- ... te lo dije, tu sabandija ya notó lo horrorosa que eres.

-Eso quisieras ¿Verdad?- preguntó Bulma molesta- Sólo vine por mi móvil, lo olvidé sobre la mesa- explicó la muchacha acercándose, pero él le interrumpió el paso.

-¿Quisiera? Es la realidad... -siguió, hoy tenía ganas especiales de fastidiarla.

-Vegeta, vamos... no tienes que finjir- exclamó ella sonriendo malignamente, el saiya frunció el ceño confundido.- ¿Qué haces a estas horas dando vueltas por la casa como un sonámbulo? Estás muy pendiente de mí y de Yamcha...

-Ja...

-¿No es cierto? Todos los días a estas horas estás durmiendo luego de la cena... Pero casualmente siempre que salgo con Yamcha estás apareciéndote por la casa... no creas que no me di cuenta.

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó él confundido mientras la examinaba con la mirada, sus gestos perdieron un poco de firmeza mientras la mujer seguía luciendo petulante y victoriosa.

-Creo que nos entendemos- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.- ¿Hace falta que le explique más al "inteligente" príncipe saiyajin?

El hombre gruñó molesto.

-No sé qué piensas, pero veo que examinas con cuidado mi comportamiento.- retrucó el guerrero cruzándose de brazos y recobrando el control, Bulma lo observó.- En todo caso, eres tú la que no deja de revolotear a mi alrededor como una mosca molesta...

-¿Y? Eres tú el que reclama mi presencia para todo: comida, robots, curaciones...

-¡Yo no te pido eso! Eres TÚ la que siempre viene cuando no es llamada... - Vegeta sonrió.

-Lamento romper tu ilusión, Vegeta... pero jamás me fijaría en un sádico, arrogante, molesto, asesino... -Bulma enrojeció sin tomar un respiro mientras seguía enumerando los infinitos defectos del saiyajin.

-Cállate, tu eres fastidiosa... -sugirió él mientras la tomaba de la muñeca forzándola para callarla y mostrarse más agresivo. Ella le enfrentó la mirada mientras el saiya seguía enumerando también todos los defectos de la mujer, Bulma seguía mirándolo desafiantemente- ... y agresiva... -añadió al último con un poco de suavidad mientras se sonreía y bajaba los ojos a los labios de la mujer.

12

-Papá... ¿y en qué ayudaría al futuro si saco estas fotos?- comentó Gohan bastante dubitativo mientras su padre lo asomaba por la ventana para retratar a Yamcha rodeado de dos mujeres a las que aplaudía contento mientras bailaban para él.

Piccolo sentía vergüenza ajena, que Goku forzara a Gohan (que seguía siendo muy pequeño) a ver semejante escena era demasiado, pero el guerrero le había asegurado que el niño estaba habituado por el hecho haber conocido a Roshi.

-Sólo hazlo... ¡Confía en mí!- animó Goku con total seguridad de que Trunks se lo agradecería.

Gohan obedeció sin más disparando con el teléfono móvil. Yamcha fue retratado un sin fin de veces, cuando Goku estuvo satisfecho le pidió a Gohan que le enviara dichas imágenes a cierto número. El niño obedeció sin chistar.

-Perdóname, Yamcha... - murmuró Goku con seriedad mientras leía MENSAJE ENVIADO.

13

-... Vegeta...- musitó Bulma dando un paso hacia atrás pero chocó con el sofá.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él apoyando un brazo sobre el mueble para no dejarla escapar, siguió acercándose, Bulma sintió a su corazón agitarse desmesuradamente. Él mostraba esa sonrisa de siempre, pero menos pronunciada, alzó la vista para ver la intención en sus ojos y los encontró bajos, observando su boca. Lo imitó, sondeando los labios del saiyajin entreabiertos acercándose a ella.

De repente un sonido molesto se escuchó sacándolos del acercamiento, Vegeta miró el aparatejo pequeño brillar y vibrar sobre una pequeña mesa, apenas apuntó con un dedo y dicho objeto explotó en mil pedazos.

Bulma vio a su móvil destruído, empujó a Vegeta por el pecho.

-¿¡Pero quién te crees? Eres un salvaje... podría ser Yamcha- le gritó retirándose de él mientras se acercaba a ver si era posible restaurar el objeto. Vegeta frunció el ceño molesto, se sintió rechazado, le devolvió una mirada de rencor a la mujer y se encaminó a su habitación mientras no dejaba de insultarla mentalmente.

14

-Ya se durmió.- contestó Goku saliendo hacia afuera para despedirse de Piccolo.- Creo que hoy ha sido un éxito, cuando Bulma vea las fotografías de seguro dejará a Yamcha y se tendrá que fijar en Vegeta...

-Si funciona, es por mí... envié un contingente de urracas a la Corporación... -dijo Piccolo con suficiencia, el saiyajin lo miró con malicia.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que tú no te entrometerías en esas ridicules?- lo observó sonriéndose un poco.

Piccolo enrojeció.

-Mi estilo es diferente, yo soy más sutil- comentó el namek cruzándose de brazos. Goku le sonrió.

-Bien... gracias por tu ayuda. Que tengas buenas noches, Piccolo... creo que esta vez podremos dormir sabiendo que lo logramos

El namek le devolvió la sonrisa y desapareció en la noche. Goku volteó hacia su casa tomando aire valientemente para entrar y enfrentar a Milk en su alcoba. No podía temer, ella era su esposa, lo respetaba y lo quería... y él era un super saiyajin valiente que ya había enfrentado desafíos peores... sí, señor... mucho peores que discutir con Milk!

15

-Mmh... ¿Papá?... ¡Papá!- exclamó Gohan viendo que su padre se hacía un lugar en la cama.

-Es el último favor del día, hijo. Por favor, déjame dormir aquí hoy...

* * *

**N.A.**:_ Bien, he vuelto a publicar aquí, se me ocurrió esta idea mientras me exprimía las neuronas en otros proyectos (siempre pasa lo mismo!) La cosa es que quise poner un poquitín más a Milk y Goku porque sé que muchas disfrutan de esta pareja también xD aunque sea una pequeña aparición. Espero que las haya hecho sonreír!_


	13. Si lo deseas

_Qué tal? Les traje un regalito, ya dirán si les gustó o no. Recuerden que siempre es bueno poner cara de "me gustó" para no ofender al que hace el regalo xD Disfruten!_

* * *

-A ver, Gohan... intenta atacarme de sorpresa... ven hacia mí y cuando estés por dar el golpe, has un movimiento rápido y golpéame por la espalda- recomendó Goku elevándose en el cielo junto con su hijo. Piccolo observaba la escena meditando a los pies de un grueso árbol.

-Bien, papá... ¡Allá voy!- anunció con energía yendo hacia él.

-¡GOHAN!- lo interrumpió Milk a medio camino, el pequeño frenó su marcha y Goku ostentó un rostro de sorpresa y preocupación mirando hacia el suelo. -¡Te dije que solo entrenarás dos horas por día! ¡Baja a hacer tu tarea!

-Pero mamá... -se quejó el muchacho agachando los hombros.

-¡Sí, Milk! No seas injusta, es importante que Gohan entrene, el futuro de la Tierra...

-¡Ya te lo dije Goku! ¡NO ME IMPORTA EL FUTURO DE LA TIERRA! ¡Gohan, ven aquí!- bramó la mujer con las manos en las caderas, Goku se encogió de hombros ante la suplicante mirada de su hijo.

-Pero mamá, el señor Piccolo me hizo prometerle que no me iría hasta que él me enseñe una nueva técnica -se quejó el pequeño, Milk se giró molesta hacia el namek que abrió los ojos de su meditación preocupado.

-¿Que yo qué?

-¿Verdad que sí, señor Piccolo?- se acercó el niño a su instructor, el namek titubeó cuando la esposa de Goku se acercó precipitadamente a él.

-¡Creo que Piccolo puede enseñarte esa técnica mañana!- gritó frente al namek que la observó sin pestanear, luego amainó su tono a uno más dulce -¿Verdad, Piccolo?- el guerrero asintió bajando la mirada.

-Te la enseñaré mañana, Gohan- dijo resignado, el niño se entristeció aterrizando en el suelo mientras su madre lo sujetaba fuertemente del hombro para conducirlo hasta la casa. El pequeño saiya miró hacia atrás despidiéndose tristemente de sus dos maestros. Goku bajó junto a Piccolo, que se puso de pie para observar con él el camino de la mujer.

-Disculpa la actitud de Milk, Piccolo- le dijo el saiya frotándose la cabeza mientras reía.

-¡Y tú, Goku! ¡Si no piensas trabajar, más te vale que vayas a buscar algo para la cena! -gritó la mujer haciendo temblar a su marido. Piccolo se sonrió.

-Parece que los saiyajins tienen un punto débil- objetó el guerrero burlándose de Goku.

- No me molesta que Milk sea tan estricta, es que justamente ahora el destino de la Tierra queda en nuestras manos -sugirió Goku seriamente mientras miraba al cielo- Ojalá pudiera pedirle a Shen Long que deje entrenar a Gohan.

-Sería un desperdicio de deseo -volvió a contraponer el namek, luego una luz pareció encenderse dentro de él- Hay un deseo mejor que podemos pedir.

-¿En serio? Pero el mío es un buen deseo, Piccolo, de él depende nuestro futuro...

-De éste también depende el futuro.

**... Puede hacerse realidad**

-¡Ya te dije que no necesito que me cuides! -protestó el príncipe saiyajin intentando incorporarse en la cama. Bulma volvió a presionar sobre su pecho para retenerlo. -¡No soy un débil humano!

-No, eres un terco saiyajin -lo reprendió ella mientras le embutía un algodon empapado de alcohol en su herida provocando que el guerrero se quejara frunciendo el ceño y mirándola con irritación.

-Ve a cuidar a tu pareja - soltó molesto mirando hacia otro lado- Yo no necesito ayuda.

-No seas celoso, Vegeta -comentó ella guiñándole un ojo. Él volvió a bufar. -Además, ya sabes que dejamos de ser pareja hace tiempo.

-Bah, no me interesa. -protestó mientras ella terminaba de vendarle el brazo.

- ... Ahora hay alguien más que me interesa... -siguió en un tono misterioso con una sonrisa curvando sus labios. El saiya la miró de soslayo. -¿Quieres que te diga quién es?

-¡HOLA, BULMA! -Goku apareció a un lado de la habitación sobresaltando tanto a enfermo como a enfermera. Bulma enrojeció poniéndose de pie nerviosa mientras Vegeta intentaba sentarse en la cama.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kakarotto? - gritó el saiyajin furioso por la aparición repentina del guerrero, Goku se rió algo nervioso.

-Disculpen, no pensé que... ¿no interrumpo nada, verdad?

-¡QUÉ! ¡Claro que no!- exclamó Vegeta cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado. Bulma se acercó a su amigo.

-Ay, Goku... Que sepas hacer la teletransportación no te da derecho entrar así nada más, me asustaste -renegó la mujer tomándolo del brazo- Ven, dejemos a Vegeta descansar.

-Ya veo... ¿Estás muy mal herido, Vegeta?- preguntó el super saiyajin observando detalladamente a su compañero- Si quieres puedo traerte una semilla del ermitaño y..

-¡LÁRGATE!- bramó el príncipe mientras extendía una mano para lanzarle algún ataque, Bulma empujó a Goku fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta para dejar al mercenario a solas.

-Vaya, creo que aún tiene energía - Goku le sonrió a su amiga que lo observaba molesta.

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó simulando paciencia.

-Pues, quería pedirte el radar del dragón.

-¿En radar? ¿Para qué?- preguntó la muchacha intrigada.

-Es que... -Goku utilizó toda su imaginación para inventar una buena excusa- ¿puedes dármelo?

-Sí, desde luego... -Bulma caminó hasta su habitación y luego de saltear varias prendas de ropa como una pista de obstáculos, llegó hasta un armario, abrió un cajón y le enseñó triunfante el radar. Goku estiró la mano para recibirlo. -Pero antes debes decirme para qué lo quieres.

-Ehm... Bueno... -Goku miró toda la habitación buscando algún motivo- Lo estuve pensando, Milk insistió... Voy a hacer lo que dijiste de un principio ¡Vamos a pedir encontrar al científico que construirá los androides y vamos a eliminarlo...! O a hacerlo cambiar de opinión... sí, cambiar de opinión. Piccolo quiere eliminarlo pero yo...

-¿Es eso cierto? ¡Perfecto!- Bulma le entregó sin dudar el artefacto- Me alegra que hayas razonado, ustedes siempre se toman todo a la ligera y ponen en riesgo la vida de todos... En fin ¡Mucha suerte, Goku! Si quieres, puedo acompañarte y...

- No, no... por favor, tú quédate aquí con Vegeta, si él llegara a enterarse... pues...

- Tienes razón, se pondría insoportable. Bien, lo mantendré ocupado para que no note la aparición de Shen Long.

-No te preocupes, intentaré invocarlo lejos para que no se note -le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se llevaba los dedos a la frente para marcharse- Ah, cuídate mucho.

-Tú también... -le dijo alzando el pulgar para desearle suerte.

0

-Bien, están las siete- se contentó Goku apoyando la última en la cima de un risco verde por la vegetación. Piccolo miró hacia el suelo con seriedad mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados. -¿Y bien? Sólo tenemos un deseo porque los otros dos...

-Ya lo sé, sé específico, queremos que ocurra sólo lo necesario- apuntó el namek.

-Debo reconocer que tienes buenas ideas, Piccolo, de este modo no habremos arruinado el futuro de Trunks -dijo sonriéndole- Lo que no entiendo es porqué tu nunca haces más que observar ¿no crees que deberías pedir el deseo, al menos? Yo estoy muy cansado y además tengo hambre -se quejó el saiya tomándose el estómago. El namekiano entornó sus ojos crispados hacia él.

-Yo no voy a pedirle un deseo tan estúpido, tú ya no tienes orgullo, déjame conservar el mío. -se explicó Piccolo avergonzado de tan solo imaginar el deseo tan específico que habían planeado. Goku chistó molesto mientras acomodaba las esferas, volvió a quejarse de su hambre y finalmente invocó a Shen Long.

-¡Sé específico!- le recordó el namek con un gesto insinuante cuando el dragón exigió saber el pedido. Goku asintió con seriedad.

-¡Queremos que Vegeta y Bulma... -una gota de sudor cayó por la frente del saiyajin - ¡Queremos que Vegeta y Bulma... SE ENAMOREN!- gritó finalmente haciendo que Piccolo cayera de espaldas.

Los ojos de Shen Long se encendieron. Piccolo se puso de pie con la mano en el rostro para no ver o para no ser visto.

-Lo siento, no puedo cumplirles ese deseo. -dijo finalmente Shen Long haciendo que tanto Goku como Piccolo se observaran presionados.

-¡¿Cómo que no! Es muy simple... ¿Puedes revivir muertos pero no...?

-Pídanme otro deseo -exigió Shen Long con omnipotencia, Goku se rascó la barbilla.

-¿Y ahora, Piccolo?

-Si no tienen otro deseo, me retiraré. -apresuró el dragón.

-¡Lárgate ya! -protestó Piccolo fuera de sí, Goku lo miró asombrado cuando Shen Long le hizo caso desapareciendo y viendo como las esferas se volvían a esparcer- Maldita lagartija inservible...

-Oye Piccolo...

-¡Y tú! ¡Eres un imbécil! -le gritó enfadado - ¿Cómo vas a pedir algo tan estúpido? No nos interesa lo que sientan, nos interesa que nazca Trunks.

-Bueno, pero Milk dice que los niños nacen del amor.

-¡Eres...! Bueno, ya no tiene caso. Tengo una idea más -agregó el namek tranquilizándose mientras observaba el cielo despejado -Vamos al templo, le exigiremos a Kami Sama que aumente el poder de las esferas para que pueda cumplir ese deseo, como no pedimos nada podremos volver a buscarlas y exigir lo nuestro.

-Vaya... eres muy listo. Entonces no perdamos tiempo -comentó Goku posando su mano sobre el brazo del namek mientras que con su otra mano se llevaba los dedos a la frente. -¡Al templo sagrado!

1

-No hay nada como leche fresca en la mañana... -observó el maestro Karin viendo la imperturbable tranquilidad del cielo- ... es mi única debilidad... -se sonrió mientras volvía a alzar su tazón.

-¡Hola, Maestro Karin!- lo saludó Goku haciendo que el gato blanco escupiera la leche a causa de la sorpresa.

-Maldita la hora en la que aprendiste esa técnica, muchacho- se quejó el maestro golpeándolo con su bastón -Debes aprender a anunciarte antes.

-Lo siento...

-¿A qué has venido, Piccolo? -preguntó el maestro mirando con recelo al namek, que después de todo seguía siendo la mitad de Kami Sama.

-Vinimos a ver a Kami Sama -se apresuró Goku. Piccolo se sonrió con perversidad para levantar suspicacia y sentirse temido.

-¿Para qué?

-Necesitamos discutir un asunto... sobre las esferas del dragón- sintetizó Goku. El maestro Karin asintió apuntando con su bastón hacia arriba.

-Pues no sé donde está, pero pueden preguntarle a Mister Popo, está por allá- señaló alzando su bastón hacia el Este. Goku le agradeció con una reverencia y ambos se retiraron.

-A ver... a ver... -Goku caminaba por los rincones del templo asomando la cabeza detrás de las columnas. Piccolo lo seguía por detrás sin muchos ánimos. -¡Ah, ahí está! ¿Qué tal Mr. Popo?- el hombre no se volteó a saludarlo, seguía regando plácidamente las plantas de un gran cantero. -Por casualidad ¿sabes dónde está Kami Sama?

-Kami Samas está antrenandos- explicó el hombre mientras continuaba en su labor. Goku se rascó la cabeza.

-Vaya, no sabía que entrenara, se ve muy anciano... -meditó largamente, Mr Popo se giró hacia él.

-Kami Samas no antrena como ustedes, él medita mucha tiempo- explicó- ¿Qué carían de él?

-Necesitamos que aumente el poder de las esferas del dragón -comentó Goku sin tapujos.

-Las asferas ya son poderosas...

-Quizás no lo suficiente- intervino Piccolo con su voz de ultratumba- Intentamos pedirle un deseo y no quiso concederlo.

-¿Y qué deseos fue ese? -quiso saber el sirviente de Kami Sama apoyando la regadera en el suelo con su rostro neutro. Piccolo enrojeció mientras apretaba el ceño.

-Pedimos que alguna gente se enamorara, Mr. Popo -dijo Goku sin ninguna clase de complejo. Su interlocutor rió expresando por primera vez sus emociones. Goku y Piccolo se miraron de reojo mientras Popo intentaba recuperar la compostura.

-¡Es que astedes son unos tontos! Shen Long no cumple esa clase de deseos, Kami Samas no podrá aumentar su poder para eso.

-¿Es que acaso el amor es algo tan profundo que ni Shen Long puede intervenir? Milk tenía razón... - exclamó Goku bastante sorprendido.

-Esos... y que Shen Long fue creado para cumplir deseos impartantes- siguió mientras retomaba su labor con la regadera. Goku lo miró con recelo.

- ¡Pero si a Oulong le concedió una bragas!

-Es impartantes... -siguió mientras regaba sin inmutarse.

-Te dije que debimos ser más específicos... -se quejó Piccolo viendo que los deseos de índole sexual eran concedidos.

-Solos hay una maneras de cumplir deseos sobre el amor- aclaró el hombre misteriosamente.

-No nos importa, vamos Goku, busquemos las esferas de nuevo y pidamos _eso_ -sugirió Piccolo intentando caminar lejos de Popo, Goku sin embargo no lo siguió.

-Quiero saber esa otra manera, Mr Popo ¿Puedes decirme quién puede cumplir el deseo?

-Pues solo una brujas puede realizar un hachizos tan fuertes... e inútil- agregó el sirviente del Templo. Goku se quedó pensando mientras caminaba junto a Piccolo.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamó por fin llamando la atención del namek.- ¡Conozco a una bruja que podrá hacernos el favor!

2

- ¿Que qué? -preguntó Roshi dejando de ver el televisor.

-Ya sabe, Maestro... quiero saludar a su hermana, hace mucho tiempo que no la vemos y... -Goku se rascó la cabeza intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-Pues déjame llamarla- Roshi se puso de pie lentamente mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono.

-Si esta vez enfrentas a sus cinco luchadores, ganarás sin esfuerzo - apoyó Krillin entrando junto a Unigame.

-Ah, no es eso Krillin, no voy a ir a pelear. Creo que aceptará hacerme un favor por nada- dijo el saiya con seguridad. -A las mujeres les gustan hacer esa clase de favores gratis...

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Krillin imaginando favores _non-santos_. Roshi interrumpió la charla llamando a Goku.

-Vendrá en un segundo- explicó el anciano.

-No es necesario, yo voy para allá- adjudicó el saiya- Quería anunciarme para que ella no me regañara como los demás por la teletransportación.

3

-Bienvenido, muchacho. ¿Vienes a enfrentar a mis luchadores de nuevo?- preguntó Uranai flotando sobre su bola de cristal sobre el cesped verde, detrás las montañas se asomaban y más al frente cuatro de los cinco luchadores de la mujer temblaban viendo a Piccolo, seguramente también lo estaría el hombre invisible pero por causas evidentes era imperceptible.

-No Uranai, quería pedirte un favor -Goku juntó sus manos y agachó la cabeza sonriendo ampliamente- Necesito que hagas un hechizo o lances un embrujo para enamorar a dos personas.

-¿¡Qué!- la bruja se sorprendió acomodándose el sombrero puntiagudo.-Por curiosidad... ¿cuáles son esos dos que quieres enamorar?- preguntó acercándose misteriosamente a Goku, el saiya miró a Piccolo que sospechaba de la bruja.

-No puedo decírtelo a menos que hagas el favor, es que el futuro depende ello... -se lamentó Goku bajando más la cabeza - Y se lo prometí al hijo de ambos...

- Pero ya tienen un hijo, deben sentir algo -curioseó la bruja dando vueltas alrededor de Goku -Además yo no tengo esas facultades, solo muestro el futuro.

-Ah, eso no me sirve- se apresuró a decir Goku - Parece que nadie puede conceder nuestro pedido, ni Shen Long, ni Kami Sama, ni tú...

-Pero sí existe alguien que se encarga de eso... -comentó la bruja frotándose la barbilla pensativamente.- ... no cobra muy caro y podrá unir a los mortales que le indiques.

4

-Tú irás al Infierno... Cielo... Cielo... Cielo... reencarnarás... tú, al Infierno del Infierno... éste, al mundo de los héroes y... ¿Qué hacés tú aquí?- preguntó Enma Daio Sama viendo a Goku interrumpir la final de los muertos. -Sigues vivo... ¿y el namek?

-Yo los traje- explicó Uranai Baba saliendo detrás de los guerreros y caminando hacia él- ¡Quieren ver a Aizen Sama!

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso...? -Enma los observó fijamente.

- ¡No es sobre nosotros!- se apresuró a aclarar Piccolo, el dios alzó la mano con un movimiento indicando que siguieran camino.

-Bien, tengo mucho que hacer, no me interesa a qué vinieron pero váyanse pronto- advirtió mientras seguía con su papelerío. Uranai condujo al dúo hasta una colina, para estas alturas Piccolo estaba de muy mal humor y Goku tenía mucha hambre.

-Hasta aquí puedo acompañarlos, cuando precises volver a la Tierra...

-Ahora tengo la teletransportación, estaré bien- comentó Goku avanzando hacia un gran monte. Piccolo lo siguió.

-No importa el resultado de esta búsqueda, pero es lo último que haré por ese muchacho del futuro.- se quejó el namek.

-Vamos, relájate un poco Piccolo.

-¡Ustedes! ¿A qué han venido, mortales?- preguntó un fiero guerrero con cabellos dorados. Goku le sonrió.

-Hola, queremos ver al señor Aizen... es sobre enamorar a dos personas- dijo el saiya, el guerrero los observó críticamente.

-¡No somos nosotros!- se volvió a quejar Piccolo, el hombre asintió abriendo una gran puerta metálica.

-Vaya... pero qué bien viven en el Otro Mundo... -Goku comenzó a avanzar con las manos en las caderas saludando a los desconocidos que los veían pasar con intriga.

-Soy Aizen ¿Qué quieren aquí?- preguntó el dios con autoridad, sus tres ojos le daban un aspecto horroroso a lo Ten Shin Han.

-Queremos que enamores a dos personas- pidió Goku, Piccolo negaba con la cabeza bastante irritado.

-Bien, dependiendo de que tan dificil sea el trabajo será la paga- observó el hombre poniéndose de pie de su trono.- Vamos a verlos.

5

-Vegeta ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó ella entrando en la habitación con algo de la comida precocinada que vedían en el supermercado más cercano. El saiya no respondió, seguía dormido. La mujer caminó hasta la cama acomodando la comida, lo movió por el hombro -Oye... Vegeta...

-¿Qué?- preguntó él secamente con la voz ronca mientras giraba para darle la espalda y seguir durmiendo.

-Te traje algo de comer ¿verdad que tienes hambre? No puedes engañarme, sé que comes tanto como Goku -comentó ella con su alegría característica (característica siempre que no estuviera con su mal humor característico)

-Deja de nombrar a ese infeliz, ya tuve bastante de él por hoy. -se cruzó de brazos pero Bulma lo destapó quitando sus sábanas de un tirón, haciéndolo rabiar.

6

-Qué atrevida- se quejó Goku desde un árbol mientras los observaban- Oye... Aizen Sama ¿Estás seguro que no nos verán desde aquí? Estamos muy cerca- balbuceó Goku, el dios rió.

-No, somos invisibles para ellos, soy ¡El gran Aizen, kami del enamoramiento entre humanos y... todo eso! -comentó con soberbia- Mi tercer ojo me indica que... no se aman. -sentenció viendo hacia el mercenario y la científica.

- Pues por eso te contratamos -se molestó Goku.

- Aún no he recibido un solo zeni. - dijo el dios mientras se desataba del pecho una cuerda que sostenía su contenedor de flechas.

-¿Y para qué necesita un dios el dinero?- le preguntó Piccolo cruzándose de brazos, el Aizen abrió los ojos espantado por la pregunta.

-Para cuando bajamos a la Tierra, claro- dijo sin más -Además es aquí donde hacen mis flechas, y las dos que debo usar son de las más caras... salen millones de zenis...

-¡Millones!- exclamó Goku decepcionado- Bueno, Bulma podrá prestarme ese dinero, además es por su bien... y si está enamorada, estará muy feliz y no dudará en ayudarme -se felicitó por su gran solución. Piccolo giró los ojos con incredulidad esperando el descenlace.

7

Vegeta se incorporó con mala cara, Bulma le plantó la bandeja de comida sobre sus piernas para que ya no pudiera protestar, el saiya hizo un gesto de desaprobación con sus labios pero no pudo ocultar la chispa de genuina satisfacción que asomaba ante su comida.

-Debes entender, señor príncipe saiyajin, que Goku es mi amigo y lo veremos muy seguido por la casa aunque te moleste -le comentó Bulma pasándole los palillos con rigidez.

-Y tú debes entender que estoy siendo muy tolerante y algún día podría no tener consideraciones, así que deja de tratarme de esa manera -aseguró Vegeta apuntándola con los palillos de forma amenazante- E intenta mantender lejos de mi a Kakarotto.

- En primer lugar, yo te trato muy bien considerando que eres un alien asesino con muy mal caracter. -surtió ella comenzando a irritarse - Y además, no soy tu mamá para protegerte de Goku.

-No necesito protección, solo que no responderé de mí cuando pulverice su estúpida sonrisa. -dijo comenzando a comer.

-Ya entiendo -canturreó Bulma mientras se cruzaba de brazos victoriosamente, Vegeta la observó de lado- Estás enojado con Goku porque interrumpió nuestra charla de esta mañana...

-¿Qué? Eso es estú...

-¿Dónde estábamos? Ah, ya sé... -Bulma elevó sus ojos celestes sugerentemente a los del saiyajin que la observaba entretenido sin dejar de comer -Te iba a decir quién me interesaba...

8

-Primero debo dispararle a ella -argumentó el dios tensando la cuerda de su arco, una flecha rosa esperaba a ser lanzada- Tiene plumas de flamenco, son muy difíciles de conseguir y muy exclusivas, claro que cuestan...

-¡Dispara, con un demonio!- se quejó Piccolo, el dios obedeció soltando la flecha.

9

-¿¡Qué es lo que...! -se sorprendió Bulma cuando el saiyajin la tomó por los hombros acercándola bruscramente hacia él. Los ojos negros del guerrero observaron la ventana.

- Alguien está atacando... -dijo sin más mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente caminando en ropa interior hacia el balcón, Bulma se le interpuso.

-¿Tienes fiebre o qué? ¿Sientes algún ki?- le preguntó, el saiya miraba sobre los hombros de la mujer intentando distinguir algo.

10

Piccolo, Goku y el dios se quedaron congelados sin hacer ningún movimiento en el árbol.

-¿No que no podían vernos? -susurró Goku entredientes sin querer mover siquiera los labios.

-Se supone que no... -respondió el dios queriendo no pestanear con ninguno de sus tres ojos.

11

-Ví algo... dispararon algo hacia ti- comentó él, Bulma obvió el lapsus de locura esquizofrénica del saiyajin para enternecerse con la idea de que él la defendiera.

-Estás alucinando, cerraré para que ya no disparen- dijo ella mientras le ponía seguro a los ventanales, el saiya entornó los ojos con recelo al árbol mientras Bulma intentaba llevarlo del brazo a la cama.

-No estoy loco, lo ví. -se quejó el saiya, vio que en la bandeja algunos platos se habían volteado ante el brusco movimiento que hizo para ponerse de pie, no quiso acostarse y giró de nuevo vigilando el exterior.

12

-¿Cuánto tiempo más debemos quedarnos así?- preguntó Piccolo irritado mientras se relajaba en el árbol, harto de seguir la corriente del grupo- Es evidente que no puede vernos.

-Pero algo vio, tu lo viste... -se quejó Goku- ¿Habrá sentido el ki? Yo lo tengo escondido... ¿qué tal tú, Piccolo?

-Es la primera vez que un humano ve mi flecha siéndole lanzada... -se entristeció el dios sin comprender qué había pasado.

-Quizás no seas tan buen arquero -arremetió Piccolo viéndolo con odio- Eres un farsante.

-¡No! ¡No soy ningún farsante!- se quejó Aizen Sama molesto mientras guardaba sus flechas- ¡Soy el mejor arquero de este mundo!

-¿Has dicho que es la primera vez que un humano te ve?- preguntó Goku, el dios asintió- ¿Tu estás destinado a la Tierra, cierto?

-Claro, a quiénes más sino... - el dios se ofendió por los cuestionamientos.

-Ahora entiendo... es que Vegeta no es humano- Piccolo observó a Goku con interés- Es por eso que sintió la energía de tu flecha.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Querían que flechara a un extraterrestre? No tendría efecto- se quejó el dios flotando en el aire- Sólo me han hecho perder el tiempo ¡Lo siento por ustedes! No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarlos. -dijo el dios mientras volvía a su mundo sin mediar mayores despedidas.

-Muy grosero para ser el dios del amor... -comentó Piccolo con su amigo mientras volaban de regreso a su casa.

-¿Crees que podamos buscar al dios del amor del planeta Veyita?

-Goku, has el favor ¡DE CERRAR LA BOCA!

13

-Vegeta, traje la cena esta vez... debes estar hambriento así que no hagas una escena, ahórranos el parlamento y simplemente, come- dijo Bulma con rapidez mientras entraba en la penumbrosa habitación del saiya encendiendo la luz, él la miró de soslayo demostrando su desinterés. Otra vez le empotraron la bandeja en el regazo.- Y déjame ver tus heridas...

Cansado por el día y las discusiones seriales, el saiya levantó su brazo resignado mientras mantenía la vista clavada al frente bastante ofendido.

-¿No han vuelto a atacar los hombres invisibles?- preguntó Bulma con seriedad mientras sonreía ladinamente, Vegeta la miró con desprecio. -No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie- acompañó guiñándole un ojo mientras terminaba de quitarle el vendaje.

-Que tus estúpidos sentidos humanos sean inferiores a los de un saiyajin, no es mi culpa. -se ofendió mientras respiraba profundo recibiendo otra dosis de alcohol en su herida.

-Sí sí... casi no recordaba lo super que son los saiyajines... Listo.- esbozó triunfante mientras comenzaba a ponerle un nuevo vendaje.- Gracias por recordarlo... todo el tiempo.

-Bah. Termina pronto así puedes dejar de fastidiarme -resopló mirando cualquier parte de la habitación.

-Vegeta, debo confesar... que amo fastidiarte ¿no te molesta?- le preguntó mirándolo a la cara, los ojos del saiyajin la inspeccionaron no sabiendo si hablaba en broma o en serio- Ese gesto que haces con las cejas cuando estás confundido es... ¡adorable!- le dijo sonriendo perversamente, el saiya se molestó por su burla.

-Ya te dije que fastidies con esas cosas a tu sabandija.

-Y yo te dije que se llama Yamcha, te dije que ya no salgo con él... y te dije que estoy interesada en alguien más- volvió viendo que el saiya volteaba su mirada.

-Y yo te dije que no me interesa.

14

En la oscuridad de las montañas Paoz, una noche sin luna (como eran todas desde que el bueno de Piccolo la destruyó) Goku alzó sus manos sobre las esferas que palpitaban sus tonos amarillentos y naranjas.

-¡SHEN LONG! ¡SAL DE AHÍ Y CUMPLE MI DESEO! - exigió con la voz firme, un trueno dorado resurgió de las esferas enroscándose sin final hasta que por fin el tremendo dragón fue visible.

-¿Cuál es tu deseo?- quiso saber nuevamente el dragón, Goku lo miró con cuidado a los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca para amplificar su voz.

-¡Sheng Long, deseo que... ! - frunció el ceño concentrado- ¡Deseo que Milk deje entrenar a Gohan! -gritó solemnemente, los ojos del dragón enrojecieron.

-Lo siento, ese es un deseo que no puedo cumplir...

* * *

**N.A.:**_ Bueno, como siempre espero haberlas hecho sonreír. Sé que los celestinos se robaron el capítulo, pero me gusta darles el protagonismo xD Una pequeña aventurilla por factores del Dragon World para variar un poco. Ojalá les haya gustado._

_Celestinos no es fácil de publicar, tiene 4 años sino 5! Entiéndanme xD De cualquier modo, siempre quise darles el gusto de pasarme por acá. Espero darle final luego de uno o dos caps más._

_Nos veremos _después_._


	14. La doncella en apuros y

_Como verán, y a pesar de los rumores, sigo con vida xD  
_

_Cuidado, entre que no tengo Word, mi falta de paciencia para releerme y que son las 4 am, podrían encontrar errores que corregiré eventualmente..._

* * *

-¡CUÉNTAME CUÁL ES LA IDEA PARA QUE NAZCA TRUNKS! -bramó Piccolo hastiado, el namek se cruzó de brazos mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia otro lado con impaciencia.

-Ya, pero Piccolo no seas tan desesperado... Ya llegaremos al punto ¿en qué iba?- Piccolo se resignó intentando pensar en alguna técnica mortal para castigar a Goku por esta larga tortura.- ¡Ah, ya me acordé! ¿O no?

-Será mejor que vayas al punto, sino no tendrás que preocuparte por tu enfermedad del corazón, yo con mis propias manos me encargaré de...

-¡Piccolo, tranquilo!- Goku lo miró con preocupación mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- El caso es que íbamos con Milk en el bosque cuando, de la nada, saltó uno de estos animales... Ya sabes de cuál hablo, es como un gato pero gigante y tiene unos colmillos... Olía muy mal, como Yashirobe.

-Ya sé de qué animal me hablas. -se apresuró a cortarlo Piccolo.

-Perfecto. Este animal saltó sobre Milk pero chocó contra mi cabeza y entonces...

-¿Qué demonios tiene que ver esto con tu amiga y el maldito de Vegeta, Goku?

-¡Que esperes un momento! -el saiya volvió a aclararse la voz - El punto es que terminé con la amenaza, Milk me pidió que la llevara a casa en brazos... aunque ahora que lo pienso no estaba herida ni nada...

-¿Y entonces? -volvió a apresurar el namek.

-Me dijo que era su héroe, me preparó la comida especial sin juntar las benditas flores... ¡ah, y escucha esto!- le dijo con entusiasmo y una mirada acertiva que provocó el interés de Piccolo -¡ME DIO DOBLE RACIÓN! - en namekiano dio un paso al costado mientras buscaba un hueco entre los árboles que los cubrían para salir volando por los cielos. Goku lo sujetó del brazo -¡Es lo que debemos hacer! ¡Debemos hacer que Vegeta salve a Bulma y vendrá Trunks!

Piccolo observó a su compañero con infinito desprecio.

-Es decir... que porque tu esposa te cocinó esa comida gracias a que la salvaste... ¿haremos que Bulma y Vegeta engendren un hijo si él la salva?

-Ajá... -asintió Goku, orgulloso de su deducción mientras se cruzaba de brazos victoriosamente.

-¡ERES UN SOQUETE! ¡ESO NO TIENE COMPARACIÓN!

-Piccolo, creo que olvidas un detalle importante.

Goku puso su rostro serio, miró a su amigo con decisión. El maestro de Gohan decidió calmarse y escucharlo, siempre que se ponía así decía algo serio.

-Olvidas que ¡ME DIO DOBLE RACIÓN!

-Me largo -objetó el namek alzando vuelo, Goku le cortó el camino poniéndose frente a él en el aire en un rápido movimiento que denotaban que él era el indiscutido super saiyajin.

-Esa fue la comida... pero más tarde, pues... ya sabes -Goku se rascó la cabeza- Milk me mataría si te lo digo, pero te aseguro que es... ¡la técnica para tener niños!

-Ya, cállate de una vez, ya entendí... no tenías que ser tan descriptivo- se quejó el namekiano mientras se relajaba en vuelo.- ¿Entonces, cuál es la idea?

-Fácil, queremos que ella sea la chica en apuros y él...

**SU HÉROE**

-No me importa lo que te pase, por mí puedes matarte, tengo a tu padre para que me prepare los robots. -explicó Vegeta en la mesa del almuerzo, Bulma le lanzó una mirada de odio del otro lado.

-¿Así que no te importaría si me da una crisis de nervios por el estrés de tener a un alien destrozatodo en mi casa? Pues bien ¡a mí me importará tres demonios si vuelves a salir tambaléando por esa puerta! -gritó la mujer apuntando con el brazo rígidamente hacia una pared. -¡Solo ten la decencia de morirte afuera para no tener que limpiar luego!

-Ja... como si alguna vez movieras un dedo.

-Claro que los muevo ¿quién crees que activa los robots? ¿TU?

-Yo no me rebajaría a usar esa tecnología tan patética.

-Como sea, a partir de ahora tú te desangras afuera y ya que mi padre puede hacerte tus robots pues no me los sigas pidiendo a mí.

-Tú eres la que está todo el día ociosa en la casa, si viese a tu padre más seguido se lo ordenaría a él.

-Muchachos, muchachos... -interrumpió la señora Briefs entre ambos que se observaban amenazantes- ¿Alguno gusta postre?

2

- Lo mejor hubiera sido que tú actuaras como poseído o algo así... -se quejó Goku con los puños cerrados contra sus caderas mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad del Oeste.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues mejor hubiera sido que tú no te hubieras comido ese tigre así podríamos lanzarlo en la Corporación y dejar que todo pasara. -Goku se rió nervioso.

-Fue idea de Milk, además el pobrecito cayó muerto cuando chocó contra mi cabeza... a mí me dolió bastante. El caso es que debemos hacerlo como Bulma podría esperarlo, lanzar un enemigo, un ladrón... algo de ese estilo.

-¿Y qué crees que haremos? ¿Le decimos a cualquiera de aquí que nos haga un favor fingiendo ser un ladrón? -se enfadó Piccolo preguntándose por dentro porqué demonios seguía participando con Goku de estos funestos planes de traer a Trunks a este tiempo.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, Piccolo ¿por qué crees que te traje a la gran ciudad? -apuntó Gokú sonriendo con alegría. Al momento una patrulla policíaca les cortó el camino con su sirena pasando delante de ellos con velocidad. -Ah, mira qué rápido... ¡vamos!- exigió el muchacho agitando su brazo en el aire para que el namek lo siguiera a regañadientes.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos, llevarle a tu amiga un criminal peligroso para que realmente le haga daño?

-¡Exacto!- exclamó el muchacho, Piccolo enseñó una sonrisa satisfecha con el plan - En cualquier caso nosotros... es decir, yo estaré ahí para interferir si se sale de las manos.

3

-Ey... Vegeta... Tienes que venir conmigo -le exigió la muchacha mientra entraba en la cámara desconectando la gravedad. El mercenario se dio la vuelta mirándola con furia.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento?

-Vamos, no es tan grave. Tienes que venir conmigo para comprar las piezas de tus robots.

-¡¿YO? -gritó anonadado mientras se apuntaba con el pulgar en el pecho- ¡HAZLO TÚ, ES TU TRABAJO!

-¡Claro que no es mi trabajo! Vamos, es domingo... es un área lejana a las afueras de la ciudad, un importante fabricante que abrirá sólo por mí... Claro que es porque soy muy importante- narró la mujer mientras se miraba las uñas vanamente.

-Si eres tan importante envía a alguien más por ellos, tendrás gente que te sirva -observó el saiya mientras se acercaba para empujarla fuera de la cámara.

-¿Qué no oíste? ¡Es domingo! La gente descansa este día, es suficiente con que yo deba molestarme en ir a buscar las piezas de tus juguetes... o sino... ¡tienes toda la razón! Esperemos una semana hasta que mi padre vuelva de su gira por las sedes continentales... sí, eso suena bien.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir _yo_? Son piezas, puedes traerlas tú misma.

-Verás, claro que puedo hacerlo yo misma. Pero el lugar queda en las afueras de la ciudad, en un lugar de fábricas... la semana pasada hallaron muertos a dos sujetos allí.

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo? -se impacientó él cruzándose de brazos frente a la mujer.

-¿Como que qué? ¡Tienes que usar tu fuerza bruta para algo! Soy heredera de una fortuna codiciada, me protegerás si algo malo llega a pasarme, por supuesto.

-¡¿QUÉ! Un príncipe saiyajin no cuida de nadie -se enfadó dándole la espalda- Llama a alguno de tus amigos.

-Ya lo hice, pero Goku está fuera y no conseguí con los demás ¿Vienes o esperas a mi padre? -Vegeta gruñó en su lugar, estiró un brazo para sostenerse en el umbral y enfrentar a Bulma.

-Más te vale que sea rápido. -murmuró cerrando la puerta de la cámara en su cara.

-Vegeta, eres tan fácil de convencer - masculló Bulma victoriosamente mientras se dirigía de regreso a la casa.

4

- ¡Maldita policía! ¡NO ME ATRAPARÁN! ¿OYERON?- gritaba el maleante de cuerpo rudo y rostro poco apuesto que conducía a toda velocidad por la autopista mientras espiaba por el espejo retrovisor a la patrulla policíaca que lo seguía. Se desvío por un camino señalizado para no pasar, pero todo valía para escaparse de la prisión. La ciudad quedaba pequeña debajo de la elevada autopista que zigzagueaba en las alturas. El maleante rió estruendosamente al verificar por su espejo que las patrullas habían desistido frenando su marcha varios metros atrás. -¡ATRÁPENME SI PUEDEN, MALDITOS!- bramó enseñando su dedo medio hacia atrás, cuando viró la vista se dio cuenta de que el asfalto frenaba su curso dejando lugar a un abismo. Quiso aplicar los frenos pero el auto ya estaba en el aire cayendo pesadamente a la ciudad -Malditos empleados públicos, jamás acaban nada -se quejó mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el impacto.

Sintió un choque, su auto flotaba como los modelos modernos. Miró anonadado como el vehículo era depositado suavemente en el suelo.

Miró a un lado, al otro y se relajó en su asiento sin saber qué había ocurrido.

-Hola- lo saludó una voz penetrante a su lado, el maleante giró su vista viendo por su ventanilla el rostro severo de un hombre verde. Gritó espantado escabulléndose como cucaracha al asiento del acompañante sin ser capaz de dejar de ver al extraño sujeto.

-Ay, Piccolo, ya lo asustaste... -protestó una voz jovial, el ladrón cayó de bruces al suelo cuando su puerta fue abierta de repente.-Lo siento- se disculpó un joven atlético de cabellos revueltos.

-¡No me hagan nada, no me hagan nada! -rogó el hombre cubriéndose el rostro.

-Ah, pero si nosotros no te haremos nada...

-Te salvamos de la policía, inútil, ahora tendrás que hacer lo que te ordenemos -siguió al voz de Piccolo, el delicuente se incorporó asintiendo con una profunda reverencia.

-Piccolo, tienes que ser un poco más amistoso -retó su compañero.

-Tiene que saber quién manda aquí, tu eres muy blando, es por eso que yo conseguí entrenar a Gohan como es debido.

Mientras ambos discutían, el ladrón palpó a espaldas de su cintura una pistola y la desenvainó apuntando a ambos extraños.

-¡MUERAN MALDITOS! -gritó intentando presionar el gatillo pero el revolver explotó en sus manos quemándole los dedos.

-Vaya, Piccolo ¿cómo hiciste eso?

-No importa ahora, concéntrate.

-Ah, sí... No me presenté, soy Goku. Quisiéramos que nos hagas un favor ¿Conoces a la señorita Bulma Briefs?

-Sí... sí... la conozco -tartamudeó el hombre aún asombrado por los sucesos.

-Te llevaremos a su casa, debes robarle... amenazarla... o algo así.

-¿Estás loco? Debe tener muchos guardaespaldas, sistemas de alarmas... ¡y mucho más!

-Si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a tu pistola, harás lo que te digamos -sentenció el sujeto verde, el criminal asintió nuevamente agachando la mirada con resignación.

5

-Me pregunto cuál será... -habló la mujer para ella misma mientras conducía, en el asiento del acompañante Vegeta abrió los ojos con recelo.

-Dijiste que sería rápido.

-Ya voy, ya voy... es que dejé la dirección en casa. -el saiya se encolerizó de solo pensar que debían volver- Pero no te preocupes, vine una vez: creo que era por aquí.

-Estoy perdiendo tiempo de entrenamiento. -repitió el hombre acomodándose una vez más en la butaca.

-Sin los robots no puedes entrenar como se debe ¿no es así? - Vegeta bufó estresado.

-Pregúntale a alguien dónde demonios queda el lugar o me largo- sentenció impaciente.

-¿Qué? Bulma Briefs, la gran aventurera que recorrió el mundo entero sorteando enemigos terribles por el planeta mientras reunía, quién sabe después de cuántos siglos, las esferas del dragón, no necesita preguntar a nadie para ubicarse ¿Oíste?

Vegeta no respondió, sólo por hacerla enfadar y quitarle los aires de grandeza, se estiró en su asiento con impaciencia mientras veía el paisaje desagradable de fábricas y descampados continuarse.

-Bulma, te reitero que si no llegamos a ese lugar en menos de cinco minutos me largo. -el saiyajin sonó determinante pero su voz fue apagada por una frenada repentina.

A pesar de la alegría casual de haberlo oído decir su nombre, Bulma frunció el ceño con decisión y bajó del automóvil.

-Iré a preguntar, ya vuelvo- dijo rendida mientras se encaminaba a otra fábrica frente a ellos. La muchacha volteó al sentir la puerta del acompañante cerrarse, Vegeta iba tras ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Por qué te quedas ahí? ¡Vamos, apresúrate! -le exigió el guerrero al verla pensativamente observándolo caminar. Vegeta fue tras ella con desgano mientras vigilaba los alrededores con la mirada, ciertamente no parecía un lugar inseguro para nadie, ni siquiera para la mujer, sólo un par de ki insignificantes.

-Vaya lugar... -Bulma tocó una puerta grande de hierro en un viejo galpón, se volteó a ver a Vegeta mientras esperaba. Ciertamente, tener a un mercenario espacial -temido por todos sus amigos- como guardaespalda la hacía sentir en el borde, entre la sensación de seguridad y la de indefensión.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- preguntó con acostumbrada hosquedad el saiyajin mientras quitaba las manos de sus bolsillos y optaba por cruzarse de brazos.

-¿No puedo mirarte acaso?- fue la contrarespuesta de Bulma que le guiñó un ojo para provocarlo. Vegeta volteó la vista a un lado al tiempo que emitía un gruñido nada amistoso.

-No. -sentenció él sin volver a dirigirle la mirada. Bulma se acercó unos pasos hacia Vegeta.

-No tienes que ponerte nervioso. Tan sólo pensaba que, a pesar de estar en este lugar, me haces sentir como si no fuera peligroso. Es todo -se sinceró la muchacha en búsqueda de una charla cordial con el saiyajin, hacía tiempo que no mantenían una charla de más de tres minutos sin llegar a los insultos. Vegeta se giró para darle la espalda.

-Si no abren esa puerta en menos de un minuto, me iré -la aclaración fue suficiente.

-Espera ¿Acaso... -Bulma lo buscó dando una vuelta alrededor de él pero Vegeta huía de su mirada - ... te sonrojaste? ¡Qué tierno! Le diré a los demás...

-¡Callate, tonta! No sé de qué estás hablando... -el enfado se notó en sus ojos negros que viraron hacia ella, no había rastro del presunto rubor que Bulma acusaba- Ya me largo...

-¿Qué buscan aquí?- preguntó de pronto una voz profunda, un hombre alto con cara de pocos amigos asomó su rostro apenas por una abertura en la puerta.

-Vine por mi mercancía- anunció Bulma con aires de suficiencia, la puerta se abrió. El grandulón parecía medir dos veces la altura de Vegeta, pero al saiyajin poco le importó, rebatía los dedos impacientemente contra su brazo.- Vaya, pasen... No pensé que vendría una mujer.

-Como sea ¿dónde está lo que pedí? -El hombre les indicó que pasaran, el enorme depósito estaba oscuro mayormente aunque un poco de luz se colaba por las ventanas de los lados, un par de autos lujosos esperaban dentro, se veía muy vacío de maquinarias para ser un taller de gran calibre.

-Son seis mil yenis- Bulma sostuvo un pequeño paquete con ambas manos.

-¿Es una broma, verdad? Pedí un generador completo, diodos especiales y circuitos impresos para robotización.

-¿Qué cosa? -el rostro alterado del grandulón pareció dar la señal para que una parvada de hombres salieran de entre las cajas y los automóviles. Bulma dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Lo que oyó. Soy la señorita Bulma Briefs de la Corporación Cápsula, no sé qué sea esta basura, quiero lo que ordené esta mañana -su sentencia enfureció más al hombre, Bulma arrojó el paquete al suelo que se abrió exhibiendo un polvo blanco. Sonrió nerviosa.

-Está en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado- la voz suave y sombría del grandulón llamó la atención del saiyajin que vigilaba con indiferencia la situación.

-Bueno, entonces... Nos retiraremos -Bulma comenzó a caminar de espaldas cuando chocó con algo puntiagudo y frío.

-No, muñeca, no es algo que se arregle largándose de aquí.- la voz en su espalda y la sorpresa del arma tocándole la espina la hizo chillar de tal modo que Vegeta arrugó el gesto en su rostro fastidiado.

-Así es, como entenderás no podemos dejar testigos de nuestro escondite -musitó el fornido hombre de la puerta.

-¡Todo es tu culpa, Taro! ¿Cómo los dejaste pasar así nada más?

-¡Sí, eres un imbécil, Taro! -la discusión se prolongó entre los maleantes, Bulma miró a Vegeta que la llamó con una mirada dura e insistente.

-Me largo- le murmuró de frente para que le leyera los labios, el príncipe giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar sin mayores inconvenientes hacia la puerta, pero a los cuatro pasos tuvo frente a él a cinco maleantes apuntándolo con sus armas.

-¡Ah! ¡Es mejor que nos dejen pasar! -Bulma caminó hacia Vegeta con las manos en las caderas y una mirada muy divertida- ¡Este hombre que ven aquí los lastimará mucho si intentan algo conmigo! -Vegeta la observó de soslayo mantiendo una mirada gélida- ¿Verdad que sí, Vegeta?

-¿Qué es lo que harás, enano?- el grandote dio una paso al frente que hizo temblar el depósito. Vegeta no hizo ni dijo nada ante la desesperación de Bulma, uno de los hombres la tomó del cabello y la jaló lejos del saiyajin sin que este se diera la vuelta para ver el escándalo.

6

-¿Están seguros de esto? -preguntó el ladrón escondiéndose tras unos arbustos frente a la Corporación Capsula.

-Sí, tú sólo tienes que entrar y amenazar a Bulma hasta que aparezca un sujeto con el cabello en punta. -explicó Goku.

-Muero por ver si sobrevive -murmuró Piccolo con una sonrisa siniestra, el ladrón se acobardó nuevamente ante el poderoso namek.

-¿Esto no será un truco, no es así? Si algo llegara a pasarme, tengo mucho contactos. Muchos amigos que me vengarían -advirtió nervioso mientras los apuntaba con el índice, Goku sonrió.

-No es ningún truco, nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarte.

-Habla por tí, yo no pienso más que disfrutar de la masacre -el ladrón volvió a amedrentarse mientras Goku castigaba con la mirada al namekiano.

-Piccolo, ponte serio, necesitamos que ese bebé nazca.

-¿Bebé? ¿Qué tiene que ver un bebé en todo esto? - el maleante estaba dispuesto a lo que sea por ganar tiempo.

-Nada. Ese es el problema- Piccolo se cruzó de brazos mientras Goku se irritaba.

-Vamos, Piccolo, no te pongas así. Te garantizo que lo lograremos. Bien, tú... ¡Date prisa!

-Sí, señor- el ladrón comenzó a correr hacia la Corporación. Goku y Piccolo se quedaron esperando.

-Algo anda mal- sugirió Goku con seriedad. Piccolo concentró su ki para presenciar la masacre. -¡No siento el ki de Vegeta ni de Bulma!

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se enfadó el namek con impaciencia.

-No están aquí... Vaya, parece que no planeé bien todos los detalles -sonrió Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Piccolo gruñó sin tantos ánimos como su amigo.

-¿Pues qué esperas para... ? ¿Goku?

7

-Nadie va a defenderte, princesa- sugirió un ladrón.- Ahora, vengan... ambos, daremos un paseo en automóvil.

"Ella no es una princesa" protestó internamente.

-¡No, no iremos a ninguna parte!- Bulma protestó como una niña melindrosa. Un ladrón levantó la mano para golpearla, Vegeta esperó en su lugar mientras un sujeto lo detenía.

-No la toques, dijo ser Bulma Briefs... Podemos pedir un rescate por ella. -el consejo sonó bastante razonable para los criminales que asintieron sin protestar- Ahora, vamos, suban al automóvil no nos hagan perder el tiempo. Tú, enano, apresúrate.

Bulma continuaba resistiéndose a abordar el automóvil, entre tres hombres la empujaban dentro pero ella se sujetó de una manera bastante divertida, tan divertida que arrancó una sonrisa de los labios del saiyajin.

-¿No me oíste, enano?

-Si aprecias tu vida, cállate humano.

Los hombres se miraron contrariados, incluso soltaron a Bulma por un momento para comprobar la escena.

-Oh, amenazó a Taro.

-Es hombre muerto.

-¡Acábalo, Taro!

-¿Quién te crees que eres, idiota? -Vegeta le enseñó una sonrisa ladina, hizo el movimiento muscular para balancear su cola saiyajin frente al enemigo en una actitud de bravucón, lástima que no la tuviera.

-¡Yo se los advertí! ¡Suéltenme si no quieren que él los deje inconscientes en el suelo! -Bulma luchó para quitarse las manos que aún la sostenían de las muñecas, pero aunque los hombres tuvieran puesta su atención en Taro y Vegeta, ella no podía soltarse de su agarre.

-¡Callen a esa mujer escandalosa!- la orden de Taro fue rápidamente respondida, otra mano se alzó para abofetear a la mujer.

Vegeta volvió a la batalla ética: Como buen saiyajin, ya debería haber destripado y cenado las entrañas de esos insectos. Como aspirante a permanecer concentrado en su entrenamiento para convertirse en super saiyajin, debía no malgastar una sola céntima de energía en insignificantes humanos. Como... como algo ajeno a él e inexplicable, sentía el deber de colaborar para que no masacraran a la escandalosa humana que, sin embargo, era útil para su ser aspirante a permanecer concentrado en su entrenamiento.

Y además, estaba de acuerdo en el hecho de que la callaran de una vez. Una difícil decisión... para su mente, porque su cuerpo respondió en primer lugar descruzándole los brazos, apretándole lo puños y entornando la mirada hacia la mujer y maleantes varios.

"La necesito para entrenar, me hacen perder el tiempo" Vegeta dio un paso al frente decidido, empujó por el hombro duramente al tal Taro y caminó de frente hacia los sujetos que sostenían a Bulma. La mujer le sonrió satisfecha.

"Lo sabía... lo sabía. Oh, Vegeta, te recordaré este gran acto de humanidad y aprecio cuando amenaces vanamente que vas a matarme"

-¡Detente! ¡Te mataremos! -los hombres viraron al saiyajin con sus armas y puños listos, el saiyajin sonrió complacido. -¡TÚ LO PEDISTE!- Vegeta se movió con rapidez sorprendiendo a los hombres que buscaban dispararle a la distancia, en un súbito instante se corporizó frente a ellos que perdieron cualquier capacidad de reacción instantánea.

"Basta Bulma, no proyectes. No está defendiéndote, está entreteniéndose con... Es como un cuento de hadas, casi, casi... Merece una gran cena esta noche, sí. Me pregunto si querrá postre" reflexionó Bulma sonriéndose pervertidamente cuando vio el puño de Vegeta alzarse en el aire y otros cinco puños más ir hacia él.

-¡AUUUCH!- gritó Goku, el puño de Vegeta y los golpes de los maleantes interceptaron en él.

-¿Pero qué clase de brujería es esta? - la pregunta de Taro se mezcló con el estupor de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Goku sobándose el golpe en la cara que le dio el saiyajin.

-¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí, Kakarotto? ¡Sólo estorbas! -masculló el príncipe saiyajin apretando los dientes.

-¡Ayúdanos Goku, estos hombres quieren secuestrarme! -el ruego de Bulma hizo enfadar más al príncipe saiyajin, mientras tanto Goku vigilaba la escena.

-¿Por qué molestan a mi amiga? Ella no les ha hecho nada ¿ o sí? -dudó de repente el super saiyajin esperando una respuesta sincera. Los hombres aún no salían de su sorpresa por la repentina aparición de Goku.

-¡Lárgate! No eres necesario, yo me encargaré de ellos -se adjudicó Vegeta dando un paso al frente, Goku lo tomó del hombro provocando que el mercenario se quitara de una sacudida la mano intrusa.

-Vamos, Vegeta... no seas egoísta. Será un entretenimiento... -pidió el saiya poniéndose en guardia. Vegeta lo golpeó en las costillas.

-¡Que te largues! Yo llegué primero, yo los liquidaré.

-Pero Vegeta, tú eres muy extremista, podrías matarlos. -la razón de Goku no fue suficiente para él.

-¡Si no te mueves ahora mismo, tú serás quien muera!

-Oh, vamos, no seas exgerado. Déjame pelear.

-¡No! ¡Son míos!

-¡Muchachos!- el chillido de Bulma les llamó la atención junto a una entrada de luz bastante notoria.

-¡Ya ves, Vegeta! Se han ido por tu culpa. -el príncipe saiyajin apretó los puños y le regaló otro golpe en el estómago a Goku. Un portón grande se había abierto, ni los delincuentes ni los autos se encontraban dentro.

-Eres un idiota, Kakarotto, yo tenía todo bajo control. Soy un príncipe saiyajin, no necesito colaboración de un clase baja para eliminar a unos insignificantes terrícolas- cuando el super saiyajin pudo recuperarse del golpe le respondió.

-Eso no importa ahora, se llevaron a Bulma. Iré por ella. -el hombre se puso de pie y comenzó a rastrear su ki, Vegeta le quitó la mano de la frente de un manotazo.

-¡No irás a ningún lado! ¿No me oíste? Yo me encargo de esos insectos.

-Puedes venir conmigo- Goku intentó tomarlo del hombro para que ambos fueran transportados, pero Vegeta se movió de su lugar apartándose de él.

-Bah, no sé porqué pierdo mi tiempo con humanos insignificantes y la clase baja- su mirada de desprecio recorrió de arriba a abajo a Goku -Tráela y dile que si vuelve sin esas piezas para los robots, le convendría estar con esos estúpidos terrícolas que acaban de secuestrarla.

-Aguarda... aguarda... ¿Las piezas de qué?

-¡Ahg, eres un imbécil, Kakarotto!- el saiyajin pareció impacientarse cuando despegó en el aire apretando los dientes mientras veía fieramente a Goku. El héroe permaneció en su lugar viéndolo partir por los cielos.

-Qué malhumorado, ahora no podré darle su mensaje a Bulma...

8

-Ya está, Bulma, te llevaré a tu casa- anunció Goku quitándole el vendaje de los ojos, la muchacha salió del asiento trasero del automóvil con enfado.

-¡Estos malditos! -exclamó pateando al cuerpo desmayado de Taro- ¿Y Vegeta?

-Ah, él se fue. - Goku observaba el sol de las primeras horas de la tarde -Es un desesperado, me dijo que te dijera algo pero ya no lo recuerdo... algo de unas piezas.

-Ya sé... ¿te importaría llevarme de regreso a las fábricas? Debo encontrar el taller que me indicaron.

-No hay problema. Vamos- Goku la tomó del brazo y la teletransportó en un segundo, mientras ambos recorrían las calles el saiya no pudo evitar notar que Bulma permanecía muy callada- Oye ¿te ocurre algo o acaso te lastimaron esos sujetos?

-No, sólo pensaba. Algo estúpido.

-Puedes contarme -le confió Goku como el gran amigo que era, Bulma se sonrió.

-De acuerdo, pero no vayas a reírte.

-No lo haré.

-Pensé que Vegeta estaría aquí.- dijo simplemente, Goku continuó observándola con seriedad- Es decir, que no sé... ya sabes... que vendría. Es que, antes de que tú llegaras yo estaba segura de que él haría algo para sacarme de allí.

-Claro, Vegeta es muy fuerte, esos sujetos no eran rivales para él...

-Sí, pero es otra cosa... Ya sabes... el hecho de que un mercenario sanguinario quizás, tal vez... No sé... que me defendiera.

-¿Te has enrojecido?

-¿¡Qué! Claro que no, Goku... estás alucinando. -Bulma se cruzó de brazos molesta mientras volvía su vista al frente.

-Entiendo lo que dices, el otro día yo salvé a Milk de un ti...

-¿De un qué? -Bulma volteó a ver a Goku que se quedó parado con una expresión traumatizada en su rostro.

-Por favor, Bulma -el saiya lucía serio- Dime que no pensabas en darle una recompensa a Vegeta por rescatarte.

-Ah -la muchacha rió- Claro que sí, algo así no pasa todos los días. Como ves, no pasó.

Goku cayó de rodillas y juntó las palmas de sus manos mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

-Bulma, por lo que más quieras, no le digas a Piccolo que yo interrumpí el rescate de Vegeta, por favor, por favor...

9

"Estúpido Kakarotto, estúpida humana, estúpido planeta... estúpi..."

-¡Joven Vegeta! ¡Ven pronto! - lo llamó alterada la señora Briefs. El príncipe gruñó molesto, parecía que el día no iba a terminar sin que algún Briefs precisara su ayuda. Claro, aunque la humana ya tenía al inútil de Kakarotto para que corra tras ella buscando luchar con más insignificantes terrícolas... A él no le incumbía, ni le importaba.

"Estúpido Kakarotto"

-¡Por favor, date prisa! -Vegeta gruñó dando un paso adelante en la cocina, se contró con la madre de Bulma sujetando fuertemente una escoba y una sartén. -¡Le dije que no tenía oportunidad! ¡Mi querido yerno ya está aquí!

Vegeta no alcanzó a sentirse lo suficientemente perturbado con el parentezco que la señora le había asignado descaradamente para opacar la curiosidad de saber a quién demonios le hablaba. El saiyajin frunció el ceño caminando con interés alrededor de la mesa cuando vio a sus pies el cuerpo inmóvil de un sujeto bastante mal herido.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó el mercenario inclinando su cabeza para verlo mejor.

-Oh, es un ladrón, hice lo imposible por defenderme...

Allí, fuera de la Corporación y detrás de unos arbustos, un namek reía sombríamente:

-Valió la pena.

* * *

_**N/A:** Hola gente! Tanto tiempo xD Quizás dentro de poco tenga mi vieja PC y recupere los capis a medias de celestinos que tengo atrapados... o quizás no *música de misterio*_

En fin, quise pasarme para saludar bajo la máscara de una nueva publicación. Sean buenas y regálenle una sonrisita la capi xDDDD Sé que no es bueno, pero es algo jajaja No las quise dejar abandonadas mucho tiempo, para aquellas que aún sonríen con los Celestinos...

Saludos y nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensan!


	15. AntiCelestino

_Hola! Mmh debo advertir que sí... me quedó más largo de lo que me gusta, y sí... es más romántico que cómico, pero no fue mi culpa! Todo es culpa de Yamcha, como siempre... xD_

* * *

-¡Yamcha... eh, Yamcha!- el joven levantó la vista y se limpió el sudor del rostro. Una nave de tamaño considerable atravesaba el celeste y límpido cielo del desierto.

Puar giró en el aire.

-¡Mira, Yamcha... son tus antiguos compañeros de equipo! -gritó el gato mientras le alcanzaba una toalla al joven que frenó su entrenamiento y se tapó el sol usando una mano como visera para distinguir bien.

La nave traía el logotipo del equipo de baseball de la ciudad del oeste que él solía capitanear. En un santiamén la nave aterrizó haciendo que la arenilla chocara contra el rostro de Yamcha.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí, muchachos?- preguntó el hombre caminando entre feliz y extrañado hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? ¿No te enteraste, Yamcha? ¡Competiremos a nivel internacional!- anunció uno de los muchachos que bajaba vistiendo el uniforme del equipo.

-Sí, y todo se lo debemos a los campeonatos locales que ganamos por tí.- comenzaron a felicitar al muchacho con hurras y caravanas varias. Yamcha reía feliz y honrado, pero su humildad no le permitió recibir los festejos con total entusiasmo.

-Vamos, muchachos... dejé el equipo hace un tiempo, lo que ganaron es por su propio esfuerzo.

-¡Tonterías! No sé qué demonios haces aquí en lugar de estar en el equipo... Pero vinimos a buscarte para que celebres con nosotros.

-¡SÍ!- gritó el resto en un eco varonil que retumbó en la quietud del desierto.

-¡Ánimo, Yamcha! ¡Mereces un descanso!- aprobó Puar, Yamcha dudó un momento pero al instante de aceptar fue llevado en andas hacia la nave con rumbo desconocido.

**EL ANTICELESTINO**

-Psss... psss... Piccolo... ¿Estás seguro que no me descubrirán? - los ruidos y la oscuridad del bar juvenil permitían que hasta un namek pasara desapercibido, Piccolo se hundió más dentro de su capucha y giró a sus espaldas, manteniendo la mano en la barra del bar donde bebía un vaso de agua.

-Vaya, ese atuendo se me hace familiar- la sonrisa ladina del namek entristeció al hombre de la túnica y el turbante.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar con esto sobre la cabeza? Pesa mucho, Piccolo... -se quejó Goku intentando reacomodar su clásico turbante.

-Ya deja de estarte quejando- el namek corrió una banqueta para que Goku, o el hombre aquel tan extraño que se oía como Goku, tomara asiento a su lado.- Ponte tus gafas.

-Listo, se las robé a Roshi mientras dormía, espero que no se altere. Oye, con tanta oscuridad y los lentes, aquí no se ve nada...

-Eso no importa ¿Tienes tus cartas?- cuestionó, Goku asintió buscando en los pliegues internos de la manga de su kimono-túnica.

-Aquí están... la señora de la tienda me miró muy raro cuando las compré. Son bonitas ¿Verdad? Mira esta, tiene una túnica como la mía, sólo que negra... -Goku esgrimió una carta con la clásica figura de la muerte. Piccolo comenzó a impacientarse. -Aunque, creo que esto es algo injusto: yo fui a convencer a sus amigos para que lo trajeran al bar, compre las cartas y... ¿Debo estar así?

-Claro, y recuerda cambiar la voz.

-Ah, qué injusto eres Piccolo.

-Claro que no- tanto el namek como él observaban a un rincón del bar donde, en una gran mesa redonda, Yamcha y sus amigos comían y brindaban haciendo barullo.- Yo tuve la idea, tú la realizarás.

-De acuerdo, todo sea por no arruinar el futuro.

-No haremos más que llevarlo a cabo tal y como debe ser, así que... Paso 1: alejar a Yamcha de tu amiga para que pueda fijarse en el testarudo de Vegeta.

-Me apena por Yamcha- suspiró Goku- Pero ni modo, hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer. Allí voy.

-La voz- exigió Piccolo con seridad.

-Allí voy- el namek se rió divertido por la voz apitada del héroe máximo de la Tierra.

-¡Recuerda disimular con los demás y no ir directamente a él!- el recordatorio llegó a oídos de Goku, porque hizo un ademán con la mano para asegurar que había recibido el mensaje.

2

-Jojojo... ¡Cuántos jóvenes!- los muchachos del equipo se voltearon contrariados a la señora alta del turbante que caminaba con dificultad entre los muchachos que bailaban junto a la mesa.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señora?- preguntó uno de los beisbolistas arqueando una ceja con inseguridad.

-Jojojo... No, no... Yo quisiera saber quién necesita saber algo- la mujer mostró sus cartas misteriosamente.

-Bah, yo no creo en esas cosas- la queja provino de un joven de bigote que apuraba una jarra de cerveza.

-Pues yo quiero saber si ganaremos el campeonato internacional- se apresuró un hombre calvo y alto.

-Saque una carta, jovencito -pidió la tarotista mostrando el maso en abanico. El deportista hizo lo que la señora dijo, el silencio se extendió en la mesa.

"¿Pero qué demonios es esta carta?" la pregunta hizo eco en la mente de Goku mientras observaba dibujos medievales mal hechos de un señor con dos perros.

-Tendrán dificultades... ¿Ven esos perros? Le harán trampa -el estupor se extendió por la mesa e incluso el incrédulo dejó su cerveza a un lado- No confíen en los perros, si acaso piensan meter a uno en el equipo a último momento como en las películas que ve Goh...

-¡Yo quiero, yo quiero!- la interrumpió un hombre de pelos revueltos. La señora caminó hasta él y en un arrebato el joven tomó una carta y se la mostró.

"Rayos... Ah, pero abajo tiene su significado... THE ROAD OF FORTUNE ¿Por qué es que escriben estas cosas en francés?"

-Bien, es una carta... que dice... que te estrellarás en una isla en medio del mar ¡Con un viejo pervertido y muy fuerte!- el silencio se extendió sobre la mesa, el hombre tembló en su lugar.

-Muchachos, desde hoy no vuelvo a viajar en avión- anunció riendo con cierto sarcazmo, las risotadas resonaron con fuerza en el grupo.

-¡Mejor te tomas un avión distinto al nuestro para el campeonato, Zuyo!

-A ver, a ver... -Goku caminó con dificultad hasta Yamcha, interrumpiendo la risa del joven- ¿Quieres probar tú, jovencito?

-¡Anda, prueba, Yamcha! -lo animó el equipo, él se inclinó y sacó una carta entregándosela a la pitonisa.

-¡Oh, es terrible!- propagó a viva voz alarmando al grupo.

-No creo que peor que la isla del pervertido- las risas volvieron a sonar y los muchachos brindaron para celebrar el comentario perdido de algún jugador.

-¿Por qué terrible? Ahí dice... ¿The Fool?

-¡Vaya, pero si eres tú, Yamcha!- gritó el muchacho junto a él. -Mira, un muchacho con su bolsa al hombro y un perro detrás.

-Pero si yo no tengo perro -Yamcha lo miró con mala cara.

-¿Tienes novia, joven? -preguntó la tarotista, él asintió.

-Sí, sí... tengo. -el orgullo se reflejó en su mirada.

-Esta carta dice que ya no te ama. Deberías vengarte de ella con otra mujer y decírselo... -resumió la mujer guardando las cartas.

-¿Qué? Eso es mentira... ¡Bulma me ama!- se ofendió cruzándose de brazos.

-Según esta carta, ella está destinada a otro hombre.

-¿A quién? -el muchacho la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-A Ve... a ver... Según esta carta y la energía que percibo, el sujeto tiene un ki muy poderoso.

Piccolo se empalmó la mano en la cara al oír a la distancia la predicción de Goku.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál ki? ¡Mi ki es poderoso!- Yamcha se cruzó de brazos con suficiencia.

-Mmh... esta carta dice mucho más... él tiene... ¿cómo se dice? Creo que él vive con ella -la cara de Yamcha se transformó rotundamente.

-¿Ves, Yamcha? Eso te ocurre por irte al desierto a quién sabe qué.

-Sí, tu novia se habrá topado con un famoso o algo así.

-Gracias muchachos, pero no ayudan en nada -se quejó el hombre sintiéndose furioso.

-Famoso, no lo sé... pero es un tipo muy importante ¿Es posible esto, joven?

-¡NO, NO! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- rugió Yamcha- Usted no sabe predecir, señora.

-Es el destino, confía en mí. Véngate de esa mujer malvada con otra... ¡Mira, esa de allá te está mirando! -señaló la adivina- ¡Muchacha, muchacha... aquí tienes un beisbolista fam...! -Yamcha le tapó la boca a la mujer.

-No haga locuras, señora. Como le dije, eso es imposible. Quizás se equivocó, no sé.

-¿A dónde vas, Yamcha?- preguntó un tipo del grupo, pero el hombre no respondió mientras salía del bar.

-Vaya presumido... merece que le metan el cuerno- chistó uno del grupo tomando más alcohol. Goku comenzó a alejarse disimuladamente hasta Piccolo, la mirada del namek se clavó furiosa en él.

-Ya está, Piccolo.

-¿Ya está, ya está? ¡Se supone que nadie debía enterarse de que ellos dos están destinados!

-Confía en mí, ya no tenemos de qué preocuparnos. Al saber que su novia está siendo acechada por otro hombre, la reacción natural será alejarse de ella ¿O no?

3

-Ah, Yamcha... pensé que entrenarías en el desierto hasta la llegada de los androides. -Bulma le terminó de abrir la puerta.

-Decidí tomar un descanso ¿Y Vegeta?- preguntó suspicazmente mirándola con dureza.

-No sé, debe esta entrenando en algún lugar. Vamos a comer algo.

-En realidad, pensé en irnos de aquí. Tú sabes, lejos de la ciudad, de esta casa, de tus padres... y de Vegeta.- la última palabra salió sombría de sus labios. Bulma le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Excelente! Pasaremos unas vacaciones paradisíacas. Iremos a una nueva isla, no está abierta al turismo aún... pero podemos ir en una nave personal. Llevaré unas cápsulas y...

-Perfecto- Yamcha se acercó a ella y la enredó en un abrazo- ¿Me amas? -le preguntó suavemente, Bulma se sonrió divertida.

-¿Y esa pregunta? Jamás la había oído... -presumió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. -¿Tú ya trajiste tu equipaje? -Yamcha asintió y Bulma se soltó de sus brazos.

-¡No tardo! Iré por mis cosas, serán unas vacaciones inolvidables.

-Seguro- admitió Yamcha mientras la veía subir las escaleras, suspiró llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y con la mano derecha sacó un pequeño paquete que miró largamente.

4

-Bien... casa, parrilla, sombrillas... tenemos todo lo necesario. Tomaré sol- Bulma se recostó en una reposera tranquilamente frente al mar. Yamcha la observó un poco contrariado.

-¿No quieres nadar?

-Olvídalo, el agua salada arruinará mi cabello- presumió la muchacha que hacía muy poco había cambiado su peinado afro por otro más natural.

-Bien... Iré a explorar la isla... ¿no quieres venir?

-Tomando sol- la cortante frase de Bulma le volvió a recordar a Vegeta por un instante. Yamcha decidió irse resignado, después de todo sería mucho más romántico hacer La Pregunta de noche.

Yamcha tomó vuelo luego de un rato de caminata y se posó en un pequeño risco. Nada se veía a lo lejos, sólo la plenitud del mar. Se sentó sobre la hierba y con las manos tras la nuca disfrutó del calor del sol.

"Esa bruja está equivocada. Bulma no puede estar destinada a otro hombre..."

5

-Insecto ¿Qué haces aquí?- Yamcha levantó la vista apesadumbrado. Se puso de pie saliendo de la cama.

-Es la cama de mi novia ¿Qué rayos haces tú en su cuarto?

-¿Qué imaginas?- preguntó el príncipe dando un paso al frente, se sonrió con altanería y cruzó sus brazos como de costumbre.

-¡Lárgate!

-Lárgate tú, sabandija. Ella está destinada a mí ¿Para qué querría a un alfeñique como tú teniendo al príncipe de los saiyajins?- Yamcha abrió los ojos y cerró los puños.

-¡Porque ella me ama! Tú eres un maldito, ella sabe que puede contar conmigo siempre- se quejó el guerrero y rápidamente buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.- ¿Ves esto? Bulma será mi esposa y te quiero lejos de nosotros.

-Ja... Un tonto ritual humano. Déjame ver- Vegeta le arrebató el paquete y fingió observarlo un instante antes de comprimirlo en su puño.

-¡MALDITO!

-Espero que no haya sido costoso- su voz se deslizó con suavidad irritando los oídos de Yamcha.

-Da igual, ella jamás amaría a un ser maligno como tú.

-¿Qué tan seguro estás?- volvió a retrucar el saiyajin con el gesto de petulancia brillando en su rostro.

6

-Vaya, se está haciendo tarde y Yamcha no aparece- Bulma se colocó un abrigo y salió de la casa en su búsqueda, obviamente no pensaba caminar ni medio kilómetro gritando su nombre por la isla, así que tomó asiento en su nave, encendió las luces reflectoras y comenzó a buscar con la mirada- No sería tan suceptible para enfadarse por dejarlo recorrer el lugar solo... ¿O sí?

Mientras continuaba buscando en plena oscuridad no pudo evitar maravillarse con el firmamento nocturno. Decidió tomar altura para tener una mejor cobertura visual de la isla (o para ver las estrellas?), al final no pudo evitar ver a través de los cristales de la nave el maravilloso espectáculo nocturno. La ventaja de navegar sobre una isla desierta era que podía avanzar y mirar las estrellas al mismo tiempo, porque no había otras naves con las que chocar.

-¡Diablos!- el impacto inesperado hizo vibrar la nave -¡DIABLOS!- volvió a gritar cuando la nave dio un giro en 90 grados, el cielo fue reemplazo por el suelo en la vista de las ventanillas. La aeronave se precipitaba irremediablemente hacia la tierra, los controles no respondían, tampoco el botón de expulsión. Para colmo el golpe parecía haber averiado el chasis del vehículo, los motores humeaban y la nave comenzaba a desarmarse frente a los ojos de la muchacha- ¡Bien, sólo queda hacer una cosa! -Bulma apretó los gestos en su rostro con concentración y decisión antes de agacharse y juntar las manos - KamiSama nuestro que estás en el Templo, glorificado sea tu nombre... ¡Soy muy joven para morir!- gritó estirando la última sílaba durante toda la caída, hasta que un sacudón fuerte y un apretón en el pecho la ahogó. No quiso abrir los ojos, aguardó la muerte intentando sentir el menor dolor posible.

Pero la muerte no llegó, abrió los ojos. Debería estar muerta, porque seguía en el cielo, flotaba sobre la isla. Su nave cayó provocando un gran estrépito. Las aves salieron volando y chillando por la interrupción a su pacífico mundo. Aunque, por otro lado, no podía estar muerta: sentía un terrible dolor en su pecho, su misma ropa parecía apretarse en ella para asfixiarla. Sintió una sandalia de su pie salirse, miró hacia abajo para verse ambos pies desnudos pero luego distinguió un par de botas que conocía de memoria. Se viró tan brúscamente que su rescatista tuvo que improvisar un rápido movimiento para no dejarla caer.

-¡Salvaje! ¡Mira lo que le haces a mi ropa! ¡Y además me duele!- gritó Bulma viendo que era Vegeta quien la sujetaba de su ropa a la altura del cuello, por la espalda.

-Hm... Deberías darme las gracias, humana- Vegeta comenzó a descender lentamente. -Salvé tu miserable vida dos veces.

-¿Dos veces?-Bulma se sujetó al cuello del saiyajin para aliviar el tirón de su ropa. Vegeta quiso retomar la distancia y la cargó como saco a su espalda, ella hubiese protestado pero realmente estaba cansada.

-Claro, en primer lugar por no hacer trizas la nave que se cruzó en mi camino- Bulma abrió los ojos anonadada- En segundo lugar, por haber impedido que te hicieras trizas junto con tu aparatejo. Ustedes los humanos deberían aprender a volar.

-Pues... gracias -la muchacha titubeó- ¡Y deberías tener más cuidado cuando estás volando!

7

-¿¡Qué?! -Yamcha abrió los ojos encontrándose con el cielo nocturno, un estruendo sordo lo despertó de su pesadilla. Al instante se puso de pie y giró sobre su eje encontrando una humareda a lo lejos. -¡BULMA!- gritó desesperado mientras emprendía vuelo.

8

Vegeta comenzó a quitarla de sus hombros, Bulma se dejó caer hacia atrás, de frente al saiyajin. Las manos enguantadas del mercenario sintieron las curvas de la mujer deslizarse frente a él hasta que la asieron a la altura de la cintura. Faltaba poco para tocar el suelo, él miró hacia abajo para un aterrizaje suave (dentro de lo posible) pues las manos de la mujer volvieron a enredarse en su cuello. Volvió la vista a sus ojos a causa de su insistente mirada.

-No se te ocurra soltarme- murmuró ella con firmeza.

-Ya se me había ocurrido -fue la respuesta ladina del saiyajin que aflojó su agarre sólo para sentirla chillar, se sonrió.

-¿Te diviertes con el sufrimiento de una dama?

-Deja de gritar si no quieres que te suelte- advirtió Vegeta, ella abrazó su cuello con más fuerza pegando su cuerpo al suyo. El saiyajin se irguió buscando imponer una distancia.

-Deja de amenazar con soltarme y no gritaré.- Vegeta detuvo su aterrizaje y ambos mantuvieron una furiosa mirada desafiante tensando la situación.

-¡Suéltala!- ambos giraron rápidamente hacia Yamcha, el saiyajin se sonrió apurando su descenso. Cuando tocó tierra soltó sin delicadeza a la mujer y ella se alejó lo más que pudo.

-¿Ahora me das órdenes, gusano? -la pregunta volvió a sonar suave y ladina, aquella insoportablemente arrogante pronunciación que Vegeta elegía para burlarse de su oponente. Yamcha caminó hacia él con el puño cerrado.

-Dime ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? ¿Para molestarnos?

-Eso creo de ustedes- Vegeta se cruzó de brazos examinándolos detenidamente.-Esta es mi isla, la uso para entrenar- desafió el saiya.

-Sí, qué casualidad... ¿Tu isla? ¿Dónde tienes el título de propiedad?- lo encaró el guerrero frente a su rostro, Vegeta arqueó las cejas incrédulo del repentinamente valiente comportamiento de la sabandija.

-Aquí -señaló el saiyajin, ambos se observaban detenidamente mientras el saiya concentraba una esfera de energía en su mano izquierda que iluminó el rostro de Yamcha.

-Muchachos, muchachos... Esto es sólo una coincidencia. Vegeta ¿No podrías ir a otra isla? Será sólo por unos días...

-¿Qué hacías con él? Ví una columna de humo, pensé que te había ocurrido algo. -dedujo Yamcha observando a Bulma detenidamente.

-Bueno, no me ocurrió nada gracias a Vegeta -comentó la muchacha señalando al saiyajin "aunque también choqué por su culpa" pensó en decirlo, pero decidió que era mejor aliviar la tensión entre ambos hombres. Entonces observó al saiyajin. - ¿Hace cuánto estás en la Tierra, Vegeta?

-Desde hoy- sostuvo él con firmeza- ¿Cuándo se largan?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso él no vivía contigo?

-¿Y hace cuanto que no cenas algo caliente, delicioso y abundante?- el saiyajin renegó dándole la espalda como toda respuesta- Anda, ven con nosotros por hoy ¿Verdad que no hay problema, Yamcha?

-Pero Bulma... -la mujer se acercó a él para murmurarle.

-Recuerda que es mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado, no costará nada tener una comida los tres. -Yamcha suspiró palpando la cajita en su bolsillo.

-Está bien.

9

Terminó de convencer al saiya prometiendo otra mejor y más preparada nave para volver al espacio. A Yamcha le entusiasmó la idea de que el hombre se marchara luego de la batalla contra los androides y el hecho de que Bulma alentara esa partida.

Comieron algo bastante abundante. Acostumbrado a todo, el saiyajin no exhibió queja ni ante el arroz pasado ni por la carne carbonizada, todo lo comió como si fuera un manjar sin emitir palabra. Yamcha tuvo que copiar su comportamiento e imaginar la vida de casados con los almuerzos y cenas que Bulma le preparase.

La televisión quebraba el tenso silencio, Bulma y Yamcha reían con los comentarios del aparato, Vegeta estaba muy ocupado comiendo para pensar en algo más.

-Bien... aquí no hay robots- resolvió Bulma con pesadez mientras levantaba algunos platos de la mesa. En el camino a la cocina resbaló con algo en el suelo pero pudo conservar el equilibrio. -¿Qué diablos? -apoyó los platos contra la mesada. En el camino hacia la mesa había unas gotas de sangre. Primero se observó a ella misma, pero no tenía nada. -Vegeta... -murmuró, el saiya parecía tener una herida, no podía saberse; todo su traje estaba maltrecho, sucio y roto. Pensó en que hubiera sido buena idea mandarlo a bañarse antes de comer- Sí, a bañarse... -su rostro se transformó libidinosamente.

"No, concéntrate Bulma... Vegeta ha de estar herido. Si se lo insinúo frente a Yamcha va a negarse..."

-¿Alguien quiere más?- preguntó la mujer acercándose nuevamente a la mesa.

-No, gracias. Estoy satisfecho ya... -Yamcha retiró su plato temiendo que hubiese algún postre mal hecho.

-¿Y tú, Vegeta?- el saiya simplemente asintió mientras continuaba engullendo. Yamcha lo observó de soslayo. -¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Yamcha aturdido- Pensé que era sólo la cena.

-Yamcha, no seas egoísta. Vegeta ha estado mucho tiempo entrenando arduamente en el espacio.

-¡Yo también entrené arduamente!- se quejó el joven recordando las palabras de la pitonisa "un sujeto con un ki muy fuerte".

-Dudó que tu entrenamiento haya sido como el mío- al fin dejó oír su voz al tiempo que interrumpía su cena. -He entrenado a una gravedad que está fuera de tu imaginación, contra retos de vida o muerte ¿Tú sigues dando puñetazos en el aire?

-¡Oye, tú...!

-Sí, me quedaré- interrumpió Vegeta sin dejar de ver a Yamcha con una sonrisa torcida que ensombreció su rostro.

-Bien, más comida y prepararé las tres camas en un momento- se entusiasmó Bulma mucho más servicial que lo normal. Yamcha hizo una cuenta rápida en el aire y caminó tras ella a la cocina simulando que llevaba algunos platos para ayudarla.

-¿Tres camas? Tú y yo sólo usamos una.

-Ay, Yamcha... está Vegeta.- murmuró Bulma deprisa.

-¿Y eso qué? Podemos dormir igual- Bulma rió ante la ocurrencia de su novio.

-Esta casa es pequeña, las paredes son muy delgadas, todo está muy junto... Prefiero que nos separemos.

Yamcha veía la predicción de la pitonisa cumpliéndose a rajatabla.

-Mañana volvamos a tu casa entonces, el objetivo de esta salida era alejarnos de todo -bufó molesto mientras se apoyaba contra el lavabo de la cocina.

-Sí, pero Yamcha... Nadie planeó esto, creo que él está herido. Debo atenderlo.

-¿Debo atenderlo? -Yamcha se rió- Bien, está bien. Pero mañana volvemos a casa.

-Te aseguro que luego nos iremos muy lejos de todo -le prometió guiñándole un ojo.

-Está bien.- musitó molesto mientras se retiraba.

"Maldición, no importa lo que ocurra... debo hacer lo imposible para que nada ocurra entre ellos" Yamcha pasó junto a la mesa, Vegeta no levantó la vista hacia él. "No la tendrás, no la mereces. ¡Y es imposible!"

10

-¡Yamcha!- exclamó Bulma en su cama cuando lo sintió entrar bajo las sábanas.

-Shh... sólo será para dormir- confió el hombre abrazándola por la espalda. Bulma aceptó su estadía sin poder resistirse al calor de su cuerpo.

-Está bien, pero sólo a dormir- Yamcha no tuvo más remedio que asentir, para él era suficiente tenerla en sus brazos por la noche y evitar que el terrible destino predicho el día anterior ocurriese.

No hubo sonido en la noche más que el murmullo de las olas golpeando contra la orilla, el viento moviendo las pesadas hojas de las palmeras y el murmullo de los insectos que vivían en la espesura de la isla. Pronto la respiración pesada de Yamcha en su oído le dio la señal para levantarse.

11

-¿Vegeta?- murmuró suavemente Bulma mientras corría el panel que separaba de la sala principal a la pequeña habitación. Tan pequeña que sólo la cama entraba. El brillo de las estrellas se reflejó en los ojos abiertos del saiyajin que se clavaron en ella.

-Sabía que vendrías.- la voz salió ronca, como si tras mucho silencio recién hubiese usado sus cuerdas vocales.

-Ya me conoces- la muchacha se sentó sobre su cama y él se corrió para que no lo hiciera sobre su cuerpo. -Sé que estás herido, muéstrame. -Bulma daba las órdenes pero Vegeta no tenía que hacer nada, ella quitó las sábanas. Podía olerse el aroma de un baño recién dado, se alegró por eso.

-Ya te lo dije, puedo cuidarme solo -comentó con tranquilidad cuando sintió las manos de la mujer tocar el vendaje improvisado.

-Si no te importa, tengo que revisarlo, estuviste perdiendo sangre ¿Es por el choque con mi nave?- le preguntó alertada mientras desataba las vendas.

-Por supuesto que no. Sólo que gracias a tí se abrió una herida que me hice durante el entrenamiento- el reproche en su tono fue evidente pero la dejó hacer.

-Ya veo, no es grave. -de repente Bulma sacó una mano de su espalda con un pedazo de tela mojado. Al sentir el ardor él supo que eran esos remedios humanos de poca efectividad que a ella le encantaba ponerle.- Debes darle las gracias a Yamcha, él tuvo la idea de salir de vacaciones unos días.

-¿Y gracias porqué?- preguntó con arrogancia, Bulma le sonrió.- Estaba bien solo.

-¿Ah, sí?- terminó de vendarlo, de repente se alarmó girando hacia el panel que los separaba del resto de la casa.

-¿Le tienes miedo a la sabandija?- presumió Vegeta notando el nerviosismo de Bulma.

-Creí oír algo. No le tengo miedo a Yamcha y no lo llames así.- Vegeta chasqueó la lengua para demostrar su inconformidad- Sólo que no quiero que me vea aquí a escondidas.

-¿A escondidas? -se burló el saiyajin.

-Ya lo viste. Está algo extraño... -se ilusionó la muchacha.

-¿Por qué?- Bulma vio la expresión genuina de ignorancia en el rostro del saiya, suspiró para explicar.

-Nada, él cree que... -dudó volviendo la vista a Vegeta- cree que nosotros... Cree cosas imposibles- resumió rápidamente.

-Ah... -fingió entender, porque hacía tiempo estaba pensando en otra cosa sin prestarle la mayor atención. -Pues para un saiyajin esa palabra no existe. Para nosotros, nada es imposible.

Bulma se sonrojó, pensó que lo improbable se materializaba frente a sus ojos y aunque hubiese imaginado mil veces el descenlace, su mente quedó en blanco.

De repente una sonrisa victoriosa y arrogante se formó en los labios del saiyajin y un fulgor dorado iluminó la habitación.

-Lo lograste... -suspiró Bulma viendo los cabellos dorados y los ojos verdes del saiyajin. Jamás había visto uno tan de cerca... Tuvo que estirar la mano para tocarlo pero al adentrar su mano en el calor de su aura dudó y detuvo el brazo. Vegeta se sonrió tomándole la mano.

-Si no quiero hacer daño, nada pasa -mostró. Bulma quedó maravillada con la sensación de calor y el aire caliente que la tocaba pero por algún motivo se espantó y quitó su mano rápidamente. Vegeta descendió su aura y sólo quedó con los cabellos dorados.

-Te ves bien... -observó la muchacha con seriedad.

-Lo sé, soy mucho más fuerte. -Bulma comprendió que él jamás comprendería.

-Sí, también sin duda te ves imponente...

-Lo soy. En estos momentos sobrepaso por mucho a Kakarotto- rió con fuerza, Bulma intentó callarlo para que Yamcha no oyera.

-¿Y cuándo ocurrió esto? ¿Cuándo lo lograste?

-En mi entrenamiento en el espacio. Supuse que la cámara de gravedad ya no resistirá al mismo nivel, pero no puedo pasar un día sin practicar, debo controlar la transformación- de pronto volvió a la normalidad.

-Le diré a los muchachos, quedarán asombrados -Vegeta la tomó de la muñeca duramente.

-No -sentenció- Nadie más debe saberlo.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

"Por Kami ¿Qué tramará?" Bulma comenzó a imaginar una conspiración concebida fuera de la galaxia en la que Vegeta junto a otros saiyajins atacarían la Tierra una vez que todos logren llegar al estadío de super saiyajin . Pero la mujer tuvo una revelación que hizo eco en su cabeza "Él confía en mí"

-¿Qué tienes en la cara? -Vegeta observó el gesto pensativo y la sonrisa perdida de la humana-¿Oíste lo que te dije, mujer?

-De acuerdo, no diré nada a nadie. Es extraño, pensé que querrías presumirlo...

De pronto se oyó un ruido y Bulma se puso de pie.

-Debo irme... -murmuró abriendo el panel.

-Nadie te lo impide -el saiyajin sonó sincero e indiferente cuando se giró para darle la espalda en la cama. Bulma terminó de cerrar y volvió a su cuarto a escabullirse junto a Yamcha.

_-LLÉVALO LEJOS-_

-Lo impediré a toda costa- murmuró Yamcha cuando aterrizaban en la Corporación de regreso de la isla. Sólo necesitaba un momento a solas para Preguntarle a Bulma.

¿Ahora, cómo quitarse a Vegeta de encima?

-Ey, Vegeta... ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-¿Por qué preguntas?- la mirada del guerrero no se posó sobre él pero frenó su marcha por la sala para oírlo responder.

-Bueno, tú no tienes cámara para entrenar... y yo hace mucho no tengo un compañero de entrenamiento- Yamcha verificó la gravedad de sus palabras confiado en que su treta pudiese funcionar.

El saiyajin río burlonamente mientras volteaba hacia él.

-No, no se les ocurra.- objetó Bulma irrumpiendo violentamente en la sala. - Quisiera descansar de ustedes dos por un par de días, así que ¡Dejen de comportarse como niños y hagan algo de utilidad! Adelantaré el trabajo de la semana.

-No es nada malo, Bulma. -se quejó Yamcha mientras Vegeta se retiraba mascullando improperios hacia la muchacha.

-¿Qué es esa locura de querer pelear con Vegeta?- la mujer hizo la pregunta mientras bajaba al taller, Yamcha caminó tras ella.- Él aprovecharía cualquier circunstancia para apalearte...

-Ja... ¿Y por qué dices eso? ¿Crees que es más fuerte que yo? -Bulma volteó a verlo con un gesto divertido en los ojos. -Ah... Pero... ¿Y por qué querría apalearme? Yo no le he hecho nada... a menos que, no sé, a menos que yo lo estorbara.

-Yamcha... ¿Estorbarlo en qué si jamás estás aquí? -la chica terminó de bajar los escalones y se disponía a buscar la bata blanca para colocársela encima.

-Estoy entrenando, lo sabes...

-¿Me pasas esas pinzas de allá?

-Oye ¿Me escuchas? -ella asintió- Te decía que quizás siga estorbando a Vegeta aunque no esté aquí.

-Vegeta tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar que en tí- Yamcha se ofendió.

-¿Tu crees? Se ve que lo conoces bien... -insinuó mirando el cieloraso.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Pasa más tiempo aquí que tú.- el hombre sintió una puñalada en su pecho quitándole el aire. Estaba pasando... ¡Estaba pasando!

_-DESENCÁNTALA-_

-Pues ten cuidado conociendo a Vegeta. Sabes que él no es de fiar- Bulma asintió concentrada en sus asuntos.

-Tú tampoco lo eras- Yamcha abrió los ojos desconcertado ¿Lo estaba comparando con él? ¡¿Con él?!

-¿Quieres decir que, como pasó conmigo, a pesar de las apariencias podría gustarte y podrías gustarle? -Bulma echó a reír con tantas ganas que fue imposible para Yamcha no sonrojarse.

-No seas tonto, él no es como tú- aclaró la mujer regalándole una caricia y guiñándole el ojo.

¿Eso era bueno o malo?

-Sólo digo que te cuides. Ese tipo no tiene consideración ni siquiera consigo mismo... Algún día de estos no dudará en dañarte. -la voz de Yamcha resonó grave y seria en el taller.

-No... -la muchacha se sonrió suavemente mientras reparaba con concentración algunos circuitos. -¿De verdad crees que es tan malo?

-Lo es... Es un ser maligno, si pudieras leer su ki no te cabrían dudas. -el hombre tomó asiento cerca de ella observando lo que hacía.- Es su naturaleza, como el cuento del escorpión*.

-Quizás tengas razón.

_-PROFUNDIZA EL DESENCANTO-_

-¿O acaso lo crees algún día... no sé... -Yamcha se puso de pie y, sigilosamente, caminó detrás de ella- ... sea considerado con alguien?

Bulma sintió las manos del guerrero abrazándola por la cintura y al pecho de él recargándose sobre su espalda. Se sobresaltó intentando separarse por instinto, por estar siempre a la defensiva.

-Él no sería capaz de esto ¿O lo imaginas?- el susurro de Yamcha golpeó en su oído, Bulma obedeció a sus palabras en el pequeño lapso que intentó relajarse. Cuando tomó las manos del muchacho y notó los guantes blancos, se alarmó... Se alejó nerviosa pero una barbilla áspera rozó su nombro "¿Me imaginas?" preguntó la voz de Vegeta en su oído.

El calor subió por su cuerpo con una rapidez que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Se dio la vuelta nerviosa.

-Tranquila, Bulma ¿Qué pasa? -la mujer recuperó el aliento.

-Lo siento, Yamcha... creo que es el estress... estoy algo cansada. Subiré a descansar... ¿Podrías encargarte de la comida, por favor?

-¡¿Qué?! -Yamcha la vio subir la escalera apesadumbrada- ¿Comida para ese saiyajin? -de sólo recordar la manera en la que comía se sintió agotado- Bueno, podría aprovecharlo...

_-HAZLO INDESEABLE-_

Hay circunstancias en las cuales un sujeto resulta atractivo y otra en la que resulta completamente repulsivo, despreciable... Indeseable.

Vegeta tenía una naturaleza indeseable, despreciable y repulsiva, pero según Yamcha estos numerosos y enormes defectos debían resaltarse en una situación que lo hiciera ser rechazable completamente... Como un poco de pimienta, habría que condimentar la situación para que Bulma sintiera un profundo asco al antipático príncipe saiyajin.

Hubo un momento de duda ante las ollas burbujeantes y las sartenes que chisporroteaban, Yamcha libró una batalla ética dentro de si mismo pero se resolvió cuando el timbre principal de la casa lo alteró, haciéndole arrojar aquel pequeño "veneno" de lleno a una cacerola.

Abrió la puerta principal pensando en que serían sus suegros.

-¡Yamcha! ¿Pero qué haces aquí todavía, eh? Pensé que estarías con una linda chica que... -Goku se tomó de la cabeza adolorido viendo hacia su derecha, Yamcha le acompañó la mirada viendo a Piccolo apoyado contra un árbol a lo lejos.

-¿Goku, qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué preguntas esas cosas? ¿Qué chica?

El guerrero rió rascándose la cabeza cuando su nariz captó algo en el aire.

-¡Ah! ¡No me digas que estás haciendo el almuerzo! ¡Pero que suerte tengo! ¡Muero de hambre!- sin más invitación que la suya propia, el héroe de la Tierra comenzó a caminar tranquilamente dentro de la sala, Yamcha cerró la puerta pensativamente.

-¿Dejarás a Piccolo afuera?

-Ah... él ya sabe cuidarse solo- Goku entró en la cocina guiado por el olor.

-¿Por qué me dijiste eso?

-¿Qué cosa? -consultó el saiya revolviendo el contenido de las ollas.

-¿Sobre qué chica hablabas?

-Ahhhh... -Goku se sonrió y dudó un instante- Es sólo que pensé que estarías entrenando, pero no dije nada de chicas. Quizás escuchaste mal...

-Ya veo. Bien, el asunto es que debo estar aquí ahora, no entrenando- reflexionó el guerrero z cruzándose de brazos y viendo hacia el suelo con gravedad- Aunque no lo creas, me han aconsejado que permanezca cerca de Bulma...

-¿Cerca? Rayos...

-¿Qué dijiste, Goku?

-Ah, nada, nada... -el saiya quiso disimular tomando algo de comida pero Yamcha se lo impidió alterado.- Disculpame, esperaré a que todos se sirvan... -rezongó el hombre mirando con tristeza su comida. -¿Y por qué no entrenas? Si es por cuidar a Bulma, descuida... Ya sabes que aquí está Vegeta -le guiñó un ojo con la intención seria de recordarle que debía alejarse para que el destino se cumpliera.

-Por eso mismo. No confío en él ni en ningún otro sujeto con un ki maligno. -el guerrero tomó una cuchara grande para seguir revolviendo las humeantes cacerolas.

-Confía en él... -insistió Goku palmeándole la espalda, luego se acercó a murmurar en un tono insinuante- Oí que se lleva muy bien con Bulma...

11

-¡Oh, por favor!- Bulma se echó de cara al colchón y se cubrió con una almohada.- No, no, no, no...

Un perfecto ritual de reafirmación que no le era útil a su objetivo de negación.

-Es una locura... locura. -se repitió con insistencia, volvió a rodar de un lado a otro del colchón sosteniendo la almohada contra su rostro y sintiendo como las mejillas le quemaban.- No, no, no, no...

"¿Me imaginas?"

-Estúpido y... y... Maldito Vegeta- se corrió soltando el almohadón para tomar aire fresco.- Uy, este sujeto me agota mentalmente.- volvió a caer de cara al colchón cerrando los ojos.

"¿Me imaginas?" repitió la voz de Vegeta entonando la suave nota de su cinismo. Y entonces vio todo, su sonrisa, vio como la estrechaba por la espalda, su sensación regresó encendiéndola al rojo vivo.

-Mucha imaginación, esa escena fue sugestionada por el pesado de Yamcha. No es mi culpa- se excusó volviendo a incorporarse, dejó reposar su nuca contra el respaldar de la cama y miró pensativamente el techo.

Yamcha tenía razón pero... podía recordar a Vegeta sosteniéndola sobre el cielo estrellado en la isla, salvándole al vida (amén de que primero la puso en riesgo).

-No... Es estúpido siquiera considerarlo- reaccionó ella cruzándose de brazos y volviendo la vista al mueble donde una foto de Yamcha con ella resaltaba- Yamcha tiene razón, él es un saiyajin salvaje que no dudará en lastimarme cuando...

Su idea se detuvo en seco. Repasó la secuencia de recuerdos en su mente: la habitación a oscuras en medio de la isla, la silueta del príncipe en la cama, la curación, él convirtiéndose en super saiyajin...

"Si no quiero hacer daño, nada pasa... "

-Maldita sea... -suspiró culpándose por tener tan buena memoria auditiva.- Demonios, Yamcha, todo es tu culpa.

Si bien Bulma ya traía encima algún grado de siniestra atracción (algo de síndrome de Estocolmo con síndrome de la enfermera y el paciente) eso no significaba que su pasatiempo favorito fuera imaginarlo con tanto realismo tan cerca de ella.

12

-Te noto algo angustiado, Yamcha.

-¿Puedo confiarte algo?- el saiya asintió- Temo que Bulma me deje, por eso estoy aquí.

-Vaya... Piccolo tenía razón- resolvió Goku haciendo que Yamcha frunciera el ceño sin poder comprenderlo- Ah... nada, nada... Olvídalo ¿Qué me decías?

-Es que, no es sólo lo que me han dicho... -Goku tragó saliva- Es que, siempre lo presentí, siempre tuve el presentimiento cuando estaba lejos y...

-¿Entonces no crees que es tu imaginación nada más? -Yamcha alzó la vista- Relájate, Yamcha ¿Cuántos años llevan juntos?

-Pues bastantes, casi una vida- una sonrisa se formó en el rostro más despreocupado del guerrero.

-¿Entonces?

-Ja ¿Quién lo diría? Tú sí entiendes- Yamcha palmeó el hombro de su amigo y suspiró aliviado.- Me ha hecho bien hablar esto contigo, tienes razón... todo está en mi cabeza.

Le pareció tan absurdo, tan estúpido que Bulma lo dejase (y para colmo con Vegeta) que se sintió un tonto por haber actuado de un modo tan evidente todo este tiempo. Apagó el fuego de la comida y retiró al fondo aquella cacerola que lo hubiese hecho caer dentro del patetismo de los celos.

-Oye... ya que estás más tranquilo ¿Qué te parece ir a entrenar en las montañas Paoz? Milk prepará comida deliciosa para los dos, no tendrás que estar cocinando.- Yamcha rió con ganas.

-Bien ¿Por qué no? -preguntó de un muy buen humor.- La comida está lista- a Goku le brillaron los ojos de emoción- Iré por Bulma, tú busca a Vegeta- sugirió el antiguo beisbolista, Goku lo detuvo.

-Si voy por Vegeta, él armará un escándalo... mejor hagamos al revés... -Yamcha asintió.

No fue dificil encontrar al mercenario, por alguna razón parecía demasiado interesado en mostrar su energía latente. Estaba sentado en el jardín interno de la corporación, un par de dinosaurios lo observaban. Por su postura y por los gestos que hacía aún con los ojos cerrados, podía notar que Vegeta entrenaba mentalmente.

"¿Es que jamás va a descansar?"

-Ey, Vegeta... -lo llamó a lo lejos, le pareció que el hombre iba a tardar mucho en reaccionar, que era lo que ocurría normalmente en esos entrenamientos, pero él abrió los ojos al instante mirando hacia Yamcha con un destello en la mirada que le hizo pensar al guerrero z que el saiya tenía los ojos claros.- La comida- dijo sin más y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

Al segundo tuvo a Vegeta apartándolo con el hombro, con cierta brutalidad, para pasar delante de él y ganarle la carrera al comedor. Yamcha lo observó con fastidio, pero con una sonrisa: Bulma jamás se fijaría en un sujeto tan detestable.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Kakarotto?- indirectamente esa intervención le sonó genial. Bulma alzó una mirada furiosa hacia el príncipe saiyajin; él tenía razón, no era dificil revelar que Vegeta era un tipo hosco y exasperante.

-Yamcha me invitó a comer- se defendió prontamente mientras ataba una servilleta a su cuello. Bulma le sonrió cordialmente, giró sus ojos a Vegeta y le guiñó el ojo indicándole que tome asiento. Él obedeció.

"Todo está en mi cabeza." se repetió mientras se sentaba junto a su novia.

-Más tarde iremos a entrenar con Goku ¿Quieres venir, Vegeta?- la pregunta debía traer dos beneficios, por un lado demostraría que él era amable (no como Vegeta), por el otro... no era tonto, no iba a dejarlos solos a Bulma y a él en la casa.

-¿Así que entrenas con estos debiluchos, Kakarotto?- cuestionó el mercenario con cinismo.

-Como digas, Vegeta, pero yo te aconsejaría quedarte a entrenar aquí en lugar de pelear conmigo -Goku sonó serio y confiado, Vegeta soltó su cuchillo y miró hacia él.

-¿Qué insinuas? Yo soy más fuerte que tú- Goku asintió.

-Por eso mismo, sería bueno que viniera con nosotros ¿No, Goku?

-¡EH, KAKAROTTO!- Goku abrió los ojos con inocencia, no podía imaginar qué había enojado tanto al príncipe saiyajin. -¡Eso era mío!

-¡No tiene tu nombre!- protestó Goku con la boca llena alejando el cuenco de cerdo lejos del saiyajin, los ojos de Vegeta se encendieron con furia.

-... era el último... -murmuró furioso mientras se ponía de pie, Goku apuró los bocados para vaciar la bandeja ante un inminente arrebato de su enemigo. Vegeta iba a abalanzarse hacia él pero Bulma le cortó el paso.

-Descuida, debe haber algo más.

-No, no hay más- se apresuró Yamcha interponiéndose en el camino hacia la cocina.- No sabía que vendría Goku, hice menos comida. Lo siento, Vegeta.

-¡Te mataré Kakarotto! ¡Eso era para mí!- Vegeta volvió a intentar atrapar a Goku pero Yamcha lo sostuvo de los hombros recibiendo en respuesta un arrebato que lo hizo chocar contra la pared.

-¡Espera, Vegeta!- logró articular Goku cuando el saiya lo tomaba del cuello y lo estrellaba contra el umbral de la cocina- ¿Hueles eso? Aún queda algo... -Vegeta lo soltó extrañado, el super saiyajin caminaba por la cocina olfateando en el aire- A ver... a ver... ¡ah, sí! ¿Ya ves? Te dije que había más, Yamcha.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso no... !- ya era tarde, Vegeta tomaba bruscamente la sartén por el mango, la destapó y la olió comprobando su estado.

-Parecen unos salvajes... -murmuró Bulma viendo a ambos saiyajins caminando de regreso a la mesa. Yamcha empalideció sin poder contestar.

13

-No seas malo, Vegeta... comparte un poco- rogó Goku con un hilo de saliva cayendo por las comisuras de sus labios mientras observaba en estado de hipnosis la comida que el saiya engullía. Yamcha lo miraba comer boquiabierto.

-Déjalo ya, Goku- Bulma acarició la pierna de Yamcha para llamar su atención- ¿Así que irán a entrenar? Es una suerte, estoy segura que Vegeta tiene muchas habilidades que demostrar- otra vez los ojos de Bulma se dirigieron al saiyajin regalándole un nuevo guiño, él no levantó la vista de su plato pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa dibujarse en su faz siempre tan seria.

"Está todo en mi cabeza... todo en mi cabeza."

-Yo no sé... prefiero aprovechar el entrenamiento con Yamcha- Goku se rascó la cabeza quitando la vista de la comida de su némesis.

-¿Te conformarás con las sabandijas? ¿O acaso tienes miedo de un combate de verdad?- preguntó Vegeta dejando por un momento su plato.

-No es eso, Vegeta... Pensé que nosotros combatiríamos luego de derrotar a los androides ¿Qué sentido tendría hacerlo antes? -ciertamente, Goku hablaba con mayor elocuencia cuando de peleas se trataba.- Es mejor que estemos al máximo de nuestro nivel, para que sea un combate de verdad y no un simple entrenamiento.

Vegeta pareció conforme con la explicación al exhibir una sonrisa complaciente, pero su mirada se levantó fría congelando el resto de sus expresiones.

-Eso no es algo que decidas tú ¿Me oíste, Kakarotto?- Vegeta gruñó... o no. Se tomó el estómago adolorido.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Bulma se puso de pie caminando hasta su lado, el saiya se dobló del dolor.

-¿Qué demonios le pusiste a esta basura, mujer? -jadeó antes de quejarse nuevamente, se llevó un puño cerrado a la boca y contuvo una arcada antes de ponerse de pie y desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Vaya... eso le pasa por no compartir- observó Goku bastante ofendido por no tener nada más que comer.

-¿Qué podría pasarle? Jamás lo vi así... -la mirada angustiada de Bulma viendo hacia el corredor lo hizo sentir culpable, Yamcha se puso de pie.

-Es un saiyajin después de todo, no puede ser muy grave- sostuvo caminando hasta ella.- ¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo y con Goku? Podrías hablar con Milk...

-Iré a ver que se encuentre bien- interrumpió sin escucharlo. Yamcha la miró alejarse algo contrariado.

-Déjalos. Vamos a entrenar -Goku lo tomó del hombro para iniciar la teletransportación pero Yamcha se corrió de su lado.

14

Entró sin importarle lo que vería ni lo que él fuera a decirle. Lo encontró de rodillas frente al retrete limpiándose con el revés de la mano sus labios.

-Lárgate de aquí- le espetó poniéndose de pie, abrió el agua fría del lavabo para mojar su cara.

-Déjame ayudarte... no es normal que te sientas así.-Bulma tocó su espalda mientras él hundía el rostro en sus manos para lavarse el rostro.

-No necesito ayuda- protestó él tomando con ambas manos el lavabo mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo otra convulsión en su estómago. Volvió a su posición incial frente al retrete- ¡LÁRGATE DE UNA VEZ!

Tocaron a la puerta, Vegeta escupió saliva.

-¿Qué pasa?- gritó Bulma a modo de respuesta.

-Ven, Bulma... Goku y yo ya nos vamos.

-Bien... buena suerte.

-¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, TERRÍCOLA!

-¡Bulma, ven aquí por favor!

La mujer bufó molesta y salió del baño, se encontró de frente con Yamcha que la observaba algo de impaciencia.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros?- le preguntó una vez más, con suavidad, Bulma miró hacia la puerta del baño.

-No puedo irme ahora, no sé si sea grave, alguna enfermedad saiyajin... algo que quizás sea peligroso y...

"Tonto Goku, si no le hubiera dado esa comida ella no querría quedarse"

-Es sólo una indigestión- concedió Yamcha cruzándose de brazos- Se recuperará en un momento.

-Prefiero quedarme. -sentenció ella, su novio suspiró.

-Entonces me quedaré contigo.

-No, Yamcha. No... -Goku caminó para llegar cerca de ellos.- No está bien que dejes de lado tu entrenamiento. Aquí sólo habrá olor a vómito... -Bulma le reprochó con la mirada- Ah, y tampoco harás nada de provecho quedándote.

-Eso es verdad- la mujer le sonrió a Yamcha con calidez- Debes volverte muy fuerte si quieres enfrentar a esos androides, Goku puede ser de gran ayuda a pesar de lo distraído que es a veces.

El saiyajin se rascó la cabeza y alzó la otra mano para agradecer el cumplido.

-Ya veo... -Yamcha se sonrió recordando la predicción ilusa de aquella tarotista. La mano de Goku se apoyó en su hombro.

-Nos vemos después, Bulma- el saiyajin hizo la teletransportación, la casa quedó vacía y en un silencio tal que podía oírse a Vegeta tocer en el baño. Cuando se volteó, él ya salía de allí secándose la cara con una toalla pequeña mientras caminaba escaleras arriba.

15

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- Vegeta permanecía sentado a los pies de su cama, Bulma sostenía un vaso de agua frente a él.

-No te interesa... -manifestó frotando sus sienes.

-Pronto hará efecto y te sentirás mejor- anunció Bulma tomando asiento a su lado en el colchón. Estaba atardeciendo y el sol dejaba de entrar con tanto fulgor tras los ventanales.

-La medicina humana es patética- Vegeta se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, usó sus codos como apoyo para no terminar recostado. -De seguro Kakarotto envenenó mi comida para evitar que pelee con él.

Bulma lo observó con curiosidad ¿Era una broma o hablaba en serio?

-Como digas, Vegeta.

-Me pregunto qué clase de entrenamiento tendrá con aquel enclenque- definitivamente, cuando Vegeta componía oraciones complejas, era porque no hablaba con ella sino consigo mismo. Igualmente, Bulma decidió responder.

-Yamcha es muy fuerte para ser un humano. -lo defendió ofendida de que humillaran a su novio. Él la observó de lado.

-Por eso digo que los terrícolas son basura- Bulma se puso de pie para retirarse pero la mano de Vegeta la sostuvo rápidamente por la muñeca, cuando se volteó a verlo él estaba sentado nuevamente en la orilla de la cama.- Si vas con ellos, no se te ocurra decirles sobre mi transformación.

-No voy con ellos.- Vegeta la soltó y ella tomó asiento nuevamente a su lado.

-Hmp- fue la única respuesta que pudo oírse, tras unos segundos de silencio fue él quien retomó la palabra- ¿Cuánto tiempo más él va a quedarse?

-¿Goku?- preguntó Bulma para fingir una ignorancia muy mal disimulada.

-No.- concluyó él, no era muy afecto a mencionar el nombre de Yamcha, Bulma se sonrió. -¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, humana?

-A él tampoco le gusta que pase mi tiempo contigo- Vegeta frunció el ceño y dejó de mirarla.

-No sé de qué estás hablando ahora... -masculló cruzando sus brazos.

-Vegeta... -él gruñó para enseñar que la escuchaba- ¿Me mostrarías de nuevo...?

El fulgor volvió a encenderse, un super saiyajin era un fenómeno digno de verse repetidas veces. Bulma estiró la mano nuevamente para tocarlo a la altura del rostro y esta vez fue el saiyajin quien hizo un movimiento repentino para buscar distancia.

-¿Si no lo deseas, no daña, verdad? -él no respondió más que con su silencio, vigiló la mano de la mujer que se hundió en sus cabellos dorados.-Se siente extraño...-afirmó la muchacha sonriendo con suavidad mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos el cabello rígido del saiya.

-No soy una mascota- se enfadó saliendo del estadío. Se supone que un super saiyajin debe despertar temor y admiración... no una contemplación tierna y ridícula.

-Me da igual, me gustas moreno- Vegeta enrojeció tomando la muñeca de la mano que la mujer aún sostenía en su cabello. Sólo logró acercarla.

16

-Vaya... -Piccolo observaba todo a la distancia, la habitación de Vegeta había sido un centro de exhibición predilecto algunas otras veces para verificar el romance- ¿Quién lo diría? Yamcha ha hecho más para juntarlos con la intención de alejarlos, que Goku intentando acercarlos.

17

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó él en un murmullo, Bulma posó una mano sobre el hombro del saiyajin para sostenerse en su avance.

-No lo sé... -fue la respuesta en susurro mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de él. Vegeta vio los ojos de la mujer cerrarse en el trayecto, una gota de sudor bajó por su sien cuando un espasmo lo obligó a arquearse. Llevó nuevamente su puño a la boca.

Bulma lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

18

-¡Con mil demonios! ¿Están todos bien, muchachos? -el avión se había desplomado, aún quedaban piezas flotando en el mar y otras tantas esparcidas en la arena blanca.

-Sí... bien... aquí... -un par de muchachos salían de entre los escombros.

-¡Madición! ¡Nos perderemos el duelo internacional! -se quejó un beisbolista contemplando las ruinas.

-¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Era un avión pequeño y estable... sólo para nosotros...

-Lo importante es que estamos bien.

-Miren... allí hay un viejo durmiendo ¿Cómo es que no se despertó con tanto ruido?

-No importa. Podemos pedirle ayuda...- comentó un muchacho cuando una revista chocó contra su cara a causa del viento. La despegó de su rostro con horror- Zu.. Zuyo... ¡ZUYO!

Zuyo se acercó a él espiando la revista, empalideció y abrió los ojos asustado.

-La señora tenía razón... -susurró temeroso.

-¿Qué? ¿A Yamcha le meterán el cuerno?- quiso saber un compañero buscando a Bulma entre las mujeres de la revista.

-¡No, tonto! ¡ES LA ISLA DEL VIEJO PERVERTIDO!

* * *

_**N/A (se viene larga): **Hola gente! Vieron? No pasó tanto tiempo... A pesar de que mi plan original era publicar a la semana, pero me trabé._

*Busquen el cuento del sapo y el escorpión, es cortito xD

Gracias MIRANDA! (grupo musical) por darme ritmo-comedia para terminar de escribir la otra mitad que me faltaba.

_Auch... no pude evitar que la comedia se diluyera, intenté hacer algo gracioso con Yamcha, como un capítulo especial, pero Bulma y Vegeta estaban a punto caramelo xD No me dejaron meter bocadillo cómico u_ú Ya los voy a agarrar en la próxima entrega! Para que vean que ya lo estoy escribiendo (incluso pensaba publicarlo antes de este cap) el nombre del próximo es _BEBÉ A LA CARTA_ xD No, no se dejen guiar por mis títulos engañosos._

_Ah!** TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIR...** ¡FELICIDADES, CHICAS!  
o_o El otro día una amiga que escribe fics acá (pero que es trunkera y no vegetariana :infinitodesprecio:) Me ha informado que DE TODOS LOS FICS DE HABLA HISPANA DE DB... este fic, sí... este, es el que tiene más favoritos o_o_

Increíble xDDDDD

El minuto de satisfacción que sentí se los debo a toooodas ustedes. Un gracias es muy poco, prometo hacer mi mejor trabajo para arrancarles alguna que otra carcajada!

Nos acercamos al fin de este fic... Gracias por leerlo, a todas. Por seguirlo, por disfrutarlo... En especial a esas que lo leen con sus hermanos y hermanas xD Y a esas cuya pareja favorita no es el VxB pero igual leen... y a esas cuyo animé favorito no es DB pero igual les gusta esta historia! 

_Ah, últimamente me han llegado varios rw diciendo que algunas tienen el DON de escuchar las voces originales del animé recitando estos diálogos (entiendo que por lo "realistas" que puedan ser) ¡PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS! Siempre quise mantener el ambiente DB, en todos los fics... pero este lo logra a veces..._

_ Un placer, nos vemos pronto!  
_

* * *

RESPUESTA A LA CHICA QUE ME PIDIÓ ADAPTAR "CELESTINOS" A LA SERIE NARUTO_: _

_Debo **negarme**. Esta historia y este formato no son perfectos, no son prosa prodigiosa... pero es la historia que tenemos con las chicas, para reírnos, para divertirnos, para reencontrarnos y para leer Vegeta y Bulma camuflado en parodia dragonbolesca xD Siempre es un honor que la historia guste, siempre es un honor que la historia inspire otras historias... pero originales. Evitemonos problemas, vos y yo... Te agradezco la consideración y no creas que es por mala onda, estoy segura que podrás hacer comedia o el género que quieras sin un guión previo._


	16. Consejo de Amigo

_xD_

* * *

-Trescientos quince... trescientos catorce...

-¡Goku!

-¡Milk! Ya me has hecho perder la cuenta, tendré que volver a empezar. A ver... Uno, dos...

-¡Goku, deja esas flexiones de brazos y escúchame lo que voy a decirte o te quedarás sin cenar!- el hombre se levantó de un salto y estuvo parado frente a su mujer con la endereza de un soldado. Milk apaciguó su mirada, juntó ambas manos al frente de su falda y se sonrojó- Creo que es hora de que encuentres una muchacha para Piccolo.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero Piccolo no se interesa en esas cosas... Además, él está ocupado con el entrenamiento de Gohan.

-¡Precisamente!- Milk regresó su mirada a la tabla donde deshuesaba las ranas que su marido había logrado capturar- Quiero que esté ocupado en otras cosas, mi Gohan debe estudiar para convertirse en un gran investigador.

-Pero Milk...

-¡Sin peros, Goku! ¿O es que acaso Piccolo no es tu amigo?

-Sí, pero...

-¿No quieres verlo feliz junto a una buena muchacha?

-Pero Milk, en el planeta de Piccolo sólo había hombres. Creo que no les agradan las mujeres...

La empeñada ama de casa dejó de lado su cuchilla y se quedó quieta un instante mientras reflexionaba.

-Pues si ese es el caso, consíguele un chico. No me importa. Pero el bueno de Piccolo también debe conocer el amor.

-Creo que a Piccolo no le importan ninguno de los dos. Creo que ellos simplemente se dedican a lo suyo.

-No importa a qué se dedique todo namekuseí, me importa que deje a mi Gohan tranquilo. Debe formar una familia y tener una vida.

-Ash... No sé, Milk... -Goku se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo. Decirle "no" a su mujer no era para nada una opción.

-Ya te lo he dicho: si no lo haces, no hay cena- Milk esgrimió su cuchilla en el aire mirando amenazadoramente a Goku, el saiya retrocedió nervioso unos pasos. La mujer se sonrió con delicadeza y volvió a sus labores con tranquilidad, con la misma voz calma volvió a dirigirse a él - Vuelve pronto, por favor.

-Sí... Está bien. -Goku no tuvo más remedio que seguir las órdenes de su esposa, tomó vuelo y fue siguiendo el ki de Gohan y el namek hasta las montañas.- Ejem... -toció para que ambos se percataran de su presencia, estaban en medio de un combate. -Lamento interrumpirlos. Gohan, tu mamá necesita que la ayudes en casa.

-Sí, papá. -el niño aceptó luego de echarle una mirada a su maestro para buscar la aprobación a su partida. Una vez que estuvieron solos, Goku bajó con Piccolo a la superficie.

-Veo que entrenan duro, tú y Gohan- dijo para comenzar una conversación, el namek asintió mientras se secaba el sudor del rostro con su propio uniforme.- Y bien... ¿Has pensado en alguna chica últimamente?

-¡¿Qué, qué?! - Piccolo alzó su mirada nervioso.

-Ya sabes... -Goku se rascaba la cabeza frenéticamente, sonrió mostrando los dientes- He pensado que quizás deberías salir más y...

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? ¡Ya sabes que no me interesan esas cosas! -el vocifero del namek salió con furia de sus labios mientras se sonrojaba indisimulablemente.

-Lo sé, pero Milk dijo que...

-Milk dijo... ¿Qué tiene que ver tu mujer en esto?

-Es que ella te ve muy solo, ya sabes cómo es Milk. -Piccolo arrugó el ceño confundido.

-Tonto, a quien deberías estar aconsejando es a Vegeta.

-¿Y a él para qué?- Piccolo entornó una mirada asesina a su compañero de peleas.

-¡¿Cómo que para qué?! ¿Ya se te olvidó que tenemos que lograr que él y Bulma...? -toció- Bueno, ya sabes...

-¡Ah, sí... ! Ahora que lo mencionas, hace mucho tiempo que no sé de ellos. ¿Crees que debería ir a hablar con él como lo hice contigo?

-¿Es que ustedes los saiyajins sólo consiguen pensar cuando están peleando?- Piccolo volteó a Goku decididamente- Él no te escuchará, no eres su amigo.

-Vaya... -Goku sonrió iluminándose sobre una razón- ¿Es que acaso tú me consideras como un amigo?

-Hmp- el namek volvía a darle la espalda- El caso es que no tienes nada que hacer hablando con él para convencerlo. Olvídalo.

-Ya veo... -Goku suspiró mirando al cielo- Si Vegeta tuviera un solo amigo podríamos hablar con él para que lo convenza de ya sabes qué con Bulma.

Piccolo abrió los ojos ha causa de una revelación. Una revelación que traería finalmente a Trunks al presente.

**El Tercer Celestino**

-Oye, Vegeta... ¿Crees que podríamos hablar más tarde?

El saiyajin se dirigía a su cámara de gravedad, traía una toalla sobre los hombros, una bebida en su mano derecha y caminaba descalzo por los corredores. Volteó observando a la mujer que asomaba su rostro por uno de los umbrales que conectaban el pasillo con la sala principal.

-¿Sobre qué?- frunció el ceño, generalmente Bulma solía enfrentarlo sin pedir una cita con él al menos que la casa estuviera ocupada por invitados, o que ella estuviese atareada con sus inútile quehaceres de humanos.

-Si no puedes, está bien. No era importante... -Bulma titubeó, pero seguía esperando su respuesta seriamente. Se preveía que usaba aquella excusa para apurar su decisión y negarse a responder.

-Ahora debo entrenar. -sugirió él, seguía inmóvil en el pasillo con su cuerpo esperando a continuar el camino que lo llevaba a perfeccionarse.

-No importa, luego. ¿Después de cenar?- Pocas veces Bulma se había notado tan _sumisa_. Vegeta arrugó su entrecejo a causa del desconcierto.

-Está bien. Ahora déjame entrenar.

2

-Vamos, Uranai... ¡Sólo será por un día! Te lo ruego, te lo ruego, por favor... -Goku se arrodilló ante ella con las manos juntas mientras se reverenciaba. La vieja bruja se sonrió complacida.

-Espero que sea por un asunto serio.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Lo es! ¿Verdad que sí es serio, Piccolo? -El namek prefirió no hablar y viró su vista hacia el lado opuesto de Goku. - ¿Ya ves? Piccolo también está impaciente ¿Podemos ir ya al Infierno?- el saiya tocó el hombro de Uranai y le pidió a Piccolo que hiciera lo propio con él.

-¿Y por qué tienes tanta impaciencia por traer a ese ser maligno de regreso a la Tierra?

-Ah, no podemos decirte o Trunks no nacerá...

-¿Quién?- el codazo de Piccolo justo en las costillas del super saiyajin fue el contacto necesario para que se completara la teletransportación.

Al llegar al infierno, Goku se dobló del dolor por el golpe de su amigo. Frente a él, Freezer, las fuerzas Ginyu, el padre de Freezer, rastros de la patrulla roja y demás, lo observaban con confusión.

-¡Hola!- el saludo entusiasta de Goku no animó el ambiente de tensión.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso has venido al Infierno finalmente? -Freezer habló con su delicado tono de voz mientras buscaba con la vista la aureola del saiya, pero no había nada.

-Ah... No, Freezer. Sólo vine de paseo a buscar al amigo de un amigo...

El estupor en el infierno fue seguido de un murmullo dubitativo. Goku no se percataba de la situación, estiraba el cuello para buscar entre los presentes.

-¡Ya te vi! ¡Oye, Nappa! -el soldado volteó hacia él confundido- ¿Te importaría venir con nosotros?

-¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso tienes deseos de morir?- el cuerpo imponente de Nappa se aproximó a él proyectando su sombra sobre Goku, el saiyajin le mostró su mejor sonrisa.

-Vaya ¿Cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo sin verte... -palmeó el brazo poderoso de Nappa al mismo tiempo que Uranai tocaba con su dedo pulgar la armadura del soldado. Nappa se sintió impotente por la burla y buscó dar un golpe... pero antes de que nada sucediera ambos desaparecieron.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó el soldado Recoome anonadado.

-¿Y este namek?- Gurdo miró decididamente a Piccolo, que apretó los puños mientras sus dientes rechinaban de la furia.

-Maldito Goku... ¡Me has olvidado en el Infierno! -Piccolo gritó encolerizado llamando la atención de los demás condenados.

-No te preocupes, namekusei- la voz suave y perversa de Freezer inmovilizó al guerrero- En el Infierno tenemos muchas maneras de entretenernos ¿Verdad, muchachos?

Todos asintieron muy divertidos, una gota de sudor recorrió su sien. ¿Acaso los deseos de la esposa de Goku se hacían realidad?

3

-Bienvenido a la Tierra de nuevo, Nappa- Goku le sonrió al difunto mercenario mientras ambos aterrizaban en suelo firme- Es todo, Uranai. Yo me encargaré de él.

-De acuerdo. ¡Que tengas mucha suerte, muchacho!

-Gracias ¡Gracias, Uranai!- el saiya llevó ambas manos a la boca para amplificar su grito y que la mujer pudiera escuchar mientras se alejaba sobre su bola de cristal, sonrió confiado.- ¡Ey!- por reflejo puro logró esquivar una bola de ki en el aire. -Tranquilo, Nappa.

-¿Qué rayos hago aquí? ¿Qué quieres? -no terminó de cuestionarlo cuando volvió a lanzarse al ataque contra él, Goku no tardó en reaccionar esquivando sus puñetazos.

-Tranquilo. Sólo quería pedirte un favor, cuando hayas cumplido, te dejo ir.- Nappa le respondió con otra bola de energía, pero Goku se transformó en supersaiyajin espantando al guerrero.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué acaso tú...?

-¿Qué cosa?- Goku miró hacia sus espaldas para encontrar aquello que Nappa observaba con tanto pavor.

-¡Eres el super saiyajin!

-Ah, sí... ¿Qué, no te lo dijo Freezer? Se ve que es un hombre muy reservado.

-Lo dijo, pero no lo creí. Naturalmente, Vegeta debía ser el supersaiyajin.

-¡Ah! Pues que bueno que traigas el tema a colación... Tú eras muy amigo de Vegeta ¿verdad?

-¿Amigo? ¡Ese imbécil!- Nappa apretó su puño con furia en el aire.- ¡Cuándo vuelva a tenerlo enfrente yo...! ¿Qué estás mirando?- Goku ya había regresado a su estado natural y observaba hipnotizado la cabeza del soldado.

-Nada, es que la aureola se te refleja en la calva... -el mercenario estrelló su puño contra la mandíbula de Goku, pero no hubo daño alguno. Contuvo el aire atontado. -¿Qué me decías sobre Vegeta?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?- volvió a increpar Nappa.

-Pues bien, iré al grano.- la actitud de Goku cambió completamente por una seria.- Necesito que medies, él te escuchará.

-¿Que medie para qué?- la desconfianza del soldado siguió tensionando el aire.

-Para que... esté con una mujer.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Nappa volvió a abrir los ojos asombrado. Debía ser una broma ¿sacarlo del Infierno para ésto?

-Sí... ¿Es que acaso él y tú no hablaban de mujeres?

-¿Qué?- simplemente no podía creerlo. -¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque si un muerto vuelve a matarse, ya no existe. Ni en este ni en el otro mundo. -la voz quieta y amenazante de Goku le heló la sangre, Nappa estaba aterrado con la idea pero el saiya comenzó a reír mientras se llevaba una mano tras la nuca- La verdad es que si no lo haces, el destino del mundo está en peligro.

-No me importa el mundo... Ya estoy muerto.

-¡Pero es muy importante!- Goku se acercó a Nappa indicándole que se acercara para hablarle en el oído.- Si no lo haces, no nacerá el hijo de Vegeta. ¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie! ¿De acuerdo?

-Estás loco -Nappa meneó la cabeza en forma negativa observando con preocupación a Goku. El defensor de la Tierra encendió su aura convirtiéndose de repente en supersaiyajin- ¿Qué dijiste que debía hacer?

4

"Qué mujer tan extraña ¿Ahora qué demonios va a reclamarme? No permitiré que me fastidie, debo descansar para conseguir ser un super saiyajin"

La noche había caído sobre la Capital del Oeste y para variar, el príncipe saiyajin mascullaba improperios en su fuero interno mientras se dirigía a la casa. Se detuvo de repente, espió moviendo sus ojos enrededor.

-Ese ki... -titubeó concentrándose por completo, pero negó- Bah, imposible.

El olor a la cena siempre era grato, lo hacía recordar que lo aguardaba una recompensa a su larga jornada de entrenamiento. Llegó a la cocina con impaciencia, Bulma estaba cocinando allí, de pronto presintió que la comida no sería tan buena.

-Ah, estás aquí.

Él no respondió, movió una ceja a causa de la obviedad de su comentario.

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó con prepotencia mientras cruzaba los brazos como de costumbre.

-Media hora, más o menos. -el tono escapista de la mujer demostraba que no tenía muchos deseos de hablar con él.

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? -volvió a preguntar el saiyajin observándola cocinar.

-Mejor después...

Era extraño. La mujer no solía mostrarse tan evasiva, ni tan pacífica.

-Ahora.- sentenció Vegeta con impaciencia, prefería deshacerse de los pendientes para ocupar su mente en lo importante: entrenar.

-Es que...

-No hablaré más tarde, debo descansar. -protestó con firmeza, Bulma se volteó a mirarlo con indecisión.

-Bien. - la pausa que la mujer tomó para juntar aire y continuar fue bastante prolongada. Vegeta comenzaba a exasperarse, pero la inseguridad de la mujer lo intrigó -El caso es que... Es algo que... Bien... No sé cómo decírtelo... No imaginé el momento así pero...

El timbre de la casa resonó.

-Ya vuelvo. -Bulma aprovechaba la ocasión perfecta para huir, sin embargo Vegeta caminó tras ella y luego de cruzar el umbral de la sala permaneció vigilándola hasta que llegó a la puerta.

No importaba quién fuera, lo importante era que tendría que hablar con esa persona (ya sea Roshi con intensiones de charlar sobre mujeres desnudas) con tal de que el saiyajin se cansara y se olvidara del asunto. Qué tonta había sido en querer dar el paso que la empujaría al precipicio.

-¿Sí?- Bulma vio frente a ella el pecho de una armadura que conocía perfectamente. Alzó la vista arriba viendo la robusta figura de alguien a quien solamente conoció por televisión. Y no, no era un actor ni nada parecido.

-¿Nappa?- Vegeta caminó hasta ellos con asombro.

-¡Hola!- detrás de Nappa la sonrisa imborrable de Goku tomó a todos por sorpresa. El saiya/terráqueo arrugó la nariz olfateando el aire -¡Qué suerte! ¡Llegamos justo para la cena!

5

La cena debió hacerse para dos más. Para dos saiyajins más.

Nappa lucía tenso en la mesa, Vegeta lo observaba con recelo, Goku comía con afán, sólo a ella se le ocurrió preguntar.

-¿Qué hace un antiguo enemigo de la Tierra en mi casa, Goku?- la sonrisa fingida de Bulma delató su malhumor respecto al asunto.

-Ah, pero si tú has invitado a Vegeta...

-Me refiero a su amigo.- Bulma le sonrió a Nappa mientras le pasaba una bandeja de pollo que el hombre no despreció.

-Pues... Me lo pidió en favor, Uranai ¿Verdad, Nappa?- el mercenario asintió a regañadientes- ¿Se puede quedar aquí esta noche?

-No. -decretó Vegeta intercambiando miradas tensas con su viejo compañero de combate.

-¿Es que acaso temes que haga algo, Vegeta?- el príncipe saiyajin esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Tú, hacer algo? Si no eres más que un inútil, siempre lo has sido. Y muerto, más.

-Es una pelea de amigos, no hagas caso- murmuró Goku al oído de su amiga. -¿Lo dejarás quedarse? Tiene asuntos pendientes con Vegeta, por eso su alma estaba en pena.

-¿Será por eso o porque asesinó a quién sabe cuántos?

-Pues no sé, yo sólo sigo órdenes de Uranai... ¿Tendrás mostaza para las salchichas?

-Ay, Goku... ¡Tú te tomas todo a la ligera!

-Vamos, Bulma. No seas mala, además Vegeta se entretendrá con él.

-Es cierto... - Un escape perfecto para que el saiyajin se olvidara del asunto de la charla que dejaron pendiente. - ¡Perfecto! Entonces mandaré a que te preparen una cama en la habitación de Vegeta.

-¿¡Pero qué!? - los ojos del príncipe se encolerizaron.

-Vamos, Vegeta, Seguro tienes mucho que hablar con tu amigo ¿verdad?

-¿Verdad, Vegeta?- insistió Nappa dándole una palmada en le hombro al guerrero.

6

-Ponte cómodo- insistió Freezer mientras conducía a Piccolo por territorios que jamás había experimentado.

-Vaya...

-Muchos se asombran por su tamaño - sugirió el temible emperador de la galaxia mientras observaba con perversidad al namek.

-¿Y qué hacen con él?

-Es nuestro único escape de la realidad. - todo el conjunto de enemigos de Goku rodeaba a Piccolo con malicia mientras se sentaban alrededor de una gigantesca bola de cristal. -Lo usamos para ver qué ocurre en el mundo de los vivos.

-Sí, es muy útil. Con él vimos cómo aquel chico mató al Gran Freezer con su espada ¿Verdad que fue una muerte muy rápida, Burter?

-¡Rapidísima! Yo pestañeé y me perdí todo...

-¡Ya cállense, gusanos! ¡No hubieran resistido ni un segundo frente a un super saiyajin! - Freezer, el temible señor de la galaxia, les gritaba bastante avergonzado por su pasado. Piccolo tomó asiento con los demás frente a la bola de cristal.

-Quisiéramos saber para qué demonios se han llevado al inútil de Nappa... Gran Freezer, ¿por qué no vemos a Nappa?

-¡Sí! ¡Qué comience el show de Nappa!

-Ese idiota debe estar pasándola fatal junto a Goku, es un guerrero muy poderoso.

-Sí, temible. -La bola de cristal mostró la mesa de la cena donde todo el grupo comía sin dudar. Una expresión de asombro se expandió por todos los espectadores. El equipo Ginyu al fin parecía complacido.

-Vaya, vaya... El pequeño Vegeta parece muy mimetizado con los terrícolas- Freezer sacudió su cola en el aire con gusto. -Casi no lo reconozco.

-¿Esa chica de cabello celeste no es la misma que vimos en Namek? - Jheese arrugó el entrecejo para ver mejor.

-No recuerdo a nadie con el cabello tan raro -el afro de Bulma no cosechaba éxitos en el Infierno -Y tú, dime namekusei ¿Para qué se han llevado a Nappa?

-Queremos que hable con Vegeta. -Freezer lo escuchó con atención, pero todos los difuntos que combatieron junto al legendario príncipe saiyajin también se acercaron para oír.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Vegeta tiene problemas en la Tierra?

-Aún no. De eso se trata, queremos que los tenga. -Piccolo se sonrió gustoso imaginando al hombre siendo vomitado por el pequeño querubín mestizo que aún no nacía.

-¿Podrías ser más explícito?

-Se supone que no debo comentarlo- resumió, pero una ola de insistencias lo llevó a hablar- Da igual, ustedes no pueden salir de aquí: Vegeta tendrá un hijo. -el murmullo de asombro fue ensordecedor, Freezer abrió tanto los ojos que ya no parecían rasgados - ¡Con esa mujer que ven ahí! - se oyó un grito de emoción de Jheese muy agudo.

-¿Qué? -Freezer lucía más decepcionado que asombrado por la noticia

-Cómo es posible... ¿Sabe lo que es una mujer? -Recoome rió con tono vulgar mientras se burlaba del príncipe, acusándolo de incapaz y casto al mismo tiempo.

-Así que tendrá descendencia... -Freezer observó la pantalla pensativamente.

-Su hijo es el que te mató, viajó desde el futuro para eliminarte.- la sonrisa de Piccolo se mezcló con la impotencia del emperador.

-Pues no creo que Vegeta fuera a estar con una terrícola, es una raza muy débil.- siseó con desprecio.

-Creemos lo mismo, pero si todo sale bien, Nappa se encargará de hacerlo posible.

7

-Espero que estén cómodos.

-Mujer, sácalo de aquí -murmuró Vegeta por lo bajo persiguiendo a Bulma hasta el umbral de la habitación. Detrás de él, Nappa se acomodaba en la cama extra que la muchacha dispuso.

-Disfruta, charla un poco, distráete. Pasas mucho tiempo encerrado en esa cámara, no hablas con nadie.

-Hablo contigo -se defendió posando una mano sobre la puerta para que no cerrara.

-Pero lo haces por necesidad, y para darme órdenes... Ahora que lo pienso, no debería ser distinto a él. ¿Era tu amigo, no?

-No. Y sí es distinto.

-Por favor, Goku dice que si no hablas con él su alma penará por toda la eternidad. No seas tan cruel.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ocuparme del alma de los muertos? Además, tú querías hablar conmigo -Bulma le cerró la puerta en la cara repentinamente.

-Son camas cómodas. -observó Nappa, Vegeta dio la vuelta para observarlo con desprecio. -¿Es tu hembra?

-¿Qué? No... -el príncipe saiyajin se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Vete, afuera o al infierno, no me importa, pero desaparece de mi vista.

-No seas cruel, los rencores están olvidados -Nappa se sonrió con confianza- Pienso quedarme. Háblame de ti ¿Qué ha sido del príncipe saiyajin todo este tiempo?

-Entrené y ahora quiero descansar. Así que si vas a quedarte, cállate. -Vegeta parecía finalmente resignado a la presencia del soldado en su habitación.

-Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos. Tú, Raditz y yo, misiones y descansos juntos, cubriéndonos las espaldas.

-Hm... -la única respuesta que se oyó de la cama contraria.

-Aunque este sitio es mucho más acogedor que en nuestras otras misiones... Ella te atiende bien, eh.

-Hace lo que debe. - Vegeta se giró para darle la espalda.

-La he observado y...

-¡Que te calles, maldita sea! ¡Cállate o voy a eliminarte! -Nappa obedeció, después de todo también estaba cansado.

8

-Así que ahí están, dos viejos compañeros... -Goku suspiró relajado en el sofá de la sala, Bulma tomó asiento a su lado.

-No me agrada ese sujeto. - la muchacha miraba al techo de la sala con desinterés.- Vegeta me dijo que necesitaba descansar, ha entrenado muy duro todo este tiempo.

-Bulma... -el joven saiyajin se incorporó observando con asombro la expresión de la mujer. - ¿Acaso tú...?

-Voy a dormir, tú has lo que quieras.

9

-Vegeta... ¿Estás dormido? Vegeta... Vegeta... Vegeta...

El aludido abrió los ojos inyectados en sangre, apretó el puño debajo de las sábanas y contuvo un grito para responder.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Nappa?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Lo adivinarás -el guerrero dio la vuelta en la cama para que se lo oyera aunque sus ojos apuntaran al cieloraso de la alcoba- Voy a superar al imbécil de Kakarotto.

-¿Tenía que ser en la Tierra?

-Sí. -simplificó el saiyajin con la ira contenida.

-¿Y en esta casa?

-Ella me lo ofreció. -Vegeta espió por el rabillo del ojo la expresión divertida de Nappa, el soldado reía con complicidad. -No es eso...

-Sí, lo es. ¿Por qué te invitaría a vivir aquí?

-Porque es extraña. -Vegeta se cruzó de brazos decidido en sus palabras.

-Y hermosa.

-No lo sé - el príncipe cruzó las manos ahora tras su nuca.

-¿Cómo no? Debes ser ciego.

-No pienso en esas cosas estúpidas, Nappa. Por eso soy superior a ti- la objeción parecía cierta, pero el soldado negó con una sonrisa.

-Claro... claro... ¿Me dirás que nunca has... - el enorme guerrero sacó una mano de las sábanas, cerró el puño y la movió de arriba a abajo- ... pensando en ella?

-¡¿Qué?!- el hombre de cabellos erizados se sentó en su cama mirando a Nappa con desprecio- ¡Yo no hago esas cosas!

-Vamos, Vegeta. Es natural descargar de alguna manera.

-¡Cállate!- el saiyajin volvió a sonrojarse mientras le daba la espalda en su cama.

-Oye, Vegeta ¿Te importaría si lo hago yo pensando en ella?

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- una onda de ki golpeó en el rostro a Nappa.

-Vaya, qué celoso eres de tu novia.

-¡No es eso! ¡Es asqueroso, idiota!

-Como sea... -Nappa cerró los ojos, Vegeta lo imitó suspirando el nerviosismo que le provocaba hablar con su compañero sobre temas tan triviales- Oye, Vegeta... Vegeta...

- ¿Ahora qué, Nappa?- preguntó con un fastidio evidente, Nappa sonrió a causa de lograr irritarlo con tanta facilidad, desde la adolescencia Vegeta se había comportado tan remilgado y reservado que era sencillo sacarlo de quicio con temas como estos.

-¿Y no crees que ella lo haga pensando en ti? ¡Ey, sólo bromeaba!- el soldado se acariciaba otro golpe de ki que había dado contra su mejilla izquierda.

-Si has venido desde el otro mundo sólo para atormentarme, prefiero exterminarte de una vez.

-Oye ¿Acaso un viejo amigo no puede visitar al príncipe saiyajin que vio crecer frente a sus narices?

-Cállate, Nappa.

-Da igual. Sólo digo que si vas a estar en la Tierra y si esa muchacha te invitó a su guarida, no deberías menos que ser agradecido con ella.

-Lo soy. La dejo vivir.

-Veo que sigues siendo un aburrido. Me refiero a... ¡Liberar tus instintos saiyajins!

-Mis instintos saiyajin son pelear y volverme más fuerte.

-Ya lo sé, me refiero a ya sabes qué.

-Cállate, Nappa.

-Vegeta... ¿alguna vez lo has hecho, verdad?

10

-¡Apuesto mi vida a que es virgen!

-Estás muerto, idiota.

-¿Quieren callarse? -Freezer aguzó su oído para seguir escuchando.

-Con un demonio, esto tiene más suspenso que la novela de las tres...

-¿Qué fue lo que respondió?

-¡Lo sabríamos si no estuvieran hablando todo el tiempo!

-¡Si no se callan, van a morir!

-¡Pero ya estamos muertos, Gran Freezer!

11

-¿No has olido las feromonas en la mesa? -Nappa se volteó a verlo, pero Vegeta seguía mirando al techo.

-¿Qué clase de bestia salvaje crees que soy?

-Lo digo en sentido figurado. Vegeta, la mujer te miraba como... bueno, ya sabes.

-Me estás cansando, Nappa. ¿Acaso quieres burlarte de mi?

-No. Sólo digo que no entiendo cómo es que no aprovechas la situación. Yo en tu lugar ya la habría tomado.

-Sólo desvarías...

-¿No te importa si lo hago yo? -Vegeta lo miró con seriedad- Sería un placer necesario después de tanto tiempo muerto...

-No lo harás. -los ojos oscuros del saiyajin seguían vigilándolo en la oscuridad; para provocarlo, Nappa se sentó en la cama.

-¿No te importa y aún así estás parado aquí, frente a mí, para que no vaya con ella?

-En estos momentos, tengo un_ deja vu_- Vegeta abrió la palma de su mano frente al rostro de Nappa.

-Ya veo... Estás enamorado.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!- la bola de energía se apagó antes de acrecentarse, Vegeta empujó a Nappa a la altura del pecho. -¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Acaso tu misión con Kakarotto es no dejarme dormir para que no pueda entrenar y así jamás logre superarlo?

-Siempre tan rebuscado... -Nappa sonrió mientras volvía a meterse en la cama.

-¡Te lo advierto! Si no me dejas descansar, yo...

-Sí, sí... -el soldado volteó para conciliar el sueño, Vegeta volvía a su cama mientras lo vigilaba con la mirada.

Qué suerte la suya. Preferiría mil veces escuchar los reproches de la mujer que estar siendo interrogado sobre estupideces por aquel inútil que ya había pasado a mejor vida.

-Oye, Nappa. - los ronquidos del gigante guerrero fueron la única respuesta- Nappa... ¡Nappa!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No estabas dormido, verdad? -preguntó Vegeta con malicia.

-¿Qué quieres, Vegeta? Son las cuatro de la mañana.

-¿Por qué dices que la mujer se interesa en mí? - la pregunta salió rápida y apresurada de sus labios, el soldado apeló a sus conocimientos sobre el príncipe saiyajin para descifrar sus palabras.

-Ya veo... Ahora tienes curiosidad. -la suspicacia en su tono hacía adivinar la sonrisa con la que hablaba. -Vegeta, ¿muchas mujeres te han invitado a su casa y te han dado alimento?

-No hubo oportunidad, matábamos a todos. -sostuvo el saiyajin. Nappa asintió.

-Es cierto. Tú no has sabido cómo es una vida tranquila donde hay tiempo para esas cosas... Pues, verás... Que una mujer prepare la comida por ti es una clara señal de que te quiere como pareja.

-Bah, pero esta mujer y su madre cocinan para todos. Es una costumbre humana agasajar sin esperar mayor recompensa.

-Puede ser... ¿Pero a todos los deja dormir en su casa?- Vegeta enmudeció pensando en una respuesta rápida.

-¿Dónde estás durmiendo tú ahora, Nappa? -el soldado se vio frustrado en su explicación.- Ya, vuelve a dormir.

-Espera. Hay más ¿No has visto cómo te mira?

-Bah... Duérmete, Nappa.

-Hablo enserio.

-Buenas noches, Nappa.

-No importa de dónde sea la mujer, ella te miró distinto que a mí o a Kakarotto en la cena. Quiere sexo contigo, puedo apostar mi vida en ello... si la tuviera. -agregó con resentimiento.

-¡Déjame descansar de una vez!

-Si quieres quitarte todas las dudas, tócala.

-Estás enfermo.

-Hablo enserio, tócala durante tres segundos. Si no retira tu mano, quiere sexo contigo.

-Buenas noches.

12

-¡Ah, pero cuánto dormí! -Goku se desperezó en el sofá de la casa Briefs, caminó deprisa hacia la habitación de Vegeta, pero en cuanto pasó a la cocina vio al saiyajin con la humana comiendo en la cocina- ¿Y Nappa? - la pregunta preocupada no fue recibida más que con indiferencia de sus oyentes.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- el príncipe saiyajin lucía despreciativo con su presencia, nunca terminaría de comprender porqué le fastidiaba tanto.

-Me quedé dormido, se supone que Nappa bajaría a darme información sobre... que yo acompañaría a Nappa de regreso al otro mundo, sí. Me lo encargó Enma Daio Sama.

-Nappa no estaba cuando desperté.

-Sí, qué tonto soy... Se supone que regresaría al Infierno esta mañana. Debí avisarle. ¿Y habló contigo?

-¿Y a tí qué diablos te importa?

-Goku, Milk debe estar preocupada ¿Por qué no vas a verla?

-¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón! Va a matarme... Bueno, espero que hayan descansado. Nos veremos luego, adiós.

-¡Adiós Goku! -el joven hizo la teletrasportación frente a sus ojos. Vegeta observó con recelo la imagen residual unos segundos.

-Qué imbécil. Traer a Nappa sólo me ha provocado dolor de cabeza. -para ilustrarlo, se tomó las sienes frunciendo el ceño.- Espero no volver a verlo nunca.

-No seas así. -Bulma apoyó una mano sobre su hombro- Ya podrás descansar esta noche.

-Quizás... -Vegeta no dudó en probar la efectividad del consejo del guerrero ¿pero cómo? Bulma tomó asiento junto a él mientras comía una fruta por todo desayuno, él tomó aliento y con valentía sujetó su mano.

-¡Quiero eso!

-¡Es mío!- rápidamente Bulma corrió el brazo y se alejó de él salvando su fruta. El contacto se rompió apenas en el primer segundo.

-Bah, ahógate con tu comida- el saiya se puso de pie y se retiró a la cámara, como siempre. Bulma permaneció en su sitio sonriendo pensativamente.

-Da igual, si lo dejaba podría comenzar a sospechar... -suspiró mientras daba otro mordisco a la fruta.- No le daré el placer.

13

Era un mediodía esplendoroso y Milk levantaba los platos de la comida con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿En qué piensas, Goku?- El guerrero se encontraba mirando por la ventana a Gohan, quien salía con unos libros a leer a la sombra de algún árbol.

-En nada. Es que se me hizo extraño no ver a Piccolo por aquí en toda la semana -se hamacaba en la silla mientras pensaba en ello. -Gohan debe echarlo de menos.

-Ah, es cierto. Te felicito, Goku. Eres muy buen esposo... -Goku se volteó sonriendo a Milk con ingenuidad.

-¿Y eso por qué lo dices?

-Has cumplido a pie de la letra. Seguro que ahora Piccolo debe estar divirtiéndose con una tierna joven de la ciudad.

-No...

-¿No? ¿Con un joven entonces?

-¡NO! ¡Lo olvidé por completo!- Goku se puso de pie urgido -¡Piccolo está en el infierno!

-¿En el qué?- antes de terminar de preguntar, su esposo ya se había esfumado. -Qué extraño bar será ese...

* * *

**N.A. : **_Hola! Tanto tiempo... xDD Mil perdones. _  
_Las que siguen la historia dirán: _Un momento, en el capítulo anterior nos prometiste un shot titulado "bebé a la carta"_ Es cierto, es cierto. Pero me trabé xDDD _

_Ayer por la noche, mientras escribía mi eterna segunda parte oneshot de El Heredero (más info sólo para lectoras viejas xD) y me di cuenta que utilizaba mucho a Nappa (porque no me gusta inventar personajes para los fics) me pregunté cómo sería él si pudiese intervenir en la relación VxB... y me acordé de Celestinos, así que hoy por la noche, luego de cenar me tecleé este sencillo shot con un invitado especial xDDD _

_Espero aparecerme por aquí pronto. Nos vemos, saludos a todas y espero que hayan entendido lo que escribí ._. Tengo sueño, no releí así que pude haberle errado. En todo caso corrijo en la semana, estaba ansiosa por publicarlo de una ( tengo problemas de ansiedad fickera ._. ) xDDD _

_Saludos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_

PD: AHHHHH...! Conocí a **René García** :3 Lo saludé, me firmó, lo toqué *_* xDDD Deben conocerlo,

**DEBEN **_conocerlo._


	17. Bebé a la carta

_Je... xD Perdón por la tardanza! (juro que mañana la corrijo, ahora me pica la vista y sé que uds son buenas y me perdonarán las faltas xDDDD)_

* * *

-Ay, Milk... pero yo quiero entrenar...

-Goku, ahora que Gohan fue a la ciudad por provisiones debido a tu ausencia, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es quedarte conmigo a ver una película, como una pareja normal -Goku asintió en el sofá mirando hacia el televisor, bufó frustrado mientras una interminable canción pasaba junto a los títulos.

"Pero qué aburrido, yo quiero entrenar pero si no hago lo que Milk dice terminaré sin cena... "

-¿Te gusta, Goku?

-Eh... sí sí... ¿de qué trata la historia?

-Es de amor, claro -Milk se sonrió tomando del brazo a Goku y recostándose contra su hombro- De una pareja que se enamora lentamente...

-Ah, ya que trata de eso Milk... ¿Cómo se enamora la gente?

-Como nos enamoramos nosotros -Goku miró al televisor pensativamente.

-¿Y la gente cómo se enamora?- volvió a cuestionar, Milk volteó su mirada hacia él.

-Con el tiempo, poco a poco, descubriendo sus virtudes, sus defectos -Milk suspiró largamente- A veces es amor a primera vista, a veces cuesta un poco más.

-Sí, pero además de todo eso Milk... en tus películas siempre hay situaciones raras que...

-Ah, entiendo de lo que estás hablando. De factores externos además de los sentimientos que inicien el romance.

-Cierto -Goku se sorprendió por la elocuencia de su mujer.

-Pues, no sé. Dicen que la forma más efectiva de provocar amor, es amando.

-No tiene sentido -la reflexión del saiya animó a Milk a continuar.

-Claro, Goku. Cuando una persona pone demasiado interés en tí y lo notas, puedes interesarte por esa persona.

-¿Y cómo se nota ese interés?

-Por ejemplo a través de canciones...

-Vegeta no hará canciones -se quejó de pronto Goku llamando la atención de su mujer. -Perdón Milk, es que mi mente mezcla el entrenamiento con todo...

-Como te decía, están las canciones, los poemas, las flores, los bombones... las cartas de amor.

-¿Cartas de amor?

-Claro, imagina que una chica recibe una carta de un chico. Inmediatamente sentirá interés por ese chico.

-Ya veo...

**BEBÉ A LA CARTA**

-Mujer descuidada -protestaba el príncipe saiyajin mientras intentaba no enredarse con la ropa, las piezas electrónicas y los papeles desperdigados por todo el taller- ¿Dónde demonios dejó mi armadura? -continuó con su queja hasta que al fondo del escritorio, en la otra punta de la larga mesa de metal, vio su vieja y maltrecha armadura. Flotó hasta ella pero al tomarla una especie de libro cayó al suelo.

Dudó un momento, después de todo entre tanto desastre nadie notaría un libro en el piso. Ya iba a irse, pero cuando volvió a mirar vio las páginas abiertas y su nombre escrito en un tamaño bastante considerable, resaltando por sobre las demás palabras. Miró detrás de él y cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie lo molestaría tomó aquel cuaderno y comenzó a curosear.

-El diario de Bulma Briefs ¿Qué rayos es un diario? - dejó de ver la tapa y se dispuso a leer la hoja con su nombre.

"Querido diario: Es mi tercer noche sin pegar un ojo, aquí en el taller, hace frío y sólo puedo pensar en él"

-Bah, cursilerías de humanos- iba a dejar el cuaderno, pero recordó su nombre escrito y prosiguió con la lectura sin cambiar su semblante hosco.

"Me da pena admitirlo, incluso en este papel, pero es el único lugar donde podría expresarlo" Vegeta bostezó "A él jamás podré decírselo, se reiría de mí. Lo cierto es que sólo puedo pensar en él desde hace mucho, quisiera que estuviera aquí ahora"

-Ese insecto de Yamcha está entrenando para lograr vencer al muñeco que estalló con Nappa- Vegeta, que se sabía dueño de un humor exquisito, rió solo con su chiste en la soledad del taller. Aclaró la garganta y prosiguió con la lectura.

"Aunque debo aceptar que temo a su presencia, no sé si es miedo lo que me hace temblar cuando pasa cerca mío"

-¿Miedo? ¿De ese enclenque?- se había olvidado de su principal objetivo, depositó la armadura sobre la mesa y leyó a sus anchas, dispuesto a guardar en su memoria cada palabra patética para usarla en su contra y divertirse con ella.

"No imagino la cara de Yamcha cuando sepa que me ocurren estas cosas con otro hombre" Vegeta abrió los ojos lleno de satisfacción "No me resistiría si alguna noche él entrara en mi cuarto. Es más, es lo que deseo."

-Vaya... -quiso calificar a Bulma con la palabra más parecida a prostituta que pudiese encontrar pero no se le ocurrió ninguna cuando quiso voltear la página para continuar la lectura y se encontró con su nombre garabateado ocupando toda la hoja.

Una sacudida de emociones lo desestabilizó, buscó más para leer pero esas páginas eran las únicas escritas en todo el cuaderno. Lo tomó en sus manos, lo observó detenidamente y, finalmente, decidió que no había leído bien y que lo mejor sería estudiar su contenido en un lugar más apartado.

Vegeta, el sanguinario mercenario espacial, se escabulló en los pasillos de la Corporación con un cuaderno lila en sus manos memorizando para sus adentros las fatales frases que lo habían descolocado.

1

-Soy un genio- murmuró finalmente Goku, ya era muy tarde y podía ver a Vegeta en su cama, con una mano en la nuca y otra sosteniendo frente a él aquel cuaderno.

-Hace tres horas que está así ¿estás seguro que sabe leer... o que tú sabes escribir?- Piccolo flotaba junto a Goku.

-Tranquilo, además yo no escribí eso... le pedí a Lunch que pusiera algunas cosas para una tarea de Gohan, sólo tuve que llenar los espacios en blanco con los nombres que faltaban y listo. Aunque me costó mucho pegar la hoja...

-Ya veo, les has puesto empeño a esto. Pero Vegeta es un saiyajin de sangre fría, un guerrero con mucho orgullo. Dudo que le interese el contenido de ese libro.

-Milk me aseguró que se interesará- Goku se cruzó de brazos aguardando un descenlace- Tú puedes volver, yo me quedaré aquí a vigilar que... ¡Mira, ya llegó Bulma!

2

Vegeta se incorporó rápidamente en la cama y ocultó el libro bajo el colchón.

- Aquí estás... pensé que entrenarías.- Bulma interrumpió el silencio de su habitación, el guerrero se aclaró la voz.

-Estaba... -miró a su alrededor- Buscaba mi armadura ¿Qué demonios has hecho con ella, uh?- la muchacha dio un paso adentro del cuarto sonriéndole con aquella picardía que lo hacía sospechar de sus planes.

-Ten- le arrojó la armadura en el aire de forma poco delicada, Vegeta la atajó en el aire poniéndose de pie.

-Tonta, ten más cuidado. - su mirada siempre fija y desafiante mutó a una decididamente huidiza que se refugió en el suelo para no mirar a la muchacha. Bulma frunció el ceño divertida investigando al saiyajin.

-Deberías darme las gracias, en poco tiempo podrás reemplazar esa chatarra por una armadura mucho mejor gracias a mí y mi inteligencia... ¿Bajas a comer?

-¿Eh? - esta vez la mirada de Vegeta se encontró con la suya, el saiya se dio una media vuelta examinando aquella armazón derroída que había olvidado traer de regreso del taller luego de encontrarse con cierto objeto. Se sonrojó. -Ya voy... Sal de aquí, humana.

Escuchó un irónico "Bulma" de la muchacha (que aun buscaba corregirlo) mientras cerraba con un portazo.

3

-¡Joven, Vegeta!- la madre de Bulma lo sostuvo del brazo empujándolo dentro de la cocina, el saiya intentó alejar su cuerpo de la pegajosa anciana, encontró los ojos de Bulma sonriéndole con suavidad mientras terminaba de pintarse las uñas frente a su plato vacío. Vegeta volvió a correr deprisa su vista de ella, escuchó una risa ahogada venir de la mujer y aumentó su sonrojo.

-¿Qué me ves?- la provocó de mala gana, Bulma siguió concentrada en sus uñas sin levantar la mirada.

-Me gusta la pareja que haces con mi madre- siguió ella haciéndolo enfurecer.

-No, gracias. No quisiera tener por hermana a una...

"Sería incesto!"

-¿Una qué?

-¿Eh? - Vegeta fingió no entender mientras era servido por la señora Briefs.

-Pues ni sueñes que quisiera tenerte por hermano- la muchacha se sopló las manos para que la pintura secara, Vegeta arrugó un poco la nariz al percibir el penetrante aroma de aquellas pinturas inútiles.

-Claro que no podrías ser mi hermana, tienes los modales de una vulgar y además...

"¡Sería incesto!"

-¿Además?- lo provocó alzando un cuchillo en el aire mientras cortaba el pan.

- ¡Ya déjame comer en paz! - El señor Briefs entró en la cocina y finalmente toda la familia estuvo reunida en torna a una tensa mesa. Todo estuvo bien, Vegeta intentaba no pensar en nada, aún no había logrado procesar los sucesos ¿Y si fuera una trampa? ¿Y si la terrícola había escrito eso para burlarse de él? La espió por el resquicio del ojo, ella, que lo estaba mirando en ese mismo instante, le guiñó un ojo indiscretamente. Vegeta volvió la vista a su plato con un rubor intenso expandiéndose por su rostro.

-Bulma ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Acaso no has dormido bien?- preguntó de la nada el señor Briefs. Bulma comenzó a dar una explicación con una postura relajada, una explicación que jamás llegó a oídos del príncipe saiyajin...

"Es mi tercer noche sin pegar un ojo... sólo puedo pensar en él"

Vegeta comenzó a tocer atorándose con un bocado de arroz muy sustancioso, la señora Briefs corrió a socorrerlo intentando una maniobra Heimlich. Él acabó escapando de la mujer, se retiró de la mesa aún tociendo.

4

-Ahí ves tu perfecto plan... -rectificó Piccolo con sarcazmo mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

-Aguarda un poco, eres muy impaciente... Además, no tengo la culpa de que se ahogara- el namek se puso frente a él.

-¿No te das cuenta? Por eso Trunks nos advirtió que no dijésemos nada. Él tomará distancia... Más te valdría pedir por deseo que retrocedieran el tiempo y... -un gruñido del estómago de Goku detuvo la solemne argumentación de Piccolo, el namek se irritó viendo como el saiya reía descontracturado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Perdona... no te oí. Es que ver tanta comida me dio hambre ¿Crees que puedan darme las sobras de Vegeta?

5

-Está bien... -Vegeta resopló en su habitación.- Es lógico, ella es una vulgar humana que... -la imagen de Bulma correteó por su mente de una forma picarezca, se detuvo un segundo antes de sacudir la cabeza- Ah, si sigo pensando en tonterías no voy a progresar en mi entrenamiento. Esto debe ser un plan para desconcentrarme, eso es.

No quería creer en eso, su vanidad estaba complacida con la idea de ser deseado por aquella mujer y una pequeña ilusión comenzaba a mirar con desprecio la teoría del complot para burlarse de él. ¿Pero qué más le daba? Un príncipe saiyajin no puede pensar en esas cosas y...

-¡Hola, Vegeta!

-¡Kakarotto! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¡Explícate ya!

-Vaya... qué nervioso te ves... -Goku se rascó la cabeza mientras observaba a un crispado Vegeta poniéndose en guardia- ¿Qué tiene de malo que pase a saludar a mis amigos?

-Yo no soy tu amigo, lárgate de aquí.

-Lo decía por Bulma y los demás... ¿Estás bien? Tienes cara como de... enamorado. -el super saiyajin alzó una mirada cómplice a Vegeta mientras lo codeaba suavemente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué diablos dices, insecto?! No tengo idea de qué significa eso. De cualquier modo no te has explicado, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

-Ah, claro. Venía a pedirte permiso para comer lo que dejaste abajo ¿No te molesta, verdad?- el saiyajin abrió la puerta del cuarto del príncipe para avanzar hacia afuera.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sabadija! Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima, es mi comida.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te oigo, Vegeta... -Goku le gritó desde las escaleras mientras bajaba a toda velocidad en busca de la comida, Vegeta gruñó. Podría ir a pelear con él por tocar su comida pero por otro lado no le placía cruzarse con la humana.

6

-¡Pero Vegeta...!

-No, es mía. -gruñó quitándole las fuentes de la mano a Goku, también le arrebató el trozo de pollo mordido que sostenía en la mano. Lo miró bien... y lo arrojó al contendor de comida ante la mirada atónita del guerrero.

-Vegeta, no seas así, si tú ya no ibas a comer.

-¡Cállate, mujer!

- Bulma.

-Como te llames. -el capricho del guerrero fue más fuerte que las réplicas de Bulma, la muchacha observó ofendida y con manos en la cintura al guerrero en su labor, sus ojos de repente cayeron a los ojos entristecidos de Goku.

-¿Y tú, Goku? ¿Que acaso Milk no preparó la cena?

-Ah, sí, sí... Sólo quería venir a charlar luego de tanto entrenamiento- el guerrero comenzó a reir con nerviosismo mientras Bulma le disponía una nueva tanda de comida sobre la mesa, el matrimonio Briefs decidió retirarse a descansar. Los tres quedaron solos.

-¿Por qué le sirves comida a esta sabandija? ¿No ves que viene a interrumpir mi entrenamiento?

-Relájate, Vegeta. Si tú no estabas entrenando, no seas así... -Goku ni siquiera lo miró cuando comenzó a atacar la comida, el príncipe saiyajin torció el gesto ante tan deplorable espectáculo ¿era posible que un sujeto como él lo hubiera superado?

-¿Y tú, vas a comer? -el tono seco de Bulma llamó la atención del guerrero, miró hacia el lado opuesto como toda respuesta. La mujer suspiró cansada, les dio órdenes de limpieza antes de retirarse y apagar las luces de los pasillos detrás suyo.

-Bulma se ve cansada, ¿crees que algo le quite el sueño? -Vegeta se sonrojó.

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo, imbécil?

-Vaya... se te nota bastante alterado, Vegeta. No sé porqué motivo Bulma insiste en decir que eres... -sus palabras se ahogaron de repente, apuró un vaso de agua para pasar la comida.

-¿Que soy QUÉ?

-Nada, nada... Olvídalo -Goku guiñó un ojo a la nada, detrás de los ventanales y a lo lejos, Piccolo chocaba la palma de la mano contra su frente y maldecía a su compañero de combates.- ¿Cómo te llevas con ella? ¿Bien?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos, no tienen que fingir conmigo... -Goku se puso de pie y se acercó repentinamente a Vegeta hablándole al oído. - ¿Se interesan, no?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué... de qué estás hablando, Kakarotto? No eres más que un... ¡Un entrometido! Dices cosas sin sentido. Lárgate de aquí.

-Cálmate, sólo decía.

-A mí no me interesa nada sobre los terrícolas, mientras tenga todo para mi entrenamiento y...

"No me resistiría si alguna noche él entrara en mi cuarto. Es más, es lo que deseo."

-¿Vegeta? ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálido... ¿te cayó mal la comida o algo? -el príncipe lo miró con desprecio alejándose unos pasos de la cercanía que su rival imponía para observarlo de cerca.

-Me enferma tu presencia. Lárgate, ve a entrenar, lo necesitarás. -la sonrisa arrogante del príncipe borró cualquier gesto dudoso de su rostro, Goku se sintió repentinamente decepcionado, tomó una servilleta y limpió su boca antes de despedirse. Al tiempo que Vegeta oía la puerta principal cerrarse, su mirada pensativa se alzó a las escaleras.

7

-¿Lo viste? Probablemente él esté mucho menos que interesado en ella. -Piccolo se cruzó de brazos en el aire mientras su capa hondeaba en el cielo nocturno, Goku suspiró cansado.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Será por eso que no cenó con ellos?

-Claro, no quiere verla, es lógico. Es lo que Trunks advirtió, no sé porqué tuviste que ser tan directo.

-¡Pero no es directo, Piccolo! ¡Es como una carta! Luch me dijo que sería infalible... aunque en esos momentos tenía el cabello azulado y se mostraba bastante agresiva... Me pregunto qué habrá hecho ella para llamar la atención de TenShinHan -Piccolo entornó sus ojos oscuros lejos del saiyajin- Porque él y Lunch estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo, sería muy extraño tener a una mujer de doble personalidad... Aunque ahora que lo pienso...

-¡Ay, ya cállate! ¿Por qué no te concentras en deshacer lo que has hecho? Sólo has entorpecido las cosas.

-¿Y cómo se supone que niegue las cosas que están allí escritas? No hay forma de hacerlo y no sería prudente molestar a Shen Long con eso... A menos que...

-Tendrás que pensar en algo. O mejor: déjamelo a mí.

8

La ansiedad estaba torturándolo, volvió a su cuarto y tomó el cuaderno.

-¿Es a mí? -Vegeta de repente comenzó a pensar que quizás su nombre estuviera allí por azar, no significaba que fuera sobre él. Claro, eso tenía más sentido que todo lo demás. Quizás su nombre simplemente cruzó la cabeza de la mujer cuando estuvo frente a la hoja vacía en alguna ocasión distinta al hecho. Podía imaginarlo: la muchacha redactando algo en los momentos de descanso en el taller, sus gritos desde afuera pidiéndole robots, reparaciones, pidiendo por la presencia de su padre, y Bulma garabateando su nombre con cierto rencor o cansancio, o como un método de recordar sus pedidos.

Se sonrió, era una idea algo más descabellada que el hecho de que ella hubiera escrito eso por él.

"No me resistiría... es lo que deseo."

De nuevo la vanidad y la ilusión rechazaron de plano la teoría del azar, pero él se aferró con fuerza a aquella teoría, volvió a guardar el cuaderno bajo el colchón y se recostó mirando el techo con su faz tan seria que nadie podría penetrar en sus pensamientos para intuir qué pasaba dentro de él.

De repente, sintió golpes en su puerta. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se había girado y observaba con ansiedad en la oscuridad el resquicio de luz que se abría. Ensayó rápidamente su mirada fría y adoptó una posición relajada pero tensa, sentado contra el respaldo de la cama, toda esa pose actuada lucía muy casual.

-¿Ya se fue Goku?

-Sí. -respondió con la voz segura y firme aunque sus ojos huyeron de la silueta de la mujer que daba unos pasos dentro del cuarto.

-Vamos, no seas caprichoso. Baja a comer.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ¿y ahora? La mujer jamás se mostraba tan complaciente ni con tanto interés en su bienestar.

"Kakarotto lo dijo, se interesa"

-¿Qué te pasa? No tienes que fingir conmigo... -los ojos negros del saiyajin viraron hacia ella con aspereza.

-Yo no soy el que finge.

-¿Qué? Vamos, no te tomes todo tan a pecho. Si no te alimentas bien, te podrás débil para tu entrenamiento y luego, ¿adivina quién tendrá que cuidar de tus heridas?

-Lárgate de mi habitación.

-¡Grosero! Te recuerdo que estás en mi casa, por lo tanto esta es MI habitación y tengo derecho sobre ella y...

-Prepara la nave.

-¿ ... qué... ? -el discurso de Bulma frenó en seco, se acercó a la cama ante la mirada perdida del saiyajin- Acabas de llegar, ¿vas a irte otra vez? -al terminar su pregunta, la muchacha terminó por sentarse junto al guerrero pero en cuanto tocó las sábanas, Vegeta se puso de pie y caminó fuera de la habitación sin dar más explicaciones.

9

Por la mañana siguiente, tanto el profesor Briefs como Bulma trabajaban en la puesta a punto de la nave para otro largo viaje aunque entrado el mediodía, la mujer se dio una ducha y se colocó unas prendas de ropa que a él le resultaron más interesantes que las usuales.

-¿No continuarás con tu trabajo? Preciso viajar hoy mismo. -el saiyajin había cortado su paso en un pasillo y la enfrentó sin reparos, la muchacha le sonrió como si no temiera ni a su tono imperativo ni a su mirada penetrante.

-Tranquilo, la nave está lista. Mi padre está ultimando los detalles. Tienes suerte, podrás quedarte a recibir las visitas.

-¿Visitas?

-Así es. Tus mejores amigos de toda la vida vendrán -Vegeta frunció el ceño confundido mientras Bulma erguía una mirada socarrona.- Yamcha y Goku.

-¡Agh, esos insectos! ¿Acaso Kakarotto no tiene casa?

-En todo caso, tú tampoco tienes. Podrás pasar a que se despidan de ti -Bulma río con sorna mientras dejaba a Vegeta solo en el corredor.

10

El príncipe saiyajin los vio desde el piso superior, dejó que la sombra de una columna lo cubriera mientras espiaba hacia abajo. El saludo de Kakarotto había sido ligero, de inmediato corrió tras una bandeja repleta de pasteles que la anciana paseaba por la sala, detrás de él se pudo ver a su hijo que agachaba la cabeza para responder a los saludos y hablaba en un tono bajo e inseguro de voz. Niño mimado, no sabía lo que era un combate real. A su edad, él lidiaba todos los días con batallas a muerte. De repente apareció aquel otro insecto con ese peinado que lo hacía ver más tonto de lo que demostraban sus palabras (¿o era igual? No, era igual de tonto).

-Sabandijas... -Vegeta masculló rabia mientras seguía despreciándolos uno por uno. Por suerte para él ya no les vería la cara en un largo tiempo. - ¡Hmp! -el idiota de Yamcha exhibió un ramo de hierbas de colores ante la mujer- Bah, insecto... -Las palabras en la libreta hablaban expresamente de que, fuera quien fuera el destinatario de las palabras de la mujer, no era sobre aquel enclenque.- Naturalmente.

Decidió caminar fuera, el padre de Bulma lo recibió enrollando planos en su mano. Contempló la cámara de gravedad con las manos en la cintura mientras arrugaba los papeles.

-Ahí tienes, muchacho. Lista para otra larga travesía. -el príncipe asintió, ajustaba sus guantes y contemplaba la nave con seriedad, realmente había sido rápido.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Vegeta lo observó de reojo, era extraño que el hombre se dirigiera a él para interrogarlo o hablarle más de lo necesario, su silencio y disposición lo habían hecho su persona favorita de la casa de inmediato.- ¿Por qué te vas? Aun no has alcanzado el límite con la gravedad aquí en la Tierra, los robots están mejorados y todavía te hacen daño.

Vegeta resopló, si bien él no tenía porqué responder sentía la obligación de darle aunque sea una escueta respuesta al servicial anciano.

-Aun así no podré entrenar como es debido si continúo en la Tierra.- Vegeta caminó unos pasos adelante, dándole por completo la espalda al profesor, activó el panel de la abertura, el panel se deslizó cediéndole la entrada.

-¿Es por Bulma? -el saiyajin abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Ella suele ser inquieta pero no quiere estorbar, además en un tiempo estará de vacaciones con Yamcha y no la verás un largo tiempo.

Vegeta giró su rostro.

-Ahora, si es por mi esposa... si que estás perdido, muchacho. -el profesor Briefs se alejó riéndose a carcajadas mientras Vegeta permanecía pensativo en el umbral. No podía quedarse, ayer el encuentro fortuito con el diario lo alejó las últimas horas de la tarde de su entrenamiento. No podía distraerse.

¿Qué había dicho el viejo? Que la mujer escandalosa y la sabandija se irían... De esa manera no tendría distracciones... A menos que, como también dijo el viejo, la anciana permaneciera revoloteando a su alrededor. Un escalofríos lo hizo temblar. Recordaba a la madre de Bulma interrumpiéndolo inoportunamente o poniéndolo en ridículo, como aquella vez que había ingresado al cuarto recogiendo la ropa sucia y alzó su ropa interior diciéndole que lo imaginaba muy apuesto con aquella prenda.

De sólo recordarlo enrojeció, sin duda en aquel corto periodo en la Tierra había sido más humillado que en sus treinta años de vida.

-Un momento... -Vegeta se dio la vuelta con el rostro desencajado. Tarde o temprano la entrometida anciana ingresaría a su habitación con la misma excusa y... encontraría el cuaderno guardado debajo de su colchón.

-¡Muchacho!- el señor Briefs sintió el hombro de Vegeta chocar contra el suyo mientras le ganaba el paso hacia la casa, rápidamente atravesó el pasillo y pasaba airoso por la sala ignorando a todos cuando...

11

Gohan aguzó la vista, detrás de los grandes ventanales de la Corporación Cápsula podía ver al Señor Piccolo observándolo con rigidez, de repente una ráfaga de ki le dio la señal. Mientras todos hablaban y su padre comía dando motivo a chistes en la sala, Gohan sacó de atrás de su espalda una libreta lila y la alzó a la vista de todos.

-¡Bulma! ¡Mira lo que encontré!

Otro ki estalló llamándole la atención, el mismísimo Vegeta se paró en seco con los labios ligeramente abiertos y los ojos exhaltados.

-¿Dónde encontraste eso, Gohan? -Goku se inclinó para tomar el cuaderno, pero Gohan lo resguardó y se dispuso a abrirlo. -¿Puedo leerlo, Bulma?

-Claro, claro... -la muchacha no le prestó mayor atención, intentó caminar hasta Vegeta perturbada por su expresión pero Yamcha la sostuvo del brazo sin darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Ha de ser una tarea que Milk le dejó, estoy seguro que este niño es más inteligente que todos nosotros. -a Vegeta le hubiera gustado burlarse de los dichos de Yamcha, pero una gota de sudor cayó por su sien.

-Mocoso, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-Vamos, Vegeta. -Bulma apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño- ¿No dirás que te lo robó a ti, verdad? ¿O acaso tienes un cuaderno tan lindo como este?

La seriedad en el rostro del saiyajin hizo dudar a Bulma, pero Gohan había estudiado el guión de su maestro tan bien como las tareas que le encargaba su madre.

-Lo encontré tirado. Bien, lo leeré. -una parte del guerrero sintió alivio con las palabras del mocoso, de cualquier forma él no era el culpable de esos escritos. Aun así, algo seguía incomodándolo, la ansiedad paseaba por su cuerpo manteniéndolo a la expectativa.

-Anda, leelo Gohan. -Yamcha se sentó y tiró de la mano de Bulma para hacer lo mismo. Sólo Vegeta y el niño quedaron de pie, el pequeño carcajeó y comenzó a recitar.

-El diario de Bulma Briefs -la susodicha arrugó el entrecejo mientras Vegeta sentía su ritmo cardíaco disparado, su mente debía trabajar rápido para pensar en qué debía hacer o decir cuando diese vuelta la página donde su nombre protagonizaba. Observó a la mujer y la vio desentendida y expectante. ¿Por qué ella no iba a prohibirle al muchacho hablar? Era quien corría más riesgos.- Querido diario: Es mi tercer noche sin pegar un ojo, aquí en el taller, hace frío y sólo puedo pensar en él. Me da pena admitirlo, incluso en este papel, pero es el único lugar donde podría expresarlo. -Vegeta apretó los puños recordando cada palabra, Bulma solo profundizaba más su expresión de confundida.- A él jamás podré decírselo, se reiría de mí. Lo cierto es que sólo puedo pensar en él desde hace mucho, quisiera que estuviera aquí ahora. -la vanidad del príncipe saiyajin hizo aparición destensando sus músculos y le presente como un hecho no tan terrible el que la verdad fuera expuesta- Aunque debo aceptar que temo a su presencia, no sé si es miedo lo que me hace temblar cuando pasa cerca mío. -se terminó por cruzar de brazos, una sonrisa ladina cruzó su rostro y sus ojos se enfocaron en Yamcha. Esperó la continuación con la sorna destellando en su mirada- Yamcha, eres el amor de mi vida. -Gohan dio vuelta la página- Y luego dice, Yamcha, Yamcha, Yamcha por todos lados.

-¿Eh?

-Bulma... -Yamcha giró sus ojos conmovidos hacia ella, la muchacha fingió una sonrisa mientras sus ojos serios se hundían en el sofá.

-Pero yo... -decidió callar porque desmentir aquel diario falso sería humillante para Yamcha, quizás Goku y Gohan se habían complotado para unir más a la desgastada pareja. Alzó la vista y amplió más su falsa sonrisa.

Goku miraba hacia la ventana entregando una mirada agradecida a la nada, cuando volvió su vista vio que Vegeta se acercaba al centro de la sala y miraba por encima la el cuaderno que Gohan dispuso abierto sobre la mesa.

"Yamcha, Yamcha, Yamcha..." ¿Él había leído mal? ¿Estaba loco? De repente encontró los ojos de Bulma clavados en él.

-Bah, tontos terrícolas, son patéticos. -se retiró sin decir más, subió a su habitación y buscó bajo el colchón: nada.

-¿Vegeta? -el profesor Briefs que pasaba frente a su puerta lo miró- Pensé que ya estarías en el espacio.

-No. Me quedaré. Es cierto, aun no he llevado la maquinaria al límite. Sería un desperdicio de tiempo irme ahora. -el anciano asintió sin pedirle más explicaciones mientras el guerrero permanecía sentado sobre el colchón con el rostro pensativo, en un momento se puso de pie con energías y volvió a entrenar en su cámara de gravedad.

12

-Adelántate Gohan, quiero probar tu velocidad.

-Sí, papá... -cuando el niño despegó hacia las montañas Paoz, Goku tardó unos minutos más tras su aura y sintió el ki de Piccolo sumársele.

-Ha funcionado bien. Ahora todo está como antes. -sugirió el namekiano mientras exhibía una libreta lila.

-Ya veo, has plantado una libreta falsa y recobraste la verdadera. Me has salvado esta vez, Piccolo. Te lo agradezco mucho.

-No lo hago por ti, es por el futuro. -Piccolo continuó volando con seriedad junto al compañero que lo observaba con absoluta admiración y gratitud.

-¡AH! ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡Milk va a matarme! -Goku se frenó de repente llamando la atención del namek- Espera un segundo Piccolo, debo volver a la casa de Bulma. Milk me dijo que ella tenía nuestra televisión y la estaba reparando.

-Bien, apresúrate. -el saiya llevó los dedos a la frente y efectuó la teletransportación ante la vista de su amigo.

13

-¡GOKU!

-Ah, discúlpame Bulma ¿Y Yamcha ya se fue?

-No, está durmiendo en el sofá ¿Qué querías?

-¿Recuerdas la televisión que...?

-Está abajo, en el taller. Sí que eres distraído, Goku. Milk va a molestarse contigo, date prisa.

Sin perder más tiempo, el saiya bajó las escaleras, de un vistazo pudo localizar el aparato, tomó el pesado televisor con ambas manos y lo alzó para retirarse, pero algo llamó su atención sobre los planos que Bulma tenía esparcidos. Levantó los papeles y leyó sus márgenes garabateados.

Una sonrisa suave curvó sus labios.

"**_VEGETA_**"

* * *

**N. A. : **

_Quiero hablar con ustedes hoy. Saben, ¿vieron la cantidad de rw que dejan? Son monstruosas, lectoras (y lectores xD)! No es que me queje, es lindo saber que están ahí... Gracias por su paciencia y su perseverancia en leer este fic que tiene AÑOS online y que ha pasado MESES sin actualizaciones. No puedo más que agradecerles así, y publicando. No sé si se dieron cuenta que las actualizaciones son mucho más continuas que los otros años, eso es porque me di cuenta cuánto les gusta este experimento y es mi única forma de pagarles... también podría mandarles un cheque, pero prefiero publicar capítulos jajaja_

_Che ¿algún día se van a presentar ante mí esas personas que nunca me dijeron ni "hola"? Sé que están ahí, puedo verl s o_o (ok, no puedo xD) Saludos también para uds, lectoras/es silenciosos!_

_Ya queda poco para terminar, a ver si mandan su energía positiva! Es necesaria, da mucha melancolía retirarse de este lugar tan lleno de buena onda, de fans como una... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!_

* * *

**NOTICIA**

__Irónico, he pedido buena onda y he recibido quejas por situaciones como la "demora". El próximo será el último capítulo de Celestinos. Adiós.


End file.
